Not You Again
by thecranberries
Summary: Christian and Ana come from very similar backgrounds. Both adopted from a young age and suffered abuse. Christian want's to pursue Anastasia, but she wants nothing to do with him. Will Christian be able to put his past behind him?
1. For The First Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or the characters, only the plot. The interview is kept very similar to the book because it's important to my story. Happy reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

My roommate, Katherine, and best friend in the world is sick today, which means I have to do her interview. She is a beautiful confident woman who happens to be the head of our school newspaper here at WSU. I scowl as I stare at myself in my gold ornate Victorian style mirror. Damn my frizzy hair – it just won't behave. Katherine Kavanagh has been like a sister to me since our first year at WSU. I want to bury myself in books and study for my exams next week, but no I have to drive all the way to Seattle for an interview. I give up and put my hair into a sailor's knot braid. I thank Kate for showing me how to do this. I roll my eyes as I stare into the mirror. The guy I will be interviewing is some hot-shot industrialist tycoon. The name is familiar, but I know nothing about him. I decide to wear my Trouvé Leather Jacket, rag & bone jean tank & J Brand Skinny Jeans, which my father, Ray, sent me with his last gift package. Ray adopted me after my mother died. Our fathers were in the army together and he swore to protect me. I admire Ray more than anyone in the world. He's a single father who started his company from nothing. Ray has been nothing, but good to me and raised me as his own. He and I are cut from the same cloth and enjoy the simpler things in life, but unfortunately, he loves to spoil his little girl.

When I leave my room, I see Kate huddled over on the couch in the pyjamas she wears when she's sick or just been dumped. I look at her and can visibly see a difference in her appearance. Her normally bright green eyes are red rimmed and her usually perfect hair is all over the place. I have a mental debate about taking a picture so she can't coarse me into anything like this again. I can't be mad at her for this. I banish all bad thoughts from my mind. "You need rest, Kate."

"I will. I can't thank you enough, Ana." Her voice is raspy and nasally at the same time. Poor Katherine. Maybe this won't be so bad. It might help me get my mind off of Adam. I can't believe let that happen again.

"I just took some NyQuil. I'll get some sleep I promise." She gives me a half smile.

"Good."

"Here are the questions and my digital recorder. If you could take notes, that would be fantastic."

"Alright, I'll do my best."

"Thank you. You don't have to leave now." She says observing me.

"I know, but if I leave now I'll have time to see Ray."

"Tell him I say hi." She burst into a coughing fit and my face falls.

"I will."I throw the notebook and the digital recorder into my purse and grab my keys.

"There is leftover soup in the fridge."

"Thank you, Ana. You always take care of me when I'm sick." I smile wryly at her and head out the door. Kate can convince anyone to do what she wants. She is going to make a great journalist once we graduate. I climb into my 67' four-door Impala. I remember when Ray first bought me this car it was a total wreck and we spent countless months tuning her up until she was perfect. She has a V8 engine and top of the line safety features. It was my 16th birthday present and I couldn't believe he bought me a car. I have always loved the show Supernatural and he would watch it with me when he had the time. I would go on and on about how much I loved the car. I smile thinking back to that day.

Thankfully, the roads are clear as I head towards Interstate five. It's early and I don't have to be there until two and the drive takes about two hours and forty-five minutes. I put my foot on the gas and watch the familiar landscape slip away. My favourite Billy Joel song comes on and I start to sing the lyrics of Innocent Man. I arrive in Seattle at twelve and park outside my father's office. I skip inside and head to the elevators. I step in and hit the button for the tenth floor.

* * *

><p>There are only two offices on the tenth-floor one is Ray's and the other is his right-hand man John. The other person in the elevator gets off at the fourth floor and I ride the rest of the way up alone. Dancing along to the song innocent man, which is still playing in my head. I step out into the reception area and wave at his assistant.<p>

"Ana, what a lovely surprise."

"Good to see you Hilary is the old man busy?"

"No, you can go right in." I give her a smile before walking into my dad's office. Ray is sitting on the phone and looks up at me with an angry expression at first, but soon morphs into a full Cheshire grin.

"Sandra, I'll have to call you back." He says before hanging up the phone.

"To what I owe the pleasure?" He stands up and walks around his table and gives me a hug.

"It's good to see you, dad."

"What are you doing in Seattle? Aren't your exams next week?" He scolds me.

"Kate is sick so I have to do an interview for the school newspaper." I shrug.

"Alright, tell her I wish her a speedy recovery."

"I will. Do you have time to have lunch with your daughter?"

"Always, Annie."Ray and I talk over lunch at our favourite restaurant. He asks about Adam and I tell him everything that happened and he is absolutely livid. I explain what my friends already did for me and he nods his head in approval. I've missed Ray so much. We say our goodbyes around one thirty and I drive towards Grey House.

* * *

><p>My destination is a huge twenty-story building with GREY HOUSE written on the side how obnoxious. The structure is all curved glass and steel, this is an architect's wet dream. I giggle to myself as I walk inside. Even though Ray is the CEO of Steele Asher and Partners I get intimidated as I walk through the doors. The lobby is over the top and beautiful. It is all white sandstone. A very attractive blonde is sitting at the sandstone desk in the centre of the lobby.<p>

"I am here to see Mr. Grey."

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Anastasia Steele. I'm here for Katherine Kavanagh"

"One moment please." I stand there and she looks at me questionably. As I look around, I am glad I dressed up for this. I would not fit in if I were wearing my regular attire. The more I look around, the more intimidated I feel. Geez who is this guy? I wonder how old he must be to have this empire. Kate said he was young, but can't be that young.

"Mr. Grey is expecting you. Please sign in and walk to the last elevator on the right." I sign my name and she hands me a security badge with visitor printed in bold letters on the front. I scowl like I need to stand out anymore than I already do.

"Which floor?" I ask and she looks amused. Since I am a visitor, which is clearly printed on my left breast it seems like a reasonable question.

"Twentieth." I walk past her to the bank of elevators. I am the only one in the elevator as it takes me to the twentieth floor. I step out into another over the top lobby and find two other beautiful, smartly dressed blondes. Maybe this Christian fellow has a thing for blondes. Oh he would have loved Kate. I don't think I need this visitors' badge; it's obvious I don't belong with his minions of blonde women.

"Miss Steele, if you could wait here a moment." the younger blonde says directing me to a small seating area. I don't complain there is a beautiful view of Seattle from this height. I gasp in astonishment. I sit for a few minutes looking at the wonders of Seattle from this height. I wonder what the view is going to be like from our apartment here.

From what Kate has told me, Christian is young and successful, which is not much to go on if I'm interviewing him. Honestly, now that I'm here, I would much rather be at home studying. I am called back to planet earth when the older blonde calls my name. "Miss Steele, Mr Grey will see you now." I stand up and collect my purse. "Would you like me to take your jacket?"

"No, thank you." I am only wearing a tank top under this and it's rather cold. I make my way to the door and look back anxiously.

"There's no need to knock just walk right in." I push on the heavy door and almost fall, but catch myself. Nice save Steele My subconscious applauds me.

"You alright?" A baritone voice asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I caught myself before I fell." I look over in his direction and he is closer than I thought. He is young and hot! He's a scale model of Adonis. A blush creeps up my face. I give him and apologetic smile. I step further into the room and he extends his hand to me. "Christian Grey, It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kavanagh." I shake his hand.

"Actually, Miss Kavanagh has the flu my name is Anastasia Steele."

"Alright, Miss Steele. Would you like to sit?" He gestures to a white leather sofa. He is sharply dressed in a gray suit, with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. Stop drooling Steele remember Nick and Adam? My subconscious says ruining my fun. She's right the last thing I need to think about right now is a guy. I take a seat on the couch and he sits across from me.

"So are you a part of the newspaper?" He asks as I pull out a pen, the notebook and the voice recorder.

"No, Kate is my roommate and she got sick."

"I see." He says coolly. Yeah, I don't want to be here either so suck it up. I sigh inwardly.

"Do you mind if I record this?"

"Not at all." There is a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Alright, I have some questions here." I rip the page out of the book so I can take notes.

"I thought you would." is he making fun of me? I look up at him then to the painting on his wall. It's the only thing that brings colour to the room. It's actually thirty-six smaller paintings. They are absolutely exquisite – a series of everyday, forgotten objects. They are so realistic they could be mistaken for photographs.

"A local artist did those. Trouton." He says as I stare.

"They're wonderful. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," I say looking back at him and he cocks his head to the side. I bite my lip to stifle my giggle. My dog used to do that all the time.

"I couldn't agree more. Shall we get started?"

"Yes." I hit play on the voice recorder and ask my first question. "You're very young yet you have assembled such and empire. To what do you owe your success?" I look up at him and he's smiling.

"Business is all about people, Miss Steele, and I am very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses for a brief moment before continuing to speak. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, I know it all inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is it's always down to good people."

"Maybe you're just lucky," I say taking him by surprise. I've only asked one question and he seems like a jackass.

"I don't believe in luck or chance. The harder I work Miss Steele the more luck I seem to have. It's really about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Henry Firestone who said 'The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.'"

"You sound like a control freak." He's an arrogant son of a bitch. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, but I don't care.

"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Steele," He says without any trace of humour. At least, he admits it.

"How did you start your business?" It's not one of the questions, but I am genuinely interested.

"With a loan." You don't give much away do you?

"So are you interested in the arts." I nod my head in the direction of the painting.

"Yes, Miss Steele. I think expressing one's emotion is very important. In a piece of art one person can see one thing and another something completely different."

"I couldn't agree more Mr Grey. Are you interested in anything other than paintings?"

"I read as well. Books are one of the greatest joys in life."

"Why do you say that?" I have my own reasons, but I wonder what his are.

"Well," He pauses "Writing is a form of expression. I can't write a story to save my life, but I enjoy reading the stories of others. Reading also happened to be an escape." An escape? This peaks my interest. That's where my love of reading stemmed from.

"And what do you think you need to escape from?" He looks at me harshly and I squirm in my seat.

"We all have our problems, Miss Steele."

"How evasive of you."

"How about we move to the next question." I bite my lip and look down at the questions Kate gave me.

"Do you have any interests outside of work?" This is a lighter topic.

"I have a variety of interests, Miss Steele." I ghost of a smile touches his lips.

"If you work as hard as you say you do when to you find the time to chill out?"

"Chill out?" He says testing the words. "Well to 'chill out' as you put it – I sail, I fly, I indulge in various physical pursuits. I also read and enjoy browsing local artists work. I have a variety of interests." He shifts in his place. "I am a very wealthy man, Miss Steele, and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies." I doubt mentioning his wealth was necessary for my question.

"Which out of those do you enjoy the most?"

"Sailing is by far my favourite. It demands control and attention." He really does like to control things.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why?" He's starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct and I have a love of ships. What can I say?"

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than facts and logic." His mouth twitches and he stares at me with those gray eyes.

"Possibly. Though there are people who would say I don't have a heart."

"Why would they say that?" I can think of a few reasons based on what he's said so far.

"Because they know me well."

"So where did your love of ships stem from?"

"When I was younger I would get absorbed watching people sail on the bay and when my father took me out for the first time I fell in love with it."

"I assume you have your own ship."

"Yes – The Grace." He seems so happy and full of life just talking about sailing.

"You invest in farming technology. Why?"

"Because you can't eat money, Miss Steele, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat." I know that very well. Why would people say he doesn't have a heart? That is very wonderful.

"That sounds very philanthropic. Is it something you feel passionate about? Feeding the world's poor?" He just shrugs.

"It's a shrewd business."

"What made you pick this cause. I'm not saying it's not a worthy one, but there are so many people who need help."

"Because it's close to me." Now, what on earth could he mean by that?

"Do you have a philosophy?" I say returning to Kate's questions.

"I don't have a philosophy as such, but a guiding principle – Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I am very singular, driven. I like control – of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things?" I say confused.

"I want to deserve to possess them, but yes, bottom line. I do." you are a control freak!

"You sound like the ultimate consumer."

"I am."The next question is rather personal.

"You were adopted. How much do you this that's shaped who you are?"

"I have no way of knowing."

"How old were you why you were adopted?"

"That's a matter of public record." I roll my eyes. This guy is pissing me off.

"I apologize I didn't have time to do any research before I came."

"That's alright. I was adopted at age four."

"Are you fortunate for you adopted family?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for my mother Grace and Father Carrick. I also adore my little sister Mia and couldn't be more thankfully to Elliot my brother." You wouldn't tell em you were adopted, but you just told me the names of all of your siblings.

"I am sure your parents are proud of you. I mean how could they not be?"

"They are very proud of me and all of my siblings."

"Did she have a motto if you would on how she raised you?"

"This is a bit off topic, but yes she did. Martial arts, a language and an instrument. We all did these three things."

"I'm sorry for going off topic."

"There is no need to be sorry." He smiles at me and I awkwardly blurt out the next question.

"Are you gay Mr Grey?" He inhales sharply and glares at me with his gray eyes. I try to hide my smile. It is right here written in black and white, but why did I ask? This is mortifying.

"No, Anastasia, I'm not" What happened to Miss Steele.

"Well, I think that's all." I hit stop and gather my belongings. I want to get out of here this second.

"What are your plans for after graduation?"

"I'm applying to some local publishing companies," I say as I stand up.

"Publishing how interesting."

"Writing is my passion," I mutter.

"Would you like me to show you around? We have a wonderful intern program here" He asks.

"I'm sure you have better things to do Mr Grey." I do not want to work for you.

"It'd be my pleasure."

"I have a long drive home," I say and extend my hand, which he shakes. "Alright drive carefully." I run to the elevators and step in. If I never see him again it would be too soon. I walk back through the sandstone lobby and out the doors. As I'm walking to the car it starts to rain. I hate driving in the rain. I open the car door and get in, placing my purse on the passenger seat. The drive home is much worse than the drive to Seattle. When it's almost six when I get home and Kate is waiting for me on the couch.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine." I give a small smile and hand over the recorder and notebook. "I have some work to do," I say before walking into my room. I decide to finish my essay on Tess of The D'urbervilles. Once I'm done, I eat a small snack since I skipped dinner and crawl into bed. I am exhausted. I won't even get a proper night sleep before I have to go to work in the morning. I've worked at Clayton's since my first year and I love the people. I have two more weeks before I leave work and school behind. I close my eyes and drift into a restful sleep for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

Holy shit! Who was that girl and why did she affect me so much? I called Welch, my head of security right after she left to get a background check on her. I know why I find her attractive, but there's so much more to her. She's not like my submissive although I want her to make my next. The first good thing to come out of me agreeing to hand out the certificates at the WSU graduation ceremony is that I get to see her again before she leaves. I don't want to wait that long before I see her, though. What's happening to you, Grey? I inwardly roll my eyes even though eye rolling is extremely rude.

I got my ass kicked by my trainer today just because I couldn't get her out of my head. No one has ever talked to me like that, but I liked it. She wasn't afraid of me. Although she should be. Maybe I should call Elena to get me a new submissive. It's been a couple months maybe I'm sexually frustrated. My cell phone starts ringing.

"Grey"

"It's Welch I got the information you wanted and send it to your e-mail."

"Thank you." I hang up and go into my office closing the door behind me. I open up the email with the subject 'Anastasia Steele'.

**Anastasia Rose Steele**

**DOB:** Sept 10, 1989—Montesano, WA

**Address:** 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888

**Mobile No:** 360 959 4320

**Social Security No:** 987-65-4320

**Banking Details:** Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA, Acct No: 309361: $10,683.16 Balance

**Occupation: **Undergraduate Student WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts – English Major

**GPA: **4.0

**Prior** **Education:** Montesano JR-SR High School

**SAT Score: **2150

**Employment: **Clayton's Hardware Store, NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (part-time)

**Birth Father: **Franklin A, Lambert

**DOB: **September 1, 1969

**Deceased: **September 11, 1989

**Birth Mother: **Carla May Wilks Adams

**DOB:** July 18, 1970

**Deceased:** January, 1st, 1995

m Frank Lambert – March 1, 1989; widowed: September 11, 1989

**Adoptive Father:** Raymond Steele DOB: June 6, 1990

**Political Affiliations: **None found

**Religious Affiliations:** None found

**Sexual Orientation: **Not known

**Relationships:** None indicated at present

***Side note: Raymond Steele is the CEO of Steele Asher and Partners***

So her father is wealthy, but she still chooses to work. I respect that a lot. I close my laptop and head to bed. I dream of big blue eyes and chestnut coloured hair.


	2. Surprise Surprise

**For the next I am going to post a chapter everyday until I reach five then I'm going to post one or two a week. Happy reading. Check out my pintrest page pinterst dot com/thecranberries/not-you-again/**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

When I wake up in the morning, Kate is already hard at work, which is a shock. She is never up before me and yesterday, she looked like she was about to die. I guess she's working on that article of hers. You have to give her some credit, she is more than dedicated. I make us both a quick breakfast and head to work while pushing Christian as far out of my mind as I can. The last thing I need is that pompous son of a bitch distracting me from my work or studies. We are swamped because this is the time of year everyone wants to fix up their house. Ray and I always have a summer DIY project. It's a shame we can't this year. I am exhausted by the time I get home and still have a couple more hours of studying to do before I can think about getting some sleep. I absolutely hate finals. I go over the outline for my exam and sigh. I am a full day behind my study schedule because of that man and the flu. I like to think of myself as a calm and collected person, but that man has struck a nerve in me. I work my ass off finally crawling into bed around three and fall asleep right away. The rest of the week Kate and I throw ourselves into school work. I didn't go to work all week, but today is Saturday and all the staff has to come in. I was hoping to catch a break, but no. It's not terrible though after non stop studying my brain has turned to mush. If Kate hadn't pointed it out I would have shown up to work in my pyjamas. Bless her heart saving me from some serious embarrassment.

I get back from my lunch break and get right to work restocking the shelves. I hear a familiar voice and stop dead in my tracks.

"Excuse me." Please tell me this isn't happening.

"Yes?" I say standing up.

"I was wondering if you could help me." I turn around and see Christian Grey. "Oh, Miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise." He looks different, more comfortable.

"Mr. Grey, what brings you here?" Seriously, why the fuck is he here? He may look like Adonis, but his ego is like a pool of ice water on a libido. Does he really need to come three hours from Seattle for a DIY project?

"I was in the area and I needed some supplies."

"I never would have guessed that the infamous Christian Grey was a do it yourself kind of person." I say deadpan and his mouth hangs open slightly.

"I wouldn't say I am." He shrugs.

"Alright, what do you need help finding?" He is a customer and I'm working that is all. I have always been a model employee and don't wish to change that. I give him my best smile and try not to roll my eyes.

"I need some cable ties first." His eyes light up as if it's some personal joke. I lead him to aisle eight where we keep electrical goods.

"We have various lengths." I gesture towards the cable ties.

"These will do just fine." There is still a touch of humour in his voice. I wonder what his little joke is. I wrack my half dead brain for any sort of idea, but nothing.

"I need some tape."

"I was about to ask if you're redecorating, but surely you wouldn't need cable ties if you're painting. Follow me." He follows me into the next aisle. "We have duct tape, masking tape, painters tape and packing tape."

"Masking tape." he says reaching for a wider set of the masking tape we have in stock.

"Anything else?" Please say no.

"Some rope, I think." His voice is low and husky. Wow. My eyes shoot up at him. Desire floods through me.

"This way."

"What kind of rope are you looking for? We have synthetic and natural filament rope, twine and cable cord." I ask on the way to the aisle.

"I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope please." He says when we reach the rope.

I take out my Stanley knife from the back pocket of my jeans. I cut the rope then coil it neatly before tying it in a slipknot.

"Were you a Girl Scout?" he asks with his lips curled in amusement.

"Organized group activities aren't really my thing, Mr. Grey."

"I see." He gazes at me with those dark grey eyes. Why do I find him so attractive all of a sudden? I blush and bit my lip. I go back to what he said about wanting to possess things and it's like a bucket of ice cold water on my libido.

"Is that all you need?" I ask as if he is any other customer.

"I think so. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well if you're a do it yourself person, then you should get coveralls so you don't ruin your clothing."

"I could always take them off." You can hear the humour in his voice. Just like that, my libido heats up again. Christian naked would be a wonderful sight to see.

"So no to the coveralls then?"

"Well, like I said before, I'm not a do-it-yourself kind of guy." I look at what he's purchasing and get a little uncomfortable.

"Well maybe I should call the cops. The items you're purchasing are a little questionable." I say as a joke, but his eyes grow darker.

"I'm not kidnapping someone, Anastasia."

"Chill, I was joking. Follow me to the counter." I ring him through and he pays with cash. As he's walking away, I feel a sense of relief. Christian turns around and says "It was lovely running into you, Miss Steele. I'm glad Miss Kavanagh couldn't do the interview."

I don't say anything I just move on and help the next customer. I am completely drained after work, but sleep isn't a luxury I have right now. I dive back into my studies.

I put the cap back on my pen and carefully place it on my desk. Finished. My final exam is done and I have never felt freer. I glance over at Kate who smiles back at me rushing to put the final touches on her essay. I can't wait to celebrate tonight. Go to a bar and get drunk with Kate and Josè. Once were let out we head back to the apartment in my Impala. I talk Kate's head off about my paper when she gets fed up.

"No more talking about school."

"Fine" We walk to the door and there is a bouquet of flowers waiting outside. Kate picks them up and brings them inside. She checks the name on the card and heads it to me.

"They must be from Ray." I smile and open the card. The flowers are exquisite. It's a bouquet of Peruvian lilies and colourful roses.

**. . . our impulses are too strong for our judgement sometimes.**

**-Tess of the D'urbervilles**

**Congratulations Miss Steele!**

**Christian Grey.**

"Who are they from?" Kate says excited. Never once have I been sent flowers. "He likes you."

"The feeling is not mutual." I roll my eyes.

"Why not? He's hot!"

"He's also an arrogant son of a bitch."

"Let's just have fun tonight." Kate says and we go our separate ways to get ready.

Kate and I walk out of our rooms at the same time. She is wearing a black mattox dress with black platform sandals. I'm more laid back than she is and I'm wearing my leith foil sweatshirt & ASTR asymmetrical faux leather skirt with my oxford shoes.

"I am Kate Kavanagh and I approve your outfit." She says with a giggle. I stride past her and grab the bottle of champagne we were saving. I pop the cork and pour of each a glass. I hand her a glass, which she raises to mine.

"To the end of exams and our new life in Seattle."

"To the end of exams, our new life in Seattle, and excellent results." We clink glasses and drink.

The bar is crowded and filled with students celebrating the end of school. It takes us twenty minutes before we find Josè. He's a year younger than us, but who doesn't want to celebrate? He treats us to a pitcher of margaritas and makes a toast.

"I'm going to miss you bitches!" He smiles. Josè is celebrating his new found freedom since he came out of the closet. I knew and Kate knew . . . well everyone knew, but he made the brave choice to come out.

We finish the first pitcher and I buy the next one. I'm on my fourth drink of the evening and I need to pee. I run off to the ladies room and there is a huge line. Great. As I stand there waiting, my mind wanders off to Christian. Why did he send me flowers? What does he want from me? Was that quote a warning? And apology? Why the fuck am I thinking about him? I go to the washroom and fix my make-up before going back to our table. We pour ourselves another drink and make a toast.

"To being carefree." I smile and we clink glasses yet again.

Josè drags me onto the dance floor at Kate follows. I don't remember the last time I felt this relaxed. I embrace the buzz I have and let go on the dance floor. Kate has always been a great dancer she really knows how to move to the music. I must look like a fool, but I don't care. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. I should have known not to drink tequila. My limit with tequila is I don't drink it. I scream over the music to Kate and Josè

"I need some air. I'm not feeling well." I grab my purse and head for the door. The cool air sobers me a little bit, but not enough. I feel arms wrap around me and see Josè and Kate beside me.

"You alright?" Kate's voice is filled with concern. I don't think I have ever been this drunk in front of either of them.

"I think I'm going to vomit." I lean forward and wait for the feeling to pass when a black Audi Q7 pulls up in front of us. The feeling passes and I stand up straight. The door flies open and Christian steps out and walks towards me. Everything happens so fast. Before I know it, I am projectile vomiting all over Christian Grey's shoes. Another handsome man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes steps out of the car.

"Do you always have this effect on women?" He says and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Elliot!" Christian is absolutely livid and I can't help but laugh. This is hilarious. Kate's demeanour changes as she stares at the man I assume is named Elliot. I stand up and wipe my mouth.

"Kate and Josè, this is Christian Grey. Christian, this is Kate and Josè"

"Nice to meet you. This is my brother Elliot." Their parents must have excellent genes. Although Christian was adopted so that doesn't make sense. We all head back into the bar and I get a glass of water and chug. Could this be more embarrassing? Well it's also kind of funny. I just puked on a billionaire. Why did Kate invite them to sit with us? That last thing I want is to spend time with him!

I grab Josè and pull him onto the dance floor. The song that's play transitions perfectly into the next. I feel hands on my hips and feel electricity run through my body. I move in time with him. Suddenly, the lights mixed with the alcohol are making me dizzier than before. The floor feels like it's falling from underneath me. The last this I hear before I blackout is "Fuck!"

I wake up in the morning and my head is pounding. I am in different clothing, but don't remember getting here. I walk out into the kitchen and see Kate talking to Elliot who I remember meeting last night.

"Good morning." They say in unison.

"Did I dress myself last night?" I ask trying to fill in the blanks.

"No, Christian did. You were passed out." Kate says and I glare at her.

"You let him change me?"

"I was in the room the whole time." That's not the point. I don't bother fighting with her.

"Christian wants to see if you're alright." Elliot says.

"You can tell him I'm fine. I need to shower." I go into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I wait until it's hot before I step in. What a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

Why doesn't she like me? What did I do wrong? I want to see her to make sure she's alright, but Elliot said she doesn't want to see me. She is so frustrating. Last night, after her little drunken episode, all I wanted to do was take her over my knee and spank her. I would give anything to be with her. She is beautiful, strong and innocent. She is the polar opposite of my subs, but I want her more than anyone. What's happening to me? Taylor picks up Elliot and they meet me at The Heathman.

"Sup bro?" Elliot asks as I get into the car.

"Nothing. Ready for the hike?" He left early this morning to say hello to Kate. Elliot and I are going to do a hike at Battle Ground Lake State Park.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you. We never see each other anymore." I feel really guilty. I have alienated myself from my family.

"Me too, Lelliot." I can see his smile out of the corner of my eye. We get to the park in just under thirty minutes. When we're five minutes into the trail, Elliot asks, "So you really like this Ana girl eh?" I shoot him a look but it's no use.

"I do." I sigh "She hates me and I don't know why. She's different Elliot."

"I thought you were gay." He laughs and I punch him "Hey, that hurt. I don't know why she doesn't like you, but if she means this much to you don't give up."

"Thanks." We talk no more of Ana and talk about this new house he's building. I contemplate calling Elena and asking her advice, but she's always said love is for fools. I wouldn't say I'm in love, but Elena would come at me with a cane if she knew I was feeling something for this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	3. These Are Special Times

**As promised. :)**

**Anastasia's POV:**

Today, I am graduating. I still can't believe I passed all my exams. Ray and I are having a cup of tea at our apartment while we wait for the ceremony. Kate's had to go early to prepare for her valedictorian speech. Ten minutes before we leave, I run into my room to get changed. Kate has picked out my outfit for today and I throw it on. I don't like when Kate treats me like a child, but she has great style. I slip on my plum coloured square neck bandage dress and purple platform pumps. I grab my garment bag with my cap and gown inside and walk into the living room.

"When did you get so beautiful?" I blush.

"We'd better go we don't want to be late." I let Ray drive the Impala since he doesn't get to that often. We laugh and tell stories about us restoring this car. We find a parking spot relatively close to the doors and I slip on my gown. I look ridiculous in this thing. Ray snaps a picture of me next to the Impala with the Rebel T3i I bought him for his birthday. He has a whole wall dedicated to pictures of me in his house. It's sweet, but creepy at the same time.

Josè meets us by the doors and says hello to Ray. His dad, my father and Ray served in Kuwait together and Ray treats him like a son. He gives me a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. I feel someone pick me up and spin me in a circle. Once I am back on my feet, I turn around and see my 'Uncle' Jason Taylor. He's another friend of my father's from the army. My family is strange, but I wouldn't change them for the world. All of my father's friends pitched in when he adopted me and helped him raise me. Ray is my father, but they are all family to me.

"Jason!" I pull him in for a hug.

"I can't believe our little Annie is graduating today."

"I know, it feels surreal."

"I have no doubt you passed with flying colours to."

"She got a 4.0 grade point average." Jose pipes up.

"Seems like we raised her well eh?"

"That we did, Jason." They call all the graduates to the stage and I wave goodbye. I see Kate as I walk by who is sitting next to Christian. Of course he's giving a speech today, how could I forget. Kate said something about giving a 2.5 million dollar grant to the school. He may be a pompous ass, but he gives back which is nice of him. The ceremony starts and all of our professors walk on stage followed by Kate and Christian. We stand and applaud them and Christian gives me a wink.

"He just winked at me" The girl next to me says.

"He's so hot." All of the girls are obsessing over him. His beauty is only skin deep ladies. Keep it in your pants.

The Chancellor starts with his speech about the school and how wonderful we all are and what a shame it is for us to be leaving the school. Blah blah blah. Get me out of here. I'm not keen on busy places and right now the sports auditorium is packed. He introduces Kate and the auditorium bursts into applause. Kate made a lot of friends in her time here and it's no doubt why she was picked as valedictorian. I am very impressed that Kate isn't intimidated by thousands of people. If that were me, I would be stuttering and shaking. She starts off with a joke and everyone laughs. She chose a classic theme for her speech, which is 'what's next after college?'

"Four years ago, all of us were wondering if we would make it to this day. Although half of us didn't at least we did right? Graduation is one of those awkward times in our lives when we are torn between the joy of memories and the excitement of our future. I remember when picking my major was a tough choice, but that doesn't even compare to picking your career. We've waited anxiously for this day and now we want to hit pause. Slow down and enjoy our last fleeting moments of adolescence. Our lives will be altered the second we throw our caps into the air. It seems like yesterday we were doing awkward icebreakers to get to know each other better and now I know some of you too much. For the first time in our lives we will be truly independent. A wise man once said "History will be kind to me for I intend to write it." I have no doubt that you will go off and change the world for the better. It doesn't matter if you are like Miss Steele and wish to be on the top of the New York Times bestseller list or Mr. Collins and want to change the face of medicine. I want you all to go off into the world with the belief anything is possible. Four years ago all of us were strangers and now look at us. Thank you." She takes her seat at the room fills with applause once more. The Chancellor comes back to the podium only to introduce Christian.

"It is a pleasure to introduce one of America's best and brightest. He is also a major benefactor to our University, please help me welcome, Christian Grey." The Chancellor and Christian shake hands. He and Kate would have gotten along very well if she had done the interview. They are both such confident people. His voice is soft. He doesn't look or sound like the Christian I met during the interview.

"I'm profoundly grateful and touched by the great compliment accorded to me by the authorities of WSU today. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about the impressive work of the environmental science department here at the University. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for third world countries; our ultimate goal is to help eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Over a billion people, mainly in Sub-Saharan Africa, South Asia, and Latin America, live in abject poverty. Agricultural dysfunction is rife within these parts of the world and the result is ecological and social destruction. I have known what it's like to be profoundly hungry. This is a very personal journey for me… "

He must be talking about his life before he was adopted by the Grey's. He really does want to feed the world. It's because he relates to it. I kind of feel like a jackass now.

"I would like to congratulate the graduating class and wish you all the best of luck!" He smiles as everyone applauds him. Now we, being the long process of handing out our degrees, it feels like hours have gone by from when they started to calling out my name. I stand up and casually walk towards Christian. He shakes my hand and I feel the same charge of electricity from the club.

"Congratulations, Miss Steele." He says with a warm smile and I blush. I bite my lip head back to my seat. It takes another half an hour before the ceremony is over. The faculty leaves the stage in the same fashion they came on. Once Christian and Kate are off the stage, everyone stands up and goes off in search of their loved ones. The first thing I do is take off this stupid gown. My next job is to track down Kate or my father. I do my best to maneuver through this never ending sea of people, but people are bumping into me left and right. I am about to give up and wait for them outside when I run into Kate. She has a huge smile plastered on her face, which spreads to mine.

"We did it!" She's says beaming.

"I know. It was a wonderful speech, Kate."

"Yes, it was." Christian says, scaring me half to death. Fuck! Behind Christian, I see Ray, Josè and Jason.

"Congratulations, baby girl." Ray wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"I love you, dad." I move on and hug Jason again.

"It's hard seeing you all grown up." He's crying. I'm in shock. Never in all the years of knowing Jason have I seen him cry.

"Stop blubbering or I might have to kick your ass again." I joke and he cringes.

"Excuse me!" Josè kisses me on both cheeks before giving me a hug.

"Christian." Jason nods.

"Taylor." They know each other? That's strange.

"How do you know each other?" Ray asks before I get the chance to.

"I work for Mr. Grey." Ray extends his hand to Christian.

"I'm Raymond Steele. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey."

"Mr. Steele, you have a wonderful daughter."

"That I do. How do you know each other?"

"Kate was ill and I filled in for her interview. Remember?" I say as an explanation.

"Ray and Jason do you want to take the Impala out for a drive?" I want to get away from him.

"You still got her?"

"And the mix tape you made for the car."

"Well let's go then." I am just about to take a step forward when I am picked up yet again. I turn around to see who the mystery person is and shriek.

"Ethan!"

"Ana, you look amazing."

"Well thank you. I didn't think you were coming."

"And miss this big day? Hell no." I hear Ray clear his throat and figure I should explain things.

"Daddy, this is Kate's brother, Ethan." Everyone goes around introducing themselves. I look over at Christian who looks pissed. What's up his butt? I say goodbye and promise to get a beer with him once I'm home. Ray and Jason walk beside me out of the auditorium to the Impala. We drive around for a while and stop at a diner to eat. Jason has to get back to the Heathman where Christian is staying so we drive him back over there. Ray has to drive back to Seattle so I walk him to his car.

"I can't wait to see you in Seattle. I'm so proud of everything you're doing." I kiss him on the cheek and watch as he pulls away. Kate and I have to pack up everything tomorrow drive down to Seattle. I head back to the apartment, but am way too tired to get a beer with Ethan, but I promise to go to a bar with him once we get to Seattle.


	4. A Moment of Weakness

**Anastasia's POV:**

We just finished unpacking and I am about to take a seat when my cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello. Anastasia Steele."

"Hi. This is Elizabeth Morgan from SIP. You can in for an interview about a month ago."

"Yes."

"I was calling to offer you a job as an assistant manager."

"That's wonderful."

"You would start next week."

"That sounds perfect, thank you."

"Well I look forward to seeing you on Monday." I hang up the phone and start jumping around the room. Kate, Ethan and Elliot are staring at me.

"I got a job." Each person takes their turn at congratulating me before I call Ray. When I come out of my room, there is food and beer. I smile and we dig in. We all get to sleep pretty early on account of all the work, but I am over the moon happy.

I am waiting in line at the cafe across from our apartment. For some reason I start to think about how my only two relationships have ended with me getting hurt physically. I grab my tea everyone's drinks I turn around slamming straight into a brick wall.

"What the fuck!" He spits and I recognize that loud baritone voice. I look up and my fears have come true. Fuck, not you again.

"Mr. Grey, I am so sorry." He looks down and looks like he's staring into my soul.

"It's alright, Miss Steele." He says with a smile. "It's nice to see you again. I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you looked at graduation."

"Yeah." I say walking by him towards the napkins. I do my best to get the coffee off my white blouse, but no luck. I can feel Christians gray eyes staring at me.

"Why don't you like me?" Christian asks. I guess I'm not very subtle.

"It's because you're not an honest person, Christian. You refuse to admit anything real about yourself. I don't know what has happened in your past, but I am not going to go out with you because you're not honest." His expression is a mixture of anger and sadness. What happened to him? Why is he the way that he is?

One minute he's up and the next he's down. There were brief moments where I thought I could have feelings for him, but he's so guarded. I know very well what it's like living your life that way.

"I was adopted when I was four after my mother died." I look up at him and smile. Not only was he honest, but we have something in common "Is that honest enough for you?"

"It's a start, Mr. Grey."

"Will you go out with me now? I will tell you something no one other than my family knows."

"How could I say no to that?."

"How does Friday sound?"

"Perfect."

"Here's my number." He hands me over his business card. "Text me your address." I pick up our new drinks and walk back to the apartment. Why did I just agree to go out with Christian? He tells me one thing honest about himself and I am putty in his hands. I think I'm getting desperate. I add Christian as a contact and send him my address. I can't bail on him it's not my style. Kate and I have moved into the penthouse at The Olivian.

I walk through the door and hand my keys on the nail. Our apartment is huge, but Kate has designed it to look trendy and cozy at the same time. She also made sure both our interests were met. The first floor is fully open from the home theatre/living room to the library with floor to wall bookshelves. I love the home theatre because the TV can go up and you get the whole view of Seattle from it. My room is the only one that is not too modern. It's cozy and old fashioned. I go upstairs to my room peel myself out of my coffee soaked blouse and head back down stairs. I know we only moved in yesterday, but I know it's going to take a lot of time to get used to.

"So you and Christian?" Oh no, not the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition. She definitely has what it takes to be a reporter, there is no mistake. How did she find out so fast? Elliot.

"In a moment of weakness, I agreed to go out with him. It's one date, Kate, that's all." I walk into the library, but she follows me.

"Oh no, you don't, Ana! This is your first date since that sleaze ball Adam. This is big."

"Not really. He's such an ass." I roll my eyes and start unpacking my books.

"You must have feelings for him if you said yes."

"He's attractive, but it's just a pretty face Kate." I need someone who I can connect with someone intelligent. Granted, I don't know much about him, but it doesn't seem like there's much to him.

"Well, keep an open mind."

"I will, Kate." I give her a smile and she goes off into the living room. I unpack box after box and I finish just before bed. Well that's one way to waste half the day. Maybe if you weren't so OCD about your books, it would have been done faster. My subconscious spits. I like having my books in chronological order. Kate, Elliot and Ethan went out so I head upstairs. I crawl into bed and pick up the new Mitch Albom book I bought and start reading. It's about a town where people get calls from loved ones who have passed away. I finish half the book before I feel tired. I place it on the table beside my bed and fall asleep.

I'm sitting in Adams living room waiting for him to finish a call. We've been together for six weeks now and he's been nothing but sweet. I was hesitant when he first asked me out, but I am happier than I've ever been. He comes out of his room and he looks a little frustrated.

"Who was that?" I ask and he shoots me a fiery look. Oh shit.

"No one important." He yells.

"I'm sorry you just seem stressed." I don't know why he's yelling at me. He walks towards me never taking his eyes off me. Once he's in front of me, he slaps me hard across the face.

"Ahh." I cry out.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"It's alright." What the fuck just happened. "I'm going to go home." I say and grab my purse. When I reach the door he grabs my wrist harshly and pulls me.

"Don't go."

"You're hurting me, Adam." He lets go and I put my purse back on the table. I don't stay because I want to, I stay because I'm scared.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and I'm sweating. I remember that was the first time Adam hit me, but it wasn't the last. I thought things would be better because in the morning he had breakfast laid out on the table and flowers. It wasn't until he cracked my ribs that I finally left him. I did give him a nice black eye. It went on longer than I should have let him. After what happened when I was sixteen, I made a promise to myself that I would never let a man hurt me. I'm looking forward to having dinner with my dad tonight. Living in the same city as him gives me some comfort. I missed my dad terribly when I went away and I am looking forward to spending more time with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV<strong>:

My nightmares kept me awake again last night, but I've been in a great mood since Ana agreed to go out with me. I feel like I could do anything right now. Gail has prepared my egg white omelet with ham and cheese. I have a free morning so I decide to go to the gym with Claude. Taylor follows me as I run to the gym. Usually, he'd come to Escala, but I want to go for a run today. I knock Claude on his ass twice and he knocks me on my ass once.

"Damn, Grey, what's gotten into you?" He says between breaths.

"I don't know." I say with a smile. I called Flynn before we left to make an appointment and I run to his office. I catch my breath before walking inside. I'm ten minutes early so I take a seat in the waiting room. The receptionist brings me a glass of water and I take a long sip. That was refreshing.

"Christian." Flynn calls.

"John." I smile.

"Come into my office." I follow him and take a seat on the couch. "So why did you need to see me so suddenly?"

"I have a date." I say with a smile. I didn't tell him about Anastasia so this is going to be shocking.

"You have a what?" He stutters.

"A date."

"That's fantastic, Christian."

"I know she is beautiful. I don't know, she's different."

"She must be really special." He says shocked.

"She is."

"Are you nervous?"

"Obviously."

"Well that's normal, Christian."

"I know. I'm more nervous about the fact I have to tell her something honest. That was the agreement."

"Well when it comes to relationships you need to be honest Christian." This is a whole new concept for me. "Just be yourself, Christian."

We talk a little bit more and I run back to Escala and shower before heading the office.

**Anastasia's POV:**

I meet Ray at Fuel Sports to eat. Ray says he's running late so I order a plate of nachos and two philly cheese steak sandwiches. I got us a table near the TV playing the leaf's game. I'm watching the door and see Ray walk in.

"Daddy." I jump up and wrap my arms around him.

"Annie, girl, how are you?"

"I'm great. I hope you don't mind that I ordered."

"Depends what you ordered."

"Nachos and philly cheese steak."

"Sound great." We take our seats and he asks what the score is.

"Two to nothing Leaf's end of the first." The waitress brings our nachos and a pitcher of beer.

"What kind of beer?"

"Molson." I pour us each a glass and we make a toast.

"To the Leaf's making the playoffs." I smile and drink. There is nothing better than spending time with Ray. We finish the nachos and order another round of beer. By the time the second period is over the score is 3-2 leafs.

"They can't score if they don't shoot." I say frustrated.

"I know if it weren't for Reimer they'd be fucked."

"It's so frustrating." I shake my head and Ray changes the subject.

"Anything new in your life?"

"I have a date, but it's no big deal."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Christian Grey."

"I definitely approve." I shrug and take a bite of my sandwich. The Leaf's turn things around in the third period and beat the Sens. Ray pays the bill and we say our goodbyes. I get home and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>What days do you think I should post? I hope you enjoy. xoxo<strong>


	5. Must Be Dreaming

**From not on I won't be posting everyday. On the advice of someone I will not be setting a day to post. I hope you guys like the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

This week has gone by so fast. I can't believe it's Friday already. I am so nervous for tonight. What should I tell her? What if she doesn't like the restaurant? What if I do something stupid? My mind is racing a mile a minute. I just finished a session with Claude and head upstairs to shower. I let the hot water cascade over me for several minutes before I wash myself. I apply a generous amount of body wash to myself because the last thing I need is to smell. Oh no, what if she doesn't like my body wash? I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my wait before combing my hair. I head into my bedroom and play some music. Soon sound of More by Tyrone Wells fills my room. Music is a universal language. When words aren't enough music speak and this song couldn't be more fitting. There has to be something more than the way I have lived my life. I may be successful, but I am utterly and completely alone.

I walk into my closet and stare at my clothes before picking an outfit. I decide to wear my navy HUGO sports coat, white sport shirt, my charcoal slim tapered leg chinos, Michael Kors leather belt and my brown chukka boots. Elliot gave me the advice on the outfit. He told me I'd look stupid if I showed up in a suit. I leave my room and head into my study. I quickly respond to some e-mails before finding Taylor and getting into the car. Anastasia actually lives very close to me. I punch in the code she gave me and it starts ringing.

"Hello." Katherine answers.

"It's Christian. I'm here to pick up Anastasia."

"I'll buzz you up penthouse." I hear the phone hang up and a buzzing sound. I walk through the glass doors towards the elevator. The ride up is long and the elevator doors open up right into the front hall of their apartment. I thought Escala was beautiful, but this is amazing. Everything is modern, but has a touch of colour and home like feel to it.

"Hello." I call

"One second, I'll be right down." I hear from the second floor. I'm standing by the stairs when I see Anastasia. Wow!

She is wearing a sheer striped body-con dress with a pair of black pumps. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs I hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Christian." She says with a smile.

"Anastasia, you look wonderful." She looks down at the ground and blushes. "It's a little chilly, you should grab a coat." It's not actually chilly I just don't want other men to look at her in that.

"Alright." She runs over to a hidden closet and opens the door pulling out a tan Burberry trench coat.

"Perfect. Shall we?" I say gesturing to the door.

"You kids be good." I hear Kate yells.

"Don't worry I'll have her home by curfew." I shout back, which makes Anastasia laugh. That's a good thing right? I help her into the car before climbing in myself. The ride to the restaurant Anastasia talks to Taylor mostly, which is a little frustrating. You're on a date with me not him. Normally I would give Taylor a sign to back off, but I can feel the love they have for each other. Taylor filled me in on their situation after graduation and I think it's wonderful. He didn't give me too much information about her life before Ray. Once we arrive, I help Anastasia out of the car. We walk through the doors and the waiter takes our coats and leads us to the private dining room I booked. I pull Anastasia's chair out for her before sitting down.

"The Walrus and The Carpenter is one of my favourite seafood places in Seattle." Anastasia says with a smile. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass are some of my favourite books."

"My sister Mia loves the books too. I would always read them for her."

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

That one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. "So you have a sister and a brother?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"I'm an only child."

"Well your father adores you. I could see how proud he was of you at your graduation." Christian says with a smile. This is the first time I've really noticed his smile it is absolutely beautiful. Our waiter comes back to take our order.

"I'll have whatever Christian's having." I love everything here so it makes it easier to choose.

"Can we have the Olympia Shoal Bay oysters to start, the apple salad and the tuna terrine."

"Excellent and to drink?" Christian looks at me.

"I'll have a Guinness." I say and Christian orders the same.

"I have a confession to make." Christian says "This is my first date."

"Funny."

"I'm serious."

"Oh..." This is awkward. "How come you've never been on a date before?"

"Now that would be telling." My face falls, but I guess he's not used to sharing things.

"I'll tell you this, my lifestyle is different to most; and someday I will tell you, but I don't need you running away from me now that you've agreed to go out with me."

"Fair enough. We all have our secrets."

"So how many gentlemen have you dated? I imagine more than a couple." Christian asks and his gray eyes lock on to mine.

"Actually, only one and I wouldn't call him a gentleman." I can't hide the sadness in my voice.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Now, Christian, that would be telling." I say mimicking him. "When you tell, I will."

"Fair enough. Tell me about your mother and father."

"Ray isn't my birth father, but he's the only one I've ever known. This is going to seem like a lot for a first date, but it's my life. After my father died, my mother blamed me and fell into a sinking depression I was neglected until Ray adopted me. She was a drug addict and overdosed on pills in 95'" I look into his eyes and they are filled with sadness.

"Well my upbringing before I was adopted wasn't any better. Grace and Carrick my adoptive mother and father saved me when I was four." I imagine a sad gray eyed copper coloured hair boy. Oh, Christian. My face falls.

"Don't, Anastasia, it's in the past."

"Ana." I respond.

"What?"

"Call me Ana." We are brought our oyster and beer while I'm telling Christian about SIP I can tell he's hanging on to every word I'm saying. "Elliot mentioned your sister coming home?" I ask changing the subject.

"Mia just got back from France."

"What was she doing there?"

"Studying with some chef."

"Wow. Your parents must be proud of all of you." He shrugs and takes another bite of his tuna. "You don't give yourself credit where credit is due, do you?"

"You sound like my mother." He says with a half smile. "So you like reading?" I finish my last bite as I tell him about my favourite books and he actually seems interested. Whenever I would talk to Adam about books, he'd roll his eyes.

"I like a girl who can eat." He says gesturing to my plate.

"I have issues about food."

"Same." Well I got that much from the interview and graduation speech. I am suddenly wondering what he meant by knowing what it's like to be hungry. I imagine it happened before the adoption, but surely he can't remember. He was so young. The more we talk the more I can see how similar we are.

"Do you want dessert?" His eyes lock on to mine and I squirm in my seat. His gray eyes are intense.

"Yes, but not here."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." He looks at me confused then grabs my hand.

"We need to pay."

"We will at the front." He leads me to our waiter and pays the bill with him while I grab our coats.

"Ready?"

"Yup." We climb back into his Q7 and I whisper where we're going in Taylor's ear.

"Sure thing, Annie." I know Christian is dying to know where we're going, but I keep quiet.

"Why are we going to a pub for dessert?" He says when we pull up outside of Quinn's.

"They have the best funnel cakes."

"What's a funnel cake?" I had a feeling he was going to say that. I pull him inside and we sit down at a booth near the back.

"The usual, Ana?"

"Yes please." I smile back at John.

"Come here often?"

"All the time." He gives me a panty dropping smile and I inhale sharply. Oh my.

John comes back with two beers and a funnel cake with ice cream and powdered sugar.

"Thank you."

"This looks like it's going to be amazing or disgusting." He looks hesitantly at me as I take a bite.

"Try it." He looks at me with fear as he takes a bite.

"That is amazing."

"I told you."

"Have you ever had a Beaver tail?" He asks.

"Like from the animal?"

"No, it's a dessert."

"No, I haven't"

"You have to try one. They don't sell them in Seattle only in ski resorts in Canada." Well no wonder I haven't had one.

"I've never left Washington." He looks at me in shock.

"Why's that?"

"Well Ray isn't big on travelling. It stressed him out. To be honest, I think he just worries something might happen to me."

"Well would you like to go?"

"To Canada?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to go."

"It's beautiful. Maybe I'll take you sometime."

"What makes you think I'd want to go with you?" I instantly regret my joke when his face falls. "Christian, it was a joke." I can't tell what's going on in his head right now. We finish our beer and funnel cake and I go over and pay the bill. I told Christian I was going to the ladies room. Something tells me he wouldn't appreciate me paying.

"You ready?" I ask.

"We need to pay."

"I already did."

"Anastasia, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." He sighs and stares at me.

"You are a frustrating woman, Miss Steele."

"Well you're a complicated man, Mr. Grey."

"I know. Now let's get you home it's late." He walks me to the door of my apartment building and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. He looks into my eyes and for a moment I think he's going to kiss me but he turns around and heads towards the car.

"Christian, do I get to see you again?" He turns around, but doesn't look at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Anastasia, and I don't need to taint you will my problems."

"Christian, that makes no sense."

"I don't think I can be what you deserve. You should steer clear of me."

"That's not true, Christian." I have gone from hating this man to wanting to be with him over the course of dinner. What is it about him? His good looks? The similarities?

"Goodbye, Anastasia." He turns around and gets into the car leaving me standing here. I try and wrap my brain around what he said, but i just get more and more confused then start to cry. What the fuck just happened? I go inside and wipe my tears. When I walk into the apartment Kate is waiting for me with Elliot.

"What's wrong?"

"He said he didn't want to see me again."

"What? That makes no sense. All Christian has been able to talk about since the interview is you." Elliot looks at me baffled.

"He said he wasn't good enough for me and I should stay away."

"Well he isn't good enough for you obviously. Sorry, Kate, I've gotta go see what's wrong with my brother. This doesn't make any sense."

I walk past them both and up to my room. How could everything change so fast?

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what's up with Christian ;) Thank you guys. xoxo<strong>


	6. The Middle

**Don't forget about my pinterest /thecranberries/notyouagain**

**Also the titles of my chapters are all songs names that you should defiantly check out. They kind of relate to the chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

I can't want her anymore. What was I thinking? Why did I have to stray from my path? Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I connected with a person for the first time since Mia came into my life. I wouldn't say Elena and I had a connection what we had was just sex. I can't possible do 'more'. When I looked into her eyes, it was like she was begging for me to kiss her. That's when it hit me. I am not capable of a relationship. I'm way too fucked up for a girl like her. She is the definition of perfection and I am the definition of destruction. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a commotion.

"I want to see my brother."

"What do you want, Lelliot?" I say from the doorway of my office.

"I want you to tell me what is going on. You fucked up big time bro. Why would you say that to Anastasia?"

"She told you?"

"Well she was crying when she walked into the house." Oh no this is worse than I thought.

"I can't be what she needs me to be."

"What are you talking about? You've been talking about this girl since you first met her and she finally gives you a chance, you tell her to fuck off." I sigh and look up at him.

"I have something I need to tell you. Follow me." He looks confused, but follows me up the stairs to the locked room. I pull out the key and unlock the door. "This will explain why."

I have never talked to anyone, but my subs or Elena about my lifestyle. He walks inside and I flip the switch.

"What is all of this?"

"The only relationships I've ever had are Dominant and submissive relationships. No dates, no cuddling, not sleeping together just sex.

"Why?"

"It gives me control. I stopped brawling when I was fifteen because I started this."

"I get it."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't you have my word, but, Christian, this doesn't have to be your life. You are capable of loving someone you just have to try."

"How?"

"Only you can know that. I have to go now but think about what I said."

"I will. Thank you, Elliot."

"No problem."

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I lie down in my bed and pull out my phone.

**Anastasia, I want to apologize for the way I acted tonight. I have never had a normal relationship. I don't do flowers and chocolates. I know it's hard to understand, but I want to give you some more information. If you would give me a chance I want you to come over sometime this week so I can explain. -CG**

I toss and turn before I am able to fall asleep. I dream about the day my mother died of course I didn't know she was dead already. I waited for four days before he finally showed up and a called the police. I can remember him shouting at me asking me what I did to her. I can still feel the sting of the cigarettes burns. I can still hear the noise from the slaps. I jolt awake from my dream and I am sweating. The sun is just rising so I throw on my fitted legging then surge running shorts my pink tech short sleeve shirt and black Nike free 5.0 running shoes. I step out the door and stretch in the elevator. It's just starting to rain, but I start running. I run faster than I usually do trying to run away from my thoughts. How could I be so fucking stupid? I run and run as fast as I can. Until I run right into someone and fall flat on my ass. I look up and am about to scream when I look up and see her. She looks up at me with the blue eyes and I can tell she hasn't slept well.

"We have to stop running into each other like this." I mutter as I get to my feet and she laughs. I help her to her feet and we just stare at each other.

"I'm sorry, Anastasia."

"Don't be, Christian. I got your message when I woke up this morning."

"So will you give me a second chance?"

"Yes, I will. When do you want to talk?"

"Wednesday night? You can come to my place."

"Alright. I'll see you then." She gives me a sweet smile before she runs back off in the direction of her apartment.

"Anastasia." I shout and she stops dead in her tracks before turning around. I run over to her and stop when we are a couple inches apart. The dominant part of my mind is telling me not top. Elena's voice fill my head.

Love is for fools Christian

I look deep into Anastasia's eyes and all those thought immediately leave my mind. This is what I want. This is what I need. Anastasia is all I want.

**Anastasia's POV:**

Christian's burning gray eyes graze at me with the burning fire of a thousand suns. Now more than ever, I want to know what is going on inside his head. It almost looks like he's having an argument with himself inside his head. "Anastasia" He whispers only inches away from me. A rush of heat started inside my chest and slowly spread through my entire body. How does he affect me so much?

"Christian" I whisper back to him. He leans forward brushing his hand across my cheek. I see his lips twitch and instantly his lips are on mine. His perfect soft lips are on mine and everything melts away. He pulls away and says confidently as ever "I'll see you on Wednesday" And runs off. Thankfully, it is early in the morning and not many people are out, but I run back to the apartment with a Cheshire grin plastered on my face. Kate won't be up for a couple of hours so I make myself green smoothie and an omelet.

I head into the library and grab my journal from the shelf and a book before curling up on the couch. I always keep my fountain pen beside the couch on the side table.

**May 18 ,2013**

**Nightmare: Yes**

**Day's without cutting: 256**

**I woke up early this morning from a nightmare. Last night my nightmare was about life before I was adopted by Ray. I went for a run this morning and ran into Christian. It was a nice surprise after everything that happened last night. I was rather conflicted after his message, but seeing him made me realize that I want to try with this man. He kissed me like I've never been kissed before. It was a 'butterflies in your stomach' kiss. I'm seeing him on Wednesday and he's going to explain everything to be, but I'm terrified. Now that I am developing feelings for him I don't know if I can do this. After Adam and Nick, being in a relationship scares me to death. I will have to wait and see how things play out.**

I put down my journal and pen before picking up my book. I have read Nineteen Eighty Four by George Orwell many times and it is one of my favourite books. I sit there reading lost in my own world until Kate wakes up.

"I see you're in a better mood this morning."

"I ran into Christian and we talked."

"Oh, where?"

"We were both running and literally ran into each other."

"How romantic." Kate jokes. "So are you going to see him again?"

"Wednesday."

"Well then were going shopping today."

"Kate, I have a ton of clothes."

"I know, but you could always use more. Plus, I need to go shopping."

"Fine." I put down my book and head upstairs changing into jeans, ankle boots and gray cable knit sweater. Kate comes down ten minutes later and we head to the mall.

I follow Kate around store after store while she buys everything that remotely interests her. While she's wandering around Neiman Marcus, I walk through the aisles with no intention of buying anything until I come across a plum plunging neckline J Mendel dress. I grab my size and find Kate.

"Oh la la Anastasia Steele. You're going to stop Christian dead in his tracks on Wednesday."

"You ready?"

"Let's pay and get out of here." Kate grabs my hand and we walk off to the cashier. The teller rings me up and I use Ray's credit card. Once Kate and I get back to the apartment, Kate heads upstairs to get ready for her date and I pull up Netflix and watch Supernatural while I finish my book.


	7. I Got A Feeling

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

As I'm leaving the office, I get a text from Christian.

**You'll need a code for the elevator 5693 I live in the penthouse and the one to get in the garage 7839. - CG**

I don't know how to feel about tonight. He is going to open up, but am I ready to hear what he has to say? What if he leaves me again?

**Thank you. I'll see you tonight.-Ana**

I walk back home and take a short nap before I have to get ready. I turn on the shower while laying out my clothes for this evening. Once the temperature is hot enough, I knot my hair into a bun so it won't get wet. I wash my body and lose track of time. The warm water is so relaxing I didn't notice I had been in there for ten minutes. I dry myself off an moisturize before wrapping myself in my towel and heading into the bedroom. I sit on my bed and pull on my black lace panties then I pull on my dress. I go back into the bathroom and take down my hair. Thankfully, I had enough common sense to blow dry it last night too it looks half decent. I put on a light coat of lip gloss, mascara and a light smokey eye. I put on my nude crisscross leather sandals and throw my keys and phone into my small black shoulder bag before heading downstairs.

"I'm going to Christian's. I'll see you tonight." I yell up at Kate before rushing through the doors where I almost run into Elliot.

"Well don't you look stunning." He says and I blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Kate's not ready yet, but make yourself comfortable."

"I will. Christian's in for a nice surprise tonight." I roll my eyes and step into the elevator and get off in the garage. I check myself out in the mirror before I pull out and drive to Christians. Escala is a beautiful blue glass building. If any building in Seattle rivals ours it's this. I punch in the code and see Jason waving me over to a spot. I pull in turn off the car and check myself out one last time before greeting Jason.

"Sup, old man?" I joke and he smiles.

"I'm not old yet. You've grown up to be a beautiful woman, Anastasia." I blush and smile.

"Thank you."

"Follow me. Christian's waiting." To be honest this is very strange for me. The guy I'm dating I guess has a close family friend working for him. Once I step into the elevator, the butterflies are back in my stomach. We ride up in silence, but once we step off Jason says something rather odd.

"He's a good man, Annie, don't give up on him."

"I don't plan on it." He smiles and we walk inside. We are standing in an all white foyer with a round dark wooden table with a beautiful assortment of white and pale pink roses. Jason opens the set of double doors and I am taken back in surprise. White seems to be a common theme in Christian's apartment. Straight down, I can see a living room with floor to ceiling glass windows that captures the beauty of Seattle from up above. The view is the only reason I agreed to get the penthouse with Kate. I notice in the right hand corner of the living room there is a white U-shaped sofa with a electric fire place directly across from it. On the left, right beside me, there is a beautiful kitchen with white and dark wood worktops. It's breath taking. It's a refreshing change from the all white theme of the other rooms. Beside the kitchen is an all white bar area, which is beautiful despite the lack of colour. Near this kitchen and bar, there is an enormous wooden dining room table that seats sixteen people. My eyes go from the table directly to the piano tucked in the corner. It is a beautiful black grand piano. I bet he plays the piano beautifully. I wonder if there is anything that man couldn't do.

Christian's apartment is huge and beautiful, but cold. Everything is white it almost has a hospital feel to it. I don't think this can even qualify as a home it looks like an art gallery with all of the art on the walls. I do appreciate good art it is one of my hidden talents, but this is almost depressing. I scan the room and Christian is nowhere to be seen, but there is a blonde standing by a breakfast bar with a huge grin plastered on her face. Where the hell did she come from. I wonder why Christian is so fascinated by blondes. All of the employes at Grey House were blonde as well.

"I would like you to meet someone, Annie." He leads me over to the woman who extends her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Steele. My names is Gail Jones." I turn to Jason with a huge grin on my face.

"So you're the Miss Jones I've heard so much about. Please call me Ana. It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

"And I you, Ana."

"Where's Christian?"

"He's in his office, but should be out momentarily." Jason responds formal as ever.

"Alright."

"So tell me, Annie, how's your new job?"

"It's alright, my boss is a total creep."

"Do you need me to give him a talking to?"

"I'm fine, Jason. You know better than anyone that I can take care of myself."

"Ain't that the truth." He mutters and I laugh. By the look on his face, he's remembering the time I knocked him on his ass three times in a row. We all turn our attention to the door opening at the far side of the room. Christian emerges gracefully for his office wearing a gray Hugo Boss suit with a white handkerchief tucked into the front pocket, a black Alexander McQueen belt, black Prada leather lace-ups, a white linen shirt and silver tonal woven silk tie. He runs his hand through his unruly copper hair. When he's closer, I notice he hasn't shaved so he has the perfect amount of stubble. I can sense Jason and Gail walking away from me. Once he's closer, he looks me up and down.

"There aren't words for how beautiful you look this evening." I blush and bite down on my bottom lip and look into his eyes, which grow darker. "Please don't bite your lip." I release my bottom lip and he continues gazing at me. My heart if going a mile a minute. He is obviously very wealth and I find that intimidating or maybe it's that I'm beginning to have feelings for someone for the first time since Adam. Either way, I want to run away from here as fast as possible. Stop this madness before it's too late.

"You look pretty great yourself, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Miss Steele. Would you like to eat?"

"Please." He takes me hand and leads me into a beautiful dining room. Food always helps settle my stomach so by the time were done I hope the butterflies are gone. Christian pulls out my chair before sitting down. Gail comes it with two covered trays and places one in front of us before pulling off the covers. I turn to Christian and smile as Gail leaves the room.

"Zippy's Giant Burgers, how did you know?" The sight of the food does wonders for my nerves.

"A little birdy told me. Also, I got these for us to drink." He responds with a devilish smirk before pulling a cover of a plate I hadn't even noticed producing Molson Canadian beer .

"Well they must know me well. Zip royal burger with bacon with fries, tots and Molson Canadian. My absolute favourite."

"I still don't think you could eat all of that."

"And why the hell not?"

"You're tiny."

"A wager then?"

"It's your loss not mine."

"What are the stakes?"

"If I win, I want you to tell me more about your past." That's a stupid wager. I'm going to tell him at some point.

"Alright and if I win, I get to wear what you pick to work for a day." He narrows his eyes at me before extending his hand.

"We've got a deal." We shake on it and I take a bite of my burger. I smile to myself as I think about all the possibilities.

"So how's work?" Christian asks as I take a second bite.

"It's alright." I shrug and take a sip of my beer.

"Why alright?."

"My boss makes me uncomfortable."

"How does he make you uncomfortable?"

Asking me to stay late most days then asking me out after. He hovers a lot and will touch me not inappropriately, but still." I can see Christian tense up.

"You should complain."

"I don't want to cause any problems."

"Well he's the one who has the problem."

"Christian, I'll think about it, but right now I don't want to talk about this please." He looks at me and starts to relax again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He tells me about his latest deal and I hang onto every word he says. A couple more bites and I'll be done the burger and a handful of fries. You are so dead, Christian. Once I finish, Christian looks at me in shock.

"So, Christian, have you ever worn a Canadian tuxedo?" I smirk.

"No, but I'm sure I'll look good in whatever you decide. I am genuinely impressed." He's right he could wear a ball gown and still look handsome. Well maybe.

"Christian, I don't want to put a damper on things, but what is it you need to tell me?"

"So eager for information. If you follow me into my office, I need you to sign some paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"My lawyers insist." All of a sudden, I'm regretting eating all that food. God knows what he's about to tell me. Why do I need to sign paperwork? I stand up and grab my plate and Christian's. "What are you doing?" His facial expression is hard to read. It seems to be a mixture of amusement and anger maybe?

"I'm clearing the dishes, Christian."

"I have staff for that."

"My father does too. It doesn't mean you can't help them, Christian. They also have names Gail Jones and Jason Taylor." I don't know why that offended me so much, but it did. People treating their staff in a certain way really irritates me. "I apologize, Anastasia." Christian responds before picking up the empty beer bottles. I wash the dishes and put them into the dishwasher and Christian puts the beer bottles in the recycling before stepping into his office. Gail comes out of hiding when I'm just about finished.

"Miss Steele, that wasn't necessary."

"I know, but I wanted to and my name is Ana." I give her a small smile before grabbing the last two beers and heading into the living room. Christian joins me seconds later with an abundance of documents. He places them on the glass table in front of the couch and hands one over to me with a pen. I look up at him confused. "It's a nondisclosure agreement." he almost looks embarrassed. I would be too if I needed someone to sign an NDA to open up the them. I take the pen and sign my names where is says to. "Don't you want to read before you sign?"

"I know the basics of a NDA, Christian. It doesn't matter if I sign this document or don't no matter what I wouldn't tell anybody anything unless you were okay with it. If it means this much to you then I'll sign." He gives me a stern look as I sign my name for the last time. I hand it back over to Christian and take a swig of beer.

"I want to show you my playroom." He grabs my hand and leads me back towards the double doors where we turn to the right and he takes me through another set of stairs, which lead to a staircase. His playroom. What the fuck is he talking about? When we reach the top of the stairs, we take a right and stop in front of a door. Christian reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key and unlocks the door.

"Curiouser and curiouser! cried Alice." I mutter just above a whisper. Christian's mood seems to improve a little bit after I say that. "Sorry, I say book quotes when I'm nervous." I mutter awkwardly as an excuse.

"I just want you to keep an open mind when I open this door, alright?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Christian, just open the door." He opens the door and moves out of the way to let me inside. It's dark, but the scent of wood, polish and a faint citrus scent fills the air. Christian flicks on the light and I feel like I've walked into the Spanish Inquisition. Holy fuck.

"This is my playroom" Christian says as I walk around the room taking everything in. The room is a dark burgundy shade making the room feel smaller than it actually is. There is a large wooden cross in the shape of an X attached the wall directly across from the door. From the looks of the wood its mahogany, and there cuffs I assume to restrain someone on each corner of the cross. There are various ropes, chains and cuffs hanging from the ceiling. On the right wall, there is a various assortment of floggers, riding crops, whips, and paddles. There is a beautiful mahogany chest I don't really want to know what's inside. The thing that draws my attention most though is the bed. It is a rather large four poster bed with a flat top. It is beautifully hand carved I assume 19th century, under the canopy there is more chains and restraints. There are no bed sheets only a red leather and some red throw pillows. I stand with my hand wrapped around the bedpost.

"Ana, can you say something?" I glance around the room and think of what to say.

"You should see my playroom, it's much better. It has an Xbox and a PlayStation." Humour has always been a way to deal with uncertainty. "Also, I don't like leather."

"Well we'd probably have more fun in my playroom than in yours." I look at Christian in shock and he smirks. I bit down on my lip in a lame attempt to prevent a blush. "Let go back downstairs. It's very distracting have you in here. Especially when you're biting your lip." He extends his hand and I take it. I should have said no when the only feelings I had for this man were hate. He leads me back to the sofa and I take a seat and have another sip of beer.

"I want you to ask me questions, Anastasia. You can leave if you want, but I prefer if you didn't."

"Do you do this to women or do they do it to you?"

"I do it to women who want me to."

"Well then why am I here if you have willing volunteers?"

"Because you fascinate me, Anastasia. You are like no woman I have ever been with."

"Oh." I blush again. "So you're a sadist?"

"I'm a dominant, which means you need to be willing to surrender yourself to me in all things."

"I was so right when I called you a control freak." His lip twitches and I can tell he's not used to people talking to him like this. "How does it work?"

"Well I have a list of rules I want you to follow. If you do as your told, I will reward you and if you don't, you will be punished." I get scared yet excited by the word punish.

"Okay, you get your kicks, but what's in this for me?"

"Me." He either knows that I have developed feelings for him or is hoping that I have. He runs his fingers through his copper hair.

"So do you want me to be your submissive?"

"Very much." I look into his eyes and see that there is some uncertainty. It's almost as if he's not sure.

"So do you have a list of rules I must follow?"

"That's what all of this is." Anastasia, you are in way over your head my subconscious scolds as he gestures to the rest of the paperwork. "It's all about rules and limitations. Neither one of us will be pushed past our limits."

"And what if this isn't what I want?"

"Then we won't have any sort of relationship."

"Why?"

"Because this is the only relationship I've known." He admits.

"What made you like this."

"Why is anyone the way that they are?"

"That's a very Christian Grey answer of you. Again, I have to ask, why me?"

"I don't know what it is about you, but I am just drawn to you."

"Christian, I'm not sure about this. I need some time to think about this."

"I understand." He almost looks defeated. "I'll be right back." He heads back into his office and emerges with a manila envelope. Carefully, he slides the paperwork into the envelope before handing it over to me. He walks me back towards the double doors where I stop and turn to him.

"Read it over and give me a call."

"I will. Goodbye, Christian."

"Until next time." I don't promise there will be a next time. I am about to turn around when he grabs me pushing me against the door. I want to run my fingers through his hair, but he's pinning my hands above my head. His tongue explores my mouth. My tongue tentatively strokes his. He pulls away leaving me breathless. Oh my! He defiantly gave me something to think about.

"Oh Christian, there is something you should know." I lean in closer and whisper in his ear "I'm a virgin." Technically, I am not, but I like to think that since it wasn't consensual it doesn't count. I don't remember much of it though. Only flashes, but that's enough proof that it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to check out my pintrest thecranberries/notyouagain**


	8. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted I'm on vacation and it's hard for me to get work done. For the next two weeks my posing will be limited and I am sorry for that. I hope y'all have a great day. **

***The Contract is taken directly from FSOG* **

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

When I arrive home, my head is racing. Never in a million years did I think anything like this would ever happen. He wants me to be his submissive. Can I even consider doing something like this? When I got home, I gave Kate the version of the date that complies with the NDA I signed. I am sitting in my room trying to sleep, but the manila envelope in my desk is begging to be opened. I turn on my lights and grab the envelope before crawling back into bed. I lean over and grab a spare decomposition journal from my night stand and a pen. A take a couple of deep breaths before opening the envelope and pulling on the paperwork.

**RULES**

_Obedience:_

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately with out hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities that are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

_Sleep:_

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of seven hours' sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

_Food:_

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and well-being from a prescribed list of food (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

_Clothes:_

During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall wear during the Term any adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and at any other time the Dominant deems fit.

_Exercise:_

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

_Personal Hygiene/Beauty:_

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant seems fit.

_Personal Safety:_

The Submissive will not drink to excess,smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

_Personal Qualities:_

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behaviour is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehaviour committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall me determined by the Dominant.**

_Holy Shit!_

Next I read the list of Christian's hard limits.

**HARD LIMITS**

No acts involving fire play.

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.

No acts involving needles, knives, piercing, or blood.

No acts involving gynaecological medical instruments.

No acts involving children or animals.

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin.

No acts involving breathing control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternation or direct), fire, or flames to the body.

He needs to specify these? The all seem sensible to me. What sane person would want to be involved in these sorts of things? I think I'll have to do some research to for my list. There could be a world of things I would want to specify that Christian didn't. The next thing that I pull out is a copt of the contract.

**CONTRACT**

Made this day_ of 2012 ("The Commencement Date")

BETWEEN

MR. CHRISTIAN GREY of 301 Escala, Seattle, WA 98889

("The Dominant")

MISS ANASTASIA STEELE of 809 Olive Way, Seattle, WA 98101

("The Submissive")

THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS

1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.

FUNDAMENTAL TERMS

2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her well-being.

3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.

4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness he or she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.

5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.

6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above.

ROLES

7 The Dominant shall take responsibility for the well-being and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.

8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.

9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.

COMMENCEMENT AND TERM

10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.

11 This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.

AVAILABILITY

12 The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.

13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above.

LOCATION

14 The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.

SERVICE PROVISIONS

15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstance further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above.

DOMINANT

15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.

15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise.

15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.

15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.

15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide.

15.6 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention.

15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.

15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.

15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment

15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant.

15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.

15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.

SUBMISSIVE

15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.

15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.

15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.

15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.

15.17 The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy.

15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.

15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.

15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument.

15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.

15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.

15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as Sir, Mr. Grey, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.

15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.

ACTIVITIES

16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.

17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.

SAFEWORDS

18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safeword (s)"). Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.

19 The Safeword "Yellow" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.

20 The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect.

CONCLUSION

21 We, the undersigned, have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.

**The Dominant: Christian Grey**

**Date**

**The Submissive: Anastasia Steele**

**Date**

APPENDIX 1

RULES

Obedience:

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

Food:

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and well-being from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

Clothes:

During the Term the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall, during the Term, wear adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.

Exercise:

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the Dominant.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behaviour is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehaviour committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.**

APPENDIX 2

Hard Limits

No acts involving fire play

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood

No acts involving gynecological medical instruments

No acts involving children or animals

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin

No acts involving breath control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.

APPENDIX 3

Soft Limits

To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Does the Submissive consent to:

· Masturbation

· Cunnilingus

· Fellatio

· Swallowing semen

· Vaginal intercourse

· Vaginal fisting

· Anal intercourse

· Anal fisting

Does the Submissive consent to the use of:

· Vibrators

· Butt plugs

· Dildos

· Other vaginal/anal toys

Does the Submissive consent to:

· Bondage with rope

· Bondage with leather cuffs

· Bondage with handcuffs/shackles/manacles

· Bondage with tape

· Bondage with other

Does the Submissive consent to be restrained with:

o Hands bond in front

· Ankles bounds

· Elbows bound

· Hands bound behind back

· Knees Bound

· Wrists bound to ankles

· Binding to fixed items, furniture,etc.

· Binding with spreader bar

· Suspension

Does the Submissive consent to be blindfolded?

Does the Submissive consent to be gagged?

How much pain is the Submissive willing to experience?

Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 dislikes intensely:

1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

Does the Submissive consent to accept the following forms of pain/punishment/discipline:

· Spanking

· Whipping

· Biting

· Genital clamps

· Hot wax

· Paddling

· Caning

· Nipple clamps

· Ice

· Other types/methods of pain

How does Christian expect me to agree to this? I basically have no free will. I think about messaging him and saying I'm done, but Taylor's words fly through my head 'He's a good man don't give up on him'. I decide to send and e-mail to Christian with my issues.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From: <strong>__Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **__Issues_

_**Date: **__May, 23rd, 2012_

_**To: **__Christian Grey_

_**ISSUES:**_

_Numbers refer to clauses:_

_2: Not sure why this is solely for MY benefit – i.e., to explore MY sexuality and limits. I'm sure I wouldn't need a ten-page contract to do that! Surely this is for YOUR benefit._

_4: As you are aware I have never had a sexual partner. I don't and never have taken drugs and haven't had any blood transfusions. I'm probably safe. How about you?_

_8: I can terminate at any time if I don't think your sticking to the agreed limits. Okay – I like this._

_9: Obey you in all things? Accept without hesitation your discipline? We need to talk about this!_

_11: One-month trial period. Not three._

_12: I cannot commit to every weekend. I have a life you know. Perhaps three out of four?_

_15.2: Using my body as you see fit sexually or otherwise – please define "or otherwise"_

_15.5: This whole discipline clause bothers me. Paddling and caning in your dreams. I thought corporal punishment was a thing of the past. I am sure this would be a breach of clauses 2-5. And also "for any other reason." That's just mean – also I thought you said you weren't a sadist. In case you're confused here's a definition._

_**Sadist**_

_Web definitions_

_1. someone who obtains pleasure from inflicting pain or others_

_15.10: Like loaning me out to someone else would ever be an option (unless it's Johnny Depp or Jensen Ackles), but seriously I'm glad it's here in black and white._

_15.14: The rules. Where do I even start?_

_15.19: Why is this even on here? What's the purpose of it?_

_15.21: Discipline – please see clause 15.5 above._

_15.22: I can't look into your eyes?_

_15.24: Why can't I touch you?_

_RULES:_

_Sleep – I can't agree to this. I have insomnia._

_Food – I am not eating food from a prescribed list. The food rule goes or I do – deal breaker._

_Clothes – I have plenty of clothing. Why do you need to buy them for me? Can't you just go through my closet and pick what's acceptable?_

_Exercise – I will agree to three hours a week (I usually do more), but I will not see your trainer__**,**_ _I will continue to see mine._

_Soft Limits:_

_No fisting of any kind! I don't know what suspension is. Genital clamps – this must be a joke. I would need to go through these things further._

_I hope you sleep well._

_Ana x_

I hit send before closing my laptop and placing it on my desk. I don't know how well this is going to work. I am a naturally defiant person. You tell me not to do something and I'll do it. My blackberry pings and it's an e-mail from Christian.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Christian Grey

**Subject:** Your Issues

**Date:** May, 23rd, 2012

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Why are you still awake?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

I roll my eyes and hit 'reply'

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Things that go bump in the night

**Date: **May, 23rd, 2012

**To: **Christian Grey

Sir,

If you had read my e-mail you would know about my insomnia. Would you like me to get a doctor's note for you?

To whomever it may concern Anastasia Rose Steele suffers from chronic nightmares and anxiety, which in the long run has caused severe insomnia.

The letter would go something like that. ^

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Christian Grey

**Subject: **I know a little something about

**Date: ** May, 23rd, 2012

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Things that go bump in the night. I am sorry to hear that Anastasia I understand what it's like. Maybe you should talk to my therapist Dr Flynn.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Expensive charlatans

**Date: ** May,23rd, 2012

**To: **Christian Grey

I am sure Dr Flynn is very capable, but I don't go to quacks. If I don't turn my phone off now, I will never get to sleep. Goodnight Christian.

Sweet dreams,

Ana x

I don't wait for his reply I turn off my phone and close my eyes. For the first time in years, I fall asleep before two in the morning. When I wake up I feel rested. I throw on my leggings, running shoes and a tee-shirt. I grab my iPod and stretch on my way down. I run five miles my typical morning routine. I step in the shower and only wash my body I can wash my hair later tonight. I grab the outfit I laid out last night, which is a navy sleeveless knit dress, my nude Malano Blahnik heels and my black cut away tuxedo blazer. When I head back downstairs into the kitchen Kate is already dressed and ready to go. I make an omelet for the both of us with a smoothie. We head down to the garage together, but go our separate ways. I park in my usual spot and check the time. I've got ten minutes so I check my phone.

_**Have a wonderful day at work. I hope your boss is better today. Would you like to meet this weekend to talk? -CG**_

I smile and walk to work. Jack is thankfully giving me my space today. I have so much going on in my head I don't know if I could deal with him today. Could I really say yes to Christian? I push all of that out of my head and get to work on the manuscripts on my desk. I eat a quick lunch and get back to work. Right at five I head outside and walk home. Once I change I check my messages.

**Spending the night and Elliot's - Kate **

I normally enjoy being alone, but I'm still not on solid ground here in Seattle. I sigh and text her back.

**Alright I'll see you tomorrow night. XOXO -Ana**

I realize I forgot to respond to Christian this morning. I am terrible when it comes to texting. I don't even see why I have a cellphone.

**Work was great! No problems with Jack. I guess talking to HR worked. **

I head into the library and pick up a book by Wally Lamb. Even though I'm reading the next hour drags on. I hate being alone. I can't complain though Kate's happy so I should be happy. The buzzer goes off and I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Christian, Elliot told me Kate was spending the night at his so I thought I'd stop by."

"Alright come up." I hang up and run upstairs to pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Christian knocks on the door and I rush to open it. Damn he looks good. He's dressed casually in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I bought take out."

"How sweet of you." I take the bags from his hands and set the food out on the counter. Mexican yumm. We both take a little bit of everything and put it on our plates. We sit and eat in silence. I think the two of us are scared to bring up the subject of the contract.

"So your boss didn't bother you today?"

"I can't do it Christian."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't agree to this. I can't sign the contract."

"I see." It's extremely hard to read his expression. He casts his eyes downward "Alright I should be going then."

"Alright." My voice cracks. We both set our plates down on the table and I walk Christian to the door.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I guess so." My voice is just above a whisper. He pulls me close and kisses me. Flares of crimson and burgundy flash beneath my eyelids as his lips gingerly caress mine. Next thing I know his tongue enters my mouth, pushing my lips apart ever so gracefully. My heart begins and I can feel my boiling blood, heating my body like a furnace from my feet to the tips of my hair. I shudder as his hands grasp my hips firmly, pushing his face fiercely against mine. In that moment it fell like I'm being lifted from gravity's relishing strong grasp. The only thing grounding me is him. He pulls away and I try and catch my breath. Tears are streaming down my face.

"Goodbye." He says and turns his back.

"Goodbye."


	9. Possession

**I am so sorry it's been so long. I just got back last night. I hope everyone has had a great couple of weeks. Trigger warning. I don't want to spoil anything, but you should read with caution. **

**Anastasia's POV:**

It's day five post break up and I still have to remind myself in the morning why I can't sign his contract. I am doing everything in my power to keep Christian out of my head. Work was a welcome distraction, but this weekend proved very difficult. Kate asks me over and over why we broke up and I keep to the same story. I told her that Christian didn't have the time to see someone right now. I don't know if she believes me, but I'm sticking to it. I don't know the penalty for breaking a non-disclosure agreement it, but I don't want to find out. I walk back into the office after lunch and sit at my desk. I immediately start going through the manuscripts Jack asked me to look at. He has been ten times better since I talked to HR and I am actually starting to get along with him very well.

"Ana, can you come into my office?" Jack calls. I walk inside and smile.

"Yes, is there anything you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a convention in New York with me."

"New York? Really?"

"Yes, you've done a great job so far and I think this would be a great learning experience for you."

"Well I would love to go."

"Alright, I will let you know details tomorrow." He gives me a smile and I walk back to my desk. I can barely contain my excitement. I've always wanted to go to New York and now, I might get the chance. Kate's going to flip when I tell her. I look up the information and the conference is from Thursday to Saturday. Holy crap that's soon.

* * *

><p>It's eight in the morning and I practically jump out of bed. I'm going to New York today. I'm hoping since there isn't a lot to do today at the conference I can see some of the is the perfect opportunity to keep my mind off of Christian. I taxi to the airport and see Jack standing outside waiting for me me smoking a cigarette. He gives me a big smile and takes my bag out of the trunk. He is casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Suddenly, I am more comfortable being dressed so casual. The flight is long, but I manage to sleep for a little while. I check my e-mail and messages while in the car.<p>

**I hope you have a safe flight. I'll pick you up from the airport on Sunday. Big hugs. -Kate**

I send her a message back.

**Thank you Kate I am safely in New York. I'm excited to tell you all about my trip when I'm home. XOXO-Ana**

The next one is from Ray. I know he's extremely worried about me traveling for the first time by myself.

I hope all is well. If you have any problems, please call me. I love you, Annie.-Ray

I smile reading the message. Ray's love for me knows no bounds.

**I love you, daddy. I will be sure to call you if I need help. xoxo -Ana**

I am shocked when I open my e-mail and I have a message from Christian.

**To:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** New York

**Date:** May 30th, 2012

**From:** Christian Grey

I know this is none of my business, but do you really think it's wise to go to New York with your boss? I am just worried about you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>What the fuck is his problem. Ugh how did he even know I was in New York? Kate wouldn't have told him. I hit 'reply'.<p>

**To:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Stalking Tendencies

**Date:** May 30th, 2012

**From:** Anastasia Steele

I don't know how you found out about my trip to New York, but you're right it is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Anastasia Steele, Editor, SIP

* * *

><p>I put my phone away and stare out the window. The city is absolutely beautiful. Oh my gosh. I could never see myself living here, but it is definitely beautiful. We pull up outside the hotel, which isn't too far from Time Square. Jack pays while I go inside and get our rooms.<p>

"Hello. Welcome to the Marriot how may I help you."

"My name is Anastasia Steele I am here with Jack Hyde." The woman types something into the computer.

"One bedroom right?"

"No, it should be two bedrooms."

"I am so sorry, but it says here it is only one bedroom."

"Do you have any other rooms available?"

"One, but it has two twin beds."

"That will be fine." She types something else and I pay for my room. SIP already took care of Jack's room.

"Here you go. The original room is on the second floor and the room with the twin beds is on the eighth floor.

"Alright." I take the keys and find Jack.

"Everything good?" He asks with an interesting expression on his face.

"Yes, there was a mix up with the rooms, but I sorted everything out."

"Well that's good to hear." He almost sounds annoyed. Did he plan that? No, he's just annoyed that the hotel fucked up.

"Well this is your key your in room 204."

"Alright and where are you?"

"806."

"Alright. How about we get cleaned up and go sight seeing? Is there anywhere you want to see?"

"Time Square and The Empire State Building for sure."

"So meet back here in an hour? We can grab dinner afterwards. I know a great restaurant." He has a big smile on his face.

"Sounds perfect." We get into the elevator alone and Jack gets off on the second floor and I ride up the the eighth floor alone. My room is three doors down the hallway on the right. The room is small, but cozy. There are two twin beds and a bathroom with a bath and shower. I run the water and fill the tub. I have enough time to take a quick bath. I soak in the tub for half an hour before getting out. I put on my James Perse Tee, Soft Joie Shirt & DL1961 Jeans. I meet Jack downstairs and he is casually dressed in his Threads for Thought Hoodie, Obey Stripe Henley T-Shirt & Joe's Slim Fit Jeans

* * *

><p>It's just after eleven and Jack and I just got back to the hotel. We went to all of the top tourist areas in New York and had dinner at Keens Steakhouse. Jack paid for me and actually got a little angry when I suggested we split the bill.<p>

"So what do you think of New York?"

"I think it's a beautiful city."

"I totally agree with you."

"Ana, Jack." A familiar voice calls. I turn around and see another editor from SIP and his assistant.

"Hey Samantha and Greg."

"When did you guys get here?"

"Just now, but they fucked up our rooms."

"They did the same this to us, but I got a room with an extra bed. You can stay with me."

"Oh thanks, Ana. "

"No problem. I'll show you up now."

"Thanks. I'm exhausted." We ride up with the boys who are both on the second floor. I am suddenly relieved when I am away from Jack. He was no where near as bad as he was, but some things he said just made me uncomfortable.

"So what it like working with Jack?" I guess she can tell I was a little bothered.

"He's a little forward."

"He's had a lot of problems with assistants."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well sexual harassment. He wasn't fired because no one made a formal complaint."

"Shit." She unpacks her things while I change. "Well I'm happy you two are here as well."

"I'm sure. Did Jack not tell you we were coming?"

"No I guess he forgot to mention it."

"Doubt it. By the looks of things he was about to make a move on you."

"Oh god, I hope not. I mean he's a nice guy and all, but I have enough troubles right now."

"You don't need to defend him to me he's a pig." I think that's a little harsh, but I think she knows him a little better than I do.

"Speak of the devil." I say looking at my phone. I have one message for Jack.

We didn't get a chance to go over everything for tomorrow. I need you to come down to my room to go over everything. I'm sorry it's so late. -Jack

"I have to go over stuff for tomorrow. I'll be right back." I pull on a thick cardigan and a pair of sweatpants over my shorts and camisole. I get in the elevator and get off at the second floor. Jacks' room is at the front of the hall just like mine. I knock three times on the door and Jack opens it right away.

"Thanks, Anastasia. Again, I'm sorry."

"Its not a problem."

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. We have an early morning I don't think it's a good idea."

"You're so uptight you need to loosen up a bit."

"Not when I'm working."

"Fair enough." He gazes at me while sipping a brownish liquid from a tumblr.

"So what do we need to talk about for tomorrow." His jaw clenches and his whole demeanour changes. Did I say something wrong? He looks at me with pure anger.

"Don't play innocent Anastasia," What is he talking about?

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't be that way Miss Steele. We both know what I'm talking about," I take a step back further into the room.

"I really don't know what you mean."

"You're a fucking prick tease you know that?" He barks stepping closer to me. Oh my god where did that come from. "You wear these skimpy outfits to work flaunting around in front of me. Don't be so coy."

"I think you've gotten confused, Jack. I never meant to give you that message," My voice is quiet and fear rises inside me.

"STOP PLAYING SO INNOCENT!" I am pushed up against the wall and he is inches from my face. My eyes dart back and forth trying to figure out a plan. Quickly, without thinking, I run past him. I'm not fast enough because he grabs my pony tail and pulls me back up against him.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispers in my ear. I bring my knee up slam my foot on his. He lets go of my ponytail and yelps. I only make it halfway to the door when I am picked up from behind and thrown on the bed. I scream and he slaps me hard across the face. Quickly he climbs on top of me holding me down.. This can't be happening, not again. He pushes my sweatpants down to my ankles then my shorts.

"Please don't do this." Tears stream down my face as I try to break free of his grasp, but he's too strong for me. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and flips it open with his teeth.

"I'm going to let go of your hands so you can take off that hideous sweater." He lets go and I eye the knife. "Now!" Tears still falling I pull off my cardigan. He doesn't grab my wrists just yet. He takes the knife and cuts off my camisole, bra then my underwear. The whole time I'm whimpering and wriggling beneath him. I try and cover up, but he grabs my wrists again.

"Please," I beg once more.

"Frightened?" He asks with a wicked grin. "I'm just getting started," everything starts fading at those words. I am leaving this place behind. I don't want to be here with him anymore. A sharp pain brings me back to reality. My eyes shoot open and I look at my arm. Blood is trickling down my arm.

"Keep your eyes open." He barks and loud sob escapes me. His free hand is running up the inside of my thigh. I squirm and beg him to stop. He slides his finger inside me and I kick, but I can't get him off of me. He shakes his head, lowering his mouth and biting my nipple hard! I scream out in pain. Someone please help me. He kisses and bites me anywhere he can. I am screaming and crying.

"Help somebody, help me!"

"Stop screaming, it will only make this worse." Everything happens so fast I hardly have time to register it. The door flies open and someone tackles Jack down to the ground. Samantha rushes in and stops dead in her tracks. She only pauses for a brief moment before grabbing a blanket to cover me up. I stand and watch in amazement. Why is Taylor here? Fuck is Christian here? I look around and thankfully he is nowhere to be seen. Greg is on the phone with the police and Taylor is punching Jack over and over, again and again. I don't know what makes me do this, but I pull Taylor off who looks at me in horror.

"Taylor there is no sense in you going to jail over that pig."

"Annie are you alright?" With that I start sobbing again.

"Shhh," Taylor pulls me into him and wraps his arms around me.

"How could this happen again?"

"I wish I could answer that sweetie." Hours seem to pass while Taylor holds me. I don't even notice when the police arrive. A younger male calls me to attention. I look at him and know full well what's to come.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes." I say while trying to wipe my tears.

"I am detective Brown and this is my partner Hilary. I need you to go with Hillary to get checked out at the hospital." I just nod my head. The lovely woman leads me downstairs and into an ambulance. It is only a short ride to the hospital where I am taken into a room right away. They start by asking me questions and getting my medical history. Next they draw blood and get a urine sample from me. I am then asked to take off my gown and the nurse checks me head to toe. She assess every wound and even takes pictures. There are scrapes all over me and bruises are starting to form. The most uncomfortable part of the exam is when he assessed my genitals. I told them he never got the chance to have sex with me, but it's routine. Finally the nurse leaves and I give her a very detailed statement. When I am retelling what happened it really sets in. I was raped for the second time in my life. How does that even happen? Why? The woman leaves me and I sit in silence. Everything that happened is replaying in my mind on a loop.


	10. Deepest Shame

**Sorry It's taken so long to post. I've been so busy. This is a short chapter, but I hope it you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Christian's POV:**

I get a call from Taylor that makes my head spin. No that can't be true. Please tell me this is some horrible joke. I hang up quickly and call Anastasia's father. I am grateful that Taylor is friends with him because this way I don't have to track down his number. I am even more grateful that I sent Taylor to New York after her. I knew there was a reason I told her to watch out.

"Hello." Ray answers in a sleepy tone.

"Mr Steele this is Christian Grey something has happened to Anastasia in New York."

"Oh my god is she alright?"

"She's at the hospital right now, but she was attacked. Her boss tried to rape her."

"Please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me this didn't happened again." Again? this happened before? Oh my god.

"I'm sorry sir. I am going to fly down there on my jet and I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Of course I'm going to see her. Text me the details."

"Alright we will be leaving in about a half an hour."

"Thank you Christian." I hang up and pack a bag. In exactly half an hour I'm at Sea Tac and Ray is already on the plane.

"Christian."

"Mr Steele." We shake hands and take our seats.

"Please call me Ray."

"Alright Ray." I pause for a moment before I continue. "You said this happened before?"

"Yes when Annie was sixteen. Some jackass named Nick. He got five years, but Annie changed and it took a long time for her to get back to herself. I am terrified what this is going to do to her. How does something like that happen to a person twice?"

"Theres a lot of fucked up people in this world." I am definitely one of them.

"So how'd you find out about this? I heard two and Annie broke up." Well truth is we were never together. The biggest mistake I have made in my lifetime is walking out that door. I should have turned around and begged her for more. I will make her mine, but right now I need to make sure she's okay.

"When I found out she was going to New York with her boss I was concerned. I decided to have Taylor follow her there to make sure she was alright and I am very glad I did."

"Jason's a good man. I am glad he was there to stop him. I really hope she agrees to therapy this time. She has so much she needs to work though, but she is stubborn."

"Well I see one of the best therapists in Seattle you say the word and I'll get her in."

"I'd appreciate that Christian. You really care about my daughter and there nothing more I could ask for in a person. It's a shame you two broke up."

"I give my word walking out on Anastasia was the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"Well she's stubborn, but if you try hard enough she'll come around."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that. It's a long flight you should get some sleep. Theres a bedroom in the back that you're more than welcome to use."

"Well don't you need to sleep to?"

"I have insomnia so I'm used to not sleeping. If need be these two chairs can turn into a bed."

"Alright I am pretty tired. Thank you for everything Christian."

"It's not a problem." I give him a wry smile and he heads into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's POV:<strong>

I make an executive decision to take Anastasia back to Christian's apartment in New York. I already dropped off her bag, but I was in such a rush I forgot to bring her a change of clothes. I get a set of scrubs from a nurse and carefully take Anastasia to the Audi. It kills me to look at her. She has the glassy eye look I am more than familiar with. I'm speaking to her, but it's like she can't hear me. She doesn't even question me what I pull into the garage. I get her into the elevator and into the penthouse. I sit her down on the couch and get her some water. Finally I get something out of her. As I pass her the glass she just laughs which makes me smile.

"What's so funny."

"I think I need something a little stronger."

"Whiskey."

"Please." I smile and pour the both of us a glass. She gives me a small smile as I hand her the glass. She downs it in one go. I cringe watching her. That must have burned. "I want to take a bath."

"Alright. I think the only bathroom with shampoo and everything, but I'm sure her won't mind."

"Let me guess Christian's on his way here now?"

"Yes and Ray is with him."

"Alright." I can tell she's a little frustrated seeing how Christian asked her to be his submissive. I knew she was going to say no, but I had hoped he was going to do more. I take her into Christian's room and run a bath. I close the door and leave her bag on Christian's bed. I head back into the living room and sit on the couch. Usually I don't do things like this in Christian's house, but I'm exhausted and need to look after Anastasia.

* * *

><p>When Anastasia comes back out it's nearly daybreak and she looks exhausted. She looks adorable in her red pyjamas.<p>

"Annie don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I want to wait for Ray."

"Well they should be landing any minute now. Are you hungry?"

"What are you going to do? cook for me?"

"Hey I'll have you know Gail has taught me a thing or two about cooking."

"Well I'm not really hungry. Do you think the big man has netflix?"

"I know for a fact he does even though he doesn't watch tv."

"Who doesn't watch tv?"

"I don't know, but let me guess you want to watch supernatural."

"You know me too well." She grabs the remote and puts on the episode Swan Song. She lies down next to me on the couch with her head resting on my leg. I know she's going to fall asleep before they get here, but it's going to be plagued with Jack, Adam or Nick. I pet her hair like I would when she was younger and I feel her relax. I'm going to talk to Christian about getting Flynn to see Annie. I don't care what it takes she needs to go to therapy.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

When we finally get to the apartment Anastasia is fast asleep on Taylor's lap. I carefully pick her up and carry her into my bedroom. Ray was a bit hesitant, but I reassured him that I would sleep on the floor. I grab some pillows and blankets out to a spare room and make myself a bed on the floor. I toss and turn for a couple hours before I get up and go downstairs. I see Anastasia sitting out on the balcony. I walk outside and she doesn't even flinch. I sit down next to her and she just looks out towards the city.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Why did you come here?" She turns to look at me and I frown. The brusing on her face has gotten worse and both her eyes are swollen.

"Trust me this is not how I wanted out next meeting to be. I have spent the last week trying to fix the mistake I made. I never should have walked out that day Anastasaia I want more with you."

"Christian yesterday that would have made me the happiest girl in the world, but now I don't think that's a possibility."

"I know and I'll wait. Theres something your dad mentioned to me yesterday and I thought I'd talk to you about it. You're dad said he hopes you'll go to therapy this time." Her eyes widen and she looks mortified.

"He told you about Nick?"

"Yes her did. Therapy isn't something you should be ashamed of Anastasia."

"I don't want to be the freak who pays someone to listen to their problems."

"Well I'm one of those freaks who pays someone to listen to their problems." Her gaze softens and she smiles.

"Seriously?"

"Anastasia I've seen thirty different therapist in my lifetime I am one hundred percent serious. John Flynn who I see now is the best out of them and I just want you to meet him."

"Alright."

"Really you'll talk to him."

"Yes I will." I give her a smile and look out at the city. From this moment on I will stop and nothing to make her mine.


	11. She's Falling Apart

**Anastasia's POV:**

I am on Christian's private jet flying home. Ray brought me my old journal I used the last time this happened and thought it might get me through it this time. He is overjoyed that I agreed to see John Flynn, but I'm still unsure. I'm not exactly comfortable spilling my deepest secrets to strangers. I look at Christian and smile. He's been wonderful and has made it clear until I'm ready he would be more than happy to be my friend. I decide to talk a nap, which in hindsight was a bad idea. My nightmares have gotten worse since the incident and I woke up screaming and thrashing in Christians arms while Ray and Taylor look at me in horror. I turn my head and bury my face in Christian's chest. I start to cry uncontrollably. My tears soaking Christians while linen shirt as dry hacking sobs ran through my body. After what seems like ages of choking the tears stop and I catch my breath. I look up at Christian who is looking back at me with pain in his eyes. I look down at his shirt and giggle with an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry." My voice is hoarse for crying. He smiles at me and I can tell from his gray eyes it's genuine.

"There is no need to be sorry Anastasia. Your laugh is wonderful has anyone ever told you that?" I feel my face flush.

"No, but thank you." I smile again.

"Come one you should eat something. We'll be landing in an hour."

"Alright." I follow him through the bathroom and sit across from him. A tall blonde whose name I've forgotten brings out fruit, vegetables and sandwiches.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Yes, English Breakfast, Green Tea and camomile tea."

"English breakfast tea please. If you could bring me the tea bag on the side that be wonderful."

"No problem Miss Steele."

"Please call me Ana." She takes everyone elses drink orders before heading into the kitchen and closing the door behind her. I take a turkey and cheese sandwich and various vegetables. I finish the first half of my sandwich before she brings out the drinks. I can feel Christian watching me as I put the tea bag into the water and fish it out only seconds later. Christian chuckles and I look up at him.

"What's so funny." I narrow my eyes at him.

"I don't see the point in drinking tea if you don't give it a chance to steep."

"I only do this with black tea. I love the taste if it's weak. If it's strong I can't drink it."

"I see." He shakes his head and takes a bite from his sandwich. We finish eating in silence and I can't help thinking there is something they aren't telling me." When the blonde woman enters again I hear her name and make sure to remember it. Alyssa takes away the plates and trays. Once she's closed the door everyone turns to me and my father sighs.

"What's wrong."

"Sweetie. Annie, I know you're not going to be happy about this, but Christian has hired security for you. His name is Luke Sawyer and he's going to be meeting us when we land." I take turns looking at everyone trying to tell if they're serious.

"Why do I need security?"

"Well Jack Hyde got bail." He what?

"You can't be serious."

"Annie I wish I was. I just want to make sure you're safe. Luke is going to be with you at all times, but has already been instructed to give you space."

"What if I don't like him?"

"Then we'll get you a new one." Christian pipes up.

"Well I can see I don't have an option here so fine." Everyone looks shocked that I didn't put up a fight. Honestly I think it might relieve some of my anxiety about this. What kind of person lets a man like that out of prison? Especially when there is so much evidence against him. I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling about him being out. I pull my old diary out of my bag and begin to read. I make it halfway into the diary before I can go no further and start to write in the new one Ray bought for me. They are nothing special just decomposition journals, but the new one it just beautiful. It is covered in red flowers all over the front and back. I open it up and write my name before flipping to a clean page. I write the date on top and put on my head phones. I am in my own little world when I'm writing. After what seems like fifteen minutes the plane jolts as we touch down on the tarmac. I put my headphones away before reading what I wrote.

**When I Met My Murderer**

I met a boy when I was sixteen,

Who told me our love was murder.

He told me his body was a paradise;

Thriving and earthly as it frolicked with life.

Sun radiated beauty off the greenest grass

And clearest water; it looked like glass.

The wind is warm and refreshing, spring like;

Butter beer on a damp night by Seattle's city harbour.

It wraps around me and tosses my hair the way his fingers do;

Licks at my ears and sends goose bumps up my spine.

I breathe him in, minty and refreshing; morning mouthwash.

He claws at my skin, a starving tiger trapped in a cage.

A starving tiger trapped in paradise,

Running through marvellous meadows, getting lost in marvellous green meadows,

I want to be in those marvellous green and lush meadows.

A starving tiger trapped in the body of a boy I met when I was sixteen, a suffering tiger.

I met a boy when I was seventeen,

Who told me our love was murder.

We spent a year away but seemingly never apart.

He showed me his soul was a hitchhiker, a lonesome hitchhiker on a foggy night.

Over there on the freeway standing by its side.

His eyes are glowing, wide in the night.

Glassy from the cooling breeze and almost too plump,

Too round, too juicy for their narrow nervous slits.

I hold his gaze and venture deep into space,

Exploring the universe; I am lifted from my limitations,

Pulled from gravity's relishing strong, grasp lost in him.

His muscles tighten; the firm sand where I lie, where I tan.

He's hot and steamy,

The sun scorching an erupting volcano.

He forms to my body and I am vanquished in lava,

His cooling laugh turning me to igneous.

I am solid; grounded.

His skin is velvet,

The silk with which I sleep under the warm summer sky;

Where I dream with a boy I met when I was seventeen.

I met a boy when I was eighteen,

Who told me our love was murder;

Red blood and white chalk.

He did not tell me or show me, instead he took me.

One time he took me to a room in that hotel

With those hotel room sheets where he lay me down

After he dosed me.

He straddled me but not like his Mickey plush.

Like his evening roast pre-slaughter.

He cut me, dove in me and opened me,

Reaching under my rib cage and prying it in two,

Ripping apart my torso; my hive, a breeding ground for lizards and insects.

He peeled the muscle from bone like an overripe banana;

A monkey in the produce isle.

He gnaws ferociously at the rot he left caked around my insides and plunges his hands deeper, deeper, deep into my cavity; drooling at the cascade of organs,

Glorifying at the abundance of pain.

He marvels at the gore, the guts; his winter bath.

Slurps my blood like nectar, downs it like wine; lost in me.

Squeezing my heart with his fist, he juices it like grapes.

Wet garbage in the summer heat, he does not hesitate to jump in me like a cooling pool.

Bursting my pancreas and stretching my liver,

He wrenches through my stomach so he can reach right there.

Down there through my flesh and interior,

He wraps his menacing grasp around my spine; takes a firm hold.

Burrowing deep into my soul and rooting himself in the depth of my essence.

He drains my joy making it his.

Your body is my sickness he tells me; the unnatural high that poisons me,

The oil in the river, and meth below the vein.

Our love is murder, not just red blood and white chalk;

Sin and horror lacking even the raunchiest morals.

A white, burning, hot murder.

I met a boy when I was sixteen, he was my murderer.

I place my journal on the table in between Christian and I while I rummage through my purse for my phone, which turned out to be in my pocket. I turn it on and message Kate letting her know we've just landed. I look up and Christian looks like he's about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. He gives me his best I'm-good-nothings-wrong smile, but I see right through it.

"Christian you're talking to the master of fake smiles what's wrong." I try again and he sighs.

"You write beautifully Anastasia." he looks at me with an honest smile. A flush creeps up my face and I bite my lip.

"You need to learn to take a compliment Anastasia."

"I've never been good with them. I don't think it's going to change soon."

"Fair enough, but one day I am going to make your see the extraordinary girl you are."

"I highly doubt that." I say as the plane comes to a stop. It only takes a few moments for the pilots to turn off the engines and open the doors. I feel as if I am finally breathing for the first time when I step outside. After the chaos that has happened these last few days it's a huge comfort being home. The gate opens up and I see Kate pull up to the plane in my Impala followed by a Audi SUV. I reach the bottom of the steps as the impala comes to a stop. Seconds later Kates arms wrap around me, pulling me into a much needed embrace. I pull away and see a young man in a suit standing by the SUV. Kate turns her head to follow my gaze and whispers in my ear.

"Who's the stiff?"

"I think that's my bodyguard."

"Your what?" She says a little too loud.

"You heard right."

"I get what happened was terrible, but is this really necessary."

"Christian and my dad think so. I thought I shouldn't fight them on it."

"I'm really sorry Ana." She says with a sad smile.  
>"Shit happens." I say trying to change the subject. I guess she takes the hint because she doesn't say anything else about what happened in New York.<p>

"Let's go say hello to the stiff." Kate says with a smile. As we get closer I realise he can't be much older than I am. I extend my hand and introduce myself.

"Ana Steele. You must be Luke Sawyer."

"Yes Mam."

"Don't call me mam. If you want to get along you will call me Ana."

"These are Christian's orders."

"I'll deal with Christian." I glare and he blushes. This could be fun.

"This is my roommate Kate."

"Lovely to meet you." She says and he blushes again. I bite my lip to stifle a giggle. Christian comes up behind us followed by Ray and Taylor.

"Sawyer." Christian says curtly. My dad extends his hand and makes introductions.

"Christian I agree to the security, but I will not agree to him calling me anything, but Ana."

"Alright."

"I'm going to call you Luke Skywalker." Ray and Taylor laugh while Christian raises his eyebrow and him. I turn to Luke who has a smile on his face. Maybe this won't be too bad. I hug Ray and Taylor before they get into the SUV. Christian lives closer to Ray so he's offered to drive him. I look up at Christian who smile. I hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Christian."

"It's nothing Anastasia. If you need anything at all make sure to call me. Also I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner some time this week. Maybe wednesday?"

"I'd love that." He hugs me again and I feel safe in his arms. He lets go and casually walks to the SUV and I get in the drivers seat of the Impala. I look at Kate sitting next to me and turn around the see Luke in the back.

"Kate don't you think Luke would be more comfortable up front."

"Probably, but I called shotgun." I laugh and roll my eyes. Oh lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think of the poem. It would mean the world to me. <strong>


	12. Fade Away

**Anastasia's POV:**

Everything was going well when I got home until I was alone with my thoughts. The last time this happened I was able to prolong my feelings by denying it ever happened, but that won't work this time. I can still feel his hands on me and smell the alcohol on his breath. Last time I never questioned it by saying 'why did this happen to me' when something like this happens twice though it really makes you think. The one thing that's stayed the same this time is the constant fear. I am grateful I don't have to go into work until tomorrow since that means I can avoid the outside world for just one more day. I tried to go for a run this morning and froze up. I was aware that Luke was just feet behind me, but I found myself watch for Jack's face. I froze up in the middle of the sidewalk and if it weren't for Luke I don't know what would have happened. He brought me back to the present and walked me home. I think he was in the army and knows the signs of PTSD, but I haven't got the guts to ask. I feel like that's too personal. Then again I know nothing about him and he knows I was raped. Maybe I can casually ask him or Taylor. I'm sure he'd know. I decide since there is no possibility of me leaving the apartment today I'm going to do a little bit of cleaning. I start with my room. I clean my desk the bathroom then the next thing I know I am going through my clothes re folding them and tossing anything I don't wear into a pile. I go through each room organizing things until everything is perfect. Just as I finish Kate comes home and looks at the piles of useless junk by the door.

"Cleaning?"

"Yeah. We had so much clutter."

"Well it's a good thing you cleaned then."

"What's in the bag?"

"I brought you a salad from down the street. How long have you been cleaning?"

"Well I started around two and you've just come home so four hours?"

"Ana" she says carefully watching me. "It's nine I texted you saying I was having dinner with Elliot."

"Oh." Kate places the bag on the counter.

"Are you alright."

"I'm fine I just lost track of time." I give her a convincing smile and she changes the subject.

"Well I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a bath." She gives me a hug and walks upstairs. I take out the salad and eat about three bites before I'm full. I put it in the fridge and walk up stairs promising I will eat more tomorrow. I'm already skinny and I don't need to worry my dad with losing too much weight again.

Even though I just made that promise to myself I know it's an empty promise. As much as I hate to admit it Ray and Christian are right. I need to go to therapy. I can't become the same person I was last time. I take a much needed bath and crawl into bed. I find sleep easily, but I don't stay asleep for very long.

I'm walking along a winding road that seems to go no where. I'm lost and have no idea where I am. The scene shifts and I am back in the room with Jack Hyde. He's on top of me cutting my clothes off. There are people standing there watch me laughing. I scream for help, but I make no noise. The laughing gets louder and I continue to scream with no sound.

I wake up after what feels like hours, but I haven't been asleep for more than forty five minutes. Kate is beside me holding me. It was just a dream I tell myself, trying to get my breathing under control. Kate looks at me with sadness in her eyes. I can tell that she's fighting off tears. She doesn't speak just sits beside me while I calm down.

"I'm going to make you some tea." She smiles at me before walking out of the room. I sit there trying to think of anything, but the dream I just had. I end up counting colours. It was a trick I used when my anxiety started getting bad. I would count colours and it would distract me long enough for my anxiety to pass. Kate comes back after I've counted all the purple, blue and gray in my room. I smile and she passes me one of the mugs and takes a sip from hers. I take a big sip and burst into a coughing fit.

"I probably should have warned you I put some whiskey in your tea."

"Probably." I say laughing "although good thinking."

"I figured it would help." she shrugs crawling into bed with me. I think this is more whiskey than tea, but Kate knows when I drink I don't have nightmares. I don't know how I would cope without her here.

"My parents asked me to go away with them for two weeks. I wanted to ask you if you want me to stay." Yes I do.

"No I'll be fine for two weeks. Maybe Jose can come down or I can stay with Ray."

"Or Christian." she says. I highly doubt Christian will want to baby sit me.

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll tell them I'm coming, but I'm just a call away Ana. If you need me I'll come home."

"Don't worry about me Kate. Have some fun." I smile and gulp down the rest of my tea. My eyes start to get heavy so I lie down. Kate follows my action and in minutes she's asleep. It takes me another hour or two before I can relax enough to fall asleep.

I wake up more rested than yesterday and Kate's still fast asleep. I shake her awake and she glares at me.

"Why did you wake me up." She growls.

"Because we have to get to work."

"Ugh work." She buries her head in pillows and I walk into the bathroom.

"Kate if you down get up I'm going to pour water on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." She looks at me trying to judge if I'm serious before getting up.

"Fine. I have to get dressed." I laugh as she grumpily walks out of the room. The second she closes the door I peel out of my pyjamas and stand naked in front of my clothes trying to find an outfit for work. I settle on a rag and bone dress with suede pumps. I pick up a pair of matching bra and panties and get dressed. I put my hair in a bun on the top of my head and go downstairs into the kitchen. I grab an apple and heat of some water for my tea. Luke walks in and I jump.

"Jesus Christ!" I shout.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine I'm just a little jumpy."

"That is completely understandable miss." I narrow my eyes at him "Ana. I'm sorry that will take some time to get used to."

"It's alright. Are you hungry?"

"I already ate, but thank you."

"Well get comfortable I shouldn't be long."

"Thank you." He sits down at the breakfast bar and I eat my apple. I steep my tea in my travel mug and throw out my apple core. I run upstairs to brush my teeth. I stare in the mirror and the now fading bruises. I try and cover them up with make up, but it's no use. I take all of the makeup off. I'm grateful that this dress covers the bite marks. I can do this. I tell myself as I take a couple of deep breaths. I meet Luke in the kitchen and grab my tea.

"We should go now. Kate will drive herself." He looks a little relieved. Kate has been making him uncomfortable since i got home. She has nothing against him. She just likes to fuck with people. I grab the keys and we take the elevator down to the carpark. Luke sits in the passenger sit while I drive the two of us to SIP. I park in my spot and Luke follows me into the elevator. Before going to my desk I have a meeting with HR about the Jack Hyde mess. I head towards Elizabeth's office and stop in front of her door. I quietly tell Luke to wait out here before I knock. She usually calls me in, but it seems like she's been waiting by the door because it opens right away. She gives me a wry smile and I step into her office. I can tell by the look on her face she's as anxious as I am. She sits across from me and smiles.

"How are you?" What a stupid question. How do you think I am.

"I've been better." I give a small smile.

"Well I've talked to Samantha and George so you don't have to go through that again. I'm not here to talk to you about what happened in New York. Although I want you to know that if you need anything I am here for you. I am actually here to offer you Jack's job." My mouth falls open. She is offering me a position as editor?

"I know you've only been with us for a very short period of time, but you are familiar with everything Jack has been working on and all of the editors her are confident that you are more than capable for the job. George has also offered to take you under his wing while you're starting out. Also to make this transition smoother for you Madison has switched to Jack's old office so you don't need to go in there ever again."

"Yes, I would love the job!" I squeal and she gives me a bright smile.

"Perfect. You'll be getting a raise. You'll make a thousand dollars a week and fifty-two thousand a year." I sit there stunned. I am just out of university and I have my dream job. " So here's the contract you can read it over then sign."

"Here or in my office?"

"Here." She says with a smile. She types away on her computer while I read over the contract. Everything seems to be in order so I sign my name and hand it over to Elizabeth.

"Perfect. I have another meeting, but I e-mailed George and he's going to meet you at the elevators."

"Perfect thank you." I leave the room and Luke stands up.

"Something good I assume." He says.

"I've been offered a job as an editor."

"Congradulations."

"Thank you." I ride down to my floor and George is waiting for me at the elevators.

"I believe congratulations are in order."

"Yes thank you."

"Well I'm going to show you to your new office follow me." My new office is right next to his. He leaves me to get familiar with my surrounding and I have a huge smile on my face. There are sticky notes everywhere telling me what to do so I get to work. I start by logging on to the computer. Someone has even put virtual sticky notes on the computer telling me what to do. I have to that George for doing this. One says 'Jack's calendar has been transferred to yours.' I open my calendar and see there is a meeting at three today about the new owner of SIP, but the rest of the week is clear. Thankfully I have time to get more familiar with my surroundings before I see any of the authors. The next note says 'I have e-mailed all Jack's notes to you.' I have a ton of emails waiting for me and I save all of jack's files to my computer before checking the rest.

**To: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Congratulations!

**Date: **June, 4th, 2012

**From: **Christian Grey

Congrats on the job. You deserve it.

Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

How the fuck does he find these things out? The time on the email means he sent it before I told Luke, which is the only thing that makes sense. Wait a meeting today about the new owner of SIP. I'm going to fucking kill Christian. I pull my phone out of my pocket and call him. He picks up on the second ring.

"Anastasia how lovely to hear from you."

"Cut the crap did you buy SIP?"

"What?"

"Are you fcuking serious Christian. You're a terrible liar."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I've been looking into publishing for a while a SIP is the most profitable of the publishing companies in Seattle. Also I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You're crazy Christian."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me something. Did I get the job because I deserve it or because you're my new boss?"

"Honestly I had no part in it. I got an email from Roach yesterday letting me know." I can tell that he's being honest with me.

"Alright,"

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm upset not mad Christian. I just wish you'd told me."

"I was going to, but it slipped my mind."

"Buying a company slipped your mind?"

"I'm a very busy man Miss Steele. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Great. I'll see you at three." He hangs up before I get the chance to say bye. Shit he's going to be at the meeting. Well my first day just got stressful. George comes in just before the meeting and I realise I've worked through lunch. I follow him upstairs and we sit down next to eachother. Christian walks in just before three in a classic dark gray suit, a crisp white linen shirt and dark brown shoes. I notice he's not wearing a tie so he looks younger than he usually down. Wow he looks fantastic. He takes his seat at the head of the table. He briefly scans the room before he looks at me and smiles. I blush and look down at my notebook. Seconds later his baritone voice fills the room.

"I am here today because I am the new owner of Seattle Independant Publishing. Any changes that are to be made with start one by one. The first order of business after what happened this weekend with be background checks on all staff members. Somethings we will be lenient about, but not everything." Christian's whole demeanor changes as he's addressing the room. "Secondly we will be changing the name of SIP to Grey Publishing. While all of this is going on we will also be updating the security system here for everyone's safety." Something tells me these security updates will be more for my safety not the safety of everyone around. I don't know why that makes me smile. "Does anyone have any questions?" I look around, but everyone seems to be okay with all of these changes."

"Well great! I look forward to working with you all." Most people stand, but a few others sit around talking. I walk out of the room and Christian follows me.

"You're looking better today."

"Thank you." I give him a small smile while everyone files out of the room to the elevators.

"So tomorrow do you want to eat in or out."

"With all the anxiety I've been having I'd say in, but I can't let this destroy what I've worked so hard to get back. So let's eat out."

"You know you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"That's what my dad always says." I smile and blush.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Perfect. We can celebrate my new job."

"Yes we will." With that he steps past me towards the elevator banks and I take the stairs to my office.


	13. Happy in the Meantime

**With the new settings I can't figure out how to double space my text. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. **

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

So far the past two days at work have been wonderful. Even though I'm just picking up where Jack left off and organizing my dream has come true. Kate and I drank champagne to celebrate last night. I'm really going to miss her when she leaves on friday, but I can't tell her not to go. She will hate me. I do think that she made a mistake inviting Elliot. I know they're in the fun stage of their relationship, but I think it's too much too fast. I took a short nap when I got home from work, but now I need to get ready for tonight. I showered this morning, which means one less thing for me to do right now. After trying on several different dresses and shoes I settle on my new modern art bicolor mini dress and air chance peekaboo red sole pump slingbacks. I go into the washroom and cover up the bruising as best as I can before doing a smokey eye and putting on red lipstick. Christian shouldn't be here for another fifteen minutes so I sit down at my desk and write in my journal.

**Date: June, 5th, 2012**

Tonight I'm going out with Christian and I'm not sure how to feel. It is evident that I have feeling for him and wish this was a date, but at the same time I feel incredibly guilty. Aren't you supposed to hate men? Isn't this how I got into trouble in the first place? I guess that's just rape culture though. I never had this problem after Nick because I had worked through everything before I moved onto Adam, but how will this work if my emotions are all over the place. Maybe I can ask this John Flynn fellow when I meet him tomorrow. He can't tell Christian I'm asking right? Is there really any harm in dating someone? We don't have to have sex, but will Christian be okay with that? His past relationships have been based purely on sex can he go from that to dating with no sex for a while. This is all so confusing I want to cry.

I have to put my pen down because tears are streaming down my face. What am I going to do? I sit on my bed sobbing until I hear the buzzer.

"Kate can you get that?" I choke out and run into the bathroom to fix my make up. I grab my purse and head downstairs. Christian is standing confidently in the doorways dressed in dark jeans, a white linen shirt and a light brown/tan sportcoat. I stop dead in my tracks when I see him. He looks amazing. I give him a smile and walk over to him. He pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear.

"You've been crying."

"Sorry." I mutter awkwardly. He pulls away and gives me a sad look before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the elevator. As we're waiting Kate pokes her head out of the door and says goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight Kate." I smile and she closes the door as the elevator opens. We ride down in silence and have trouble keeping up with Christian as he walks through the lobby toward the door. I don't see Taylor, but Christian leads me to a beautiful matte black Audi R8 Spyder. He opens the door and my jaw drops.

"This is your car?" He smiles obviously feeling proud.

"Yes now get in."

"Can I drive?" I give him my best puppy dog look.

"No." He says deadpan.

"Can I have it?"

"Definitely not."

"Can I drive it later?"

"If I say yes will you get in the car."

"Yes."

"You can drive it later." I scream, kiss him on the cheek and jump into the car. He stands there stunned for a moment before closing my door and walking around to the drivers side.

"So where are we going?"

"The Kingfish Cafe."

"Never heard of it."

"I've heard great things about it. Put on your seatbelt." I do as I'm told and buckle up. Christian turns on the ignition and the sweet roar of the engine comes to life. Oh my that is a beautiful sound. He puts the car in drive and pulls onto the street. The engine emits a soft hum while it drives. He clicks a button and 'Home' by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zero's surrounds us.

"You have an excellent taste in music Mr. Grey." I say with a cheeky smile. Christian sings with a smile on his face glancing over at me every few seconds. His voice is hypnotic. I find myself singing by the time the song comes to an end. It quickly changes into 'We didn't start the fire' by Billy Joel and I can't keep myself from singing alone. I open the window and lean my head on the side of my seat basking in the damp Seattle air. I am deep in thought when Christian pulls the car over I hardly recognize what he's doing.

"Hungry?" He asks as I break out of my trance. For the first time since I've come home I feel like I can actually eat a meal.

"Very" I say with a smile. He walks around the side of the car and opens the door for me. Taking my hand he helps me step out of the car. He gives me a small kiss on the cheek before ushering me inside. I blush and thankfully Christian doesn't notice or a least doesn't say anything. We are immediately shown to a move private table at the back of the restaurant. Promptly a waiter joins us before we've even looked at our menus.

"What would you like to drink?" She says batting her eyelashes at Christian.

"Do you trust me?" I say looking at Christian.

"Of course I do."

"Good, we're ready to order. To start we would like the fried green tomatoes then the jazz and slow gumbo with a side of cornbread and two guinnesses to drink." I give her a smile and hand over our menus.

"Alright." She rushes away too quickly I can't help but laugh.

"I take it you've been here before?"

"Yes and this is the best on there menu."

"Well I trust you so don't let me down." I don't know why, but that makes me nervous. Christian looks at me with a quizzical expression and I just smile.

"So how's the new job?" He says casually.

"It's wonderful." I say beaming

"I'm happy to hear that. So you're meeting with Flynn tomorrow?"

"Yes after work."

"Well I'm happy to hear that too."

"I'm nervous, but I think it will help me a great deal."

"If he's not the right fit we can find someone else."

"Thank you Christian."

"For what?"

"Everything." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about anything. I hear Kate is going away for two weeks?"

"Yes I think Elliot is going with her to."

"Oh lord. Well I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me so you aren't alone."

"Yes" I say without thinking.

"Well that didn't take much convincing. Taylor said you'd throw a fit."

"Well Christian honestly I feel safe around you."

"You don't know how happy that makes me." He smiles, which turns into a frown once the waitress reappears with our starters and beer. We sit in silence for a few minutes while we eat, which is broken by Christian.

"I have a charity event next weekend at my parents house and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my date." I almost spit out my beer at the word date.

"Well what sort of event is it?"

"It's a gala. You'll get to meet my sister and parents. It's always boring because I've never had anyone to go with, but I know you'd love it. It is a cause that is very close to my family and I know they would love you."

"Well I can't say no to that." I smile and he looks like he just won the lottery.

"Really?"

"Yes Christian I'll go with you." The waitress comes by to clear out plates and switch them with our entrees. Christian looks questionably at the gumbo and I laugh.

"It's good I promise." Hesitantly he takes a bite and I know he doesn't want to admit i'm right.

"You can order food for me from now on." He says laughing. We laugh and talk while we finish the remainder of our food. Christian objects to me paying so dinners on him. I told him that he has to let me pay sometimes, but he just got angry so I let it go. As were walking out I turn to him and say "Give me the keys."

"What no?"

"You said I could drive later."

"You've been drinking."

"I had one beer Christian. I promise not to wreck your baby." Reluctantly he hands the keys over and I practically jump into the drivers seat. I have to make some adjustments since Christian is so much bigger than me, but once I'm done I turn the key and the engine comes to life again. It takes me a couple blocks to get used to the car, but as soon as I do it drives like an absolute dream. I frown once I pull up outside the apartment. I turn the car off at step out meeting Christian at the front of the car. I hand over his keys and he pulls me into him. He pulls away and walks over to the drivers side.

"Christian."

"Yes." He turns around and I tell myself do it do it now! I run up to him and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I had a great time tonight." I say before running inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Is there anything you guys want to happen? I always like to make you guys happy. <strong>

**P.S. Don't forget about my pintrest thecranberries/not-you-again/**


	14. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Tell me if you guys prefer this format better. **

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV: <strong>

Anastasia kissed me. I know it was a quick peck on the lips, but she kissed me. I casually step into the car and pull away feeling like I've just won the lottery. I feel like the luckiest man alive. I have to ask Taylor what her favourite dishes are so Gail can prepare them while she stays with me. I also need to plan some fun activities. Maybe I can take her out on the Grace this weekend. We have the event next weekend so that won't work. I am determined to make her have fun. After what she's been through she deserves the best.

I pull into the garage and notice a familiar car. What is Elena doing here? I don't feel like having another conversation about how stupid I am for pursuing Anastasia. I think about going to a hotel and staying there tonight, but I decide to face her. She is so admit on hating Anastasia even though she's never met her. Although I don't think that will make a difference. I step out of the elevator into the foyer and take a deep breath before walking inside. Of course she's sitting on the living room couch

with a glass of wine.

"Christian" she purrs as the door closes behind me.

"Elena you could have called."

"You know how I feel about telephones. They're so impersonal." She walks over to me her heels clicking on the marble floors.

"Yeah I know, but I am very tired and would like to get some sleep so let's get this over with."

"Well where were you tonight?"

"I told you I was having dinner with Anastasia." She rolls her eyes and frowns.

"I thought we talked about her."

"We have many times Elena, but I'm not going to listen to you. I am a grown man and I can do whatever I want. You can go now." I snap.

"Christian why won't you listen to me? She's bad news."

"You don't even know her. From now on you are to call before coming over. I will make sure Taylor knows not to let you up unless he has been told otherwise." I walk away and she stands there mortified.

"Christian you can't be serious."

"I am goodbye." I say without looking back and I hear her storm out. She can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

I just finished a long day of work and I want nothing more than to go home and take a nap, but I promised Ray I would see Flynn so I head towards his office. I wonder what he's like. What if I don't like him? I guess I could see someone else although I'd rather not go from therapist to therapist trying to find the right fit. God that would be more trouble than it's worth in my opinion. I pull into the parking lot grab my purse and head inside. There is a short brunette sitting at a desk in the reception area. She give me a bright smile that's almost scary.

"How may I help you today." Clearly she is supposed to act all bright and cheery, but it's just annoying.

"I'm here to see John Flynn. My name is Anastasia Steele."

"Alright fill this out and have a seat." She smiles again handing me a clip board. Wow it take me forever to fill out the packet she gave me. It was sixteen pages long. Was that really necessary? She points me toward a door and tells me I don't have to knock. Awkwardly I let myself into Flynn's office where I am greeted with another smile. He's pretty young.

"Anastasia what a pleasure." He says with a british accent.

"Please call me Ana."

"Alright well you can call me John or Flynn. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Alright." I take a seat across from him and wipe my hands on my jeans.

" Nervous?" He asks watching me.

"Sorta." I mumble awkwardly.

"Don't be."

"Easier said then done."

"Fair enough." He smiles again. He has beautiful teeth. I glance around his office landing my eyes on a photograph with him and a beautiful short dark haired woman. "That's my wife Rhian."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you. So, tell me why you're here today." Haha where do I start?

"Well about a week ago I was raped."

"Alright. Did you know your attacker?"

"He was my boss. We were on a business trip I guess."

"How do you feel now?"

"Paranoid, humiliated, and vulnerable. It's not all the time though, which makes me feel guilty."

"Why does that make you feel guilty?"

"Well because I was raped. Aren't I supposed to be a mess all the time? Cry for no reason? Cringe when men touch me?"

"That's what people want you to believe. You're supposed to be a wreck, but you don't have to be. There are no rules for recovery after traumatic events Anastasia. There will be good days and bad days. I we will take about this more, but I want you to tell me about yourself. From your childhood to now." This should be fun.

"Well the day after I was born my birth father died and my mom went off the deepend. Drinking, drugs and a run of bad boyfriends. She died of a drug overdose when I was six and I was adopted by a friend of my fathers Ray Steele. They were in the army together and I was raised by him and his friends. It sounds dysfunctional, but that was the best time of my life. Things were fantastic until I was raped around my fifteenth birthday. I graduated and university was fantastic until I started a relationship with someone named Adam who beat me. I finally left him when he broke my ribs. Now I've graduated and work for a publishing company, but as I told you already I was raped again." I smile awkwardly and Flynn stares at me. Say something!

"Well it seems like we have a lot we need to talk about. Are you on any medications?"

"No."

"Any health problems?"

"Insomnia and night terrors."

"Okay well our time is up for today, but I am going to put together a plan. I would like to meet next Thursday at the same time. Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect."

"Alright. It was a pleasure meeting you Ana. I look forward to working with you." He says with a bright smile. Surprisingly I actually liked him. I was comfortable confiding in him. I hop in my car and drive home. I make Kate and I dinner and once we've finished we go upstairs and pack. I help her before packing for Christians.

She pulls her two piece baby blue luggage set from under her bed and opens up her closet.

"So how was dinner with Christian last night?" She asks pulling out all of her bathing suits.

"It was good. he food was great."

"I don't care about the food. Did he kiss you?" My cheeks go bright red.

"Actually I kissed him." She turns and looks at me with a confused look on her face. "It was just a peck."

"And you're staying with him while I'm away right?"

"Yeah."

"If you two aren't together by the time I'm back there will be hell to pay. It is so obvious you both like eachother. Pick six bathingsuits for me to pack." I roll my eyes and go through her swimsuits.

"Do you really think after what just happened that's a good idea?"

"Anastasia you're the only one who can answer that. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Do you really need to pack six swimsuits? You're just going to buy more when you get there."

"You have a point. Pick four."

" The Basta Surf reversible bikini, We Are Handsome scoop neck panther one piece, Milly maxime printed bikini, and the Clover Canyon floral bikini. They're all different so it's not repetitive."

"Do you think I should pack jeans?"

"Yes, if you go out to a casual dinner you'll want them. I'd say a pair of white jeans since you'll get a tan and a pair of dark blue jeans."

"Brilliant." She carefully fold them and places them in her suitcase.

"What about dresses?"

"A little black dress, a pastel dress, a clubbing outfit and a night dress for dinner." She throws them in before I get the chance to look.

"Shoes?"

"Pumps, wedges, sandals and flats."

"How'd you get so good at packing. You've never even left the country."

"It's just common sense." She throws in her Ash sandals, Stuart Weitzman wedges, Charlotte Olympia pumps and Sperry boat shoes.

"What about shorts and tops?"

"Honestly it doesn't matter. Just an assortment of both that you can mix and match."

"Alright well I can take the rest from here. You should pack." I give her a hug before heading into my room. I throw a couple of jeans, tee-shirts, work dresses, bras and underwear into a bag before collapsing on my bed. I am exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget my pintrest. The link is in the previous chapter. :)<strong>


	15. Human

**Anastasia's POV:**

I wake up feeling refreshed after a dreamless sleep which is a rare occurance for me. I get dressed for work in a flash and make pancakes for breakfast. Kate comes downstairs with a smile.

"Mhmm pancakes."

"Eat up I made a ton of them." I say with a smile

"I guess you slept well last night. You never cook breakfast during the week. Not that I'm complaining."

"I slept very well. Trust me I'm not complaining either. You know those dreamless sleeps that leave you feeling refreshed?"

"Oh those are the best." I give her a smile and take a seat next to her and pile three pancakes on my plate and douse them in syrup.

We don't make small talk while eating because we have ten minutes before we have to leave for work. I was thinking about walking to work, but I don't want to risk the chance of being late. It was a huge risk giving me this position and I don't want to give them any doubts. Maybe I'll hit the gym before I head over to Christian's tonight I have to swing back home to pick up my bag anyways I'll just text him and let him know I'll be there a little later than expected. When I go upstairs to brush my teeth I unplug my cellphone and start a message to Christian

**I'm going to the gym after work. I won't be at yours until later. Sorry. **

I grab my purse and throw my phone inside and head back downstairs where Kate is waiting by the door. I think its rather odd since she never waits for me and we said goodbye last night.

"I know we said goodbye last night, but I want you to know I meant what I said last night. If you need me I will fly home right away." I can't help the wide grin that spreads across my face.

"Thank you Kate. I will tell you if I need you here, but don't worry about me the whole time you're away."

"I just worry about you."

"I know I'm a big girl though." She gives me a hug and we ride down to the carpark together where she hugs me again. I let her pull out first before turning on my car and heading to work. When I sit down at my desk it is exactly 9 o'clock. I check my e-mail and see I have a meeting later today with an author instead of monday. I plan out my day on my calendar.

**First: **

**Review new manuscripts. Read the first five and last five chapters. **

**Second:**

**Plan meeting with author. **

**Lunch**

**Third: **

**Finish reading his manuscript**

**Fourth:**

**Meeting**

If someone else saw this they would be very confused, but it makes perfect sense to me. Kate used to make fun of me when I would make study schedules because they were so simple, but I kept very strict to my schedule. I never understood why she found it so funny. Before I grab the pile of manuscripts and get to work I head into the breakroom to make tea. I see a young woman who looks about my age.

"Hey do you need some help?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asks with a smile.

"It's alright. Are you new here?"

"I'm the new assistant for Anastasia Steele?"

"Well I am she. I'm so sorry they didn't tell me. I would have met you."

"Oh Hi!" She says excited. "Well it's wonderful to meet you. My name is Hannah. Someone was supposed to talk to you. Umm I'm more of a tea person myself, but I was making this coffee for you."

"Ahh well theres no point because I'm a tea person as well."

"Oh perfect. Tea I can do!" I can tell that Hannah and I are going to get along well.

"You boil the water I'll grab the mugs and tea bags. What would you like."

"English Breakfast please." I give her a bright smile.

"We are going to get along famously." I grab two mugs and two bags of English Breakfast tea.

"Wow this thing heats up fast!"

"I know it's great right? I have the same one at home."

"I need to get one. Theres nothing more frustrating than waiting a long time for the water to boil." I laugh and she smiles. Hannah fills both our mugs and stares at me with a confused puppy look on her face when I take my tea bag out almost immediately.

"What?"

"It just seems pointless to steep the tea for such little time, but no judgments here."

"Come follow be to your desk and I will give you a quick review of what you'll be doing."

"Great." We walk back to her desk and she puts her stuff down then she follows me to my office.

"Today won't be very busy for you since I've gotten a lot of stuff done this week, but typically your job will be reading the manuscripts and sorting them into piles for me to look over. Good, Alright and Bad. It will take some getting used to and it sounds more challenging than it actually is. You will also be keeping track of my meetings and stuff, but that's simple. Maybe right now you could read this manuscript and tell me what you think." I hand over the manuscript on the top of my pile. "You can sit here I just want to get the idea of your opinions. All you need to read are the first five and the last five chapters."

"Alright." She sits quietly and reads while I look at the next one. When were both down we swap copies before reviewing them.

"So what did you think of the first one you read?" I ask and she shifts nervously in her seat.

"Well I thought the summary of the book was good, but the way he expected his ideas were a little all over the place, which leads me to believe the whole story doesn't really make sense. Also his detail is lacking. When he describes the colour of the woman's eyes he says they're green, but nothing more. I would say this is somewhere between okay and bad." I nod my head.

"And the second one?"

"I thought the second one was wonderful. It had everything the first one lacked. Her detail was amazing everything seemed to flow and the story looked like it would be excellent. I'd give it a good."

"Perfect. I am actually going to give you the rest of these to look at. I don't expect you to do perfectly, but it seems like you understand what to do."

Things went wonderfully well at work today I went to lunch with Hannah, got all my work done and set a date for Josh Karmally's book to be publish. I feel like I'm on top of the world. I drop my purse by the door and run upstairs and change into my workout clothing. My pink running shorts, coral sports bra, white running shoes and a loose fitted t-shirt for the ride to the gym. I grab the bag I packed last night because I figure I can just shower once I get to Christian's. I pick up my purse by the door and head out to the car park. I park outside the gym grab my iPod and headphones before running inside. I find a free treadmill and begin to run. It takes me a while before I settle into a full sprint. After twenty minutes of running I slow down my pace until I full stop. I take a sip of water before moving to the incline chest press. I put the weight up to 60 lbs and do two sets of twelve reps. I go through my regular workout routine before my whole body feels limp and I know it's time to go home or Christian's I should say. I get back into the car and head over to Escala. Christian gave me all the codes to get upstairs, but once I get inside he is no where to be seen.

I figure he must be at work or something and I all of a sudden get uncomfortable. What am I supposed to do?

"Christian? Taylor?" I call out and no one answers. I stand there for a moment before Gail runs over to me.

"Miss Steele I'm sorry I was just changing I spilt water all over myself." She says with a smile.

"Not a problem and please call me Ana. The first thing you are to me is Taylor's girlfriend not Christian's employee."

"I'm sorry Ana it's just a habit." She gives me a bright smile and a hug. " Do you want me to show you to your room?"

"Please! I desperately need a shower." She leads me down the hallways she came through and stops in front of a door.

"This is your room and Mr Grey's room is right across from you. We've stocked your washroom with the essentials if you need anything I'm just finishing up dinner."

"Thank you Gail." She leaves the room and I set my bag down on the bed and look around the room. The bed is low and modern with matching bedside tables that line up perfectly with the bed. All the furniture is dark with and the accents to the room are white. It's beautiful, but very bland. How could someone live like this? I unpack my bag and hang my clothes up in the walk in closet. Before going into the washroom. I turn the water as hot as I can take it and strip before climbing in. As the hot water runs over me my muscles relax one by one. I stand there for minutes before I wash my hair and body.

Once I step out of the shower I wrap myself up in a big white fluffy towel. I grab my comb from my bag and brush my through before braiding it. I dry myself off and grab my nude cashmere and lace robe I hung on the back of the bathroom door and pull it on tying the belt tightly around my waist before opening the door to my bedroom. I'm not hungry so I decide to read. I pick up the first book in the pile I brought with me and crawl under the covers pulling my blanket from home on me as well. I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I remember is Christian's soft voice urging me to wake up.

"Anastasia you need to eat." He says softly.

"No I need to sleep." I spit back and turn to face away from him. Second later laughter fills the room. I sit up and stare at Christian who has a huge smile on his face. "What's so funny?" I pout and he stops while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think I've ever heard an adult sound so much like a child." My cheeks flush and I can't help but smile to. His laughter is infectious. "Get up and get dressed you need to eat." He adds before leaving the room.

Hastily I run into the closet and pull on a pair of underwear, sweats and a loose t-shirt. I undo my braid and brush it through once again before finding my way to the breakfast bar where Christian is seated. His eyes quickly rake my body before he looks into my eyes.

"Hungry?" He smiles and I nod. Taking the seat next to him Gail sets a plate in front of us and Christian stands to fetch a bottle of wine. "Would you like some? He asks when he returns.

"Please." He pours a glass for me and then one for himself. I look down at my plate and my mouth waters. Salmon, mashed potatoes and broccoli one of my favourites. "I see you've been talking to Jason again."

"How'd you know it was him?" He says looking at me.

"Because I'm not stupid. He's your right hand man and happens to know me very well. It didn't take me very long to figure it out Christian."

"Well aren't you smart." He says with a cheeky smile. "How was your workout?"

"Fantastic I always feel so good after I work out and it's especially nice because I've been skipping my workouts."

"I know what you mean."

"So what kept you at work?" I ask before taking a bite of broccoli.

"Nothing important. Someone fucked up and I had to fix it."

"You're lying." I say without looking up from my plate.

"No I'm not." He protests

"I don't care if you don't want to tell me Christian, but I can tell you're lying." I look at him with a smile and Taylor comes over.

"Don't bother Christian. It's one of her many talents. Ana I just came to tell you that Ray called me after calling you and you didn't pick up. He wants to go up to the lake and fish soon."

"Really? It's been so long since I've been home." I am almost squealing with excitement. Ray has kept his place in Montesano, but we haven't been able to do in such a long time. "I'll call ray tonight or tomorrow." I tell Taylor before he leaves.

"You really miss home, eh?" Christian asks as I finish what was left on my plate.

"Of course I miss home. I grew up there it was the first place I lived after my mother died. I was distraught when we moved to Seattle."

"I get it." He says with a smile. "Why don't you call Ray and after we can walk down the street and get some ice cream."

"Sounds awesome." I give him a kiss on the cheek and run into my room to call my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV: <strong>

I can always tell when Anastasia's close to me because the room crackles with electricity and when we touch it's like nothing I can describe. Like a jolt of electricity from Zeus himself. My cheek is still tingling from when she kissed it. I walk into my bedroom and pull off my suit. She seems to be more comfortable with me when I'm dressed casually. I decide to dress simple as it gets dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black converse. She startles me when we walk out of our rooms at the same time wearing the same thing as me. Although she finds it hilarious because the second she sees me she hunches forward laughing hysterically and I smile.

"I'm sorry." She says breathlessly once shes standing upright again. "Ready to get some ice cream?"

"Yes." I say with a grin. She wraps her arm around mine as we walk over to this little ice cream shop near by. Her mouth opens slightly with excitement over all of the flavours.

"What can I get y'all today?" A short blonde asks with a southern accent.

"I don't know about her, but I would like two scoops of roasted marshmallow is a cone please." Anastasia's eyes light up when she passes me my cone.

"Can I try?" She asks with her bright blue eyes looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Of course." She licks up some of the melting ice cream and moans quietly. Oh my god that was fucking hot.

"Can I have the same thing please?" She says immediately to the sales clerk. I pay while she waits for her cone. We walk outside and she wraps her free arm around mine again and leans her head on me. "This is amazing. I am going to get ice cream everyday."

"Whatever you want while you're staying with me you can have." By the time we reach the Escala we are both done with our ice cream. I actually wouldn't mind doing this every night with Anastasia. We watch the first couple episode of Supernatural, which is Anastasia's favourite shows and I actually enjoyed it. Well once I get past the fact that this Jensen Ackles guy she has a crush on is one of the main characters. I can't believe I'm jelous over and actor. I lie in bed for a while before I decide I'm not getting any sleep soon. I get out of bed just wearing my pyjama pants and head over the the piano.

I sit down at the bench and begin to play and the soft notes ooze from the piano. My hands effortlessly glide over the keys hitting each note with precision as I play Human by Christina Perri. I don't notice that Anastasia's in the room until the song is over and she starts to clap.

"I assumes you played piano, but I never knew you were that good." She says with a smile and sits down next to me. "Play me another?" She asks.

"Only agree if she sings along." Taylor says as he leaves his office to go to bed. She glares at him and I am all of a sudden grateful Taylor left his office then.

"Only if you sing along." I say with a smile. Taylor heads over to his bedroom laughing, which I don't think I've ever seen him do. He's always so serious.

"Fine, but you can't make fun of me." She says with a shy smile.

"Any song you'd like to sing?"

"Give me some songs you know."

"Ben by Michael Jackson, Everybody hurts by R.E.M, basically every disney song because of Mia. I know a lot of songs."

"Well play Ben, but afterwards I expect you to play me an abundance of disney songs." I smile and being to play.

"Actually no play Human again." I laugh and begin to play Human. My jaw drops when she begins to sing. I've never heard something so beautiful. She has such a big voice for her size. I have trouble playing because her voice is so angelic. It's like she's a siren and I'm a fisherman being lured to my death. The second the song is over and she stops singing I grab her face and kiss her. She runs the hand up my back and wraps her arms around my neck. I lose myself in her kiss. When she pulls away from me I am gasping for breath.

"So play me some disney songs." She say and I comply. The whole time I'm playing she sings along with perfect pitch. We I can feel her getting tired I stop playing and close the lid to my piano.

"I think it's time for bed." She just looks up at me with a small smile and tired eyes. I walk her to her room and she stands in the doorway. I stare into her eyes and I and overcome with the urge to kiss her again. "Can I kiss you?" I ask and immediately regret it. She giggles then smiles.

"For a smart man you're pretty stupid. When a girl looks at you like this it means she wants you to kiss her." I don't even wait. I give her a soft tender kiss and pull away.

"Goodnight Christian."

"Goodnight Anastasia." I walk into my room feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>This will have to tide you over for the next little while because I just had work done on my teeth and I am now super sick . . . I feel terrible. Also the lovely girl who would edit my fanfic broke her computer so if any you you want to help me just inbox me. I love you all and I do apologize for this.<strong>


	16. When The Ship Comes In

**Sorry the editing isn't the best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

After a wonderful sleep and breakfast in bed courtesy of Christian Grey I feel like I can tackle the world, but Christian has something else in mind for today. I was rather confused when he ordered me to put on jeans, trainers, a tee-shirt and a sweater. I did as I was told and met him the the foyer. It brought a smile to my face to see how casual he looked again dressed very similar to me. He informed me on our way down to the garage that he gave Taylor the day off while we do whatever we will be doing today. It's a beautiful day out the sun is shining and there is not a cloud in site. Very strange weather for spring in Seattle. It only takes a few minutes before I realize we're going down the the marina my favourite place in the city. It doesn't seem like Christian has a plan we just walk aimlessly on the docks and I watch the people and boats around us in awe. Christian grabs my hand with purpose and was head down a dock where the larger boats are docked. Christian stops dead in his tracks in front of a huge catamaran.

Oh my lord this thing is fifty feet long. I look over at Christian and he is absolutely beaming.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say this beauty is yours?" I asked stunned. I have never seen something so beautiful before.

"That she is. I had my company build her." He says rather proud.

"You'll have to take Ray out on this one day."

"I will, but for today it will just be you, me and Mac."

"Mac?" I ask confused.

"He looks after my baby for me."

"Ahh I see. Well I am absolutely thrilled. So whats this beautiful girls name?" He grabs my hand leading me aboard and over to the other side of the ship. I carefully lean over the edge and in beautiful gold letters written on the side it reads _The Grace_. My heart swells with admiration. "You named her after your mother?"

"Yes." He says matter of factly like it's this silliest question he's ever been asked. "Why wouldn't I?" I stand there awkwardly. I've never heard him talk about her before so it just seemed strange. The only reason I know her name is because of Kate and Elliot.

"I admire my mother more than anything in the world Anastasia. Why shouldn't I name a boat after her?" I flush with nervous embarrassment.

"Christian you can't blame me for asking. I know nothing about you or your family."

"Fair enough. Just so you know everything I have and who I am today is because of my mother. She saved me."

"Sort of like Ray saved me." I smile and so does her. A tall blond man interrupts us.

"Mac." Christian smiles and we walk towards each other meeting in the middle.

"Welcome back Mr. Grey. She's all ready."

"Excellent. Mac this is Anastasia my girl- my frie- I don't know what to call her right now." He blushes. I am almost too stunned to respond to Mac. Christian Grey almost called me his girlfriend then blushed. _Swoon._

"Anastasia I have you to thank for witnessing my boss blush." Christian scowls and I laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mac."

"Well I'm going to take Anastasia on a quick tour then we'll get started." Mac nods and I follow Christian.

Christian leads me inside the cabin. There is a huge L-shaped leather couch in front of us and directly above it there is a beautiful panoramic view of the marina. I only glance around quickly before Christian grabs my hand and leads me through the main cabin, which is extremely spacious. He gestures to two doors. "There are bathrooms on either side." He opens the small door in front of us, which leads to a very plush cozy bedroom. More pale wood and blue linen fill the room.

"You're the first girl besides my mother or Mia to come in here."

"More firsts than Mr. Grey?"

"Just another of many to come." _Swoon again. _His eyes lock onto mine and he pulls me into him wrapping his arms around me, and kisses me. He pulls away breathless as I am. Oh my. He grabs my hand again leading me back through the main cabin. He points to another door.

"Theres an office in there and two more bedrooms over there." I am still reeling from his kiss. How can he be so calm and collected while I'm so giddy?

"Of course you have an office on board. You never really catch a break from work do you?"

"Only when I'm with you." I can't help but smile. He lifts up a seat pulling out a very bright red life jacket.

"I am not wearing that."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not.

"Anastasia I'll be more at ease if you put this on." I look into his eyes and see genuine concern. I roll my eyes and he playfully slaps my arse.

"Hey!" I shout rubbing my ass "What was that for?"

"For rolling your eyes." I burst into a fit of giggles. When I catch my breath Christian slips the lifejacket carefully over my head and does the straps for me.

"You know I could have done that myself."

"I know, but I quite like the idea of strapping you in." He says without pause and a smile smile forms on his lips. "Come on lets go up top."

"Yes captain." I say with a smile and he leads me up the steps to the upper deck with a small with a couch and a steering wheel with a captain's chair. Mac is fiddling on the main deck with ropes and buoys. After a minute or two Mac gives Christian two thumbs up giving him his cue. Christian doesn't hesitate for a moment before taking his seat. At the push of a button the engine roars to life. I take a seat on the couch and watch Christian in his element. He radios someone before pulling The Grace away from the dock toward the marina entrance. A few minutes later we are coasting through the Puget Sound. The wind picks up and I begin to see why Christian told me to wear a sweater.

"Time to sail." Christian say with excitement. "Ana come here." He looks back at me with a bright smile. I stand up and balance out before walking over to him. He pulls me into his lap and I smile looking out at the horizon. "Take the wheel." Christian says and I laugh, but when I look over at him I can see that he's dead serious.

"No" I say deadpan and he laughs.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you the problem is I don't trust me." I say still horror stricken.

"It's easy I'm right here." I look at him and back to the wheel I carefully place my hands on and he lets go. "Keep your eyes on her horizon. You'll do great I have faith in you. Once the sails go up you'll feel a drag, but just hold on tight and you'll do just fine." He makes a slashing signal to Mac across his throat and continues. "Press this button here to stop the engine." He points to a big black button next to the wheel. "Got it?"

"I think so." I say with a new determination. You can do this Anastasia breath in and out. He shifts out from underneath me and runs to help Mac. _Liar! He said he'd be here with me. _

I watch carefully as Christian and Mac hoist the mainsail. The boat lurches forward, zipping forward through the waves. I watch as the head sail flies up the mast and the wind catches it.

"Ana baby you're doing great! cut the engines and hold her steady." He shouts from down below. I do as I'm told and press the button. The engines stop and _The Grace_ glides on her own. I am in awe watching her move. Even more in awe of the fact that Christian is letting me steer his baby. I stay focused until Christian comes up from behind me.

"Christian this is amazing." I say loudly over the wind. "She is beautiful!"

"Watch this" He says pointing in the direction of Mac. The spinney goes up and I blush. That deep red is very familiar. Christian winks knowing full well what I'm thinking. "The asymmetrical sail is for speed."

"Christian this is wonderful!." I say with a bright smile. The fresh air whipping through my hair, the smell of the water, the beauty of _The Grace _and best of all Christian Grey. Christian presses a button and spins me around.

"You look beautiful anastasia." He pushes the hair out of my face and kisses me. He picks me up out of the chair and sits down on the couch pulling me in close to him. My head is against his chest and I listen to the steady rhythm of his heart beat. there is no place I would rather be right now. I wish this moment could last forever.

An hour later we dock at the Keyport marina. People gape at _The Grace _in awe. Christian doesn't seem to notice the attention, but I guess he's used to it by now. Mac ties her off and heads of in the direction of the small town and I wonder what Christian's up to now. He grabs my hand and brings me back down to the main deck where he runs inside quickly coming back with a picnic basket in hand.

"I thought we could go somewhere quiet and eat."

"That sounds wonderful." We walk hand in hand around town and I am hopelessly lost. I have never been here and I have no idea where exactly here is. Christian on the other hand seems to know exactly where he's going. After a couple turns down side streets we end up in a deserted park. Christian sets the basket down on the grass and spreads out the red checkered blanket. We sit down next to each other and he sets the basket in between us.

I am surprised by how much food Gail was able to put in the basket. There is grilled cheese sandwiches, roast beef sandwiches, fruit salad, sweet potato fries, mac and cheese, sparkling rose lemonade and rhubarb pie.

"Jesus Christian there is so much food here!." I say overwhelmed.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want so she just threw it together." He says defending himself.

"Well it all looks amazing. Shall we?" I gesture to the food and he nods enthusiastically. I grab a bit of everything and Christian does the same. He stares at me with his head cocked to the side as I dip my grilled cheese into my ketchup. "What?" I say with my mouth full.

"I have never seen anyone in my twenty seven years of life dip their grilled cheese in ketchup."

"Well clearly you've been hanging around with the wrong type of people." I say which makes him grin. "Try it." I continue. He does so hesitantly, but nods in approval.

"Another first for today."

"Well they say you should always try new things." We eat mostly in silence making small talk about work. When were done and everything is packed away Christian lies back and I nuzzle into his chest like before on the boat. "You have a very steady heartbeat." I say after a long period of silence.

"Well you are the one person besides my mother that can keep my calm." I smile, but don't speak. I roll on top of Christian with my legs straddling his hips. It takes a moment for his face to display a very wide range of emotions from confusion, anxiety and lust. He lifts his body enough to grab my hair and press his lips hard against mine. I practically moan into his mouth. We kiss passionately. I am absolutely dizzy with excitement. I can't get enough of him, my body is on fire every nerve endings ignite at his touch. I run my hand up his washboard abs to his chest. Expertly he shifts me so I'm on my back and he is on top of me and he pulls away.

"I am going to regret this, but we have to go back." His eyes are dark and dilated. I catch my breath and nod.

Once were on our way back to Seattle Christian lets Mac take over and comes to sit with me.

"I've missed that." I say as he puts his arm around me. "shamelessly making out with someone in public." He glances over at me almost hurt.

"You've done that before."

"Well yeah! hasn't everyone?"

"Not me." He says and my mouth falls open.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm dead serious."

"Well you Mr Grey have missed out on a lot."

"Apparently." I look at him and he's pouting.

"Christian why do you look like a kid who dropped his ice cream?"

"Well I don't like the idea of you and other men." I lean over and kiss him.

"Christian you're the only one a care about." I say with a smile and he pulls me close.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to check out my pintrest <strong>


	17. Date Night

**I know this is short and roughly done, but I wanted to post something and I don't have a lot of time to write right now because of graduating and such. **

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

After we got back to Escala saturday we worked out together ordered pizza and watched supernatural. I have watched more TV this weekend with Anastasia than I ever have. She made a promise that she would wait and we would watch the ninth season finale together. Last night we finished the second season. There is not five minutes when I don't think of her and it always brings a smile to my face. I got a call from Mia today saying she found the perfect dress for Anastasia this weekend. She's going to drop it off at Escala. I asked Gail to put it in my closet because I want it to be a surprise for her. It's going to be tempting not to take a peak, but the first time I want to see it is on Anastasia.

Elena has been giving me to my grief about Anastasia and I am at my wits end with her. This day has dragged on forever. At soon as the clock hits five I jump out of me seat and rush downstairs to meet Taylor before we pick up Anastasia. It's a short drive to Grey Publishing. She's not downstairs yet so I step out of the car and wait for her. I start to get worried when ten minutes go by, but just as I think about going inside to find her she steps out. She looks fantastic in her yellow contour skirt, white sleeveless fitted round-neck top. I look down and notice she's not wearing shoes. She seems deep in conversation with the woman beside her. She looks up at me a gives me her breath taking smile. She waves goodbye to the woman and runs over to me. She jumps into my arms and gives me a kiss.

"Well it's good to see you too." I say and she laughs. "Quick question what happened to your shoes?" she blushes and answers.

"I got them caught and they broke."

"Luckily I caught her before she fell or she could have broke her ankle." Luke adds and Anastasia glares.

"hmm maybe I should get you a helmet and knee pads." I joke and she blushes again and steps into the backseat of the car. I follow and Luke jumps up front. "Would you like yo go out for dinner tonight?" I ask hoping she's not too mad.

"That sounds great." She looks at me and smiles "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to TASTE."

"Mhmm they have churros!" She says excitedly. "I mean they have amazing food." She corrects causing everyone to laugh.

"I like churros sue me!." She says in her defence which makes everyone laugh harder. She pouts and I pull her in for a hug.

"Ana you're adorable." She crawls into my lap and gives me a kiss. I frown when we pull into the garage because Anastasia gets off my lap and steps out of the car. The four of us ride up to the penthouse together. I go into my office to make some calls and Anastasia goes into her room to get ready for dinner.

**Anastasia's POV: **

I take a nap and shower once Christian and I get back to Escala. I stand naked in front of the closet trying to figure out what to wear. TASTE is a pretty casual place, but if this is a sort of date I should look nice. I decide somewhere between the two with my victorian floral-print skinny-leg jeans, classic light-wash jean jacket, priscilla checkered-print cropped top with my brown leather caged sandals. Also just in case I wear my phoenix bra and underwear set from Agent Provocateur. I wave of guilt washes over me. I wonder if the guilt from being sexually attracted to someone and wanting a sexual relationship with them will ever go away. I know Flynn said it's different for everyone and guilt will be there for some time. I push all thought of what has happened out of my mind. Focus on the here and now not something that might not happen.

I walk into the main room and find Christian standing with a colourful bouquet of roses and calla lilies wearing papaya coloured jeans, a light blue button down, navy jacket with tan shoes.

"Pulling out all your moves tonight?" I ask jokingly while he hands me the flowers. "They're beautiful Christian." I walk into the kitchen and find a vase to put the flowers in before we leave for the restaurant. When we arrive we are taken immediately to the most secluded part of the restaurant where there are only a few tables around us. Around us we can hear the quiet buzz of conversation. Right away we are greeted by a waitress who tries her best to flirt with Christian but he doesn't seem to notice her flipping her hair or batting her eyelashes at him.

"What can I get for you to drink." She asks directed at Christian.

"I will have a gin and tonic with hendrick's and cucumber. What about you Anastasia." He says without taking his eyes off me.

"I will have the highland park 18 year scotch please." I say with a smile and she walks away.

"Scotch?" Christian says with his eyebrow raised.

"Do you have a problem with me drinking scotch?"

"None at all." He answers before looking back down at the menu. I watch him while he decides what to eat. I always get the organic cheese burger when I'm here to there is no point in looking at the menu. By the time our drinks arrive we are both ready to order.

"I will have the pan seared cod." Christian says before the waitress asks.

"And for you." She says glancing at my for a brief moment before looking back at Christian.

"I will have the skagit organic cheese burger." She takes our menus a walks away rather frustrated since Christian doesn't even notice her. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He replies before taking a sip of his gin and tonic.

"Just ignore someone while they're practically drooling on you. You didn't even seem to notice that waitress flirting with you."

"She was flirting with me?" He sounds genuinely surprised.

"Yes."

"Well too bad she's competing with the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." I bite my lip and blush.

"So how was work today?"

"Do you really want to know? or are you just asking because it's the polite thing to do?" I am so taken back by his comment that I nearly choke swallowing my scotch, which causes me to go into a rather embarrassing coughing fit. Once the coaching subsides I look into Christian's gray eyes.

"Why would you think that Christian? I am curious about everything you do."

"I'm sorry Ana. Work was good I guess. What about you?"

"Amazing. I signed a new author and closed a book deal."

"Well it seems we made the right choice with making you editor."

"Well the whole thing is still new to me, but I couldn't be more happy about it. Thank you Christian." He tells me all about this new deal he's working on and I hang onto every word. Our waitress brings our food and I take a bite immediately. Half my food is gone by the time our conversation starts again.

"So I have a question to ask you." Christian says and I look up from my food.

"Ask away Christian."

"I know this is awkward and I'm not sure if it's traditional, but will you be my girlfriend. I don't like the idea of you not being mine."

"Christian of course. You're rather possessive aren't you."

"That is an understandment Miss Steele."

"Oh fifty." He chuckles.

"You remembered?"

"How could I not. You told me we shouldn't see each other and said because I'm fifty shades of fucked up. It was heartbreaking hearing you say that."

"Well it's true."

"Well it's true for me to. We're both fucked up, but it works Christian. I know you still haven't opened up to me fully and neither have I, but one day we will. I want to know all your secrets Christian good and bad."

"How about this. You ask me a question a day and I get to ask you one."

"That seems fair." Is he really going to open up to me? The waitress comes by to take out plates and asks if we would like dessert.

"Two churros please." Christian says without hesitation. Once we're done eating Christian pays the bill and we go home. I am absolutely exhausted and fall asleep next to Christian in his bed in my clothes jacket and all.


	18. Mrs Robinson

**I know this is a lot like the gala chapter in my last fanfic, but the only important part of this I feel is when Elena and Ana meet. **

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

Today has been absolutely wonderful. Christian planned a whole spa day for me while in the comfort of Escala. I had a massage, my nails done and hair. Once everyone leaves I go into my bedroom even though I've slept in Christian's bed every night since our date at TASTE. Hanging in my closet there is a large garment bag, a shoe box and a jewelry box. Christian and his controlling ways. Although I'm not complaining I would not have enjoyed going shopping for an outfit fit for a gala. I can't help feeling a bit of dread about tonight. Christian told me all about how he came into the BDSM scene and knowing that the vile woman who took advantage of him at a young age will be there sends chills up my spine.

I walk toward the garment bag and unzip it. Oh my god! I pull out the dress and it is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. It's an ivory and gold off the shoulder chiffon gown with a beaded bodice. It has an off the shoulder neckline with an A-line illusion silhouette. Christian has outdone himself this time. I hang the dress back up and open the shoe box, inside there is a pair of simple sand colour strappy sandals. I'm starting to think Christian didn't pick this out because together these are perfect. I stip and put on my damson corset matching panties and stockings before putting on my shoes and then my dress. It fits me perfectly. I grab the jewelry box and open it. I gasp looking at the beautiful yellow gold and diamond earrings. My hair is up in a bun with a few perfectly curled pieces of hair to frame my face. I head into the washroom and put on a light coat of foundation, a subtle smoky eye, mascara and deep red lipstick. I stand in front of the full length mirror and stare at a girl I hardly recognise. I feel like a princess. I grab my clutch take a deep breath and walk into the living room. Christian, Gail and Taylor are waiting for me. My eyes lock onto Christians his eyes grow darker and he inhales sharply. He is dressed in a tuxedo and looks magnificent. My body aches for him, which is a whole new experience for me, but being around Christian I can't help it. I give Taylor and Gail a hug before moving towards Christian.

"You look beautiful." I blush and smile.

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

"We'd better get going we don't want to be late." He take my arm and we step into the elevator. He presses lobby, which confuses me. Taylor doesn't follow which is more confusing. "We're taking a limo. Taylor will be there, but he's not riding with us."

"Oh." I say a little freaked out that he knew what I was thinking. Christian helps me into the limo before climbing in. The ride seems like hours while I fidget anxiously.

As the car turning into the beautiful drive way my anxiety climbs even higher there are so many people here.

"You'll do great Anastasia" Christian says while giving my hip a reassuring squeeze before pulling out a box. "You'll need to put this on." He hands me a box and I open it up to find a rose gold venetian mask with diamonds.

"Its a masquerade ball?" I ask while securing my mask. Christian pulls out a simple black mask that sticks on. His dark eyes are even more intense behind the mask.

"Ready?" Not even close.

"As I'll ever be." I give a half-smile knowing I don't have a say in the matter. He kisses my hand as the valet opens the door and we climb out. There is a dark green carpet running along the grounds surrounded by lanterns to light up the yard. There are beautiful tents that are set up. We are walking in a steady stream of people I ache to have Kate here with me. She would know the right things to do. Everyone is dressed beautifully with a whole array of masks. The men are typically in simple black masks but I have seen one or two that resemble the Phantom of The Opera masks.

"Mr. Grey" A photographer calls our attention Christian pulls me in close as we take a quick snap. Is this normal for him because that could get annoying really fast "Who is the lovely young lady with you tonight." A reporter asks.

"My girlfriend Anastasia Steele." He says.

From what I can see there is a canopy where we are now with a stage and a dance floor and a tent with formal dining tables set up. Everything is black and white with gold accents here and there. Hundreds of lanterns are covering the grounds giving off warm lighting. It is absolutely beautiful.

A young woman about my age catches the two of us by surprise. She is dressed in a stunning pink gown, silver heels and a silver mask.

"I told you she would look fantastic!" She says with her beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"Let me introduce you. This is my sister Mia. She helped pick out the gown and mask." I knew Christian didn't do this on his own.

"Yes I did and you'd still look better then anyone here if you were wearing a paper bag." I blush behind my mask.

"Thank you. It's lovely to finally meet you."

"I still can't believe someone has captured my older brothers heart." She smiles brightly. Are all of the Greys perfect? Well maybe with the exception of Elliot.

"Well I have to go find my date." She hugs Christian and I both before heading off.

"Oh great another schmuck has his claws into my sister."

"You haven't met the guy how do you know he's a schmuck?"

"They all are!" he shouts in frustration "They just string them along then dump them her like yesterday's trash."

"Well Christian you should never judge a book by it's cover. Your sister seems lovely by the way."

"Well she can be a pain in the ass." I narrow my eyes at him but I can't help feeling a pang of jealousy. I always wanted a sibling. "Come on we better find my mother." On our way to finding his parents we run into several people who want to stop and talk to Christian. and its the same conversation:

"Christian how are you?"

"Great and you."

"Excellent now who is this lovely lady?"

"This is my girlfriend Anastasia."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Anastasia I'm _"

"Its a pleasure to meet you to _" Then we are on to the next.

The waiters move effortlessly through the sea of people handing out delicious champagne. I guess they're used to crowds, but I am not. Everywhere I turn there is someone and it's getting to be annoying.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Dinner is being served so if you could find your seat that would be fantastic thank you."

Christian grabs my arm and pulls me close as we walk to the large tent surrounded. I didn't know a tent could look this beautiful. Everything is ivory and gold just like my dress. The room is brought to life with colour from the assortment of pink peonies from a deep dark pink to a pale almost white pink.

Christian leaves my side momentarily to find where we are to be seated. Usually this many people would make me anxious to the point I would have an anxiety attack but I am so lost in glitz and the glamour of the event I couldn't give two shits about it. While I stand around waiting for Christian a middle aged bleach blonde woman wearing a full length black bandage dress comes over to me and before she introduces herself I know who she is.

"Anastasia what a pleasure. My name it -"

"Elena Lincoln" I finish before she can " or would you prefer Mrs. Robinson?" She smiles and laughs.

"A sense of humor I like that. I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I would like to talk with you sometime I only have Christian's best interest at heart." She replies making me laugh.

"His best interest." I say trying to keep myself calm. "You seduced him at the age of fifteen and brought him into this lifestyle thinking it was the only way to help him. I know he sees it differently from the way I do, but none of what happened was in his best interest. All you wanted was a young boy to fuck and punish. He was a damaged boy and you used it to your advantage. I can promise you that we will not be talking. I will be civil with you for the sake of Christian and his mother but cross me Elena and you will regret it." I see Christian and storm off in his direction. We are shown to our table where I see an elderly couple, a middle aged couple and Mia accompanied by a young man in a simple black mask.

"Mother." Christian greets her warmly and kisses her on the cheek.

"Always so formal Christian." She scolds in a joking tone knowing full well if he was able to he would run and hug her.

"Anastasia, how wonderful to finally meet you. You're stunning." I blush I am so thank god for this mask maybe I should make I apart of my everyday look. My subconscious and inner goddess just shake their heads in disapproval. Mr. And Mrs. Trevelyan make their way over to us sounding absolutely cheerful. They look adorable in their matching bronze masks. They are over the moon when the see Christian with is arm draped around me holding me close. "This is my better half Carrick." He extends his hand and smiles.

"It's a pleasure Anastasia."

"The pleasure is all mine. Christian speaks highly of you. Also please call me Ana."

"Grandmother and grandfather, it's a pleasure to introduce you to Anastasia Steele my girlfriend." I extend my hand but they both pull me into a hug.

"You're the first girl he's brought home I am not going to settle for a handshake." They let me go and I am back at Christian's side. "I am Theodore and this is my wife Elizabeth."

"It's lovely to meet you." We take our seats and I glance at the menu on my plate.

**Coping Together Charity Gala**

**Menu**

**First Course:**

Zinfandel Poached Pears

Bitter greens & Roquefort, spiced pecans, walnut vinaigrette.

**Second Course:**

Crab Cake

A flavourful fried crab cake served on a bed of arugula with a red pepper remoulade

**Third Course:**

Oso Bucco

Veal Shanks braised in a Cabernet franc with tomatoes, mushrooms, & garden herbs. Served with mashed garlic Yukon potatoes & roasted root vegetables.

**Fourth Course:**

New York Cheesecake Tower

Raspberry sauce & citrus Madeleine

The food all sound mouth-watering good my stomach growls when I am done looking at the menu although Christian is the only one who seems to notice.

"Hungry darling." He says with a chuckle

"I'm always hungry." I reply so only he can hear me. Waiters come by with our first course. The conversation ebbs and flows throughout our meal. Grace tells us all embarrassing stories about Elliot, Christian and Mia. She also tells me about how Christian didn't speak until Mia came along which made my heart melt. The first words he said to her were 'I promise no one will ever hurt you. You're my baby sister and I will give my life to protect you'.

As dessert is being served the hiss of a microphone draws everyone's attention to the small stage. Carrick's voice is booms over the PA system. I thought he went to the washroom. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball. I hope you have enjoyed the evening so far and what else we have in-store. I just want to remind you all that this charity is very close to Grace and I's hearts and hope you dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work it does." My heart sinks deep in my chest thinking about that scared little boy Grace found years ago. I think of all his scars and how far her has come from those days.

"I am going to had the mic over to the master of ceremonies. I hope you all enjoy your evening." Carrick finishes and rejoins our table.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could nominate a table leader that would be great."

"Oooh-me, me." Mia shrieks bouncing in her seat. No one says otherwise which Mia is very happy about.

"If everyone could find, beg, or borrow a bill of the highest denomination you can manage. Write your name on it and slip it inside the envelope at the centre of the table. Someone will be around soon the collect them thank you." I pull out a hundred dollars from my clutch and write my name on it before handing it over to Mia. I look at Christian who has done the same and from the look on his face I can tell he's not happy as he slips another hundred back in his wallet. I roll my eyes and smile. Oh fifty.

MC comes and takes our envelope asks of table leader, Mia to pull out the winning bill which is Mia's date Jeremy. The wrapped basket is awarded to him and the MC move to the next table.

Christian is telling everyone about his company is developing wind up technology. He is so intent on giving the impoverish the same luxuries we have. He is keen on working with his telecommunications company to make the worlds first wind up mobile phone. Everyone is in awe of Christian as he speaks, although Jeremy doesn't understand why he won't patent his idea. Christian is a simple man when it comes to helping others he wants to make it as simple as he can for them.

Mia comes over and whispers in my ear

"Ana, are you going to help with the auction?" It's a rather strange request of course I will do anything to help with this event.

"Of course." I respond which makes Mia smile.

We are all given a piece of paper – which is a list of all the auction prizes. Everyone is silent as we read the list which is written in the same beautiful silver calligraphy.

I can start to feel a champagne buzz so I think it's best to drink more water.

**AUCTION GIFTS FOR COPING TOGETHER**

Signed Baseball Bat from the Mariners – _James Murray_

Prada Lux Tote Bag – _Mrs. Acton_

One-Day Voucher for Two at Esclava – _Elena Lincoln_

Drive and Aston Martin for a Day – _Mr. And Mrs. L. W. Nora_

Two Cases of Your Choice from Le Calvane– _Calvane Winery_

First Editions of Harry Potter (# 1-7)– _Dr. A. F. M Lace-Field_

Weekend for Two at the Heathman Hotel, Portland – _The Heathman Hotel_

Day Trip Aboard The Grace – _Mr. C. Grey_

One-Week Stay in Aspen, Colorado (Sleeps Six) -_Mr. C. Grey_

One Week at Lake Adriana, Montana (Sleeps Eight) – _Mr. And Dr. Grey._

Weekend in New York City, New York (Sleeps Four) – _Mr. C. Grey_

How many properties does this man own? It is so like Christian so give everything he can to help others that's one quality I cherish in him.

"You own property in Aspen?" I ask shocked trying not to talk too loud because the auction has started.

He nods, and puts his fingers again his lips telling me to be quiet. I drink some more champagne. Each item is sold for an astonishing amount of money. I have been to several charity events with Ray, but this takes the cake. The Prada bag went for 2,500$ which is about seven hundred dollars over the retail price. The trip to the She-Things spa went for 1000$ and she looked quite proud of herself when people were bidding for a day at her spa. Christian bought the two cases of wine for 3000$ he tells me their rosè. I will have to take his word for that since I know nothing about wine.

When it is time to bid for the first editions Christian starts off "10,000 dollars" What the fuck?

"10,500" Someone else says followed by another "12,000"

"15,000" Christian says and everyone goes quiet.

"Going once.. twice.. three times .. sold to Mr. Grey."

"I thought you've never seen or read Harry Potter" I say confused.

"I haven't I bought it for you." I smile and thank him he is so sweet sometimes. The bidding for the last prize is Christians place in Aspen which started at 10,000 and they are now at 20,000.

"Going once, Going twice," The MC calls out. I don't know what possessed me to do this but before I can stop the words from coming out of my mouth I say

"Twenty-Four Thousand Dollars" Everyone turns to look at me in their masks and gasp in disbelief. But the only person I notice is Elena who gives me this who-the-fuck-are-you look which makes me smile.

"Twenty-Four Thousand dollars to the lovely lady. Going once, going twice ... sold." Christian is busy applauding but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is very mad. I don't know why though. It's for charity. He leans in a kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear in a harsh voice I hardly recognise as his.

"I don't know whether to worship at your feet or spank the living shit out of you." His words send sensations right to my core which leave me excited and confused.

"I like the sound of option two sir." I say back in a sweet innocent voice which is a shock to him. He takes a sharp inhale and chuckles. _What are you doing? _My subconscious sneers at me.

"Frisky Eh?" And I just nod. I decided that holding off on having sex with men because of what happened give Jack power over me that he doesn't deserve.

"If everyone could go to the tent where the dance auction will be held that would be fantastic." The MC calls out. Christian grabs me tight and starts leading me to the tent when we hear Mia behind us.

"Ana! You have to come with me it's time." What? Time for what? Oooh... This must be the auction she wanted me to help with. "The auction you silly goose come. All my friend are helping I can't wait for them to meet the amazing girl who stole my brothers heart." Christian is scowling at Mia who does he same back. There is no sense in trying to battle Mia she always wins. I give him a kiss on the cheek before Mia drags me away. All of Mia's friend are kind except for one Lily. It is obvious that she is jealous of me. That's right he picked me not you.

"So I guess he wasn't gay." she says snidely.

"Oh believe me honey he is not." I snap back. I am a new person tonight I guess it makes it easy when you can hide being a mask.

"Lily behave yourself. She was hoping he would swing her off her feet and carry her into the sunset." Mia says sweetly. We are lined up in a row on the stage and I am furthest from the left which means I go last. Could this be any more humiliating. Why can't the men stand up here while we bid on them.

"Gentlemen it is not the highlight of the night. These twelve lovely ladies have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder." The MC booms and there is around of is for a good cause I keep chanting over and over in my head. Mia can see I am nervous so she whispers

"Don't worry we all know your first dance will be Christian this is a lot of fun I promise." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Of course Mr. Control Freak CEO will not let my first dance be with anyone but him. All of the single men or the people these lovely ladies came with walk closer to the stage. Christian walks with ease in the crowd of people.

"Our first lovely lady is Elizabeth. She speaks Russia, French, Italian and Spanish. And is an Olympic Gymnast." This is obviously a load of bullshit but I don't care. Two men are fighting over her raising the bid higher and higher until one gives up at 4,000$. They keep bidding on the other girls and Mia leans in and says

"I hope Christian wins.. we don't want him to start a brawl." What the fuck?

"A brawl?" I ask shocked. That's something Christian and I have not gotten to yet.

"Woops I've said too much."

"So how much for the lovely Lily." The MC asks. She is quite proud of herself when she is sold for fifteen thousand dollars. Everyone claps including me. It's only Mia and I left on stage and it is her turn to be sold off.

"Mia is fluent in French." That is probably the only truthful thing he has said so far. "She plays six instruments and studies at culinary schools around the world." Before the MC can ask someone says "Six Thousand" Mia gives a little wink and a giggle.

"Ten Thousand" a familiar voice calls.

"Fifteen Thousand" The same gentlemen from before calls.

"Twenty Thousand" Carrick calls out knowing very well that these two men will raise the bid higher.

"Thirty Thousand Dollars" The familiar voice says and everyone gasps.

"Going once, twice, Sold to the gentlemen over there." It clicks it was Ethan, Kate's brother. He family has a lot of money and he unlike Kate has always saved his money. He and Mia are getting quite chatty as I step forward on the stage.

"Let us introduce our last lady Ana. She is well read and is a big fan of the classics. She speaks mandarin and is a famous ballerina ... Well gentlemen how much?"

"Ten Thousand." The bidding starts off with Christian.

"Fifteen" I swear I hear the voice of John Flynn. Ooh shit I don't want to feel the wrath of Christian Grey if he doesn't win. I'm already in enough trouble.

"Twenty Thousand." A random man from the audience calls.

"Fifty Thousand." Christians grandfather calls with a chuckle. Christian looks nervous like he doesn't know what to do next or maybe not

"One hundred and fifty thousand dollars ." Everyone's jaw drops to the floor and Elena runs out of the tent mortified.

"Well it seems like we have high rollers in the house tonight." The MC calls. Christian is glaring at Flynn and his grandfather who are laughing at him. "Sold for one hundred and fifty thousand dollars." Everyone applaudes Christian as he helps me off the stage I am so glad that's over.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen are you ready?" The MC asks getting the okay from Grace and Carrick. "Alright Sam take it away." A young man walks on stage and whispers something to the band before making sure the microphone leveled with him. Moments later the familiar strains of I've got you under my skin start playing.

Christian take's me in his arms, and starts to move. I am a hopeless dancer, but with Christian's leading I have no problem keeping up. Of course he can dance beautifully. I am momentarily reminded of the words my mother once said to me 'never trust a man who can dance.' It is just the two of us and the band. We are swaying to the music smiling like idiots for a second the whole world just melts away. As the song finishes everyone starts clapping and the singer bows.

"May I cut in?" Flynn asks and Christian nods. This is first dancing with my shrink! The band starts playing I got a woman and Flynn takes his lead.

"Enjoying your evening?" He asks trying to break the tension.

"I've had a wonderful time." I assure him.

"You've changed him." What?

"He's helped you as well, but the Christian I've seen tonight is a whole new person. You are a miracle Ana." I blush and smile.

"I think we just needed people we related with." I say and he smiles.

"Well I thank you for what you've done. Christian is not only a client, but a friend." He say's with compassion in his voice

"Well he means a lot to me too." I smile as the song ends and Christian is back at my side.

"John" He nods.

"Christian." He says nodding as well.

"I'll see you Thursday Flynn." I say as he walks away and he give smiles.

Christian pulls me into his arms as he spins me around. He seems so carefree this is one of Christian's rare sides, but it's his most beautiful. We dance and twirl for what seems like hours and with every more my anxiety fades away.

"Alright everyone grab your dance partner this will be the last dance of the night." Christian grabs me at the band starts playing 'feeling good'. We dance and spin until the music stops and once again the MC's voice is booms "It is almost midnight everyone so if you'll head down to shore the fireworks are going to start soon." and with that some leave and other stroll down to the shore.

"Do you want to stay or go home?" As much as I want to get in the playroom with him now, but I love fireworks way too much to go home.

"I want to see the firework." I say too excitedly.

"I take it you like fireworks." He says with a smirk.

"I love them ." He smiles a we walk hand in hand to the shore.

We are standing in a group of just under one hundred people the other guests have already gone home. Taylor and Sawyer are no visible most likely because we are in a group of people so it is harder to see. Christian's head is resting on my shoulder and he arms wrapped around my waist. All of a sudden a beautiful classical piece starts to play which Christian later tells me is Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture (Finale). Two fireworks fly into the air and explode with a deafening bang over the bay. It is a beautiful sight to see. The sparkling of silver fireworks over the calm water. The only time I have ever seen fireworks like this is on TV, but it doesn't come close to this. We watch as the fireworks burst into a kaleidoscope of colours. Everything is happening in time with the music.

My face he a permanent grin and I glance at Christian who is the same. He looks so carefree and he smiles as the firework show continues. Among the music and the loud bangs of the fireworks you can hear everyone's oohs and ahs. As the song comes to an end a final volley of six rocket shoot into the air bathing the bay in a marvelous golden light as the crowd erupts in applause and cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen" The Carrick calls out as the applause dies down.

"Just one more thing to add at the end of this wonderful evening. All of your generosity has helped raise a total of two million four hundred and fifty-six thousand dollars!"The crowd burst into applause again, and out of the pontoon, a message lights up in silver streams of sparks forming the words "Thank You from Coping Together." I kiss Christian on the cheek and smile.

"This is the most that this fundraiser has ever made." He says in shock as he smiles.

"It's probably the amount of money you paid for that dance." I say giggling.

"It was worth every cent Anastasia." He gives me a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

We wait until the crowd of people have dispersed and I think I know why. I am very familiar with PTSD after being around my dad and his ex army buddies and having it myself. I forgot that Taylor can't be around fireworks how stupid of me.

"Luke and Christian can you meet us at the car I would like to speak with Taylor for a moment if that's alright." They know I won't take no for an answer so they say their goodbyes as I talk to Taylor.

"Does Christian know?" I ask and he seems confused.

"I'm sorry Ana"

"Does Christian know about the PTSD?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry I totally forgot about the fireworks."

" I remember when you were a kid you loved fireworks you were always so mesmerized by them. Don't worry about it Ana."

" You always had a way of fixing those who were broken Annie even as a child and I am thankful for everything you are doing for Christian." He says with a smile. As we approach the car Grace, Carrick, Mia and Ethan are there to see us off. I had such a lovely evening i was such a lovely evening and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget my pintrest. thecranberriesnot-you-again/**


	19. Amateur Hour

**Sorry it's been so long guys. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV: <strong>

Christian and I make out all the way home to Escala and I thank god for the limousine and the separation it give us from Taylor and Sawyer. They drop us off outfront of Escala and Christian swoops me up in his arms and carries me all the way upstairs and doesn't put me down until we've made it through the thresh hold of his room. I turn to face him and slowly unzip my dress. The dress falls around my feet revealing my lingerie.

"Anastasia what are you doing?" Christian asks in a low growl.

"I want you Christian." I say in a shy quiet voice. Christians eyes widen in surprise.

"Anastasia are you sure this is what you want?" I nod and seconds later his lips are on mine. His tongue begging for entry into my mouth. I run my fingers through his unruly copper hair and gently tug on the end. He pulls away and we're panting heavily. _Oh my. _He picks me up with ease and throws me on the bed. He takes off his jacket and places it neatly on the chair. He looks back at me and his eyes are dark with lust. "Oh Ana what shall I do with you." His voice has changed. It's dark, deep and hot! Oh my. Desire pools between my thighs. I want to jump him right now.

"Can I take off your shirt?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes, but only if you promise not to touch me."

"Okay." I slowly unbotton his shirt contemplating why he doesn't want me to touch him with his shirt off. I look at his bare chest and I see several tiny circles on his chest and instantly know what they are.

"Cigarette burns." I whisper and he looks at me in shock.

"How did you know?" I slowly turn around exposing mine. He gently kisses the five cigarette burns on my back.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"No."

"What?"

"Don't be sorry." He doesn't say another word before picking me up and placing me gently on the bed. He pulls off my heels and places them beside the bed.

Christian climbs on top of me. He kisses my lips while his hand explores my body, his touch is sensational. I want to touch him back, but his other hand is firmly holding mine above my head.

"Why can't I touch you when your shirt is off?"

"Baby steps Ana. Before you came into my life I couldn't tolerate any touching, but you can. I don't understand how or why Anastasia. You're healing me." My heart melts. He's really trying for me. He unclasps the top of my corset revealing my breasts.

"You have beautiful breasts." he says as he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck over my breasts and gently grazes my nipples with his teeth. I moan with pleasure and notice Christian staring at me with a devilish grin on his face. He's enjoying my pleasure. "You like that?"

"Mhmm" I bite my lip and turn a very deep shade of red, which could rival the walls of his playroom.

"I want to bite that lip" He says in a shallow voice between kisses.

"Why don't you?" I say being brave. Then he kisses me again passionately, the tip of his tongue grazing mine. He bites down on my bottom lip and tugs gently. Again, I moan. Boy oh kisses down my neck. This time, once he reaches my breasts, he gently sucks and bites my nipples. He continues to go further south leaving a trail of soft kisses stopping at the top of my panties.

"Are you wet?" I gape at him in horror. What did he just ask me?

"Answer me, Anastasia." He commands.

"Yes." I answer my blush growing deeper.

"I want to hear you say it." Says in a husky tone. He starts to rub my clitoris over top of my panties while pulling my nipples. This new sensation fills me sweetly. This feels amazing. My mind starts to scatter and I have this intense feeling deep in my core that keeps building and building.

"Oh, Christian, please." I moan

"I like the sound of that 'please'. Say it again." He sounds so excited.

"Please, Christian, please" I'm squirming at this point

"We aim to please, Miss Steele." He pulls off my panties, tearing them and throws them to the other side of the room. He inserts a finger and makes a come hither motion with it. Within seconds, I am lost in my orgasm, screaming Christian's name. I vaguely hear Christian unzip his jeans. I look at him. In his boxers, is erection has become more visible. My first thought is 'will it fit?' He crawls back on top of me and kisses me again. I hear something rip which is followed by a question.

"I assume you are not on the pill right?"

"Actually I am." You can never be too careful right?

"You ready?"

"Yes." I say after a long pause. He pulls his boxers off and slowly thrusts into me. I grab his shoulders and dig my nails into them. He doesn't tell me to let go so I hold on. This hurts. He pulls out and thrusts into me again.

Soon enough, the initial pain and shock of it wears off. He takes this as the as a green light then starts to thrusts to and out of me each time going deeper but still going at a slow pace. My breathing is getting shallower each thrust bringing me closer to the edge again. Can that happen? Can I have an orgasm right after I just had one? When he whispers 'Come for me baby' in my ear I unravel beneath him which is enough to bring him over the edge with me. He thrusts in and out off me as he finishes. We lay side by side flat on our backs trying to catch our breath.

"I knew" Breath "I would" Breath "Like vanilla." Breath "With you." Breath.

"I'm not sure what vanilla is, but I liked it." I am taken by surprise when Christian wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. He kisses the back of my head and pulls my blanket over us and I instantly fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget my pintrest. Although there is nothing new this chapter since it was a continuation.<strong>


	20. More To Life

**I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to post this. I have been so busy moving, getting ready for school and family stuff that I have no had any time to write this summer. I know the lemons at the end of this chapter is really lame, but it was a sort of apology for making you guys wait. Thank you all so much. **

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

I wake up before Christian and throw on his button down from last night. A rumbling in my tummy directs me towards the kitchen to make some breakfast. I walk by a state of the art stereo dock with a iPod already inside. To me there is nothing better than cooking with music. It takes me a minute or two to get it working, but soon his rock playlist fills the kitchen. Space oddity is one of my all time favourite rock songs so naturally I start singing and dancing while I make pancakes for Christan and I. I jump back when I see Christian sitting at the breakfast bar causing me to burn my hand on the stove.

"Fuck!" In a flash Christian is by my side. "Ouch I am so stupid." I bite down on my lip and fight of tears. Christian turns off the stove and pulls me into his lap.

"Let me see." He asks gently extending his hand. It takes me a moment for deep breathing before I place my hand in his. I whimper as he check out my hand. Its red and a blister has already started to form on most of my palm. He helps me to my feet and takes me over to the breakfast bar. Once I've take my seat he grabs a towel and runs it under cold water. Carefully he wraps it around my hand trying to be as painless as possible, but it stings. I inhale sharply practically hissing.

"I'm sorry Ana I know it hurts. This is all my fault."

"Christian don't be stupid." I reply almost angry. He looks dumbfounded I don't think he's ever been talked to that way. "It was in no way your fault. It was an accident." I extend my uninjured hand and caress his cheek. I don't understand why he doesn't like to be touched or the rules, but he doesn't seem to mind. In fact he seems to be relishing in the moment. He places his hand over mine and smile.

"Anastasia you have turned my world upside down." I blush and he places a chaste kiss on my lips. "I'm going to call my mother to come check out your hand."

"Christian I don't think that's necessary. The cool water seems to be helping and I'm sure Grace has her hands full cleaning up from the gala." He frowns.

"My mother loves you. It won't be any trouble for her at all. I'll be right back." I sigh and he heads into the bedroom to grab his phone. Two minutes later he comes back. "She'll be here within the hour. The food smells wonderful. I'm starved." He says with a grin. He makes us both a plate and sits next to me at the breakfast bar. I struggle at first only using one hand, but soon enough I get into a rhythm of cutting the food with my fork. Christian seems to be very satisfied with what I've made.

"With you and Ms. Jones I'll never have to worry about having a bad meal again." He says making me smile. He looks at my plate and his smile turns into a grin. "I'm glad you're eating." He says happily although his eyes look sad.

"I don't like leaving food on my plate." I shrug and put the last bit of pancakes in my mouth. Christian clears and we decide to sit by the fireplace. I take a seat on the too big with leather couch while Christian grabs a blanket. He joins me soon enough and pulls me close to him. "So since I didn't get a chance to ask a question yesterday, does that mean I can ask two today?"

"I guess that's fair." I think for a long time before I ask my question. He's already told me he's from Detroit and his birth mother was an addict. A crack whore as he put it. He explained about Grace being the doctor on call the night the police found him and that his mother had killed himself.

"Was it your mother who gave you the burns?" I ask curiously. After question I ask him it really brings to light how similar we really are.

"It was her pimp. He was always so angry and took it out on me." His eyes grow dark obviously remembering some of his past. "what about you?" his voice is quiet.

"My mother had this boyfriend. His name was Stephen, he was a drunk and not only hit me, but my mom too. I think if he wasn't around she may have gotten better, but sadly she never had the chance."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do this to me Christian." I say knowing full well how he feels.

"I know. So next question." He's obviously

"Do you miss it?"

"Do I miss what?"

"Your playroom?"

"Yes and no."

"Can you elaborate?" I ask half laughing half scared to know the answer.

"I miss the control. My world feels like it's been turned upside down and thats when I would usually run to the safety of that room, but now, being with you it's a new world of possibilities. You challenge me and give me comfort I have not felt in a very long time. I crave your touch, but it scares me at the same time. I never had to worry about things like this when I had submissives, but I've never been happier." Tears threaten to spring from my eyes. Oh Christian you beautiful man.

"So that's why you didn't let me touch you last night."

"Yes, I was scared. Christian scared? The thought is unnerving.

"Why can I touch you?"

"I have no idea. I.." He stops.

"Well why don't you like being touched?"

"That is more than two questions."

"Please?" I ask giving him my best puppy dog look.

"So anxious for knowledge Miss Steele." He pauses and I think he's not going to tell me and then he continues "The only real contact I had as a child was painfully. I did everything to avoid feeling that way again so I refused to be touched. It grew into a habit I couldn't break, until you came along." I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper 'thank you.'

We're interrupted by Taylor clearing his throat. "What?" Christian snaps and I feel bad for Taylor. I try to give him a reassuring look, but he's all business.

"You're mother is here Mr. Grey."

"Wonderful." He says going from being angry to happy in no time at all. Not a moment later Grace walks into the large space looking beautiful even though she must have her hands full. I hope to look half as good as Grace when I'm her age. She just radiates beauty.

"Christian, Ana." She says with a bright smile. Both of us stand to greet her. Christian shakes her hand and give me a hug. "So what happened?" She looks a me.

"Well." I say suddenly embarrassed. "Christian scared me while I was making breakfast. One thing lead to another and my hand ended on the stove." I feel so stupid.

"Alright. Come sit and I'll take a look." She points the the couch Christian and I were sitting on a moment ago. I do as she asks and she take a seat next to me placing her first aid kit next to her feet. Carefully she unwraps my hand. I clench my teeth to prevent from squealing in pain. A take deep breaths while she continues to check it out.

"It's a 2nd degree burn by the looks of the blistering, which is good. Although having a burn like this on your hand can be difficult. You're not left handed are you." I shake my head and she nods. "Good. I want you to keep a cool towel on it periodically until the pain and swelling subsides. No ointments, ice or picking at the blister. All these things can make it worse. I'm going to wrap your hand, but you'll need to change it. It's a special type of gauze so I will tell Taylor what brand and type to get before I leave."

"Alright. Thank you Grace." She smiles at me and I smile back. It take her no time at all to wrap my hand. The gauze is almost like a mesh. Maybe so the burn can breathe or so no cotton goes into the burn. We make small take for a bit before she leaves to have lunch with Carrick. I head into Christians room to shower and scream.

"CHRISTIAN!" Not a minute later Taylor and Christian coming running into the room.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks in a worried tone.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I say as a blush creeps up my face. Taylor leaves sensing no danger. "Christian I'm wearing nothing, but your dress shirt from last night."

"And it looks wonderful." I grow a deeper shade of red.

"Your mother has been here I totally forgot. I am absolutely mortified!." Christian bursts out laughing. "Christian it's not funny." I pout which only makes him laugh harder.

"Anastasia I'm sure my mother doesn't believe me to be celibate." Ugh. I close the door in his face and turn on the shower. Theres a knock at the door, but I don't open it. I strip and plug my phone into the speakers Christian has in his bathroom. I hit shuffle through my The Decemberists albums and the first song that comes on is down by the water. I pull my hair up so it won't get wet before stepping into the shower. I find it difficult to wash myself with one hand, but finally I step out of the shower and wrap on of Christians fluffy towels around me. I put Christian shirt in the hamper and dry myself off before going back into Christians room. He's pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair. He turns to look at me and his eyes widen.

"Ana I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't be mad." I laugh.

"What? Christian I'm not mad at you." He looks relieved.

"But you closed the door on me.

"Christian I closed the door on you because you were being a little shit. Not because I was mad at you." The corner of his mouth turns up into a smirk.

"Little shit?" He asks taking a step closer to me. His eyes are staring into mine. I yelp involuntarily. He takes another step towards me and I step back. He doe the same thing again, but this time I'm trapped against the wall. No where to go. I look to my left then my right trying to make a plan while Christian steps closer to me. He is inches away from me in no time. I look around trying to plan my escape. My pulse quickens with his close proximity. He places his hands on the wall on either side of me. In one quick movement I duck under his arm and run for the door, I'm about to step through the threshold when Christian grabs my waist and lifts me off the ground. He gently throws me on the bed and I swear I hear him growl. I bite my lip as he climbs on top of me. He grabs the towel opening it and exposing me. I try to cover myself uncomfortable with me sudden nudity.

"No Anastasia. I want to see you." He gently moves my hands away. He runs his hands from my knee, up and over my hip and waist moving his body upwards with it. He hands slide up over my neck and he kisses me. His kiss is soft after first then it grows. He kisses me deeper and harder with a fervent need. I return every ounce of need back to him. I run my fingers through his beautiful unruly copper hair gently tugging. I want him, no I need him. My soul is on fire. I didn't know it was possible to feel this way. I run my hands down his back and grab the hem of his gray tee-shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the side. I run my hands up his neck and kiss him again before falling down onto my back again. I want to run my hands over his chest and perfectly sculpted abs that rival those of Adonis, but resist the temptation. He has been more than sympathetic to my problems and it's only fair that I pay him the same respect.

He leaves a soft trail of kisses down my neck over my breasts gently grazing his teeth over my nipples. I moan and he looks up at me with a panty dropping smile.

"As much as I adore your breast Anastasia that is not what I'm after." He smirks leaving my blushing from head to toe. Yesterday I would have been absolutely mortified, but now he has lit a fire that will not extinguish. Each kiss leave a warm sensation running through my body like an electric current. he stops where the line of my panties would be and moves to my knee, kissing upwards from there. I squirm beneath him as he moves closer to my sex. He bites down on my thigh, a warning. It leaves me confused. The uncomfortable pain, but the pleasure as well. I groan in response. Well maybe it's not that confusing. That was hot. When he reaches the apex of my thighs Christian runs his nose softly up the length of my sex.

"You smell divine." Before I have the chance to respond his lips fasten around my clit. Oh my word. My hips involuntarily raise to meet Christian. This is a whole new world of sensation. Christians mouth moves expertly over my sex. My head spins and everything goes dark. My back arches as I find my release calling out his name.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to post another chapter soon. Again I am sorry. <strong>


	21. Pictures Of You

**Anastasia's POV: **

Kate gets home in two days and I can tell Christian is nervous about it. He knows that I'm going to be staying at my apartment once she gets back. So much has happened while she's been gone and I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset to leave Christian's ivory tower. We've been in a state of bliss with each other and I'm scared that if I'm gone we will grow apart.

I'm getting dressed for José's show tonight. Christian and I are going together. People went crazy after Christian and I were spotted together at the coping together benefit. Our names were plastered all over the news. Everyone wants to know who I am and how I captured Christian Grey. Yesterday Christian decided that I need clothes while I'm here, which caused a big fight. He bought me a whole wardrobe for Escala. I was furious. I have more clothes than I need already he had no need to do this. We fought and I decided it was best to get some space and cool down. I need to take Christian with a grain of salt he has more money than sense. I roll my eyes just thinking about it.

I grab the Alice and Olivia metallic pleated skirt and black crew neck cropped top I check myself out in the full length mirror and wonder how it fits me so perfectly. I head into the bathroom and decide what to do with my hair. I pull it up into a high ballerina bun leaving some hair down to frame my face. I hate wearing makeup, but I don't want Josè to freak out when he sees the dark blue circles under my eyes. I dab some concealer and apply a light layer of neutral lipgloss. I back into the closet and grab a pair of black sling back Louboutin's and put them on before heading into the main room where I find Christian waiting for me. He is casually dressed in a white button down and a light gray pair of dress pants. His artfully disheveled hair makes me want to run my fingers through it.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Christian says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh this old thing?" I tease him, which rewards me with his panty dropping smile. He takes two long strides before swooping down to give me a kiss that leaves me wanting more.

"Grab a jacket we must get going or we're going to be late."

"Cristian I hate to tell you that no matter what were going to be late. We can't drive to Portland in an hour."

"Well you better hurry then." I grab a light coat and meet Christian in the foyer. We set into the elevator and am very confused when he presses the roof. I glare at him and he has a shit eating grin on his face. the doors open into a small room with a door right across from the elevator. I follow Christians quick steps and gasp when he opens the door. I stare at the helicopter as I listen to the roar of the blades.

"She's a Eurocopter EC130B-4." I stare across and am filled with excitement and anxiety. On the side of the helicopter it says Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. in capital letters.

"She's beautiful." He takes my hand and opens the passenger door for me. He straps me in before coming around the other side. I stare at him in horror. "Please tell me you're not flying this thing."

"Oh Miss Steele I certainly am."

"Expensive hobbies?" I ask recalling our interview.

"Yes. Put your cans on." He says and I am confused until he points to a pair of headphones. The noise of the blades cease as I pull them over my ears. I hear Christian talking into the microphone with air traffic control, but I'm not paying attention. I hardly even notice when we leave the rooftop of Escala. The sun is starting to set and the sky is a blend of yellow, orange and pink. "I thought we could chase dusk." I hear Christian say in my ears. I look at him and smile even though he's paying attention to keeping u in the air. I manage to move just enough to place a kiss on his cheek. I swear for a moment he blushes.

"Thank you, Christian. This is wonderful." I say before looking back through the window as we leave Seattle behind. We touch down on another helipad on the top of a building in Portland. I wait for Christian's instructions before doing anything. Once Charlie Tango is shut down he pulls off his headphones and signals for me to do the same for he climbs out. He climbs out and comes around to open my door. I take his hand and step out. That was one of the best experiences I have ever had. I guess I can cross riding in a helicopter off my bucket list. A middle aged man walks through the door on the roof and smiles.

"Steven this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele."

"It's a pleasure. I've been wondering about the woman who captured my bosses heart. She's a keeper Christian." He winks.

"I don't have any intention of letting her go. Back to Seattle. Is Luke downstairs?"

"Yes he's waiting we arrived just before you did."

"Excellent. Well have a safe flight back. Taylor will pick you up in Seattle." They nod and Christian leads me through the door to a set of stairs. It's only three flights down and Luke is waiting in the Audi.

"I was hoping to get some dinner before the show, but we can go after." Luke doesn't need instructions before he drives off I guess Christian really planned this out. From the outside the gallery looks like nothing, but once we step inside it's buzzing with conversation about Josè and his art work. White walls and dark wooden floors with Josè's photographs plastered on the walls. We are greeted by a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. I think she would look better if she was wearing less makeup.

"Welcome to Josè Rodriguez's art shoe. Feel free to look through all the rooms. There will be a tag underneath his artwork with a title. If you are interested in a piece just come back and talk to me. I hope you have a wonderful evening." Usually when I'm with Christian women oggle him, but this woman was intently staring at me.

We walk hand in hand and I keep a sharp eye out for Josè, but I imagine he's rather busy tonight. We get two glasses of a cheap wine at the bar and look around. I have always admired his art and all of these are his best. I am in awe. I finally spot Josè speaking to a reported while he's getting his photo taken. I don't know why I find it so amusing, but I do. A photographer getting his photo taken by another photographer. I decide to let Josè find me when he's ready. There is a mixture of cityscape and wilderness shots. I try to picture what Josè was doing as these photos were taken. I don't think I have ever seen him without a camera and some of these pictures are familiar.

"I was with him when he took that photo. We has a deal that I helped him while he went out one day and he would help me find the best camera for Ray. It was taken just outside of Vancouver."

"He has talent that's for sure." We go through the first room making small talk and spending a few minutes looking at the picture while my imagination runs wild. When we're almost done in the first room I notice Josè has disappeared.

I walk into the next room and stop dead in my tracks. I am mortified as I look around at a dozen of huge photographs of me. A camera starts flashing in my direction and see Josè behind is. Once his captured his shot he lowers the camera and everyone claps. I scowl at him, which causes him to smile.

"Ana!" He says excitedly. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I knew this moment would be too good not to capture." He wraps his arms around me.

"They're beautiful." I say with a smile.

"Not the reaction I was expecting Ana."

"I never said I was happy about this, but I would have to be a fool to say these weren't beautiful."

"Well I have to speak to more people, but come see me again before you have to leave." Just like that he's off again. No doubt enjoying his new fame. Christian leave my side for the first time tonight and I start to look around. The first photograph is a picture of me blowing out the candles on my 21st birthday day. I remember that day so well. Kate wanted to throw me a huge party in honor of being legal, but I wanted a small gathering. I smile going back to that moment.

The next photo is from a camping trip we went on with our parents. It was supposed to be a beautiful weekend, sunny skies and warm weather, but there was a huge thunder storm. Josè and I shared a tent and I sat looking out at the lake counting the thunder and lightning. Christian comes back while I'm looking at a photograph of me dancing the night I threw up on Christian.

"I really liked those shoes you know." He says with a smile.

"Sorry." Christian and I follow continue looking together and asks me to explain what's going on in each photo. I am happy to do so, until we come across a photograph of a time I would rather not remember. I am sitting impassive with a single tear falling down my cheek trying to hold the rest of them back. My right eyes is purple and I have small scratches all over my face with two distinct hand prints on my neck. How could he do this to me. I clench my jaw and storm off. I find Josè and pull him away from the person he was talking to.

"Dios Mios Ana what the fuck is going on."

"How could you put that picture up or the public to see."

"Which picture are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with any of those photos."

"The day after I was atack. The picture of me crying covered in bruises." I scream at him and he looks horrified.

"What are you talking about I would never put the picture up for anyone to see. I never even printed it Ana."

"Really then what is it doing up on that room." I feel Christian wrap his arms around me. I feel like I'm going to break any second. Josè sprints off into the other room and starts screaming at people. Everyone rushes out but Josè. I walk back to where the picture is and see Josè yelling at the blonde haired woman.

"How the fuck did this get here? The picture that should be here is Anastasia reading not this." I don't think I have ever seen Josè so angry.

"It arrived today. I was told we were to switch it out. I am so sorry." Josè picks up the portrait and throws it on the ground causing it to shatter. I move to the corner of the room and sit. I don't think I could support myself for much longer. I can hold back anymore. The tears start to fall and I know there is no stopping them now. Josè is a terrible liar and I know he has to be telling the truth. If he did put that picture up then who did.

"Do you have security cameras?" Christian asks and his voice is forceful and harsh.

"Yes, we have several." The blonde woman says her voice is shaking.

"I want you to send the footage to my head of security immediately. Here is his card." He walks away and is busy typing away on his blackberry. Josè crouches down in front of me.

"Ana I am so sorry. I should have checked everything before the show started. I am so sorry." His voice is soft, but there's a hint of fear.

"It's okay. I want to go home." He nods and looks at Christian who gets the message. He doesn't speak, but he helps me to my feet and we go out the back exit. I really don't want to face all the people who just saw me throw a fit. The second we get into the car I pull off my shoes and curl up next to Christian with my legs on his lap. He hold me tight and doesn't say anything. He must be so embarrassed. What if he doesn't want me anymore after he saw that picture. What if he leaves. The tears come down even harder at the thought of losing him.

Ten minutes before he says anything. It seems like hours.

"Ana it's going to be alright. Everything will be alright." He whispers in my ear.

"You're not going to leave me are you."

"Why in the world would you think I would leave you. Anastasia my world is so much better with you in it. I was just so angry. How could someone do that to you." His voice is hoarse.

"He was an animal Christian."

"I promise to find whoever put that picture up." He says pulling me closer. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. Crying has exhausted me, but it's anything but restful. I do back to the night before that picture was taken. It was the first time I really feared for my life. I am grateful when Christian wakes me up.

"Where are we?"

"At Mcdonald's." I look at him and he shrugs. "There aren't many places to eat off of I-5 and I figured you didn't want to go inside anywhere to eat so here we are."

"Fair enough. When was the last time you had fastfood?"

"I couldn't tell you." He says with a shake of his head. We pull up to the window and I can tell Christian has never done this.

"What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have a double quarter pounder with cheese, medium fries, coke and a M&M McFlurry. What do you want Christian?"

"Can I have the same as this lovely lady but an Oreo McFlurry. Luke do you want anything?"

"There is no way in hell I would eat here." He says "But thank you for asking sir." Christian pays and we move up to the next window where we get our food then were back on our way to Seattle. I watch Christian carefully as he takes a bite out of his burger. "This is good and disgusting at the same time."

"Well thats McDonalds for you." I say then giggle.

"That is a wonderful sound to hear." I ignore him and continue eating and he does the same. I'm sure Christian had something better in mind as far as food goes, but I much prefer this. I love watching Christian try new things and leave his comfort zone. I eat my burger quickly before I eat my fries with my McFlurry.

"I absolutely love McFlurries." I say with a smile. Getting fast food was something Ray and I always did on our way home from camping trips.

"Me too, this is the first time I've had one." My legs are still draped over his and I snuggle up closer to him. I take in this moment because when it come time for me to sleep I know everything is just going to come back with a vengeance, but these moments with Christian are going to make it worth it.

"Do you want to play eye spy?"

"I have something better in mind." His head dips down and he kissed me fervently. I push my hands into his hair pulling him closer into me. I kiss him back with every ounce of passion he give me. He lifts me up so I'm straddling him and runs his hands under my shirt, over my stomach and cups my breasts. His thumbs brush over my nipples and I moan into his kiss. His slips his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch of it. The tips of our tongues meet and I grow needy.

Christian grabs my hips and pulls me in closer to him. I grind my hips into his, teasing him causing him to growl. In one swift moment my shirt is off and his lips are on my neck. He starts of with soft sweet kisses but turns into little nips of my flesh. I run my hand under his shirt up to his chest. He doesn't seem to notice, but I pull back anyways.

"It's fine Anastasia. It felt good." Christian says breathlessly and I take this as my cue to unbutton his shirt. I place it next to us a kiss him right over his heart. He reaches around my back and unbuttons my bra. Taking Christians pants off is a harder than it seems. Also of bumping around and shushing is involved, but eventually we are fully nude with Luke in the front seat. I feel like I should be more embarrassed. All thoughts leave my mind once Christians lips are on mine. He hikes up my skirt ripping my panties.

"This is going to be fast and rough because were almost home. You have to stay quiet baby." He lifts me up ever so slightly and plunges into me. Christian moves me up and down until we get into a fast paced rhythm. Meeting each other thrust for thrust I know I'm about to go over the edge. Christian's hand flies over my mouth as I find my release. Even with muffled gasps I don't think I was very quiet, but Luke hasn't budged. I kiss Christian quickly before I find my clothing. Christian is doing up the last button on his shirt when we pull into the garage. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the car as soon as it's parked. We're in the elevator before Luke can even get out. Once the doors are closed I start laughing hysterically.

"How could he stay so serious?"

"Because I pay him to. He was also wearing headphones, but I know for a fact he looks back once and he turned a shade or red that could rival one of your blushes."

"Well round two in your bed this time?" I wink and the doors open.


	22. This Glorious Nightmare

**Anastasia's POV:**

Although tonight may have ended well, it showed how hard to will be to get away from my past. I was foolish to think that Christian could make it all go away. Blocking everything out and focusing on him has been good, but now that my old life is starting to come back I need to deal with it. I'm lying in bed too scared to sleep and I can tell by Christians breathing he's not sleeping either. I roll onto my side and close my eyes trying to block out the picture. Sleep slowly rolls over me and I am back to that night. The reason I got those bruises and the sharp jagged scars only I can see.

_I am standing in the kitchen at Escala. We are laughing and joking around. The scene shifts and the lighting changes to a faint red. I know where I am, back in the lions den and Christian is gone. I call out for him back I can't find him. _

"_Christian." I cry. My voice is hoarse. I run from the kitchen into the living room. Into the bedroom I shared with him after he hit me. I call out for him again and again. I crumple to the ground trying to get back to the place I was before. When I was laughing. Tears are falling heavy and fast down my face. I scream and yelp, but it's not use. Christian can't find me here, no one can. _

"_You little bitch. Where the fuck have you been?" No. I shake my head denying it's him. I keep my eyes shut tight. "I'm talking to you." His voice is even louder this time._

"_Help me!" I scream. "Please help me." No one comes. Just like the night this happened. I open my eyes and look into his. Those green eyes burning into mine. He grabs my wrist tightly and pulls me to my feet. _

"_Are you going to answer me? Where have you been?" My freedom had long been gone at this point. He knew my schedule, knew when I would be home and made sure I was here where he could keep his eye one me. _

"_I was talking to my english teacher." My voice is small and rigid from crying and fear. I have been through this scene over and over since this night, but I am never any less scared. He pushes me. He never believes me. He never trusts me. I wonder if someone did something to him that made him this way or has he always been this monster. Everytime I tried to get him to open up he would shut me down. I lose my balance and fall backwards breaking a vase full of flowers he bought me after he slapped me two days ago. That was child's play compared to what he's done before. Now he gets really mad. No shouting. No warning. I don't see his leg coming until it's about to make contact with my ribs. I scream in pain. I already know this is more than a bruise. That's how well I know pain because of him I can tell the difference between a bruise and a break. I grab my right side and curl into a ball. If I make myself small enough he'll go away. I try to take deep breaths, but each attempt results in a sharp pain. The tears are still falling, but they're silent. No sound or movements. He steps over me and walks into the bathroom. He doesn't close the door so he can keep his eye on my. I think of Ray and his training. He must think I'm so weak. I sit up and keep a sharp eye on the bathroom. This is my chance. I get to my feet and take a second to steady myself and run for my bag. I grab it and throw it over my shoulder and run for the door. I undo the first lock, but the second one it always tricky. He grabs my shirt and throws me against the wall. I cry out again. His hands find my neck. I have never felt fear like this before. My life flashes before my eyes. His hands are tight around my neck and I desperately scratch at them to let me go. I only have seconds to act. My fight instincts kick in and adrenaline is coursing through my body. I press my thumb into his eye as hard as I can. Once he loosens his grip I push him away and knee his square in the balls. I grab my back unlock the door and run. I don't wait for the elevator I go straight for the stairs. Running as fast as I can I don't look back. I find my car parked three streets over and climb in. I hear him screaming as I drive away. I am out. I am safe. _

I wake up gasping for breath and screaming. My body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. Christian and Taylor are by my side. I can't breath I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I need to escape. I throw the covers off me and run into the living room. I find the door that leads to the balcony and struggle with the lock. It brings me right back into my dream. I finally get it open and step outside. The air is cool and damp, which knocks some sense back into me. I crumple into ball and try to fight back tears. Images keep popping through my head. Mostly the picture from tonight. Who did that? and why? My mind is screaming at me. I hadn't noticed Gail in the kitchen, but I guess she was in there because she comes out onto the balcony and sits next to me with a cup of tea.

"It's not your usual English Breakfast, it has peppermint, lemongrass, rose hips, chamomile, valerian root and cornflowers. I make it and it's good to help you sleep. Especially after a nightmare." I am grateful that it is Gail by my side or Taylor. They're both so overbearing sometimes.

"That you Gail." I take a sip. "Mhmm. You'll have let me buy some off of you."

"Ana I could never charge you for anything. Not only are you like a daughter to Taylor, but you work wonders on Christian."

"Thank you Gail." I take another sip and so does she. "You have nightmares?"

"Sometimes. Not really anymore, but Taylor does. He'd kill me if I told you that because he's stubborn and has to put on this act." I roll my eyes knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"Men." I laugh and shake my head.

"There's a reason I stopped them for coming to your rescue. I do think you scared them. I hardly see these two men drinking hard liquor."

"Yikes. Well thank you for stopping them from coming." I sigh. "I have nothing against them, but.." I stop.

"There is no reason to apologize Ana."

"I wish I had cigarettes." Gail turns her head.

"You smoke? I mean after what happened?"

"Taylor?"

"Yeah he told me when we first started getting close. It was one of the reasons I fell for him so hard. The compassion he had for you even though you weren't his own flesh and blood."

"I started smoking as a way to deal with the trauma from the burns head on. I don't know why I thought to do it, but it worked. The only problem is I would smoke to get over what happened and whenever it came up it was a particularly stressful time for me, so now when things get stressful I want to smoke."

"Ahh. That's actually understandable. Maybe not the best fear to face head on, but good none the less. I don't smoke but my sister does. I was out with her the other night and she threw hers into my purse and forgot to take them back. Do you want me to grab them?" I look down at my shaking hands grasping my mug tightly. I think about saying no, but I don't have that kind of will power right now.

"Please." She stands up and heads inside. I follow her with my eyes and stare while she talks to Christian. The way his jaw clenches means she's telling him about my smoking. He looks at me shakes his head and gives Gail the go ahead. I sip my tea and wait for Gail to come back. She brings me a pack of Marlboro Lights. I slip the cigarette between my lips and grab the lighter with my shaky hand and use my other to protect the flame from the wind. My throat burns as the smoke fills my lungs. The nicotine starts to relax me right away. I try and fail to blow smoke rings, it's too windy on the balcony. I definitely feel more calm by the time I'm done. I stand up and put my cigarette out. I head into the kitchen behind Gail wet the butt for good measure before throwing it in the trash. Gail slips me the pack before going up to bed. I don't see Christian so I head into his room to shower. I peel off my clothes in the room before turning on the shower. I don't wait for it to heat up before I climb in. It doesn't take long for it to heat up but the cool water is refreshing. I shampoo and condition my hair before I latehr by body with Christian's body wash trying to wash myself clean from my dream. I am red and raw when I finally step out of the shower. I comb my hair and towel dry. I pull my hair into a braid and go into the room. Christian is sitting on the bed in his pyjama bottoms. I slip on one of the slips Christian bought me.

I know Christian wants to talk, but I can't, not right now. I usually can't go back to sleep, but Gail's tea has done wonders. I slip in next to him and wrap my arms around him. He shimmies into a lying position and pulls me close. I sob into his chest as I drift off into a dreamless sleep. Right before I fall asleep Christian kisses the top of my head and says "No one can hurt you now Anastasia. Not while I'm around and I'm never going to let you go. I love you." I think he thought I was already asleep, but he said he loved me. Oh Christian I love you too. I'm too tired to even respond.

**Pintrest thecranberries/not-you-again/ **


	23. A Life Full Of Surprises

**This is just a very short chapter I promise a better chapter soon. :) **

**Christians POV:**

I couldn't sleep after Anastasia's nightmare. I don't think I have ever seen her so scared. I can't get the look of pure terror out of my head. I found solace at my piano before getting a call for Welch about the security cameras. Something tells me he didn't get much sleep either.

"Mr. Grey." I answer.

"It's Welch. I went over the security cameras from the gallery yesterday and I sent them to your e-mail. This guy was good, he managed to hide his face from all the cameras, but we did get a few partials of his face so we're running facial recognition of both Grey Publishing and Grey Enterprise Holdings."

"Why do you think that is necessary?"

"Just a feeling, Grey." That can't be good.

"Alright let me know." I reply and hang up the phone. Fuck. All I can think about is keeping Ana safe. She has made me feel so many things I didn't know was possible. I love her and there is no denying it and I promise I will do anything to keep her safe.

I decide to call Claude and meet him down at the gym. I make sure I'm quiet changing into my gym gear. I throw him on his ass twice before getting too tired to continue. I shower and crawl back into bed with Anastasia.

**Anastasia's POV:**

I wake up warm with Christian wrapped around me. I smile before remembering the night before. Christian looks so peaceful and I don't want to wake him. I sit up and remember the last thing I heard before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

"No one can hurt you now Anastasia. Not while I'm around and I'm never going to let you go. I love you." He loves me. This scale model of Adonis with a heart of gold loves me. I can't believe I didn't say anything back. I grab my phone and call Dad.

"Annie how are you?" I explain everything that happened last night and I can tell he's worried about me.

"I was wondering if I could take Christian up the the house for the weekend? I haven't been back up there in so long dad."

"Sweetie you have a key you can do this anytime."

"Thank you so much Dad. I have to make plans, but I will call you when I get there." I smile and hang up the phone. I want to plan a romantic surprise for Christian to let him know that I love him to.


	24. Birthday Special

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been dealing with somethings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

Getting everything into order for our trip is more than stressful, especially with my lack of sleep, but after everything Christian has done for me in the past few weeks I want to do this for him. I know he didn't sleep last night after I feel back to sleep because there are gym clothes on the bathroom floor. I've let him sleep as late as I can possibly allow before waking him up.

"Christian I need you to get up." I say with a smile before bending over the bed to kiss him. This is the first mistake I make because he grabs me and pulls me on top of him.

"Well I could get used to this." He replies playfully as I pull myself from his grasp.

"Well we have to get going so get your booty out of bed."

"Booty?" He laughs giving me his oh so mischievous smile.

"Get your ass out of bed. Is that better?" I say innocently as I walk into the bathroom to pack the rest of our toiletries. Barefoot and shirtless he follows me into the bathroom and all I can think is that Christian has really sexy feet.

"What are you hiding from me?" He says half asleep, running his fingers through is artfully disheveled hair. I bite my lip as I watch him in the mirror.

"It's a surprise." I say and move around him far enough so he can't grab me again. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen I've packed you a bag, dress casual." I say with a smile before leaving Christians room all together. I pray to God this works and that Mr. Control Freak doesn't fight me too hard on this. I finish the last of the cooking for our lunch on the way up to Montesano. Avocado and ham subs, cranberry and basil spritzers with a spring salad. Gail has provided me with a picnic basket and a blanket. I put the basket by the door with our bags before checking on a few more things. Finally Christian meets me in the kitchen, dressed casually in jeans and a tee-shirt.

"So Miss Steele what are you up to?"

"We are going away for the weekend. Just you and me. Well and Luke obviously."

"Why isn't Taylor coming?" He says annoyed. Please Christian I plead with my eyes before I continue.

"Because I gave him some time off so he can spend it with Gail." He sighs, but doesn't argue. Oh my fifty this must be hard for you.

"Oh and I'm driving." He actually looks horrified.

"You're what?"

"Driving. We're taking the Impala and Luke is taking the Audi." Another sigh. I find it hard to stifle a giggle.

"Are you laughing at me Miss Steele?" His mood changing once again.

"I would never." I reply feigning innocence.

"I think you would. In fact I think you do it very often." He smirks and places his hand on my face, running his thumb along my jaw and over my lips before placing a gentle kiss on them.

"Well we should get on the road if we want to keep on schedule." We say goodbye to Taylor and Gail who look happy to be getting a weekend to themselves. Christian and Luke carry the bags down to the car. The picnic basket comes with us, but Luke takes the rest. In no time at all we are on the I-5 on the way to Monestano. We are listening to classic rock before Christian says something I don't expect.

"How'd you know it was my birthday today?" My mouth falls open.

"I didn't. It's your birthday? How could you not tell me that?"

"Fuck." Theres a long pause. "I just don't like my birthday."

"Well this changes things slightly. I need to bake a cake and get you presents."

"Chocolate?" He says grinning.

"You want a chocolate cake."

"Most definitely."

"Well then a chocolate cake you shall have." Oh fifty I think as he turns up the radio, which starts to play Bohemian Rhapsody. Neither of us can stop ourselves from belting out the lyrics. The tops down and my hair is flying in every direction and I couldn't be happier. An hour and a half later we pull into the driveway of my first real home. I pull up the hood and grab everything. Christian grabs our other bags out of the Audi while I show Sawyer to the guest house. I teach him how to use everything before running back up to the main house. I remember Ray building me that guest house for when I needed to get away. It was perfect. He made sure there was always paint and canvases or a notebook if I wanted to write. I got lucky with Ray I didn't think someone could love me so much until I met Christian.

"Christian you can do anything you want, but I need to run to the store. We can have lunch when I get back. All you need to do is put the picnic basket in the fridge." I give him a quick kiss and run out the door.

I drive into Aberdeen since there is nothing in Montesano. I find a parking spot on one of the side streets off of Wishkah St. I decide to do the groceries last so I don't have to haul everything trying to find a present for Christian. I go into Grand Heron, which is a furniture store, but they usually have little knick knacks. The first thing I see is a mug that says 'I'm not a boss. I'm the boss.' I pick it up and start to browse. Nothing really peaks my interest so my next stop is walmart. Christian is constantly taking pictures on his iPhone so I decide to get him a camera. I pick out the same one I bought Ray for his birthday last year. The Canon Rebel T3i. On my way to the cash register I see a digital photo album and pick it up as well. Christian can keep it at his office or at Escala. I wish I had more time to prepare, but I think I've done pretty well on the short notice I've been given.

My last stop is to the grocery store where I get enough for meals for the next two days and ingredients for my special double chocolate cake. By the time I get home my stomach is growling. I drop the groceries on the kitchen table and run into my room to hide Christians presents. I know Christian is probably hungry so I decide to wait before I wrap them. I hide everything in my closet before going off the find Christian, which is easier than I though. Luke and Christian are dressed in work out gear dripping in sweat as they put away the food.

"I was looking for you." I say with a smile before giving him a quick kiss.

"Luke as I were playing basketball."

"That sounds fun. Sorry I took so long I had to drive a town over for the nearest grocery store."

"No problem."

"You boys must be hungry." They both nod their heads like children. I grab the picnic basket. "Do you want to eat inside or outside?

"It's too beautiful of a day to stay inside." Christian smiles and they follow me to the table out back. I lay out plates and the food before pouring everyone drinks. Luke looks suspiciously at the cranberry juice before deciding to just drink water.

"Luke it's cranberry juice not poison." I say laughing.

"I had a bad experience with cranberry juice as a child." He says quietly obviously reliving the horror.

"Well I've got to hear this." Christian exclaims before taking a bite of the sub.

"I was six and my mother arranged a playdate for me. This kids mother was one of those parents who didn't let their kid drink juice so at lunch he was having water and I was drinking cranberry juice." He pauses. "So were almost finished and he says to me 'I can drink water through my nose' and then proceeded to show me. I was six and I thought this was the coolest thing I have ever seen. I decide to try it with my cranberry juice. Long story short I ended up inhaling some of it and got a horrible infection." Christian and I burst out laughing, causing Lukes face to turn as red as the juice.

"Please tell me that was a joke." I say trying to catch my breath. When Luke doesn't reply I laugh even harder. Christian and I decided to tell some of our embarrassing stories next to make him feel better. Christian offers to clean up the food, which gives me time to sneak away to wrap his gifts. It takes about twenty minutes to wrap everything and hide it again. I decide to take a shower since I have to start making dinner and Christians birthday cake. I throw on sweat pants and a tee-shirt and find the boys watching TV. It's actually pretty weird watching Christian and Luke act like pals. I've only seen them have a work relationship.

Three hours later I'm done. Chicken pot pie, mac and cheese and chocolate cake. Christian's favourite foods. I sent Luke back to the guest house with a plate of food and some cake before I set the table. Christian comes back into the kitchen fresh from the shower, smelling like heaven. I am definitely happy I brought his body wash.

"So what's for dinner?" He says excitedly as he takes his seat.

"Chicken pot pie with mac n cheese," I say giving the two of us plenty of both. I set the food back down on the table. "I'll be right back." I dash to my room and grabs his presents and run back.

"You got me presents?" He says looking disappointed.

"Christian giving gifts is something I love to do. I don't understand why you don't like your birthday. I still can't believe you didn't tell me. You almost didn't"

"Anastasia I hate everything that reminds me of my birth mother. My birthday is just a reminder of who she was and what happened." I sigh because I understand what he means.

"Christian who gave birth to you is in no way a reflection of who you are. You're birthday is a celebration of your life not of your mother," I put the presents down beside him and crawl onto his lap. "Maybe you'll have a higher view of yourself after I say this so listen up. You are Christian Grey and though you came from less than ideal circumstances, you've become an extraordinary person. You're a self made man who owns one of the most successful companies in America and have a passion for helping people. You care so much about your family and are one of the best piano players I know. You have a heart of gold even though some days I get the feeling you don't know that. You are a wonderful boyfriend and a very generous lover. I am so lucky that I get to love you, and that you love me too."

"You love me?" His gray are sparkling. I don't think I've ever seen them do that.

"How could I not Christian."

"Say it again." I giggle and roll my eyes.

"I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Anastasia." Before I can smile his lips are on mine, kissing me. His hands are running all over me. Entwining myself with him. I pull away breathless.

"Christian we can finish this later I'm hungry." He exhales sharply and picks my up by the waist and placing me back on my feet. I decide to leave the presents where they are and take a step towards my seat. I am just about to take another step when theres a hard blow on my backside. "Ouch." I jump turning around to face the culprit.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks before taking a bite of mac and cheese. I narrow my eyes at him and take my seat.

We joke and laugh while we eat. We share some of the more stories of growing up. I tell him about the time when I had to wear a swimsuit for gym class and the kids taunted me about my cigarette burns. He tells me about the time he attacked his third grade teacher because she rested her hand on his shoulder. The mood is pretty tense until I bring out the chocolate cake. Who knew a simple food could make someone act so innocent and carefree like a child. I figure this is a good as time as any to open his presents. Bribing him with cake seems like a good option.

"Time to open presents." I say excitedly. He gives me an annoyed look, but reaches into the bag and pulls out the mug. "It's tradition Ray and I have, where you must guess what your present is before you can unwrap it." Christian smiles like this sounds like a fun idea.

"Hmm," He looks intensely at the gift. "It's hard and shaped awkwardly." I think this will be the easiest to guess. "Is it a cup?"

"Close enough." I smile as he carefully rips the wrapping paper off. I pull out my phone and snap a couple of pictures. He smiles widely as he reads what's written on the mug.

"Damn right I'm the boss." He says so sincerely I can't help but laugh. "Anastasia your laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world. I love the mug. I am going to walk around the office drinking my coffee out of it."

"Good. Now next present." He takes a bite of his cake before pulling out the wrapped camera.

"There are hundreds of things that could be in this box Anastasia." He says annoyed.

"That's part of the fun. Imagining all the possibilities of what's inside."

"Well it's heavy for the size of the box. The last present was a mug so I assume it's something related to that." I keep a straight face even though I want to laugh. "Is it plates?" He asks really unsure.

"Not even close sweetie." I say and prompts him to open his present.

"A camera?"

"Very good, Christian." I say laughing. "You're always taking pictures on your iPhone and I thought you'd like it."

"That's very sweet." He says with a beautiful smile.

"Thank you." I don't even have to ask him to open the next one. He grabs the last one, which is a digital picture frame. After working it up and down he makes his guess.

"Is it an iPad?"

"No, but it is an electrical device so close." He looks confused after he opens it, but soon smiles.

"I can put this on my desk at work." His smile grows bigger. "Thank you, Anastasia. This has been my best birthday.

"You are most welcome. I have one more present for you just let me run and grab it."

"Another one?"

"I think it's the best of all." I say before running into my rooms to put on the lingerie I brought with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemons next chapter. Don't forget my pintrest. <strong>


	25. Pretty Tied Up

**As promised, Lemons. **

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

I'm really annoyed that Anastasia has gotten me so many gifts. The first three were thoughtful, but hearing her say I love you was the best gift of all. I am lost in thought when she rejoins me and I don't hear her coming back at first, but once I see her my jaw drops.

"Holy shit," I say without thinking. She is wearing beautiful gold and red lace lingerie. I think Anastasia should sleep in satins and silk, but I might add lace to the list. "You're a mighty fine sight, Miss Steele." I stand up and walk towards her, stopping when I'm about a foot away. I look her up and down, nodding with approval. I extend my hand to her and she takes it gingerly. I pull her into me and place a fervent kiss on her lips. She kisses me back with every ounce of passion I give. I bring her hips into me so she can feel how much I need her. I effortlessly pick her up and she takes her queue to wrap her legs around my waist. Looking down at me smiling I carry her into the bedroom, which is filled with candles. I smile at her and she bites her lip. I'm going to bite that lip is all I can think when I place her on the bed and she squirms around.

"Umm… Christian," She says in a sweet shy voice. "I know you've been cool with all this stuff. You know leaving behind your lifestyle for me." She blushes in the adorable manner she does often, but I am scared to see where she's going with this.

"Ana, I would move heaven and earth for you." I want to reassure her that I can do this. It's true, I would do anything in my power to keep her safe and happy.

"And I you," She pauses "but I know you miss it sometimes. So I thought maybe.. we could experiment. I trust you completely Christian. I want you to share your world with me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't fascinated by all this." I have missed it, but I need Ana more than I need my playroom.

"Anastasia, you don't have to do this for me."

"I want to."

"Well we don't really have the tools for it tonight."

"You under estimate me, Mr Grey." She hops off the bed and moves over to her desk chair where her overnight bag is. She pulls out a pair of leather cuffs, a black leather riding crop and a blindfold.

"How did you get in?" Only Gail and I have the key, and I can hardly imagine Gail giving it to her.

"Mr Grey, if you didn't want me to enter the playroom he shouldn't leave the key on his bedside table." She says smirking at me. Looking at her smirking holding everything I instantly go into dom mode.

"So… you want to play?" I ask wiping the smirk off her face. Oh, yes, I am going to enjoy this.

"Yes, sir." She responds immediately throwing me off guard. She places the toys on the bed and stands beside them with her head cast down. So she can be submissive when she wants to.

"Anastasia you may look at me." Her head shoots up and her blue eyes gaze into mine. "I am going to cuff your wrists together do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir." She responds immediately.

"Good girl. Put your hands behind your back." I command and she does so. I wrap the first restraint around her left wrist and then her right. She is restrained and at my mercy. A million ideas run through my head.

**Anastasia's POV: **

I trust Christian completly, but I have to admit I'm a little scared. He changed the second I showed him the toys and it's hot as hell. His voice is deep and demanding making it easy to follow his orders.

"I'm going to slip this blindfold over your eyes now." He says and soon the world is dark. I can't see him, but I can still feel his gaze. He grabs the back of my neck and gives me a urgent passionate kiss. "I'm not going to use the crop for your first time, but I will spank you. This isn't a punishment Anastasia. This is for your pleasure and mine." He growls

"Yes, sir." He sits down on the bed and grabs my hand, slowly he leads me towards him and bends me over his legs so my ass is sticking up in the air. He caresses me and then his hand is gone and he pulls down my underwear. . Not a moment later his hand strikes my ass. I yelp in pain and try to absorb what I'm feeling. It stings at first, but it was more the shock of the strike. He continues a rhythm for hitting my backside then massaging the area. After the shocks over a new sensation of pleasure runs through my body. To be honest it's really confusing, but I like it. When Christian stops he massages me for a minute before helping me back to my feet.

"You did very well, Anastasia."

"Thank you, sir." I blush.

"Since you've pleased me so much," I hear him circling around me and I become more self conscious of my lack of underwear. "Still." He commands and I stop wriggling. "As I was saying. I think it's time to please you." He turns me around and pushes me forward so I am bending over. "Grab the bed"

"Yes, sir." I respond immediately. I grab the baseboard as Christian grabs my ass. I yelp since it's still rather sore from my spanking.

"Your ass is a delicious shade of pink, Anastasia." I still have my blindfold, but I can tell he's got a cat who caught the canary grin on his face. It does nothing to help the need I have for him. To think when I met this man I wanted nothing to do with him, and now, I can't get enough. I can't sense where he is, but out of nowhere he thrusts into me and I moan - _oh my! _

He keeps a slow steady pace with his hands on my hips. I want him to go faster. There is a wonderful feeling that is new to me building in me. "Christian please!" I beg.

"Hmm.. I like that. Tell me what you want, Ana." I scowl because I know he's doing this on purpose.

"Christian, faster please." I pause "Sir." He groans and quickens his pace. With every thrust I can feel myself building to my climax. Christians moans and I can tell he's close to.

"Come for me, Ana." And with those words I become undone. I call out his name over and over as he empties himself into me. I lose my composure and fall to the ground, but he catches me. He pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, Anastasia." He says kissing me.

"I love you too, Christian." When I feel I can manage it I find my way to my feet and strip. Walking over to my overnight bag I pull on a lace trim chemise, Christian bought for me.

"Is that one of the things I bought for you?"

"Yes it is." I say with a smile.

"I must send Caroline Acton a thank you note."

"Who?"

"The personal shopper at Neiman Marcus." I walk into the washroom and do my nighttime routine of washing my face and brushing my teeth. Christian does the same beside me.

"Christian?" Is say looking over at him.

"Yes."

"Can you leave so I can pee." I blush and he rolls his eyes.

"Anastasia, we just had sex are you telling me you can't pee in front of me?"

"No I can't. Get out." I demand and he laughs.

"I'm going." He closes the door behind him and leaves me to my business. Once I'm done, I crawl into bed beside him. He doesn't speak, but he pulls me close to him and kisses the top of my head. I feel the weight of the day settle on me and I fall asleep easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget my pintrest thecranberriesnot-you-again/. Anything you want to see in this story? what do you guys think so far? xoxo.  
><strong>


	26. Chasing Cars

**Action packed chapter in honor of the new trailer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

After a wonderful night with, Christian, and day with the two boys I'm very disappointed we have to go home. Christian tried to talk me into playing hookey, but I can't do that. I just started this job and they made a big risk making me editor. So after loading up the car we hit the road. Christian, is looking sexy and casual in his gray jeans,baby blue sports shirt, dark blue fleece pull over and dark brown apron toe boots. I went the more comfortable route with gray sweatpants, white floral tee and black sneakers.

"You should dress like that more often, Christian." I say, briefly taking my eyes off the road.

"And why is that?"

"Because you look devilishly handsome and less intimidating."

"You find me intimidating?" He asks without a pause.

"Sometimes."

"hmmm…"

As I'm turning onto the I-5 I notice a dark green Dodge minivan following closely behind Luke. It could be a fluke, but, Ray always taught me to be vigilant and careful. I quickly cut into the furthest lane from me and check the mirror, Luke has followed and so has the Dodge.

It's most likely a me over reacting. There's an exit coming up and they're probably just getting off. Christian, nods off most likely due to a last night and a very active day. He doesn't seem like the nap kind of guy. I keep looking back every few seconds trying to figure out if this is my imagination or not. Several exits have come and gone, but he or she is still on our tail. I zig-zag through the lanes, but this unsub is relentless. Finally just over halfway through our journey to Seattle I decide we need to make a plan.

"Christian, don't panic, but I need you to call Luke and put him on speakerphone." I say starling him awake.

"What's wrong, Ana?"

"Just do it, please." I say taking full control of this situation. I am behind the wheel and he has to understand that he cannot be in control right now. Quickly, Christian, does as he's told and calls, Luke who answers right away.

"Sawyer, are you seeing what I see?"

"Yes mam."

"Don't call me mam." I shout. "This is what we're going to do, once we pass the next exit I'm going to gun it and try and get ahead. What you have to do is try and get behind the van. I know it sounds stupid, but we need to figure out what's going on. Call Taylor and tell him to wait outside the parking lot by Sea-Tac we can get off at that exit. I know he's more qualified than I am. You and Taylor can follow the unsub."

"_Holy shit!_ where did that come from?" Christian says in shock.

"Sounds good to me, Ana." Luke says keeping his cool. "That seems like the only option for now. I'm going to call Taylor and if things change I'll call you again. Drive safe Ana."

"Be careful, Luke." Just like that Christian puts away his phone and buckles his seatbelt.

"Anastasia, can you handle this?" He asks in a worried voice. Oh my, _fifty_.

"That seems like a silly question to ask Christian." I say with a smirk. "There is nothing I can do if I can't handle this, but yes. My father is paranoid and has trained me for these types of situations."

"Well I'll have to send him a thank you letter when we get home." Scarily enough the only thing I care about right now is Christian's safety. Why is someone following us. It's not me someone would be after. I'm a nobody, but Christian is one of the richest, most powerful men in America.

Get it together, Ana. I try to shake all bad thoughts from my head. Remember what, Ray taught you. "It's the panic that's going to kill you or get you seriously hurt." Right, I practice my deep breathing. "Trust your instincts and stay focused, Annie." Rays words of wisdom are ringing in my ears. We pass the exit and I floor it. The car lurches forward and slamming me back against my seat. I swerve through the lanes trying to get ahead. I glance into my rearview mirror and watch Luke smoothly move sideways into the next lane slow down enough for the Dodge to get ahead before smoothly pulling up behind the unsub.

"Good job, Ana."

I'm calm and focused and I can't risk distraction by taking to, Christian. Cars are honking at me as I continue to cut them off. Traffic starts to slow making it easier for the Dodge to get closer. Every so often I glance back and the unsub is gaining on us. With fewer chances to move in and out of lanes the situation gets more tricky, but at a certain point the Dodge can't get a head either. Sitting in bumper to bumper traffic with someone following me is very unsettling. What if he has a gun? I see sirens up ahead, which explains the traffic an accident must have caused this heavy traffic.

"After we pass the traffic I'm going to floor it again, but hopefully because of this accident a cop might follow us."

"Alright, be careful you are doing wonderfully." Christian, reassures me. The unsub seems to be more careful with the risks of cops stopping him, which is a mistake because it gives me a good advantage. I hit one hundred and ten and glance back as I see a black escalade pull up from behind, Luke and gun it.

"Call Luke again."

"Is everything alright?" Luke asks when he answers.

"What's the situation?"

"Well the license plates are fake so there is no way to track the car to it's owner. I also can't see into the car so we don't have much to go on right now."

"We might have a problem," I say looking into my mirror again. The black Escalade is gaining on us faster than the Dodge now. "Have you noticed an Escalade following you?"

"Quite frankly no. I've been trying to figure out what was going on with the Dodge."

"Well this might just be me being paranoid, but it seems pretty sketchy."

"It does. I'll have Welch run the plates. Can you read it to me? I can't see past the Dodge."

"Christian?"

"Bravo, Echo, Sierra, Hotel, One, Seven, Nine." Christian replies.

"I'll get back to you." Adrenaline is coursing through my body right now and I don't think anyone wants to be around for my comedown. I'm really glad that Kate comes in tonight because I need her right now more than ever. She is not going to believe what my life has been like since she's been gone.

Luke calls back almost right away with Taylor on the line.

"Sir, I'm waiting outside the parking garage and I'm going to try and pull up between you and the Dodge. It seems like the Escalade is on your tail as well. So I've called in a third man. Annie, it's Ray. He's the best man I know and will do anything to make sure you're safe." Taylor says in his protection mode.

"That's actually rather comforting. One mile to the exit get ready."

"Annie be safe." Ray says scaring me.

"I will daddy. You guys be safe as well. I'm about to pull onto the off ramp." The light is green so I shoot right through the intersection and slow down as I pass the parking garage.

"I see you." Taylor says making a u-turn between the Escalade and us. Shortly after that Ray pulls in between the Escalade and the Dodge.

"What's the plan, Taylor." Christian asks.

"The safest place to go is Escala. Ana try and lose them and get back on the I-5." Half way through an intersection I slow down turn right. The Escalade has no warning so continues straight, but Ray is able to follow with along with the Dodge and Luke. I can't manage to lose them on the way to the I-5, but Ray manages to slow them down on the ramp while I speed ahead. I lurch back into my seat again and I can feel my adrenaline fading. I have to get home before I crash. I go through the same process swerving in between cars. I don't slow down even when I lose Ray and the Dodge. I force myself to stay focused. I don't see them again until I get onto the exit for Seattle. A few turns before I finally see the comforting building I have spent the past two weeks in. I turn on to the side street I often run along during my morning jog. I find a spot and park and quickly grab the overnight back from the back seat. I jump out and don't bother to lock my door. I take Christian's hand in mine and run.

My legs feel like JELL-O and can barely keep myself up, but following my route we find our way to the entrance of Escala. I don't know if they followed us, but I need to get upstairs, now. My body only keeps itself up long enough for the elevators doors to close. I crumple to the floor and the dam breaks loose, tears running down my face. Christian scoops me up into his arms and holds me close.

"I've got you. Everything is going to be okay." It the last thing I hear before the world goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget my pintrest thecranberriesnot-you-again/**


	27. Into The Ocean

**Thank you to my crazy lovely twin for actually doing this and letting me write about it. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine's POV: <strong>

When I land at seven, I have missed calls from Christian and Ray. Elliot has a few calls from Christian as well.

"What the fuck is going on, Elliot?" I asked worried. If Ray and Christian are calling this means somethings wrong with Anastasia. I knew I shouldn't have gone away.

"I don't know, but I'll call Christian and you can call Ray." I smile at him.

"Sounds good." Ray answers after a few rings.

"Kate, did you just get in?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

"Well the gist of the situation is that Christian and Annie were being followed from Montesano to Seattle. They made it home safe, but Annie was driving. She's had and adrenaline crash. I know you've seen it before and I could really use your help. She blacked out so Christian's mother and father are on there way." He pauses. "How soon can you get here?"

"We're just getting into a taxi now. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Alright darling. Thank you."

"I love you, Ray." I say with a smile.

"And I, you. I'll see you soon." I hang up and turn to Elliot who is white as a ghost. He loves his brother so much and it must be hard for him to hear something like this.

"We're going to 1920 4th street. It's the Escala building."

"Yes, sir." The driver responds pulling into traffic, which is fairly light.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV: <strong>

When I finally come to thirty minutes have passed according to Christian. I'm lying down on the white leather couch in the living room with my head on his lap. Luke, Taylor and Ray are looking at me talking about everything that's happened today.

"Annie, How are you feeling?" Ray asks walking towards me.

"I'm tired." I say not giving much away. I feel like I've been hit by a bus. My emotions are scattered and my anxiety is through the roof. Christian helps me sit up and I shrug him off. "I want to shower." I say getting to my feet. I have to steady myself before I can take a step.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Christian asks towards Ray and not to me, which makes me angry.

"Sometimes it's better for her to be alone." Taylor and Ray say in unison. As if I'm not here. I don't acknowledge them and continue to walk towards, Christian's bedroom. I feel him walking closely behind me, but I continue into the bathroom without a word and lock the door behind me. I turn the shower on and wait for the water to heat up.

I undress and climb in letting the hot water wash away the stress from today. I try to think rationally because it's my emotions that get me in trouble. I grab Christian's body wash a squeeze a dollop into my hand bringing me back to the real world for the time being. I wash my body and then rinse before washing my hair I'm about to step out of the shower when something catches my eye. I quickly step out of the shower before I make a huge mistake. I grab a towel and dry off quickly before I brush my hair. Tears are running down my face as part of me tells me to cut and I try to push it into the back of my head. Breathe, Anastasia, breathe. I tell myself. Every grounding technique goes through my head like a flash before everything goes red. A banging on the bathroom door is able to bring me out of my head. It always feels like seconds, but sometimes I can lose minutes. I start walking to the door when it bursts open. Christian, Ray, Taylor and Kate are standing there staring at me.

"What happened to you?" Christians asks looking worried, angry and frustrated all at the same time. I turn around to see why they're looking past me, but not at me. The whole right side of the mirror over the sink is shattered and there's mirror shards all over the washroom. I look down at my right hand, which is bleeding and has shards of the mirror embedded in it.

"I don't know. I saw red again. I don't know what happened." The tears start streaming down my face again. Things were finally getting better.

"Guys, it's probably better if you go. I'll get her dressed and have her come out to see Grace. We're lucky she's here." Kate rushes them away and I can tell Christian is more than a little apprehensive about leaving me again. We've spent the last two weeks doing everything together. What's he going to think? I just smashed his mirror. He probably thinks I'm a basket case. Kate walks into the bedroom and comes back with my plum lace underwear and blue gray pyjama set. She helps me dry off and clean up some of the blood. I feel like a child and I can't stop crying.

"Sweetie pie. Everything is going to be alright. We are going to do everything to make sure you're safe and Christian. No matter what happens you always come out on top."

"Kate, I broke his mirror. He's going to see that I'm more trouble than I'm worth." I pause and take a deep breath. "I love him so much."

"I know you love him and It's obvious he loves you too. He was throwing a fit when I got here. He is so mad at Ray and Taylor for letting you go off by yourself. He would be stupid if he didn't stay, Ana." I look at her and smile.

"I've missed you so much, Kate. You've always known how to ground me since day one."

"I missed you too. Clearly we have to catch up on a lot. I leave town and everything changes." She shakes her head and laughs. It's the first time I really looked at her since she's been here. Her skin is glowing, golden brown, which only makes her smile more radiant.

"Well I'll be damned. Katherine Kavanagh are you in love?" She smiles and blushes. Holy crap.

"I am and we can talk about this another time, but Grace has to take a look at this hand."

"Atleast I'm wearing my clothes this time." I say laughing causing Kate to stop dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"I burnt my hand the morning after the gala and Grace stopped by to check it out. I was in Christians shirt from the night before."

"You had sex?" She shouts most definitely loud enough for people in the livingroom to hear.

"Shhh.. Kate." I blush.

"I'm so sorry. I want details later. Come on." She grabs my left hand and we walk together into the living room where my family and Christians are waiting. Grace smiles and shakes her head when she sees me.

"You need to stop hurting your hand Anastasia. Two times in two weeks?" She embraces me and I hug her back with my good hand. Kate takes her place with Elliot and I make my way around saying hello to the rest of Christian's family before Grace and Gail take me into the kitchen to clean me up. They work well together washing their hands and sterilizing tweezers. Gail uses pressure to stop the bleeding while Grace uses the tweezers to pull out the shards. They quickly get into a routine working fast. Once the bleeding has stopped Grace examines my hand to make sure there is no damage before helping me washing off the blood. Her last step is to apply antibiotic ointment and bandages. "You'll need to ice and elevate your hand until the swelling goes down. If it still hurts after a few days come by the hospital and we can do an x-ray."

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry you had to do this."

"Anastasia, your father has shared as much as he felt comfortable without betraying your confidence. You have had a very stressful day and show obvious signs of post traumatic stress disorder. I'm a doctor and this is why I chose to be one. To help people and more importantly you are family now. You've changed him for the better." She smiles and goes to join Carrick and Gail follows to stand with Taylor. I sit back down at the breakfast bar and watch everyone interact. I am so blessed to have these people in my life.

Eventually Christian is able to break away from his family, Ray and Taylor. I was deep in thought so he startles me when he comes over and hands me a wine glass.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better I promise, but I'm still off. I'm sorry about breaking your mirror. I can fix it tomorrow."

"I'm glad to hear that. What do you mean fix my mirror? You don't have to do that."

"I like fixing things. It reminds me that maybe one day I could be fixed." I answer with a sigh.

"I get it. The boys found out some information from today and you're not going to like it. They didn't want to me to tell you, but I trust you and I don't want to keep secrets."

"Thank you, Christian. I can't stand when people treat me like a child." He leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Lets go to my office." He takes my wine glass and I follow him to his office. "Kate and the boys know, but they thought it would be best if I told you." We take a seat on his couch and he grabs his computer.

"I want you to wait until I'm done before you say anything. Welch ran the plates and they were both fakes so there is no way to trace them back to the vehicles. Welch scanned through the security tapes at SIP and Grey House since Hyde was fired and there have been two people scouting out the place since. The pictures that were taken off of the security cameras match two people. Jack Hyde and Stephen Morton. They've been following us from a far since Jack made bail." Christian looks at me and his expression is sad. "I'm sorry, Anastasia. I promise to do anything and everything to keep you safe." My world comes to a hault. Christian's touch is grounding me, but I'm scared if he let's go I'm going to lose control. How can this be happening. Tears are streaming down my face.

I move closer to Christian curling my legs into his lap ignoring his computer. He awkwardly shifts it from under me and puts it on the floor. He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"I am going to keep you safe."

"I know you will." I hold him as tight as I can "Hold me tighter please." I ask before the dam breaks loose and my tears turn into hiccuping sobs. Why after all this time has he come back?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Forget my pintrest guys! thecranberries/notyouagain/**


	28. Changes

**It's been so long since I posted to I quickly wrote a chapter for you guys. Nothing exciting sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

I knew that Anastasia wasn't going to take this news well. She cried until she fell asleep in my arms. I pick her up and carry her into my room. Everyone looks at me with concern for Anastasia, which gives me comfort. With all these people by her side I know that she's going to be alright. I swore to protect her and I am a man of my word. I will do anything to make sure she is safe and these people never bother her again. I offer Ray, Kate and Elliott a place to stay tonight, but they decide it's best to go home. Kate pulls me aside before they leave.

"Christian, quite frankly I didn't like you when you and Anastasia first met. I want to apologize for that now. You have been wonderful for her through all that has happened today she still seems happy. I've seen her crawl into holes and take weeks to dig herself out from them, but she seems so strong right now and I know I have you to thank for that."

"Thank you Katherine." I say a little shocked. She didn't like me? why?

"Oh god please call me Kate. Only my mother calls me Katherine."

"Alright, Kate," I say with a smile. "you and Elliot should come for breakfast tomorrow. She needs people who love her around."

"Why don't you come to mine? Anastasia has to come home anyway." Fuck I was so caught up with the events of today I forgot that she'll want to do home. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"That sounds good." I say regaining my composure.

"Great, I'll have Elliot call you in the morning."

"Perfect." I smile and we walk back to the living room.

"Well I think it's time to go. Some of us have to work in the morning." Ray says.

"Crap right!." Kate says "Tomorrow is monday. We can't have breakfast how about dinner?"

"How silly of me. Yes, of course dinner works." I see them to the door and we say our goodbyes.

"Christian," Ray says getting my attention. "I've saved this until the end because Annie is not going to like it, but for the time being she can't use the Impala. They know that car and it doesn't exactly blend in."

"You're right she is not going to like that." I laugh nervously this is most definitely going to be a fight.

"You should also get something for the mean time. Your Audi's aren't exactly inconspicuous either."

"Thank you, sir. That's probably a good idea."

"Please don't call me sir."

"Sorry Mr. Steele."

"Christian, stop being so damn polite. For someone so smart you can be so dimwitted sometimes. He wants you to call him Ray." My mother calls out and everyone laughs.

"Sorry Ray." He pulls me in for a hug and a freeze for a second before hugging him back. My family doesn't say anything, but I can tell they're shocked. He lets go and goes to stand beside Kate and for the first time in my life I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her pulling her close. "I love you mom." I do the same with my father and Elliot before Mia pounces on me.

"Christian, I am so proud of you. Anastasia is changing you for the better and it's making me love you more than I did before. I didn't even know that was possible."

"I love you too Mia. Even though you can be a pain in the ass." I say goodbye one last time before everyone leaves. I find Taylor helping Gail clean up.

"Gail that can wait until tomorrow. You've been a wonderful help tonight."

"Mr. Grey, you gave me two days off I think I can stay up a little longer and clean, but thank you."

"Alright, but I think it's about time you start calling me Christian. Same goes for you Taylor."

"Christian." Gail says testing the word like it's foreign to her and I can't help but laugh.

"Taylor, Anastasia and I are going to need new cars. Ray says our vehicles stand out too much. German, but nothing too flashy. I trust your judgment and the sooner we could have them the better."

"I'll see what I can do." He says before going to his office.

"Goodnight Gail." I say before walking away.

"Goodnight Mr… Christian." I brush my teeth and crawl into bed with Anastasia, pulling her close to me and wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

><p>"Nope that is not going to happen. No way! NO!" Anastasia screams at me while we're having breakfast.<p>

"Ana think about this rationally. Your Impala sticks out like a sore thumb on the road. Driving it is just going to put you in danger."

"I don't giving a flying fuck! I've been driving that car since I was sixteen."

"Anastasia, what if these people try to run you off the road and you ruin the Impala?" I say approaching this from a new perspective. She seems to be deep in thought.

"Fine," I can't believe that worked. "but the second they are gone I get my car back."

"Obviously."

"So which Audi do I get to drive in the mean time?"

"None we're also not allowed to use them. I get a BMW 3-series and you get a BMW x5."

"It will do for the mean time." She says laughing, but I think she's actually excited about the BMW or maybe she's just happy that I can drive my car either.

"Well finish eating and get dressed. I have a meeting this morning."

"Yes, sir." She says mocking me, but does as she's told. In ten minutes she emerges from our room wearing a knit sweater dress and a pair of louboutin heels.

"You are not wearing that to work."

"Excuse me."

"It's way too short and tight."

"No it's not and you're the only one who gets to see whats underneath. Now be a good boy and get my other bag." She orders and I am shocked. I sigh and do it anyway. Once we load everything into the BMW x5 we drop Ana off at work with Luke and Taylor and I make our way to Grey House.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to change my pintrest it's now kickedinthecass/not-you-again/**


	29. It Gets Better

**Hey guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV: <strong>

I've become so close with Christian these past two weeks and I can't believe our times up. I don't know what our relationships going to be like with us not spending every night together. I packed a bag with some of his stuff in it so he can stay over whenever he wants, but I'm going to miss Escala. I sit outside SIP thinking about this when Christian pulls up. He climbs out of the front seat and opens the back door. I lift my purse and walk towards him. I notice a group of women pointing to him and giggling. Oh please. I walk right up to him and kiss him running my hands through his hair. I strain upwards while pulling him closer to me deepening the kiss. I pull away and plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you." I bite my lip and rush into the car. He follows as Luke climbs into the front seat.

"Envy is attractive on you." Christian says with a smirk.

"I'm only human." I say back sticking my tongue out at him.

"I love you so much, Ana." He says before kissing me.

"I love you too." Taylor and Luke drop us off at my apartment and Christian helps me with my bags. Before we do anything we unpack my bags and put away my clothes and Christians.

"Why did you pack clothes for me?"

"Well I figured you'd be spending time here so I thought this would make it easier. I left the clothes you bought me at your place so I didn't always have to pack a bag."

"Thank you." He bends down and kisses me again. His hand makes his way to my waist and kisses me hard. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck and lose myself in his kiss. Christian grabs the hem of my dress pulling it over my head. I don't pull away as I push his suit jacket off his shoulders and unbutton his shirt. Once his shit is off I run my hands up his chest to his hair and tug.

I push him backwards on to my bed and climb on top, straddling him. I run my fingers down his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. I lean forward and kiss along his jaw down his neck leaving little love bites and hickeys on my way.

With his help I'm able to take his pants and boxers off. I push his legs apart so I can rest comfortably between them. I use my hands and slowly lick up the length of his shaft and once I reach the tip I circle around the head of his penis. I do that one more time before taking him into my mouth as far as I can go. I bob up and down while he groans with pleasure. Suddenly he stops me and flips me around so I'm underneath him.

"Lets not rush things." He says in a deep voice. Oh my. I squirm beneath him and he grins wickedly. He kisses me and runs his hand up my thigh. He runs his hands along my bra strap and I arch my back so he can unhook it and throws it somewhere.

Christian kisses down my neck then starts his assault on my breasts with his hands. He rolls my nipples between his fingers and they instantly harden. He kisses and sucks on my nipples and a loud moan escapes me. Slipping his hand in my panties he runs his finger over my sex.

"You're always ready for me baby." He says with a devilish grin on his face. He slips my panties off and says "Spread your legs." and without thinking I do as I'm told. He kisses from my neck down to my sex. He pauses for a brief moment before sliding two fingers inside of me. He makes a come hither motion with his index finger before taking his fingers out of me.

I am just about to ask why he stopped when runs his tongue around my clit in circles. I moan and arch my hips gaining him better access. "Christian please." I moan. He stops he assault and shifts on top of me again. He holds his weight on his elbows and thrusts into me. Filling me. He starts slow and refuses to pick up the pace until I beg him. My breathing gets heavier and I know I am just inches away from climax, but I do my best to hold on.

"Come for me baby." Christian commands. In unison we climax. Christian continues to thrust into me. Empty himself into me. He falls onto the bed beside me trying to catch his breath.

_Holy Shit!_

Once I regain my composure I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. While I wait for the water to eat up Christian comes over and kisses me.

"You are insatiable, Miss Steele." I giggle and grab some towels from the closet.

"Care to join me, Christian?"

"You'd think I'd miss a chance to see your lovely body covered with suds?" I climb in and he follows after me. We stand inches away from each other as the hot water cascades over the two of us. Christian picks up my body wash and squeezes a generous amount into his hand. He washes me up and down before letting the water wash away the soap. Next he washes my hair.

"I pronounce you clean."

"Well that's good, but not its your turn." We switch places and I follow the same routine he used. Spending a little more time running my hands on his bare chest. His hair takes less time than mine and soon we are both cleaned up. I turn off the water and grab a towel passing it to Christian before drying myself off. I quickly towel dry my hair and pull it into a ponytail. I dress casually in leggings and a tee-shirt. Christian pulls out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt that I brought for him and we head downstairs. I expect Kate and Elliot to be out, but they're sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Looks like you've been having fun." Kate winks at me and Elliot gives Christian two thumbs up.

"More fun than you." I stick my tongue out at her and head into the kitchen. "Did you buy groceries?"

"Yeah I figured you could make your cheesy spinach and bacon quesadillas."

"Sounds good to me. Christian you can watch the movie with them while I cook."

"Can't I help you?" He asks almost offended I didn't ask if he could help.

"Of course you can." I preheat the oven and get out all the ingredients. Kate also got ingredients for me to make mint juleps. I have Christian rinse the baby spinach and mix the cream cheese and cheddar cheese into a small bowl and heat it until it's melted. I cook the spinach while the bacon is cooking which I timed perfectly to finish at the same time. The last step it to cook them all together in a frying pan. I quickly make a picture of mint juleps and set the table with the vintage julep cups Kate bought me for Christmas last year.

"Dinners ready guys." I shout to Kate and Elliot who join us. Christian and I sit next to each other and they sit across from us.

"So Kate how was your trip?" I ask wanting to know everything.

"It was amazing! I basically spent two weeks on the beach with this amazing man. We went jet skiing, had more than a few cocktails and went clubbing every night. I couldn't think of a better way to spend a vacation out of university."

"Well it sounds like you've had a lot of fun."

"We most definitely did." Elliot says with a wink.

"What about you two?" Kate asks narrowing her eyes at Elliot who laughs.

"Well it wasn't doing nothing in the caribbean, but I had a lot of fun." I smile at Christian.

"You should have seen Anastasia at the Gala. She looked absolutely stunning."

"I forgot. Do you have any pictures?" I pull my phone from my pocket and show her the picture that was in the newspaper. "Oh, Ana! You look stunning."

"She always does." Christian says causing me to blush.

"Well it looks like you've met your match, bro."

"I could say the same about you." The conversation ebbs and flows as we drink and eat. Before we know it, it's ten o'clock and we've all have a fair share of alcohol. We make our separate ways and head to bed. Christian and I cuddle and talk until we fall asleep. For the first time since Kate got home I'm not scared about our future.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys think I've pulled Christian too far from his CEO control ways? <strong>


	30. Somewhere In The Ashes

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV: <strong>

"Anastasia," I hear my name being called trying to pull me from my slumber. "Anastasia wake up now!" Christian's voice is filled with concern. I jolt up still not fully awake to Christian standing beside the bed. All I can hear is an alarm blaring.

"Christian what's wrong?" I ask, but there's no need for him to answer. I jump out of bed and pull on the sweatpants lying on the floor. There is smoke filling my bedroom. "Kate" I scream and head off running into her room.

"Anastasia what is …. holy shit!" She stumbles out of bed stark naked as Christian enters the room. She looks at him mortified, but he just moves to Elliott's side.

"Elliot wake up." He stirs and pushes Christian away.

"Give me five more minutes."

"We don't have five seconds." Christian shouts and pulls his brother out of bed. I turn around not wanting to see him nude and run downstairs trying to asses the damage. With each step the smoke thickens causing me to gag. My bookshelf I think to myself as I watch the flames take a life of their own. How could this happen. Every book I've ever read is being burnt to ash before my eyes. The only salvation to sleepless nights and stress filled days. I can't tell where the fire started because everything is covered in flames. Christian grabs my hand startling me. He looks at me and I follow him with Kate and Elliott behind us. We're stumbling around blind as the thick black smoke envelops us. Flames seems to be filling every flammable surface as we try to find the exit. I let go off Christian's hand and run for the one door that oddly enough that the fire hasn't spread to yet. I open the hall closet door and quickly punch in the code for the floor safe. I pull out the few items Kate and I chose to store in there. A picture of my mother, a pair of pearl earrings and a matching necklace Kate's grandmother left her when she past away last year, and betsy. I grab some ammo and load the gun. I make sure the safety's on before tucking it into the waistband of my pants. I run back towards Christian who looks pissed. I grab his hand and continue to the door.

* * *

><p>We were only here for a brief period of time before Kate went away so it's hard to map our way around the apartment. My eyes are stinging as tears fall down my face from the smoke. We have to stop for a moment when Kate falls victim to a coughing fit so bad she throws up on to the floor. Christian takes her in his arms and carries her. We don't have time to stop. Every breath feels like a fire is being lit inside my lungs. Finally I'm able to see the bright red light reading exit. We quicken our pace to the door when Christian doubles over coughing struggling to breathe taking Kate down with him. In seconds he loses consciousness.<p>

"Christian" I scream fearing the worse. I run to his side and feel for a pulse and make sure he's still breathing. I do the same with Kate and nod towards Elliot letting him know they're alright. Elliott grabs my hands and gestures towards Kate. He doesn't need to explain I know we have to get out of here. I bend down and use every ounce of strength I have to throw her over my shoulder and carry her to the door. When we finally reach it I try turning the red hot handle, but it's locked. No it can't be. I try again, but no luck. When we bought this place we were told that the door can't lock this way. It's locked from the outside so no one can get it, but there is no way we can lock it. Instinct takes over and I try to kick the door open with no luck either. Elliott looks at me frightened and tries to do the same thing. When it seems like all hope has failed I feel something dig into my stomach. Betsy! I pull out my gun and turn the safety off. It's hard to aim with all the smoke, but I do my best. After firing two shots the lock comes clean off and I kick the door causing it to swing open. I put the gun back on safety and start to descend the staircase. It takes a few flights before I'm able to get a full breath of air, but the worst of it's over.

* * *

><p>My muscles are burning, but I can't stop. We're half way down the stairs when we run into a fit young man carrying his daughter. I recognize him. He lives one floor beneath us with his daughter he came to see us when first moved in and dropped off a cookie basket and informed us that his daughter Ellen has asthma and asked us nicely if we could keep our scented perfumes to a minimum in the building.<p>

"Anastasia are you alright? Is that Kate?"

"Yes, she's fine there was so much smoke." My voice is hoarse and throat raw. He places his daughter down and signals me to do the same with Kate. I comply and he picks her up and I take Ellen.

"Thank you so much Josh." Every word is a struggle to get out. Ellen is small and light making the rest of the way down much easier. I can tell that Elliot is struggling a lot more with Christian. They are both in great shape, but the smoke inhalation is making everything more difficult.

We finally make it to the lobby where everyone seems to have gathered. I spot the medics easily and point towards them. Talking is far too painful right now. A young woman rushes over and takes Ellen from my arms and a young man gestures for Josh and Ethan to set Kate and Christian down on two stretchers. As I stand and watch them attach oxygen masks to them, my stomach seizes and I vomit all over my feet. The young woman who grabbed Ellen from me comes over and sits me down on the floor.

"Miss, how are you feeling."

"Tired, sick … umm," Elliot sits down next to me and grabs my hand. "I have a headache, it hurts to breathe." She stops me and stands up grabbing another tank of oxygen she attaches a mask to me.

"We've called for more help. We are going to bring you to the hospital."

"Seattle general." Elliot says, his voice is just as hoarse as mine. "my mother works there."

"We'll call them. How are you feeling, sir."

"Basically the same as she does." She nods and grabs another tank of oxygen from an older medic who just arrived. They help us onto stretchers and take no time getting us into ambulances. I asked if I could just ride with one of the other three, but they said no although they managed to get us all into the emergency room at Seattle General. They are about to close the door when something dawns on me.

"Wait," I say as loud as I can. They look at me with concern obviously thinking my health has gotten worse. "I have a gun and I don't know what to do with it." The Medic who was closing the doors turns to the young woman and says,

"Let me find a police officer." With the chaos outside it doesn't take him long to find one. An african american woman in her thirties enters the ambulance and the medic shuts the door.

"My name is Prescott. David said you had a gun. Could I have it?" She asks tentatively.

"Of course. I have all the permits." I say trying to diffuse the tension. I pull up the shirt revealing the handle of my pistol. I slowly slide the gun from my waistband and hands it to her. She sits down and places Betsy into an evidence bag as the ambulance lurches forward. She takes a seat next to the young woman whose name I don't know and buckles up. Prescott's face grows softer now that I'm unarmed. The ride is surprisingly smooth and the medic is able to run some tests on me. She informs me of my condition as she works me over, which surprisingly calms me down.

"Your blood sugar is normal and heart beat is a little bit fast." She says with a smile before continuing her work. "Low blood pressure and you don't seem to be getting enough oxygen even with the mask."

"I have low blood pressure so that shouldn't be concerning." I explain trying to help her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to say this, but now comes the bad part I need to give you some fluids, which means you have to get and IV."

"Use my left hand they sometimes have trouble with my right." I've been to the hospital too many times to count, but IV's will always be hard for me. I close my eyes and clench my teeth as she prepares the IV. I let out a little squeal as the needle pokes me. She tapes it down before attaching fluids. We stop and I hear the driver open his door and then he opens the back. I see Elliot and Kate, but no Christian. The stretcher jolts as they pull me out. I'm wheeled inside as another ambulance shows up and I hope to god it's Christian. I'm set wheeled right into a room where I lose sight of the rest, but I know if I'm in a room they're probably in one as well. They switch me from the stretcher to the hospital bed and change my oxygen tank. I'm surprised when Grace comes in n hugs me.

"Ana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why aren't you with Elliot or Christian?"

"It's stupid. Since I'm on duty I can't see them until they've seen a doctor, but you and Kate will be in my care."

"Well they're both fine." I squeeze her hand to reassure her.

"Thank you, Anastasia. I called your father and Taylor they should be here soon. So tell me how you're feeling?"

"I vomited, but I'm feeling better now that I have oxygen. I think it's just exhaustion mixed with smoke inhalation." I shrug.

"Alright well we're going to get a chest x-ray and do a pulse oximetry. The nurse informed me you have low blood pressure, which can affect the results, but it's better to be safe then sorry. A nurse should be here in a minute to take you to get your x-ray done. I'll keep you informed on the others as I get the news." With that shes gone. I'm shifting around trying to get comfortable when the nurse comes in.

* * *

><p>"Hi Miss Steele, I'm Cathy. I'll be taking you to radiology for your x-ray." She hands me a gown. "You'll have to change into this and remove everything, but your underwear." She helps me to my feet and closes the door and helps me undress. I hate when nurses insist on helping you change. I don't enjoy strangers seeing me naked. Once I'm dressed she helps me walk towards the wheelchair she's brought in.<p>

We pass the other rooms to the bay of elevators where we go up three floors. The hospital is dead most likely because it's the middle of the night, but it's still eerie. Once off the elevators we turn left down and then right before I'm taken into the room where I'm greeted by a very tired technician.

"My name is Adam and I'll be taking your x-rays. We're going to take two pictures."

"One from the front and another from the side. I'm not wearing jewelry and I can stand still." I smile at the mans shocked face.

"Well I see you've done this before so lets get started." He helps me to my feet and walks me over to the machine and instructs me to stand with my chest against the recording plate. He steps away and I stand still taking short breaths.

"Alright hold your breath for me." I exhale immediately and hold when I'm about to reach my limit he says. "You can breath now." We repeat the same process with my side and he helps me back into my wheelchair. The rooms is cold and I want to leave, but I have to wait until he says the images are clear.

The same nurse who brought me up brings me back down. When I get back to my room Ray and Taylor are sitting there.

"Annie are you okay? what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I'm fine though."

"Lets get you into bed you must be exhausted."

"I'm a little tired." I say, but the truth is my exhausted. The nurse hooks me back up to my IV and oxygen. Thankfully I'm able to fall asleep even if it is for a short period of time.

"Hi, Grace." I say waking from my slumber.

"Good news." She says with a smile. "You'll be discharged now. Your x-ray looked fine and your oxygen levels are back to normal. You'll need to rest so no work for a few days, but you should make a full recovery. I'm going to get you some ice chips for your throat and I'll come say bye after you've been discharged."

"What about the others?"

"Well the little girl is fine her fathers going to take her home. Elliott's in the same boat as you although he's much less calm about the situation." She shakes her head disapprovingly of her son. "Christian and Kate have suffered worse smoke inhalation then you. They're awake, but having trouble breathing. They'll need to stay for 24 hours at least. You'll be able to see them before you go, but I don't suggest staying the night here. They need rest and so do they." I nod not happy with the situation, but I understand.

"Thank you." I smile and she hugs me.

"In case I can't see you before you leave. Please don't stay long with them. They must sleep."

"I promise." I smile and she kisses my forehead before leaving. Grace has become the mother I never had. I simply adore her I would move heaven and earth just to make sure she's happy.

When the paperworks filled out I go off in search of Kate. Sadly she's sleeping when I get there, but I ask a nurse to make sure she knows I came by. Christian's room is right next to hers and he's awake, but looks so frail. His colouring is off and he's struggling to breathe.

"Oh Christian." I gasp causing his head to jerk towards me.

"Ana you're alright." I sit down next to him and hold his hand.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry about me."

"I always worry about you Anastasia. My life you cease to exist without you in it. I wasn't living before I met you and there can be no after you. I love you so much it hurts." He's struggling to talk and his voice is raw.

"I feel the same about you Christian. I can't stay though. Doctors orders I have to go home. I'm going back to Escala though so there is nothing to worry about. I'm going to talk Elliot into staying with me and I'll have Luke and a friend of my fathers who does personal security will also be there." Ray and Taylor are very serious about this now.

"What about Taylor?"

"Since we don't know if this was an accident he's going to stay with you. 24 hour protection has been ordered for us."

"I knew there was a reason I kept Taylor around." He chuckles, which turns into a hacking cough. It takes a minute before he can get his breathing under control and I know I have to leave.

"I'm going to come back after I've slept for a while and I assume I'm going to speak with the police, but I want you to know I love you." I stand up and run my hand along the side of his face before bending down to give him a kiss on the forehead. His eyes close and I know he's going to sleep. I find Elliot with Taylor, which is perfect.

"Elliot you're coming to Escala with me."

"No, I'm staying here with Kate."

"No you need to sleep and so do they. Taylor is going to stay here and he's going to bring in some more security. I need someone I know with me tonight. Please." I give him my best puppy dog eyes and he concedes.

"Fine, but we have to come back after we sleep."

"Of course." Ray stays with Taylor and Luke drives us to Escala in the new BMW. He loops around a few times to make sure we aren't followed before finally pulling into the garage. Gail's made some food, but I'm too tired to eat. I sip some water before heading into Christians room and collapsing on the bed. How could my life become more chaotic. I feel like I've been put through the wringer and something tells me this is just the start.


	31. Love Will Keep Us Together

**Christian's POV:**

I wake up feeling better, but my throat feels raw and my head is throbbing. I see Taylor sitting in the chair next to my bed asleep and Ray is standing outside my door.

"Taylor." I struggle to get the words out. "Wake up." He jumps up and I try my best not to laugh.

"Sorry sir."

"There's no need to be sorry Taylor you deserve some sleep. How long have I been out for?"

"Six hours."

"Where's, Ana?"

"She's at Escala with Elliot. The police are coming by to see her and get a statement because the fire wasn't an accident."

"Fuck," I shout regretting it immediately. "I knew the chances were slim, but I was hoping this was a freak accident." Our conversation is interrupted by a nurse and Ray entering.

"Mr. Grey, I'm your nurse Samantha. I've brought you some ice chips and juice I bet your throat is pretty sore." I nod and she places the cups on the table next to my desk. I grab the ice chips and the spoon. Immediately I swallow a spoonful of ice chips, which sooths my throat.

"When can I go home? I'm not exactly comfortable sitting here while someones after me and/or my girlfriend."

"We have to do some tests before sending you home. The oxygen seems to be doing it's job, but we still have to run a few tests. We're going to get them underway soon and you'll need to change into this gown I'll be back soon."

"Alright thank you." I reply and she leaves.

"Taylor, fill me in on what you know."I know I'm being harsh, but the love of my life is in danger. I would move heaven and earth to make sure she's safe.

"I've talked to a police officer briefly when he came by to talk to you when you were asleep. They suspect arson because the fire spread far too fast. They also compared the lock that was on the fire exit door and it had been changed. It's a miracle that Ana grabbed the gun from the safe or I don't think you would have got out of there in time."

"Wait, wait what? A gun?" I ask horrified. I can't imagine Anastasia carrying a gun.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't." I reply through clenched teeth. Is Anastasia that scared that she has to keep a gun in her house.

"Well that gun saved your life Christian. We've given them the information we have and told them about the car chase."

"What about added security. I want two personnel for everyone in my family including Kate. She's as much a part of this family as Anastasia is. I know they aren't going to be happy about it especially Mia, but tell them it's not an option."

"I'll get on it right away." Taylor leaves the room and pulls out his phone.

"Ray, I assume you have security?"

"Yes I do."

"Well keep your eyes open." I nod towards him and he says goodbye before leaving.

I reluctantly do as I'm told and change into the gown I know fighting and yelling won't get me out of here sooner. I have to do as I'm told so I can get out of here and protect the woman I love. I have so much anger balled up inside me and I'm going to use it. The next time one of those jackasses come close to me I'm going to fucking kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV: <strong>

I fall asleep, but it doesn't stay peaceful for long. I'm used to nightmares plaguing me, but this one's different. This is so much worse.

_I'm standing in a white room and Christian is in front of me. I try walking towards him, but I walk right into an invisible wall. _

"_Christian?" I call out, but he can't hear me. I shout his name over and over trying to get his attention. Each time I shout his name my voice gets louder and louder, hoping if I scream loud enough my voice might break through the wall separating us. _

_I stop and try to think rationally. I think about what Ray has taught me. _

'_Annie, if you ever get into trouble remember these tips: if you're being followed find a public setting and call someone to let them know even if you think you're being paranoid, trust your instincts, and always have an exit strategy.'_

_I look around for an exit, but there's nothing I look back at Christian his radiant smokey gray eyes stare into mine, calming me instantly. My body relaxes and I smile at him then he spontaneously burst into flames. There's no spark or warning, no reason for this to happen. I look at him in terror, but he doesn't scream in pain he just stands there letting them take him. The smoke is taking over the room, but the fire doesn't spread. When I notice the smoke spreading through the wall I run straight into it thinking it's disappeared. I push against I push against it, but nothing happens I scream and call out for Christian until my voice gives out and I'm sobbing, choking on the thick black smoke. _

* * *

><p>"Anastasia wake up." The voice is distant and quiet. "Ana, it's okay it's just a dream." I shoot up and call out for Christian, but it's only Elliot. He rubs my back like Ray used to for me when he first adopted me.<p>

"I'm sorry." I gasp trying to control my breathing.

"Don't be we're like family now. I would do this for Christian when he first came to us. He would always freak out when he woke up because I was touching him, but it worked." He shrugs.

"Did you sleep?"

"For a little bit." He smiles at me. "There are police here when you're ready to talk to them. We have to give statements." He gets up to leave before he stops. "Thank you Ana, you saved my life last night."

"You helped me just as much as I helped you."

"I wasn't talking about myself. When I said my life I meant Kate, I'm in love with her and my world without her isn't as bright. Thank you."

"Well you saved Christian last night and he's my world so thank you." He bows his head a leaves. Suddenly I become aware of how I smell. It's not the nice smell that clings to your clothes after a bonfire. It smells like burnt toast and chemicals. I decide not to keep to officers waiting and quickly change into a pair of sweats and meet them in the living room.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Anastasia," the woman says. "We met last night I'm officer Prescott and this is my partner Joseph."<p>

"Hey again, sorry for startling you last night." I replay awkwardly and she just laughs, brushing it off.

"You can have your gun back by the way." she hands it over to me and I double check to make sure the safety's on before placing it on the table. It makes me uncomfortable, but I have no where to put it here. I tell myself to get a gun safe so I can keep it in here.

"So, where should we start?" I ask wanting to get this over with.

"Well we've been informed there was an incident a couple days ago with a car chase?" She's a tough woman, but her eyes are soft.

"I was in Montesano with my boyfriend and we were driving back when I noticed a car following us. I switched lanes to see if it was a fluke, but I was able to determine that the car was following us. My boyfriend as you know it a very important man. I assumed it was something to do with him, but once we went through security tapes my father and I, were able to identify the men as Jack Hyde and Stephen Morton. They'd been seen around my office, and Christian's." I take a deep breath before getting to the rough part of my explanation. I have to talk about my past with these two men and I don't know if I can.

"It's okay take your time." She smiles at me and Gail brings me a cranberry spritzer.

"Thank you." I smile at her and take a sip. She comes back with more for Prescott and Joseph. "Jack Hyde was my boss for a very brief period of time before he tried to rape me or did I'm not sure how to classify it. I was in New York with him for a business trip when it happened and he was arrested. I don't know how he made bail, but whatever. He's back in Seattle now. My relationship to Stephen Morton is not a good one. He abused me and my mother when I was a child before she died. I don't know why he's after me or how long he's been following me, but I have no desire to come face to face with that man again."

"We've gotten access to the Jack Hyde file and Stephen Morton and I don't blame you. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was asleep when it started I guess the smoke woke up Christian. I got dressed and ran into my friends room. It took some time before we were able to find the exit and when we did it was locked. I don't understand why it was locked it shouldn't have been. It's a safety hazard. Thats all I can really share with you."

"That's more than enough. I'll tell you what we know. The fire wasn't an accident for it to spread that fast in a short period of time an accelerant had to have been used. The lock was also changed, but wasn't authorized by the building manager. We've been able to rule you out as a suspect for obvious reasons. We're currently working on finding Jack Hyde and Morton, but they seem to be covering their tracks well." Her last sentence overwhelms me. I take a sip of my drink and bite my lip. What if they get to me again or worse Christian. I could never live with myself if he got hurt.

"I can tell you've had enough, but please call me if you find out more information. Anything can help." She hands me her card and and I thank her. They talk to Gail before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Ana," She calls for me. "Taylor had something send over." She brings over a book and I'm confused.<p>

"Pride and Prejudice?" I say confused. It's a wonderful book, but why?

"Open it." She says with a laugh. I do and realize it's a safe. Of course it's perfect for me because I have books everywhere. Gail hands me a key and I place betsy inside before locking it.

"Thank you, Gail." She smiles and he nose crinkles.

"I smell don't I?" I laugh.

"Maybe a little bit."

"I'm going to shower." I bring the safe with me and place it on the table next to my side of the bed. I put it inbetween some other books I have there and turn on the shower. I scrub yourself clean washing my hair and body at least three times to make sure the smell is gone. I towel dry my hair and pull it into a bun. It's warm and sunny today so I decide to wear my favourite navy blue romper with a floral pattern. I throw on a simple pair of black sandals and attach the safe key to my chain before going off to find Elliot. I'm sure he's an anxious as I am to see Kate and Christian.

* * *

><p>"Anastasia." He calls from behind me down the hall. I turn around notice he's showered and change. "I raided Christian's closet." He winks at me.<p>

"How about we find Luke and go see our significant others?"

"Sounds like a plan." We find Luke in Taylors office and head to the hospital. I go straight to Christian's room and Elliot finds Kate. I feel a little guilty for seeing Christian first, but I'm sure Kate will want some alone time with Elliot.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Christian says with a grin.

"I'm happy to see that you're feeling better. " I walk up beside him and plant a kiss on his lips.

"I feel fine." His voice is a little rough, but so is mine and Elliot's. "My throat was raw when I first woke up, but I'm feeling better now that's I've had water and ice chips."

"That's great."

"And all of my tests came back clear so I should be good to go soon. Kate's in the same boat. Taylor talked to her." He explains.

"That's a relief."

"I've heard you were pretty heroic last night."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Of course you wouldn't because hero's never admit they're heroes." He replies making me a tad embarrassed. He signals Taylor to go outside and he closes the door behind him. "I know this is going to freak you out, but you have to promise to hear me out." His voice is serious and he swallows hard. Oh no, what's going on.

"I promise." I answer reluctantly. He pulls out a small velvet ring box and I gasp. "Christian." I whisper and he signals me to be quiet.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, the day you walked into my office my life changed. You are full of life even though you've been dealt a deck with more than a few cards missing. You are the strongest most wonderful woman I've ever had the chance to meet. You've challenged everything I thought was important in life and made me a better person because of it. I want my world to begin and end with you. I bought this ring after our first date, which you were more than apprehensive about going on if I remember. I know this isn't the grand romantic gesture a proposal should be, but will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Marry me, Anastasia." My heart skips a beat as tears roll down my face. I bite my lip and nod.

"Yes Christian, yes!" I manage to get out before placing my hands on the side of his face and kissing him. He pulls me closer to him deepening the kiss and I never want this moment to end, but clapping returns me to the moment and I turn my head to see The Grey family, Kate , Ray, Taylor and Gail clapping with huge smiles on their faces.

"How long have you been there?"

"We snuck in during his speech." Kate says excitedly from a wheelchair. My father and Grace are crying happy tear of course. Next comes the hugs and congratulations. I'm simply over the moon as I stare at my future family. Ray comes forward last and laughs as he hands me a mylar balloon that says: 'congratulations it's a girl on it'. I guess they didn't have a wide variety of balloons in the hospital shop. I guess it's better then get well soon.

"Annie, I know you've known him for a short period of time and normally a parent would freak out over such a rushed proposal, but he's good for you. I can tell you love him and he loves you. I'm so proud of how far you've come." He smiles and I hug him. I didn't think after such a stressful experience I could feel so happy.

* * *

><p>Christian's clears his throat trying to grab everyone's attention. Once the room is quiet he starts to speak. "I know this exciting for everyone. I know that I want to scream this to the world, but right now we need to lay low. We cannot announce the engagement until these bastards are locked up. I know you'll respect my wishes it's to keep us safe all of us. Press will only make this more chaotic." Everyone agrees and Christian continues. "Anastasia, I think you're forgetting something." He opens the box which displays a beautiful vintage diamond ring that is absolutely stunning. I walk over and extend my left hand and he shakes his head. I give him my right hand and he places it on my fourth finger. I wrap my arms around him and snuggle my face into his neck.<p>

"This is just for now. Once it's over the whole world is going to know that you are mine." When he says the last three words his voice is low and husky.

"Always" I whisper back to him as the happy tears fall again. I love this man so much it hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to make a new pintrest kickedinthecass/not-you-again/**


	32. Getting Better

**Merry Christmas, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV:<strong>

Last night I was able to talk Grace into clearing me for work. Physically I feel fine. I need to work or all I do is sit in my head and think about everything that's happened between between these jackasses. At lunch I decided I need to talk to Flynn. I let Christian know, but I can tell he's not happy. He must be going crazy cooped up in the apartment with Taylor. I look down and my ring and smile for the hundredth time today. This crazy, loving, over the top controlling bastard is my fiancee. I'm about to leave the office to go see Flynn when my phone rings.

"Anastasia Steele, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Jeremy I was wondering when you'd be available to go through your apartment so we can survey your losses and work on getting your place back to normal."

"Wow that was fast. I think Friday should work."

"You're currently working right?"

"Yes is that going to be a problem?"

"I can send someone over around 5:30 does that work for you?"

"That's perfect!"

"Alright thank you for your time."

"No, thank you." I hang up and head out the door. Luke joins my side and we head downstairs to meet my new personal security, Troy. Right as we step outside he pulls up. I climb into the back seat and Luke rides in the front.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later I'm sitting in the waiting room outside Flynn's office deciding if I should start with the good news or the bad. Christian said we weren't supposed to tell anyone, but my therapist can't count right? It's not like he can tell anyone because of patient confidentiality.<p>

"Ana it's great to see you again." Flynn calls me from my thoughts.

"It's good to see you too, John."

"Come on in." I follow him and don't say anything until I sit down.

"Christian proposed." I decide to start with the good. Flynn looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Congratulations." He responds.

"That's the good news, but a whole lot of shit has happened in the last week and I'm going crazy."

"Christian has shared some information with me, but why don't you start from the beginning."

"Well you remember I told you about my mother? Well she had a boyfriend named Stephen Morton, who was abusive. I have scars all over my body because of that man and now he's after me. He and the man who raped me."

"Just to clarify, which man."

"Jack Hyde."

"Well this must be difficult for you. A man who started a long line of traumas for you and a man who added a fresh trauma. I know I'm the first person you've seen for help, which means you haven't dealt with all of this. So the new events in your life are bringing up past memories. Have you been having more aggressive nightmares?"

"Yes, they've been getting worse."

"This is going to be hard, but you need to bring up all of the stuff that's happened in your past and work through it. Do you think you'd be up to that?"

"I can try."

"That's all I ask." He says with a smile. "for today though I'd like you to fill me in a bit more of the recent events."

"Well we were followed all the way from Montesano this weekend by them. It was more the adrenaline that got to me, but once I found out who they were I couldn't stop crying."

"Tell me more about the adrenaline crash."

"Well I passed out and when I came to I took a shower and everything went red then punched a mirror. Things were fine the next morning and I had a great afternoon with Christian, Elliot and Kate at our apartment, but when I woke up the place was on fire."

"That was your building?"

"Yes it was Stephen and Jack."

"Oh, Ana." he shakes his head in disbelief. "I want to talk about this while it's still fresh, but I have another client. How about early next week?"

"Monday same time?"

"I think I'm free. I'll double check and get back to you."

"Thank you for seeing me."

"I'll see you monday."

* * *

><p>I meet Luke and Troy in the parking lot and slump down in the back seat of the car. John and I didn't really talk about much, but I'm exhausted. Once the car start I sit up straight and put my seatbelt on. I don't know why I'm so paranoid, but I look left and right trying to see if we're being followed.<p>

"Anastasia are you alright?" Luke asks.

"Just a little paranoid young Skywalker," this gets a giggle out of Troy who up until this point has been stern and professional. "I think it might be from therapy and talking about the chase and everything." I try rationalizing it like I usually do in a situation like this, but it doesn't stop.

"Luke, I think Miss Steele is right."

"Ana." I interject.

"Three cars back. It was parked across from Flynn's office. I'm going to speed up and try to lose him."

"No don't." Luke looks at me confused so I try to explain. "If he thinks we know he's there he'll switch cars or licence plates. This is perfect. Luke take this down. Bravo, Tango, Foxtrot, Hotel, Six, Eight, One. The car is a black Toyota Corolla."

"Alright I got it. Do you have Prescott's number?"

"Yeah, I'll call her." I pull out my phone and type in her number. She answers on the third ring and I share with her the information I have. I make sure to tell her that this information isn't sound. I'm surprised when she asked where we are in hopes of finding us to track this man down. She tells us to keep driving and take a long route home so she has time to find us. We stay one the phone and ten minutes later I see a police car behind the Toyota. Prescott instructs us to get home as fast and safely as we can while she follows the care. I hang up and Troy heads back to Escala on the normal route.

* * *

><p>I share my day with, Christian and we patiently wait for a call back. We eat dinner and watch a movie, but neither of us are really paying attention. I know Christian is just as anxious as I am to get these men behind bars. When we finally decide to go to bed my phone rings.<p>

"Presscott? Are you alright?"

"I'm more then fine, Anastasia." She sounds tired, but happy. "We've arrested Stephen Morton and charged him with stalking, grand theft auto, false documents and arson. He's looking at twenty years in prison. I was able to follow him back to where he was staying. He was drunk, which was how we we're able to get so close. There's no sign of Jack Hyde, but we have officers watching the house around the clock in case he comes back." I start crying.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"It's my duty to protect and serve." She hangs up and I tell Christian the good news. With a huge weight lifted off our shoulders we're able to sleep and stay asleep through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to check out my FSOG tumblr, Fiftyshadesofjamiedornan.<strong>


	33. Little Lies

**I hope you enjoy. I hope you all have a wonderful new year. **

**Ana's POV:**

A couple weeks have past since Stephen Morton was arrested and I'm finally able to let my guard down. Jack Hyde hasn't been seen since, which is unsettling, but I'm hopeful that since his partner was arrested he'll think twice about coming near us. I'm still banned from driving the Impala and need security everywhere I'm going, but I'm finally in a routine. Christian and I go to work together followed by my security so he can drop me off first. On Monday's I go to therapy and Christian usually stays at work for an extra hour. Christian goes to therapy on Thursday, which gives me the chance to meet Kate at the apartment to check on the project. There was little damage to the structure of the place it was just our belongings that burned. They were even able to put the fire out before it reached upstairs. Christian has been a wonderful help in getting everything done as fast as possible. Right now all that's left is painting and getting new appliances and furniture, which should arrive in the next two weeks.

My books were completely destroyed unfortunately, but seeing as my first editions were insured I was given a large sum of money from my insurance company to replace them. Ray took me to a storage unit he'd rented and it was filled with books. I spent hours combing through the boxes and looking at the books. He bought all of my favourites I'm pretty sure he bought every book he's seen me read and a few I've never heard of, but look amazing. Some of the books were first editions and signed by the author. I know it must have cost a fortune, but I was too excited to care. Ray stayed with me for an hour just watching me, but he had a lunch meeting to get to. I picked some of my favourites and packed them into a small box to bring back to Escala. Christian who says he doesn't have time to read anymore has taken to reading for an hour a night next to me. He's starting the Harry Potter series per my request. I was shocked when he told me he hadn't read the books or seen the movies. Last night as he was starting The Chamber of Secrets I looked up from The Goldfinch at watched him. I couldn't help wondering if that's what I look like when I read. He was so engrossed in the novel and seemed to be completely at peace with the world. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I spent an hour just staring at him as he flipped through the pages.

* * *

><p>It's Wednesday and I've had a stressful day at work. One of my clients is having second thoughts about his book. It's supposed to come out a week from now on August, 6th, but for some reason he wasn't happy about it. After hours of calming him down I finally convinced him everything was perfect. Gail's made us a wonderful dinner and I'm absolutely stuffed. I head into the library to read on the couch. For the first time all day I'm calm and relaxed. I open my book and begin to read. The Goldfinch is a wonderful book about a young boy who's in an accident who kills his mother. It's a tragic yet beautiful story. I am so engrossed in my novel that I don't hear her enter the room until she shouts.<p>

"Where is he?" I look up startled, but it soon turns to anger.

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson."

"I'm not here to speak with you. Where's Christian?" She hisses.

"He's in the shower so you'll have to wait for him. Would you like something to drink?" I try to be polite, but every part of me wants to punch this woman in the face.

"No, but I guess we can talk." She pauses staring me down. "so you and Christian are getting married?" She says laughing at the idea.

"Yes we are. It's wonderful isn't it?" I ask knowing she's hating every moment of me being with Christian.

"You are so naive, Ana. Do you really think you'll be able to put up with his needs? Do you know who he really is? Have you been in his red room and watched him wield a crop? I've seen every side of him and you will never begin to understand the needs he has." She's smirking and I clench my teeth to keep me from doing something I'll regret.

"You've seen every side of him? You know his needs? You fucked him that's all. You gave him a release when he needed it, but he's growing. Something he could never do around you. Have you seen him cry out in his sleep that only you touch can cure? Have you had him curl up next to him when he's particularly vulnerable just craving your touch." She snarls and I know I've really made her mad. "That's right you haven't." I'm not going to let this god awful woman put me down.

"That might last for now, but soon his needs are going to come back. Get away now before you get hurt." She's talking to me like a child in trouble. "He needs me and he needs this life."

"He needs you? Where would you get that idea? You're a child molester who prays on troubled teens."

"How dare you. You didn't see what he was like. I saved him. He was on the road to getting himself killed."

"Why would you think sex was the answer to his problems?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Well look at the person he's become! That's because of me."

"No, it's because of Grace and his determination. Not you."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" Christian shouts cutting in.<p>

"Excuse me for wanting to see you Christian." She turns to Christian and her whole demeanor changes. "You've been ignoring my texts for some time now and I miss you. Your mother also informs me of your situation." She looks at me and I don't think I've ever seem so much anger in a persons face before. "Christian I'd rather speak to you in private."

"Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of my fiancee."

"You're making a mistake Christian. You and I are alike. People don't understand us. I don't know how she's got you wrapped around her finger, but no good is going to come of this. I'm only looking out for you Christian."

"I've heard enough, Elena! By coming here tonight you've proved you aren't a real friend and never have been. I am madly in love with Anastasia and nothing you can say will change my mind. From now on all you'll be to me is a business partner and a family friend. You are never to come here again do you understand." He roars. My poor fifty. His body is tense and I look into his eyes. I've never seen someone look so betrayed and angry.

"Christian, please." She begs before getting angry. "I was the best thing that ever happened to you. Do you think you'd be the success you are today? No you'd be just like your mother." She spits.

"Get. Out. Now." Christian is radiating anger. She doesn't even flinch. I don't know where my strength comes from, but I decide to speak up again.

"You heard my fiancee. Get out before I drag you away by your hair extension." She looks at me then to Christian before storming out and not soon after Christian does the same. I try to follow him, but he's very instant that he wants to be alone. It must be hard for him to see her how I do. Every part of me is saying find him, but I have to respect his wishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV: <strong>

I was wrong. I've been wrong this entire time. Elena doesn't care about me and she never has. She's just been using me. She's a monster and I'll never be able to see her in any other light again. Standing in my office at Grey House I look down at the world below me. Everything continues as normal except my life. Every value I've held on to has been a lie.

I back away from the window and pour myself a glass of bourbon. What am I going to do now. It's too late to call Flynn, but I need to talk to him. I send him a text letting him know he needs to call me first thing in the morning. I can't believe everyone's been right. She didn't help me she abused me. I think back to our first encounter.

_I can't believe I have to do this. It's hotter than hell outside. I got into few fights and drinks a little. Isn't that what they want from me? To be normal. These are normal things for teenagers to do. At least I'll get some money out of this. That way I can buy alcohol without mom finding out. The look on her face when I got home killed me. It's was almost like we were back in the ER the night she fixed me up. _

_I urge myself to work harder. I carry extra material and pick up my pace so I can get out of here. Why did Mrs. Lincoln even want an extension on her house. It was already over the top to begin with. Out of nowhere she pops out with lemonade. I take my tee-shirt out of my pants where it's been hanging and wipe the sweat and dirt off my face. She asks how I'm doing and I make small talk with her hoping she'll leave so I can get this done and go home. I make a smart ass remark about my mother ground me and she slaps me - hard! If the slap didn't shock me enough she kisses me. It's rushed kissed filled with lust. She pulls away and slaps be again before leaving. I stand still as my mind does circles. What the hell just happened? _

I lose myself in my head, but the thought of Ana is able to bring me back to reality. She must be going crazy. I frantically search for my phone and call her.

"Christian?" She asks worried.

"It's me. Do you think you could come pick me up? I've been drinking and don't want to drive."

"Anything for you Christian. Where are you?"

"Grey House."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She hangs up and I take my glass into the kitchen and turn off the lights to my office. This late the elevators are out of service so I take the stairs. I'm still tired and from the accident so it takes some time before I make it to the lobby. I've spent some late nights here, but it's never been this empty. The night security guard who I don't know waves goodbye and I see Anastasia waiting outside. I head outside and get into the front seat. She's not with Taylor or Luke, but I decide not to mention it. I don't have enough in me to fight right now.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I lie then I think better of it. "no I'm not, but I will be."

"You are strong, Christian and I love you." She leans over and kisses me before heading home. How did I get so lucky? How did a woman like Anastasia ever fall for a man like me? I sigh and stare out the window of the quiet city. As long as I have Ana I can survive anything.

kickedinthecass/not-you-again/


	34. All I Need

**Anastasia's POV:**

After a some thinking I agreed to miss an hour of work today so I could go to Christian's therapy appointment. He invited me because he felt Flynn could help him let out his feelings. I was happy he has enough sense to call me to come pick him up even though he was rather angry I came alone. I wasn't thinking about my safety I was thinking about Christian. Hoping that wherever he went he was safe. I kicked myself for not thinking he'd be at Grey House earlier. What he needed most last night was his control what better place to go to than where he controls to world, to his empire. I'm worried about him because I know he's busy worrying about me and thats the last thing I want. His world has been fractured in a way that has changed his whole perspective on life. Dealing with a 'trauma' can be more devastating than the trauma itself.

I'm sitting in the warm waiting room by myself. Usually when I'm here all there's a few people, but I guess during work hours not many people can take time off to come to therapy. I look around and feel like I'm seeing this room for the first time. Whenever I come here I'm always stuck in my head and don't take note of the things around me. The few chairs scattered are comfortable and obviously expensive. Same with the persian rug. It's a beautiful room. I look up and immediately get entranced by a painting. Two still hands, but you can tell they are fiddling with each other. A distraction, a way to forget what this woman was thinking. Trying to bring herself down from the panic. No, trying to ward off the inevitable panic. The worst panic of all in my opinion, fearing the inevitable. The first wave of fogginess that distorts your mind. Your body feels weak and you seem to disconnect from yourself, just enough to keep yourself standing. Having to move to try and get away, but you can't always do that. You try to ground yourself enough to keep it at bay. You're lucky if you can to save yourself from the worried looks and strange glances that can fill you with more fear. Touching your hands to let your mind know you're still here. Fixating on it until you can calm down. Your breath hitches and you whisper to yourself 'everything will be okay?' You repeat this over and over again until you finally believe it and talk yourself down. Until the fear goes away. Until you're able to stitch back the pieces of your head that seem to be falling apart.

"Ana, are you alright?" Christian's husky baritone voice calls next to me.

"I'm fine." I say with a smile and his eyes narrow. Tears are rolling down my face betraying me.

"Ana, talk to me, please." His voice is quiet now. He's been so worried about me lately and I don't want him to focus on me when it's vital for him to focus on himself.

"It was the painting. It brought up a lot of emotions for me - anxiety." He smiles and looks me in the eyes.

"Why does that make you happy?"

"It doesn't make me happy that you're sad. It make me happy because the first time I stepped into this office I couldn't take my eyes off it. Art has always been something I can connect with and I guess it's something we have in common."

"I'd like to show you my work sometime. Maybe you'll understand what I was feeling when I painted them."

"I'd like that." He holds me tight and I don't want him to let go.

* * *

><p>"Christian has informed me somewhat about his recent situation. Could you share a little more with me?" Flynn says starting off our session.<p>

"Well Elena barged into my apartment again last night, I made the mistake of not changing my building code." He rolls his eyes and continues. "She came in a started yelling at Anastasia. I had told her she is not to enter my apartment unless invited. She insisted that I was make a mistake by proposing to Anastasia. She said only someone like her could understand me." He sighs. I know this is difficult for him. I place my hand on his thigh urging him to continue. "When I told her to leave she said I'd be nothing without her. That I would have turned out just like Ella."

"Ella?" I ask.

"My birth mothers name." He's always referred to her by 'crack whore'.

"I would like to give you my congratulations first. You and Ana make a beautiful couple. Secondly, I know this is hard for you. For a long time you've been rationalizing your life around the control he taught you. When Ana came into your life I could see you were starting to realize what she did to you was wrong. What you need to do now is accept what Elena did was wrong. By doing that you'll be able to move on and have a better life."

"I am fully aware what she did to me was wrong."

"You're angry and that is a normal reaction. You need to move from this. I would suggest if, Ana would agree going into your territory with her. Learn what a real Dom/Sub relationship is. What Elena did to you was abuse and continued to hold power over you by hand picking your submissives. If you try it with Ana it will take the negative away from it. It will make you less angry about what she's done." There's a silence and I know they're waiting for me.

"I think that's a good idea." Christian looks at me dumbfounded, but it doesn't seem to phase Flynn.

"I want you to do this and come back to see me. Just you Christian. You can't use, Ana as a crutch . You have to come to terms with this on your own."

"I'll send you a text."

"It was lovely seeing the two of you. I would also like to have a session with you both before you get married. You need to talk about things, make sure you're on the same page. Do you want children? how would you raise them? stuff like that."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." I reply and Christian nods.

"Alright well thank you for coming." He ushers us out and we meet Taylor in the car.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel, Christian?" I ask once we're in the car.<p>

"I'm angry. I just have so many thoughts and I'm not sure what to do."

"I do. Taylor lets go to InSights." He turns around horrified almost as if to say what the fuck are you doing. I smile and he faces the road.

"InSights?" Christian says. "Whats that?"

"Christian, I want you to hear me out before you get mad. InSights is in Bellevue. It's where I go to shoot my gun. I know you're very anti-gun, but it's comforting. It helps clear my head and I want to teach you to shoot. Clearly we're at risk because of Jack Hyde and there's a gun in your place. I'd sleep safer at night if I knew you could use it to keep you safe." Christian sighs and he looks very tense.

"As much as I despise guns I can't deny that it saved our lives during the fire. I want to learn about the things you do and be able to understand you better so I'll agree." I smile and hug him. He holds hand and squeezes tight. I love him so much

* * *

><p>We pull into the parking lot and Christian tenses up more, which I didn't think was possible. Still holding my hand we walking inside. Dave is working at the front desk and gives me a big smile.<p>

"Ana, long time so see."

"I know, I've been meaning to come for a while. Christian here will need to rend a gun, but I've brought Betsy with me. We'll also need some ammo. Two lanes for an hour. I've got my membership and I want to get one for, Christian."

"Alright, I'll get everything set up. Christian you'll need to fill out some paperwork. Do you have a gun license?"

"Umm.. no I don't."

"It's fine you don't need on for rentals."

"Taylor do you want to shoot?"

"Yeah, another lane please. I don't need to rent." He nods and gets everything set up while Christian fills out the form. I call Elizabeth to let her know I won't be making it back to work. I was hoping to get out here today, but I wasn't sure he would agree. She says it's fine. After people at work found out about the fire they said I could take all the personal days I needed. I think people feel bad for me since it's an ex-coworker after me. I run to the washroom and change out of my work clothes and into the jeans, maroon tee and low light gray converse.

We have three lanes side by side and as much as I want to pick up Betsy and start shooting, but I have to help Christian. He has no idea what he's doing. I pin up the target paper and press the button, moving it 50 feet. I show him the basic rules before I help him load the clip and put it in the gun. I have him load another clip to make sure he get it right. I put on my goggles, safety glasses, gloves and headphones. Once we both have our gear on I have Christian stand behind me. I grab Betsy and double check her before taking my stance.

I can feel Christian watching me closely. He's totally out of his element in here and it must drive him crazy. I turn the safety off and empty the first half of the magazine into the paper targets head and the second half into his chest. I don't see the target though, I see Jack Hyde standing there wearing the same clothes he was wearing that night in New York. I bring the target forward and take it off the clips and set up a fresh one for Christian. The first time I made got all of rounds through the targets chest Ray took me to get ice cream and framed my target. It's up on his shrine dedicated to me. I nod at Taylor and he ods back. He was there the first time I went to a range with my father. It's something we don't get to do often, but I love it when we have the time. Christian looks stunned and there are some rather burly men gaping at me. I had him his rental, a Glock 19 the same as Betsy. Taylor helps me ease Christian into it. I move the fresh target 25 feet away and take a step back. Christian takes the safety off and takes a deep breath before firing a shot. The bullet rips through the paper two inches from the edge and he fires again making it closer to his chest. He shoots around the chest and hits his target on the last bullet.

Once Christian has his bearings I move to my stall and start shooting. I empty two clips into Jack's forehead and chest and set up a new sheet. I stop seeing Jack and see my target. I smile and shoot my initials into in. For an hour I practice shooting patterns into my target while Christian's aim gets better. We return the gun and the gear to Dave. I suggest since were in Bellevue we go visit Christian's parents, but he says he'd much prefer to go home. He's had enough stress for one day. Even though he won't admit it I know he enjoyed today.

* * *

><p>After dinner we are lying in bed reading. We haven't really talked about everything that happened today. What's Flynn suggested and the shooting range. I decide to break the silence.<p>

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd do it. You know what Flynn suggested. I think he's right." He looks confused, but mostly surprised.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Christian, I would move mountains for you." He kisses me and smiles.

"Well then come on."

"What?" He laughs and it's beautiful.

"You showed me part of your world today and now it's my turn." I swallow hard and nod. I can do this. For him I can do anything.


	35. Nine Shades of Red

**Ana's POV:**

He pulls the key from his pocket and I can't help wondering why it's in there. Maybe he's started keeping it on him since I took some things from the playroom before our little trip. I giggle to myself, oh fifty. The door swings open and I catch the scent of citrus wood polish before the lights switch on. I take in the sight of the room, I didn't really look around the last time I was in here so much only memory of is the first night Christian brought me in here and his rather indecent proposal. Now that his lifestyle isn't a surprise it's not so scary in here. The room is actually quite beautiful. The walls are a deep maroon, which happens to be my favourite colour and I'm happy to notice there isn't any leather in here anymore, Christian must have removed it all when I said I didn't like it. The bed now has silk sheets matching the colour of the walls perfectly. Christian leads me into the center of the room and lets go of my hand. The soft touch of his hand was comforting, but now it's gone.

"Anastasia, the first time I brought you in here was with the intention of making you my submissive. I don't want that from you anymore, but in this room you are to follow my rules do you understand?" I bow my head and answer.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you remember the rules?" I go over the list in my head and thank god for my photographic memory.

"Yes, sir."

"You are my fiancee Ana. No safe words if you say stop you have my word that I will. Do you trust me?"

"With my life, sir." I want to look up, but I don't. I want to do this for him. I want to be everything he needs and more.

"Look at me." Sometimes it freaks me out how well he can read me. I guess it shouldn't though. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this man. I should be with someone who understands me. He looks at me with his dark, intense gray eyes and I bite down on my bottom lip. He steps closer, leaning down kissing me biting down on my lip as he pulls away.

"You know what that does to me." I look down and bite my lip again. His erection is pressing up against his dark jeans. He pulls me into him and kissing me again. I'm still in awe of how I affect him. He groans and I whimper. His tongue begs for entry and I open for him. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. His hands slide under my black lace chemise over my underwear. I moan into his mouth and he chuckles. "This is only the beginning, baby." _The beginning?! _I'm already aching for him. I run my hand through his silky hair and tug. I have a primal need for him. He sets me down carefully on the spanking bench. My stomach clenches in anticipation.

"I want you to stand up, turn around and bend over." I practically jump to my feet and bend over slowly, teasing him. My inner goddess congratulates me. His hand comes down hard on my ass making me jump. "Don't tease." I turn my head and wink at him. He looks at me shocked by my bravery, but only for a moment. He growls and shakes his head.

"You're being a very bad girl. I think you might want this." He spanks me again and I moan, surprising the both of us. "Do you like when I do this?" He whispers in my ear. He's so close to me and he smells amazing. I inhale deeply before answering.

"Yes, sir." desire pools between my thighs.

"I think I'm going to cuff you." He says with joy. Grabbing the restrains at the bottom of the bench he attaches cuffs to both my wrists and ankles. I am completely vulnerable, helpless and at his mercy. There's something so sexy about fulling submitting to Christian. He walks over to his assortment of tools, floggers, riding crops, belts and canes. He stands and thinks of which tool he want's to use. The anticipation is building in me. What's he going to choose. I don't have to wait that long before he picks up a black leather riding crop. Millions of thoughts about the pain rush through my mind and stop at this sight of his shirtless body. He looks so casual and sexy.

"Adonis." I whisper and Christian smiles. Shit! He wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Adonis, I like that." He smirks and walks behind me. He pulls up my chemise and pulls down my panties so they rest at my knees. "This is for pleasure, Ana. This isn't a punishment."

"Yes, sir."

I hear a faint 'woosh' followed by a sharp sting on my back side. It isn't as painful as I expected. It's not any worse then a spanking. His hits me again and I close my eyes absorbing the feeling.

"Mhmmm," I moan and Christian inhales sharply. The anticipation and the buildup for each strike is nerve racking and rush at the same time. I've entered a very carnal place. I am needy for him. Each strike hurts more than the last and desire is filling me. My breathing hitches and I moan again. His next slap takes me by surprise. He doesn't hit my backside he hits underneath it, my sex. _Oh my! _It stings, but feels wonderful. I pull against my restraints and moan. He strikes my butt again then my sex. He continues this pattern and suddenly stops. I'm about to see why when he smacks my clitoros. I groan, loudly. He drags the tip of the crop over my sex.

This is amazing. I never thought I could feel this way. He walks in front of me and his cat who caught the canary grin is plastered on his face.

"Open." He commands and my mouth falls open. He pushes the tip of the crop into my mouth. "You're so wet for me." I suck down hard on the crop. It tastes of leather and my salty arousal.

"Very good." He walks behind me again and drops the crop.

"Thank you, sir." He blows up the length of my sex, surprising me and it feels magnificent. Christian attacks my clitoris. He circles his tongue around it twice before sucking it hard.

"Ahh." I cry out, but he doesn't stop. Around and around again and again. I feel like I'm going to explode. He slips a finger inside of me and I moan. "Christian, not like this!" He stops immediately and unhooks me.

"We aim to please, Miss Steele." He chuckles and I stand up straight. He moves me against the wall and hooks my arms up against the wooden cross on the wall. I'm standing legs spread with Christian pressed against me. I can feel his need against my stomach. He pulls down his pants and thrusts into me. It's so deeps this way and he's able to get to my sweet spots with ease. He rubs my clit with his finger while thrusting into me. A million sensations are running through my body. Each thrust sends me closer to release. He kisses and bites my neck making me moan. I'm so close. Christian thrusts into me hitting my G-spot, sending me over the edge. We find our release together calling out each others names. I recover quickly. Christian unchains me and carries me to the couch.

I just came, but I still want more. Sitting on the couch on top of him I grind my hips into him. His body responds to me immediately. I bite my lip and stare into his eyes. I want him, again.

"Take off your lovely little night gown." He orders and in one swift motion it off and I throw it to the other side of the room. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him fervently. I want him to know how much I need him. He smacks my ass making me cry out.

"You like pain don't you?" His voice is husky.

"Yes, sir." I answer and he kisses me again. I push myself against, Christian. I bite down on my lip. "Can I take care of sir?" I ask in my most innocent voice. He nods his head too surprised to answer. I look up at him and smirk. I take him in my hands a lick the tip of his penis then all the way up his shaft. I take him in my mouth and move up and down slowly. Christian grabs my hair signaling me to go faster. We aim to please, I think before complying. His hips buck upward and I know he's close to release so I don't stop. Just before he's about to cum he stops me and shakes his head.

"If I don't get to make you come with my mouth, you don't get to either." Christian lies me down on the couch and climbs on top of me. He doesn't take any time before he thrusts into me. I moan, eyes fluttering closed as Christian continues. Picking up his pace after a few thrust. I can tell he wants this rough and fast. I need him badly. I dig my nails into his back and moan again. He bites down on my neck like a vampire and I moan.

"Faster" I growl and his eyes darken at my command.

"Shit, you're so tight, Ana." his voice is deep and husky. I bit down on my lip hard, breaking the skin. I taste the blood and urge Christian to go faster. Each thrust fills me perfectly. My oragasm rips through me and I call out his name. Christian collapses on top of me breathless.

"That. Was. Amazing." He says and all I can do is smile. Christian gets up before me and starts to clean up. He throws me my clothes and put them on. "Anastasia, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you gave me a run for my money tonight. I almost came when you winked at me. Holy shit." He runs his hands through his just fucked hair and I blush.

"Christian, I crave you as much as you crave me. I am most definitely looking forward to our next trip up here."

"So you liked it?"

"I thought that was obvious." I say in a sarcastic tone before rolling my eyes.

"Keep that up and we won't make it downstairs." As much as I want to challenge him I'm completely spent. We walk downstairs and crawl back into bed and I fall asleep instantly with Christian wrapped around me. Dreaming of the red room and Christian I have the best sleep I've had in a long time.

**Don't forget my pintrest /kickedinthecass/not-you-again/**


	36. Welcome To Paradise

**Pinstrest is kickedinthecass/not-you-again/**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV:<strong>

Mia called a few days ago and talked us into playing hooky this Friday. It's the nicest day of the year so Christian and I couldn't complain. It's not like I'll get in too much trouble seeing as Christian owns the place. I plan on getting some work done this weekend to make up for it though. She refused to tell us why she wanted to play hooky, just that we should meet at Escala at eleven. Christian and I were more than happy to sleep in this morning and Gail had breakfast ready on the counter when we woke up. They should be here in about half an hour so we shower together before getting dressed. I check my phone and I have two texts.

***Make sure you and Christian wear matching outfits or some sort of couples costume. -Mia* **

***What the fuck is Mia planning?***

Seeing as they'll be here any minute, I decide not to respond. I go into our closet and begin to search for similar outfits. I completely pass over my graphic tees because I highly doubt that Christian owns any. The only time I've seen him wear a tee-shirt it's been white. I have no idea what to do. If only Mia would tell us what we're doing I'd know what to wear.

"Christian," I call and he enters the closet with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Do you have any idea what your sister is up to?"

"No idea, why?"

"She sent a text saying she wants us to wear matching outfits of a couples costume."

"Is that a joke?" He asks dumbfounded.

"No, Kate is just as confused as we are."

"Well, the majority of my closet is suits."

"Darn I just threw me suit out," I reply mocking him and he laughs.

"Jeans for me I guess. You can wear jeans or shorts since it's beautiful out today."

"How about this you go through my clothes and I go through yours if we see anything similar to what we own we pull it out."

"Good thinking. Best outfit wins." We immediately start combing through the closet. I've never actually been through his part of the closet so I have to idea where anything is. I open the first drawer and see that it's full of underwear. He mostly wears black or white Calvin Klein boxer briefs, but there is neon yellow poking out from the underneath all his underwear. I hold them up in my hands and start to giggle.

"Christian? Do you wear these often." I turn around to see him blushing.

"Elliot bought them for me. I've never actually worn them though."

"You could stop traffic with these bad boys." He grabs them from me and I assume he's going to throw them away, but he puts them on and lets the towel fall to the floor. "You look ridiculous in those."

"How dare you!" He fakes being offended. "I think they look spectacular" He walks up and down the room like he's on a runway. I left my camera on the shelf where my tee shirts are so slyly I back up, turn it on and hit play. This is too good. I play a particularly dancey song on my phone as Christian continues. Clearly he's loving this just as much as I am.

"Work it," I shouts and burst into another fit of giggles. I'm about to tell him to stop because everyone should be here soon, when the door opens and Kate walks through with Elliot. I'm now on the floor laughing hysterically, Christian stops, but he doesn't seem fazed.

"I know it's hard to resist, but I'm taken," Christian says making me laugh harder. Tears are falling down my face and Kate seems too stunned to speak. Elliot claps and Christian bows.

"I thought you threw those out."

"Throw them out? And deprive you all of the glorious sight that is me in these?" Kate just grabs Elliot's hand and walks out the door. Christian then walks over to me and helps me up. It takes a minute before I've calmed down enough to speak.

"That was priceless Christian."

"Thank you. These are more comfortable than I thought. I think I'm going to wear them today."

"Be my guest." Christian pulls on a pair of jeans and I spot a familiar shirt. I grab a Mariners baseball tee that is almost identical to one I own. I throw it to Christian and grab mine. I pull on a pair of jeans similar to the color of Christians and my gray low-top converse. This outfit will work with almost anything we do today. Comfortable and casual my two favorite things. Christian throws on his high tops and we head into the living room where everyone else seems to have gathered.

"Awe you two bought matching shirts! Did you go to a game together?"

"No, we bought them separately." Christian smiles before embracing his sister.

"I liked the neon boxer briefs better?" Elliot says winking at me. Everyone snickers so I assume he's filled people in.

"I wish I could have seen it." Grace says with the biggest smile on her face.

"I got it on film I'll show you." I smile back at her, Christian turns around lightning fast and stares me down. I bite my lip to stifle a giggle, which makes him smile.

"Oh my darling, you're not going to get away with it that easy." His smile changes and I know exactly what he's thinking. I wink and he changes the conversation. "So why have you asked us to ditch work? Did you do enough of that in high school." Mia frowns but manages to look stunning anyway. Her and Kate just have this effortless beauty to them.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that," Carrick says before Mia answers.

"I've set up a scavenger hunt for you all. The end point and starting point will be here." She hands each couple an envelope. "Don't open it until I say so. The rules are simple the first couple to complete all the tasks wins a couples spa weekend."

"Why did you do all this Mia?" Kate asks confused.

"Well, I won the spa weekend and it's a couples resort. I'm single and I couldn't pick who to give them to. Plus this is way more fun." Everyone laughs and I start bouncing up and down like an idiot. I'm not a big spa person, but I've always loved to win. "On the count of three open your envelope. One, Two, Three." Christian rips it open and I read it with him.

_**The first clue is at a place where both the Canadian and American national anthem can be heard. **_

I think about it confused for a moment before it hits me, Safeco Field.

"Christian, I got it!." I shout excited and we run for the door the elevator opens and we step inside as the doors are closing Grace and Carrick run into the foyer, but are too late.

"So where are we going?"

"Safeco Field. I'm assuming The Mitt sculpture."

"That makes sense a place that stands out since the place is huge."

"Should we let Taylor know?"

"You're with me so I think it's fine. We don't need him to waste his day on this as well." Once we've made it to the parking garage I realized I don't have my keys. "Don't worry I've got mine." His clicks the button and the R8's lights flash.

"I thought we weren't allowed." I say matter-of-factly.

"I think today we can break the rule. It's nice and I don't often get to put the roof down."

"I'm not complaining." I sit in the passengers seat while Christian walks around the other side. Oh today is going to be a lot of fun. We zoom through Seattle in the R8 while playing Boom Clap by Charli XCX. There's a lot of foot traffic near the stadium, but were able to pull up in front of The Mitt. I jump out and spot three neon yellow envelopes I grab one and run back to the car. Christian pulls away as I open it up.I turn down the music and read it to him.

"You can find many stores on Pine Street here's a list of things you might need on your spa weekend. So we have to go to Pacific Place."

"Alright, what's on the list?"

"We each have one of our own so we have to split up."

"I don't like it."

"Christian we are going to be in a mall. I have a cellphone you can call me if you're worried."

"Fine." I says reluctantly. We make good time and Christian pulls up to the valet. I hand him his list and look through mine. We make a plan to meet at valet in thirty minutes. If either of us are going to be late we have to call. He goes to one side of the mall and I go to the other. I have to buy Christian an outfit for a nice dinner out. Fuck I have no idea what size he is. I call Taylor and he checks sizes for me. I thank him and run into true religion, I ignore the store greeter and run right to the jeans. I find a nice faded pair in his size and run to the cash. I notice a tight fitted burgundy long sleeve shirt and grab that too. I use my credit card and while she's putting the clothes in the bag I read the next task. The spa has a world class gym so make sure to pick up some workout gear for yourself. I have an abundance of workout gear, but I guess I could always use some more. I read the list more carefully so I can manage my time better. I need to get a suitcase so I can pick up a gym bag at lululemon. Actually it's perfect because mine broke a few weeks back. Thankfully lululemon is only a few stores down from true religion. I grab leggings, a tank top and a workout bag that is much nicer than my old one.

Two things on the list and two more to go. Make sure to fuel up for the day with your choice of coffee don't forget to pick up one for your partner. I head to starbucks and grab a venti cool lime refresher for me and an iced coffee for Christian. The last task makes me think for a while.

**To find your next clue you'll need to find the story about Ponyboy. **

Ponyboy, why does that sound so familiar. The Outsiders how could I be so silly. I head to Barnes and Noble. I find it in teen fiction and flip through the pages until I find the envelope in the middle of the book. It doesn't specify if I have to buy to book so I do just in case. I lost my copy in the fire so I need it anyway. I pay with my credit card again and get my ass back to valet. Christian arrives just after I do and I open the clue and read it to him.

"This building is very high and it one of the wonders in Seattle. Go to the top and take a picture with your beloved."

"So we have to take a picture from the observation deck of The Space Needle?"

"That's the only thing I can think of. Here is a coffee for you by the way."

"Thanks what did you get?"

"A cool lime refresher." He grabs my drink from my hand and takes a sip.

"Oh my god that is foul." I take it back and roll my eyes.

"Well it's my drink so it shouldn't be a problem for you." He laughs and hugs me before taking his coffee. Since it's so nice The Space Needle might be busy with tourists. I'm actually really excited because I've never been up there. I was too afraid of heights as a kid to ever do it and recently I just haven't had the time.I'm practically bouncing up and down as we try and find a parking spot. I know that Christian keeps glancing at me with a smirk on his face, but I couldn't care less. We finally find a space and I hop out of the car.

"I take it you like the space needle?"

"I've never been."

"Really? You've lived here for so long."

"Well I was scared of heights as a kid."

"That's actually adorable. It's beautiful." Christian is able to use his charm to get us in quickly. We step into the elevator and I have a huge grin on my face as the doors close. I stand right in front of the window as it starts to rise. Slowly Seattle is becoming smaller and smaller. I've never seen something so beautiful. The sun is shining and reflecting off the buildings making them shimmer, I'm completely awestruck. The observation deck is even more beautiful. You can walk around in a full circle seeing everything from the waterfront to the mountains. I'm in a complete daze when Christian comes over to me with the envelope.

"We should probably get going."

"I know, but we'll come back right?"

"I'll rent it out for dinner one night." He says with a smile. Wow he's an over the top bastard.

"Or you know come back to the observation deck." I reply and he laughs.

"I have more then enough to rent this place out for you Ana."

"I know, but still." I say not having a better response. I pull out my phone and we pose for a picture. I kiss his cheek and take a look. It's a great picture.

"What's that?" He says pointing to my instagram.

"Do you not know about Instagram?"

"Ohh I've heard of it. I don't think it's a great idea to post that."

"Christian I've posted a dozen photos my account is private."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Pike place market was the last clue. We were able to do everything quickly and are the first to make them back to Escala. Mia is sitting on the couch with Gail watching TV. She squeals and runs over to us.<p>

"Congrats!" She says with a smile.

"Thank you so much for doing this Mia. I had the best time with Christian." Half way through thanking her Grace and Carrick enter laughing.

"I take it you had as much fun as we did?"

"It was amazing. Mia you are truly wonderful." Grace and Carrick wrap Mia in a huge bear hug.

"Before I can officially declare you winners you have to check the things you bought. I know Ana took a picture at the space needle. I saw it on Instagram. How about you Mom?" Grace pulls out her phone and shows Mia her new background. "Alright, lets go to the couch." We bring our backs and she looks through mine first.

"Outfit for Christian. I approve big time. You didn't need to buy the outsiders, but it's a great book. Keychains with your names on them, matching hats, and tea. You did great Ana."

"Do you really have to go through the stuff you made us buy?"

"Of course." Everything seems normal with the stuff Christian bought until she pulls out lingerie. My face immediately goes red. What the fuck. I look over at Christians parents who are giggling like school girls.

"Christian you only needed to buy one."

"Yes, but all of those would look great on Anastasia." I bury my face in a pillow making everyone laugh. This is a nightmare, but I couldn't be happier. They move on to Grace and Carrick. It's not until Mia pulls out a satin babydoll does my blush go away. Clearly we both had the same lists. We have the best time laughing and drinking afterwards and it's not until an hour later do Kate and Elliott make it back. Apparently they got lost then ran out of gas, which I find funnier than I should. All in all today was a wonderful day. I'm happy just standing beside my fiance and his family as we have dinner and share a wonderful night together.


	37. Chain Gang

**Anastasia's POV:**

Christian and I seem to have hit a speed bump. Therapy is taking its toll on the two of us, but I know it's just a momentary thing. Therapy breaks you down in order to put you back together so many emotions are brought to the surface so you can face them head on that it leaves you in a hyper-emotional state. Even though we're engaged we've decided it's better for us to spend some days away from each other. It's hard, but it's what the both of us need. Kate's also taking some time from Elliott to be with me at the apartment. She knows how hard this is on me and has decided to put me first. Thanks to our parents and the insurance company the apartment is our home again. Kate did a great job making sure it's a space that's comfortable for the two of us. We also have nothing to worry about since Christian updated the building's security system. Kate made a lot of jokes at Christian's expense after that, but I know it's a relief to her. We both sleep a lot safer. Work days are the worst without having Christian to curl up with, but it makes the weekends better. The leaves are just starting to change colour and I'm starting to worry about Jack Hyde again. It's almost been two months and there has been no trace of him whatsoever. Prescott has left the police department to be my personal security at Christian's request. She has a family to take care of and private security pays a lot better. She's tough, but I love having her around. Luke and she didn't get along at first, but now they're best friends.

Christian has also stated that it's still not safe for our engagement to come out and I'm getting anxious to tell people. My ring is obviously an engagement ring, but I've taken to telling people who ask that it's a promise ring. Even though, it's a secret to the public it's all our families can talk about. Mia is insisting on a Christmas wedding, Christian wants to get married in Vegas the day after Jack Hyde is arrested and I want to get married on the 5th of May. I think it's fitting that we get married on the one year anniversary of that horrible interview. Just thinking about it brings a smile to my face. I have managed to distract them by my birthday this weekend. They can focus on that until the heat dies down. After a big meal of steak and potatoes Kate and I curl up on the couch together and put on Community. The latest show we've found to binge watch.

"How was work today?" I ask looking up at her. I have my head on her lap and she runs her hands through my hair.

"It was great. People finally seem to be taking me seriously not just the spoiled little girl who had daddy get her a job."

"That's fantastic!" I'm so happy for her.

"How about you? How was work and therapy?"

"They were both good. I seem to be getting over the worst of my trauma and am learning new techniques. It shatters me though."

"It's just for the mean time. Have you heard from Christian?"

"I haven't checked my e-mail since I've been home." I cringe internally knowing he's not going to be happy with me. I pull out my phone and Kate looks back up at the TV. Two missed emails not as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Therapy

**Date: **September, 5th, 2012

**From: **Christian Grey

I hope everything goes well with Dr. Flynn tonight. Call me before you go to bed? I don't sleep as well when you aren't lying beside me.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Worried Fiancee

**Date: **September, 5th, 2012

**From: **Christian Grey

This is out of character for you. Is everything alright? Do you want me to come over?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>I roll my eyes and smile at my phone before typing a response.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Christian Grey

**Subject: **Expensive Charlatans & My Well Being

**Date: **September, 5th, 2012

**From: **Christian Grey

I assure you that I'm home safe with Kate and Prescott. Luke will be arriving soon to relieve her of her duties. I will call you before bed. I don't sleep as well without you.

Sorry for making you worry.

Your Loving & SAFE fiancee,

Ana

* * *

><p>I hit send and turn back to the tv. After two hours, Kate is exhausted and so am I. On my way upstairs I grab an apple and some peanut butter. I decide to read a little bit of The Rosie Project before I call Christian. It's a great book that I haven't been able to put down, but tonight I'm too tired to read a lot. I finish my apple and put my book back on my nightstand. I call Christian and he answers right away.<p>

"Hey, baby."

"Christian how lovely to hear your voice." I giggle and I can feel him smiling through the phone.

"Such a beautiful sound."

"I'm sorry for worrying you today."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I also may have called Prescott so I knew you were fine."

"Ahh, so that's why your emails were so calm."

"Yes, my temper is something Flynn and I have been working on."

"Do you have a session tomorrow?"

"Yep." That sounds so strange coming from his mouth.

"Well, be sure to tell him about your progress."

"You think I'd miss the chance to brag."

"Never." I laugh and so does he.

"Well, goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Christian. I can't wait for this weekend. I smile and get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I'm just settling into my office when my phone rings. I pick it up and put it to my ear.<p>

"Anastasia Steele, SIP."

"This is a collect call from Washington State Department of Corrections will you accept the charges?"

"Yes."

"One moment please," There's a crackling sound before someone starts speaking. "Anastasia it's Stephen Morton please don't hang up I'm trying to help." My heart skips a beat and I'm momentarily paralyzed.

"You're trying to help me? After you stalked me?"

"All I wanted to do was talk to you. Jack didn't tell me anything. The night they caught me I was trying to find you to warn you. After he set fire to your apartment I knew he wasn't telling me everything. I never wanted to put you in danger I wanted to apologize for what I did to you as a child. I was in a bad place and I've gotten better."

"Oh," I'm completely taken back. "How are you planning on helping me?"

"I looking through his information before I was arrested and he had places circled. Abandoned building and foreclosed homes. I don't remember everything, but I can tell you what I remember."

"Thank you. Um.. let me grab a pen. Okay go."

"4207 NE 73rd St. It's a foreclosed home with no one currently living there. 4406 50th Ave SW another foreclosed home. 8833 9th Ave SW and 3015 E Howell St."

"Is that all?"

"No, but it's all I can remember."

"Thank you so much. What do you want from me in return?"

"Just when I get out maybe you could answer my phone call."

"That sounds reasonable, but you're not guilty for all the crimes. You should talk to someone. Let them know."

"This is my punishment, Anastasia. I've done things I'm not proud of and this is where I belong. Thank you though. I hope this information helps."

"No, Stephen thank you." He hangs up the phone and I power up my computer and send an email to Christian.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Christian Grey

**Subject: **Unexpected Call

**Date: **September, 6th, 2012

**From: **Anastasia Steele

I just received a call from Washington State Corrections. Stephen Morton contacted me with a warning. He and Jack Hyde has separated the day after the fire because Stephen was just looking for an opportunity to talk to me and apologize. I believe him christian. The sound of his voice showed true remorse. He gave me a list of safe houses Jack had been looking into. He said this wasn't it, but it was all he could remember.

_**4207 NE 73rd St. **_

_**4406 50th Ave SW**_

_**8833 9th Ave SW**_

_**3015 E Howell St.**_

They're all foreclosed homes. I have a meeting so I'll talk to you later.

xoxo

Anastasia Steele, SIP, Editor.

* * *

><p>Today we're discussing certain aspects of expansion for SIP. The name is being changed at the end of the month and soon it will be public that Christian owns the company. He wants some changes to announce to the press during the big reveal. All the editors as well as Roach and Elizabeth have congregated to the biggest board room on the top floor.<p>

"I trust that you have all read the email that was sent to you last friday. On the 30th of september we will be changing the name of this company. Seattle Independant Publishing will soon become Grey Publishing. We've all known about this for a few months, but it's sooner than you think. I guess I'll start off by asking who has some ideas for us?"

"Well I know this is something I've suggested before, but I think it would be beneficial to add a section for childrens books. We can add a new editor and while that's in process we could have some of our current editors work on them so we can have some come out the day of the press event. We should also work on a making out books into online copies. There are so many people who use E Readers. It's a huge market that will let us expand our authors."

"That's actually a really good idea. Raise your hand if you'd be willing to look over childrens books while we look for an editor." A few people raise their hands and Roach asks us to stay behind after the meeting.

"We have a lot of books turning ten this year and I was thinking we could create new book covers for those books." Samantha adds and I smile at her. She's my best friend here.

"Good. Anyone else?" No one replies so he dismisses everyone, but those who've volunteered to help with the kids books. His assistant walks in with a giant stack of manuscripts. They're small and she hands about a dozen out to each of us. "We've saved all these in case we decided to expand to childrens books. There's a lot more where they came from. I want to have at least four for the grand reveal so this is going to have to be done quick. I want to thank you all for your help I won't forget about you when Christmas bonuses come around." He nods at us and I pick up my stack and head back downstairs. The first thing I do is check my email.

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Unexpected Call Taken

**Date: **September, 6th, 2012

**From: **Christian Grey

While I am pleased you've gotten some information on Jack Hyde why would you accept a call from Stephen Morton? I've given the information to the police and they've promised to look into it.

Christian Grey

CEO,Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

* * *

><p>I roll my eyes and decide not to respond. I don't need to justify my decisions to him. I dive right into the manuscripts and don't look up until it's time to leave. I toss all, but one of them. It's not amazing, but it shows some promise. I get some more manuscripts from upstairs and take half of them home and leave the other half at work to look over tomorrow. I call Christian on my ride home, but he must be with Flynn already. I go home and find that Kate's sleeping at Elliotts tonight and I'm glad I have my work to distract me. I heat up some leftovers and sit on the couch making copious amount of notes on the manuscripts that show possibility. Christian calls me and although he sounds like he had a rough session he's surprisingly calm about the prison call. We make a date for tomorrow. I fall asleep on the couch surrounded by work.<p> 


	38. Where You Belong

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

**Anastasia's POV: **

I wake up drenched in sweat on the couch with Christian's ringtone, burnin' for you by the blue oyster cult going off in my ear. The quilt from the room is covering me, which makes me smile because Luke must have grabbed it before he left. I scramble for my phone causing me to fall off the couch. Fuck me that hurt! I look at the time as I answer and scowl at it.

"Christian, why the fuck are you calling me at six in the morning!" I yell angrily into the phone.

"Good morning, darling. I love you too." He says and I growl at him.

"I find it very difficult to love you this early in the morning," I say and he laughs, instantly putting a smile on my face.

"I was calling to let you know that they checked out the places Stephen gave you yesterday and they didn't have any luck."

"I didn't think you'd find anything. Please tell me why you didn't just email or text me?" I shout the last two words. I hear a faint annoyed murmur followed by "Anastasia, what time is it?" I jump to my feet and look around the room. I find Luke sleeping in the chair beside the couch.

"Luke, what the fuck are you doing here?" My heart is threatening to jump out of my chest.

"Why did Luke spent the night?" Christian says angrily into the phone. I roll my eyes, oh fifty. "Don't roll your eyes at me Ana." How the fuck does he know these things? I roll my eyes again and stick my tongue out at the phone.

"Kate was at Elliott's last night and I didn't want you to be alone." He sits up and tries to rub the exhaustion off his face. I know he did this for me and not because it's his job. We've actually become fast friends since we've been spending so much time together.

"Kate left you alone?" Christian buds into the conversation again.

"Yes, you know she has a life of her own. I was fine Christian. I have to make Luke some coffee and get ready for work. I love you and I can't wait to see you after work."

"I love you too." I hang up and go to our state of the art coffee maker that I've never used before. I make Luke a cup of coffee and a tea for myself. "Luke do you want to take a shower? I can also see if I have anything of Ray's in my closet."

"Shower yes, but I have clothes. Hannah dropped them off for me last night. Don't worry though I met her downstairs."

"Well, you should have just slept in the guest room."

"I didn't want to impose on you, but next time I will. That chair is not good for my back." I laugh and hand him his coffee.

"I'm going to shower I'll make some breakfast for us after. You can even nap on the couch in my office today." I say which makes him laugh.

"I might take you up on that offer." He heads off toward the guest room and I head upstairs to shower. While the water is heating up I pull out an outfit for today. I'm seeing Christian so I have to look good. I pull out my deep red pencil skirt, white blouse, and tuxedo blazer. I also grab a nice bra and underwear set and jump in the shower. I can't wait to see Christian tonight.

* * *

><p>The day goes perfectly, all of my authors are happy, I sent Roach a possible manuscript for a children's book and even Luke manages to get a little nap in. He's probably grateful I'm staying with Christian tonight and can go home now. I start packing up my things and even bring a few manuscripts with me just in case I can't sleep tonight, but I'm with Christian so I doubt I'll need them. I take the elevator down to the lobby with Luke and he walks me to the car. I run into Christian's arms and he lifts me off the ground. I kiss him and he kisses me back.<p>

"I missed you so much." He growls pulling away from our kiss.

"I missed you too." I smile down at him and he places me gently on the floor. I duck into the backseat of the car and he follows me. I wave goodbye to Luke as Taylor pulls away from the curb and into traffic.

"I thought we could go for dinner right now? Maybe watch a movie at Escala?" Christian smiles down at me with his forehead pressed against mine.

"Dinner sounds great, but once we get to Escala we're going to do something a lot more fun then watch a movie," I say forgetting about Taylor who clears his throat, "and by that I mean play, umm… Monopoly." I blush and bury my face in Christian's arm.

"Unfortunately Annie I live with Christian so I know you won't be playing Monopoly, but thanks for trying." We sit the rest of the car ride in silence and as we're pulling up to the restaurant I take off my blouse revealing my black crop top underneath. I quickly pull my blazer on again and Christian glares at me. Before he has the chance to tell me to put my blouse back on I jump out of the car. I wave at Taylor and soon Christian is at my side.

"You look wonderful." I look up and kiss him again before we step inside. The restaurant is busy and we are immediately taken to a corner of the restaurant where all the tables are empty. There were so many people waiting at the front of the restaurant so it doesn't make sense as to why they aren't being seated.

"This is one of the busiest restaurants in Seattle. I don't think it's very profitable for them not to seat people." I say to Christian after the hostess seats us.

"Well, it is profitable for them to take double what they would have made during this time."

"Christian, why?"

"Because I haven't seen you in days and I want to talk to you. You're the only person I wish to see tonight." I smile brightly and bite my lip.

"I remember the first day I met you during the interview you said you didn't have a heart. I knew that wasn't true."

"I can't believe how much you hated me." He laughs and I giggle.

"Yeah, but then I found your heart."

"I can't wait until this whole Jack Hyde thing passes over and I can make you mine."

"I already am yours Christian."

"Yes, but this way I have a piece of paper that proves it." I roll my eyes and his eyes darken like a storm gathering over the sea. I squirm in my seat knowing that look all too well. "Keep that up and we'll be taking a trip upstairs tonight."

"Well, I do love you in those ripped faded jean." I moan quietly and am now thankful that Christian made sure our seat was more secluded. I'm also thankful that our waiter comes before Christian can respond.

"What would you guys like to order."

"We will have a bottle of your 2009 Chardonnay, Pumpkin Ravioli and for dessert cheesecake." We hand in out menus and I look back at Christian.

"What if I didn't want any of that?"

"Well, it's delicious. The ravioli is only seasonal so I wanted you to try it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine I wasn't sure what to order so it saved me a lot of awkwardnesses. I was a little bit distracted and didn't really get a chance to decide."

"I noticed." Dinner goes fabulously. I tell him about the changes at SIP soon to be Grey Publishing and he tells me about his latest business ventures. The ravioli is amazing just as Christian said it would be and the cheesecake is even better. Taylor is waiting at the entrance of the restaurant for us when we walk out. I wonder if Christian texted him or he's been waiting there all along.

* * *

><p>When we get home Christian and I head straight for the bedroom. He seems disappointed at first, but I quickly explain that I don't want Taylor to know about our little trips up to the playroom. It's bad enough he knows we're having sex, but I think he'd have a heart attack if he saw me going upstairs. I go into the closet and pull on my black lingerie bodysuit made up of black lace with windows that expose some flesh. I throw on a robe before heading back into our bedroom.<p>

"I'm going to go see if the coast is clear. If I'm not back in five minutes it's safe to come up." I give him a kiss before leaving. I know Christian has cameras set up in the hallway so I go check Taylor's office. I knock quietly on the door before peering inside. I smile when there he's nowhere to be seen and head upstairs. I pull the key out from my robe pocket and slide it into the door. I make sure I'm quiet because I have to idea where Taylor sleeps. Once the door clicks shut I untie my robe and hang it up on a hook by the door. I'm not really sure what I should do so I walk around. I quickly walk past the canes, but I stop at the cat-o-nine tails and floggers. Some of this equipment is gorgeous. I run my hand along a metal flogger made from copper pipe and wire. It looks terrifying, but the craftsmanship is beautiful. Beside it is a crimson red braided noose flogger. The next one over is a cat o' nine tail made from fur I don't think it would hurt very much, but it is extremely soft. I jump when I hear the door click shut again.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Christian says and I turn around and find him standing at the entrance of the playroom shirtless in those lovely faded ripped jeans. My mind goes blank before I muster up a response. He looks good enough to eat right now.

"But satisfaction brought it back." I smile up at him.

"You never do hear people say the full quote do you?" I shake my head and walk towards him. He walks towards me and we meet in the middle of the room. He looks me up and down before nodding in approval. He grabs me and pulls me close. I feel his erection pressed against my hip bone. He pulls my head backward tilting it up to gain better access of my mouth before kissing me. He starts slow, but soon his kiss becomes urgent. He tugs on my hair causing me pain, but not too much that it's not pleasurable. I moan against his lips and I can feel his grin. He pulls away and I look into his dark stormy gray eyes.

"I don't know what spell you've cast over me, but I could never get enough of you." I blush the color of the walls around us and bite my lip.

"I think you have it the wrong way around, sir." His stance changes instantly to the sound of sir.

Before I know it I am chained up spread eagle on the bed. I am fully exposed with Christian standing over top of me. Each of my limbs are cuffed to a different post of the bed. The sheets are silky smooth underneath me and I suddenly panic because there is no way Christian can get this bodysuit off of me when I'm tied up like this.

"Christian, this was very expensive. If you ruin this you will regret it." I scowl at him and I know I'm going to regret my bravery sooner rather than later.

"Oh darling, I am very much going to enjoy ripping that beautiful lace. It is not an irreplaceable item. I will forgive your outburst this one time." My eyes meet his gaze and I know he means business. He produces a red silk blindfold from his back pocket and carefully pulls it over my eyes, shutting out the world. Instantly all of my senses seem heightened. The sheets feel more luxurious and the citrus scent is stronger. I am completely at his mercy and I trust him one hundred percent. He slips a rather large pair of headphones over my ears causing me to lose another one of my senses. I can't hear a thing. I try to push past the blindfold and find Christian, but it's useless. Just as I give up I feel him close to me and he runs something down my thigh. The tips are cool and smooth like metal, but the rest is soft like suede. It's a flogger I think to myself and panic. How much is this going to hurt? He runs it over my other thigh and music fills my ears. It's a soft angelic voice. I have never heard anything so beautiful before. I relax and find myself completely absorbed in the song.

The first strike takes me by surprise. The metal pierces my skin. It's a small bite with a sharp sting afterward, but it's not altogether unpleasant. The second strike hits my breasts. He gets into a pattern moving to the music. Each strike causes me to see bright flashes of silver and blue. The beads leave me with a tingling feeling and the anticipation is exciting. I am being introduced to whole new feeling. When the song is over he pulls off my headphones, but the song is still playing, starting a new. Christian climbs on top of me and tears the top of my bodysuit exposing my breasts.

He takes my nipple in his mouth sucking and biting down hard and tugging the perfect amount. "Ahh", I moan followed by a deep baritone chuckle.

"You like this don't you? Pain is pleasurable for you."

"Yes, sir." I squirm causing the metal cuffs to dig into my skin.

"I want you to say it, Anastasia."

"Pain gives me pleasure, sir," I say in a voice I don't even recognize.

He goes on to my other nipple repeating his assault. This man is incredible I squirm again aching for him. He kisses me from my earlobe down my jaw and across my shoulder.

"Still Anastasia" He barks at me. I love his voice when he's in command it's so sexy. I hear his jeans drop to the floor and he climbs back on pressing his lips against mine his tongue fighting to get into my mouth. When I finally let him in his tongue invades my mouth. Quickly what coverage I had from my lingerie is gone, torn to shreds. Oh my, that was unbelievably sexy.

He is on his knees between my legs his impressive erection is against my sex.

"Oh please, sir," I beg.

"Please what?" Even though I can't see him I know he's smirking. "Tell me what you want."

"Please, sir, I want you to fuck me, sir."

"I'm not convinced." He's enjoying this way too much. "Try again." He runs his hands up my thighs slowly. Once he gets close to my sex his hands retreat.

"Oh, sir I am aching for you," I say breathlessly. "I need you inside me. Please fuck me so I can cum, sir."

"Well, we aim to please Miss. Steele." And with that he thrust into me- hard!

He pulls out and says "Again?"

"Yes please.. Sir" And he thrusting into me again going deeper this time. Each thrust fills me perfectly. I feel the familiar building within me. I throw my head back and bite down on my lip. My legs are quivering and I'm doing my best, not to pull on my restraints. He kisses my neck leaving little love bites along the way. My oh my I don't think I can last much longer.

"Come with my Anastasia. Now!" He demands and I stop fighting it. We find our release in unison as I scream his name over and over. Once he's recovered he releases me from the cuffs and I pull off my mask. The light is blinding at first, but they quickly adjust. I look down at my wrists where the metal handcuffs were digging into me and then to my ankles. Oh fuck those are going to bruise. Christian takes notice too and freaks out.

"Oh my god, Anastasia I am so sorry." He rummages through the drawers and pulls out some baby oil. He carefully rubs some on my wrists and ankles loosening them up. "Anastasia, I don't know how I could be so stupid. I should have known not to use meta cuffs." His eyes are filled with pain. I run my hand along the side of his face.

"Christian it was accident. It looks a lot worse than it feels. They might now even bruise."

"What are you going to do? You have work?"

"Christian, we will go downstairs grab some ice and prevent this from being a problem. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Lets get you dressed." He jumps up and grabs my robe. He takes no time getting me dressed and downstairs. Fortunately Christian kickboxes so he has a ton of ice packs in the freezer. Probably more than one person should. Once in bed I grab a bunch of pillows and elevate my hands and feet. Christian places an ice pack over the affected areas. "What else can I do?"

"There's actually a lot that you can do before a bruise develops to make sure it's not bad or it might not show up at all."

"Really? How do you know?" I can tell he's still upset about this, but it's honestly not his fault.

"You probably don't want to know."

"Adam?" He asks in a gruff tone. I nod my head and he paces back and forth at the end of the bed running his fingers through his just fucked hair.

"Christian, you are nothing like Adam. These marks on me aren't marks of abuse. They're marks of passion. I enjoyed how I got these Christian." He looks at me and his face falls.

"I promised myself I would never hurt you." I burst out laughing and he gives me a quizzical expression.

"Christian you didn't hurt me. You are being absolutely ridiculous. I don't see the difference between my wrists and getting a hickey. They're both results of people in the throes of passion."

"I didn't want to mention it, but you have those too." I laugh and he climbs into bed beside me.

"Christian you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm only trying to lessen the bruising so people at work don't find out what a kinky bastard my fiancee is." He smiles down at me and kisses me gently on the lips. "And lets not forget Taylor. He'd have a stroke. These have been one for ten minutes do you by chance have Arnica cream?"

"As a matter of fact I do." He runs into the bathroom and comes back with a bottle.

"See this is the fun part for me because you get to massage me using that. If you want to be the best boyfriend ever you'd also grab me something to drink and the rest of that lavender honey ice cream Gail and I made." His face soon becomes that of a teenager caught coming in after curfew.

"I may or may not have finished it this week." I scowl at him and rack my brain for another snack.

"I'm glad you liked it I can always make more. Instead I would like the cantaloupe gelato we bought incase the ice cream didn't turn out.

"I had some of that too, but there is plenty left." He places the cream on the bedside table "I got the gelato and a glass of carrot lemonade."

"Excuse me, but did you just say carrot lemonade?"

"I did and it's actually delicious. Gail has been trying more adventures recipes since you guys have been cooking together. Some don't turn out well, but they're mostly delicious."

"I'm skeptical, but I trust Gail." I take a sip and it's very refreshing. I nod in approval and take another sip before placing it on the table beside me. Christian massages me softly while I enjoy my snack. When we're done I put the ice back on and we get into a rhythm of switching between icing and massaging. The swelling has decreased significantly. I apply toothpaste and bandages to the problem areas including my hickeys and place bandages. I look ridiculous, but with any luck I won't have any bruises.

* * *

><p><strong>Fair warning there is some craziness up ahead. PS. Don't forget about my Pinterest. <strong>**/kickedinthecass/not-you-again/**


	39. Charlie Tango

**Anastasia Steele's POV:**

I wake up cold in the morning with Christian gone. I sit up and look around the room, but he's nowhere to be seen. I jump out of bed with the sudden urge to pee and run into the washroom half expecting to find Christian in there, but again there is no sight of him. He must be working out or something. I take care of my very full bladder and check myself out in the mirror. Wow, not as bad as I thought. I have very minimal bruising on my left side and none on my right. I try to picture myself tied up in the bed to see why my left side is worse than my right, but I have no idea. I grab a hair tie from the top drawer and put my hair in a bun, on the top of my head. I take a quick shower since I'm up a few minutes later than usual I have to make up time somewhere. Although people won't know my bruises are from handcuffs I decide to play it safe and cover them up. I wear my blue Vince sleeveless crepe dress, Dolce Vita leather sandal heels, and Valentino rock stud leather wrap bracelet on my bruised wrist.

I grab my phone, keys and purse and head into the kitchen. Gail has already laid out fresh fruit cereal and juice of me on the breakfast bar, but she's not around. I eat quickly and as I finish Luke leaves Taylor's office.

"Luke? Where's Taylor I was supposed to ride to work with Christian."

"Change of plans Ana. Taylor had to accompany Mr Grey to portland this morning. He didn't want to wake you, but says he hopes you have a fabulous day and wants an update on your condition." Luke looks confused and I know by condition he means my wrists.

"I had horrible stomach problems last night. I think it was that tuna sandwich I had for lunch. I told him not to tell anyone and he obviously took it literally. I'll let him know I'm feeling much better this morning." I've never really had to lie before and boy am I good at it.

"Well, if you feel sick again just let me know. I sure am I glad I stuck with the turkey yesterday."

"Yeah." I laugh to myself and send a quick text to Christian.

***My condition is fine. Only slight bruising on my left side and whenever I look at my wrist today I'll be thinking of the lovely time we spent in the red room of pain last night. Have a great day I hope everything in Portland works out. BTW Luke thinks 'my condition' was a bad case of food poisoning. I love you xoxo.***

"Ready to go Miss. Steele" Luke asks and I scowl at him making him laugh. "I love doing that. I swear it will never get old."

"Very funny Luke. Yeah let's go so you can see your girlfriend." It must be great for Luke to get to hang around with his girlfriend all day while I'm at work. Hannah is an excellent worker and still manages to goof off. It's a fast ride, which is lucky because when I leave from Escala there's usually a lot of traffic. Hannah greets me with a tea and Luke with a coffee and a rather uncomfortable display of affection.

"Ana, Roach called just as I got in this morning to say he would like to see you at 9:30. He said your office is fine," She hands me a list of important e-mails and calls. I get to work right away calling back people making appointments and calming down authors.

"You know the right thing to say to people eh?" Roach says alerting me to his presence.

"It's all about reassuring them of their fears."

"So I talked to the author of that manuscript you overlooked and she seems very excited. I told her you'd be in touch with her soon. The others have found very little in their search as well, but I have faith in you guys."

"Well I think it'd be a great addition to our little company. I have about a dozen more my desk I'm about to look over."

"Well keep up the good work and keep me updated. Maybe you can have your friend out there making kissy faces at your receptionist help you." I laugh and so does he. "Young love so beautiful and so annoying." I snicker at his unusual playful attitude.

"Yes, very. Well thank you so much for giving me the go ahead."

"No problem Anastasia. You've done some excellent work here." I smile and he walks out the door.

"Luke, Hannah." I call out to them. They both stand at attention just inside my office door. "Hannah forward all my calls to my office line, I need you and Luke to help me filter out some of these manuscripts. You can take my calls in here." They both nod and I hand them each a few manuscripts. I'm surprised at how diligently Luke works. We all share our ridiculous manuscripts with each other and Hannah answers a few calls from me. By lunch time, Luke gets the prize for dumbest book idea. He looks over a manuscript about a smoking alligator who is supposed to teach kids from right and wrong. Talk about irony. Just as were about to go on our lunch break the receptionist downstairs calls up telling me a Miss. Kavanagh is here to see me. Luke accompanies me to lunch with Kate.

"Ana I missed you last night." She says wrapping me in a big hug. "I was in the area so I thought we could grab a bite to eat."

"That sounds great I'm starving." We end up picking a little diner serving brunch. I get the waffles with strawberries and whipped cream while Kate opts for an omelette with a fruit salad.

"So how's work?" She asks excitedly.

"Oh it's a bitch right now. Off the record of course Miss Kavanagh, Christian's hostile takeover of SIP is the end of this month and we're making big changes to release to the press that day. No one knows anything about this so you have to keep it quiet."

"That sucks. Ana, you're my best friend I would never do anything like that to you. I've been doing some damage control over at the times. Someone caught wind that you and Christian are engaged, but you want it quiet for now so I lead that dog away from the scent."

"Bless you Kate. Christian would have an absolute fit if this got leaked before Jack Hyde was caught."

"I know." She looks down at my wrist and I follow her gaze. My bruises are showing. I adjust my leather cuff and look back up at her. "What did that bastard do?" Luke's at the bar so lucky he doesn't hear.

"Kate it's not what you think I promise."

"What the fuck do you mean?" she raises her voice and I know she means well. I have to tell her I'll deal with Christian later.

"It's kind of embarrassing so you have to promise not to tell a soul." Now I've peaked her interest. "Christian and I were experimenting in the bedroom, but the cuffs dug into my skin. Christian would never hurt me." My voice is really low and she giggles.

"I've always wanted to try that. Was it good?"

"Holy cow was it good. If you do try it I would use leather cuffs. Something that won't bruise. Could you imagine the scandal if people saw this? I can see the headlines now. Christian Grey abusive? or Is Anastasia Steele girlfriend of CEO Christian Grey covered in bruises after a night of kinky sex." Kate laughs so hard she almost spits her smoothie out of her nose.

"Well if it does come out I call dibs on the expose."

"Of course. I know it's not your style, but will you cover our engagement story when we're ready to come out. You're the only person I'd trust to get the facts straight."

"And miss out on that opportunity. Hell no!" I smile and take a big mouthful of waffles and Kate manages to snap a rather unfortunate picture of me. I scowl and she promises to keep it to herself, but I know she won't. Lunch is going great until I spot Prescott walk into the diner she's not supposed to be working today. Luke gets up from his seat and they walk over to me together. Luke is not longer the handsome carefree guy he usually is. He looks like he's aged a thousand years since I last looked over at him and Prescott looks harsh yet solom. My eyes widen and I start to panic. What the hell is going on? Is it Hyde? Kate takes notice and looks in their direction. An eternity seems to pass before they reach us.

"Ana." They say in unison and Lukes's lip starts to quiver. Prescott continues because it's obvious Luke can't. "There's been an accident. We need to get Miss. Kavanagh and you out of here immediately. Charlie Tango went missing about half an hour ago and no one can get a hold of Christian or Taylor." She continues to speak, but I don't hear anything. I watch everything from outside my body. Kate pays, and Luke helps support me on the way to the car. Kate gets in the SUV with us and her security detail Frank follows behind us in her car. Everything around me seems to fall apart. Not only have I lost my fifty, but the man who helped raise me is missing as well.

I'm a bystander as Kate undresses me and puts my into a pair of comfy floral pyjamas. She insists I get some sleep, but I head straight into the living room and curl up on the couch and look at the door. They'll come home, they have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Kavanagh's POV:<strong>

I sit and watch the light fade out of Anastasia's bright blue eyes. No matter what she's been through her eyes have always sparkled, but not anymore. Not since she heard the news. I'd be completely lost without Elliott and I can't believe this is happening to her. Once she's curled up on the couch under the watchful eyes of Gail I start making the necessary phone calls. Elliot is the first person I think of. I can't believe I have to break the news to him about Christian. He simply adores his brother and this will crush him.

"Hey baby did you miss me too much.?"

"Elliot you need to come to Escala now. Christian was flying home from portland and his helicopter went missing." There's a long pause before he answers.

"How's Anastasia?" He knows I love her so much and it's so sweet to put her before anything.

"Her world has fallen apart, Ell. I've never seen her like this. Please make any calls you have to and come over here. I need to call Ray. Taylor and he are like brothers."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm coming now, I love you."

"I love you too." I hang up and make what I know is going to be a heartbreaking call to Ray.

"Kate is, Ana alright?" His voice is panicked and I hear people murmuring around him, I must have caught him in a meeting.

"Ana's safe, but she's not so great. Christian's helicopter has gone missing with Taylor in it."

"What?" He shouts into the phone. "I have to go I'm sorry there's been an emergency." I hear him say to the people he's with before he continues. "Where are you?"

"At Escala."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He hangs up and I go back into the living room. Everyone is in for the worst day of their life. I look around at everyone and it's like the ground itself is crumbling away. I check Ana's phone to see if she has a message from Christian and she does.

***I'm glad you cleared things up with Luke, not more metal cuffs for us. Jose called this morning and he's going to bring the photographs I bought to Escala today so I thought we could do dinner? I know you've missed him. I love you and hope to see you tonight.***

The message is more than I can take. Something so simple and filled with love. When he sent this he had no idea what he was in for. It was just another adoring message to the woman he loves. Oh my god when is Anastasia going to catch a break? After all the crap, she's been through it still keeps coming. I press the call button and it goes straight to voicemail.

"Christian this is Kate. You have to make it through this. You can't leave her like this please you have to do everything in your power to come home to her." I hang up and go back to the couch. Anastasia hasn't moved an inch since I left, but there are tears falling down her face in a steady stream onto the white leather. I fit myself underneath Anastasia so her head is resting on my lap still facing the door.

"Gail, I know nobody wants to leave Ana's side right now, but the Grey's and Ray are on their way over now so I was wondering if you could whip something up for them. I'd do it myself, but I don't know the first thing about cooking."

"Of course Kate, I know everyone's going to be worried sick." Her voice is sad.

"Gail for tonight you don't work for Christian. Taylor is missing and I know how hard this is for you. If you want to call anyone to come over please do it."

"Thank you, Kate, but Taylor, Mr Grey and Ana are the only people I have."

"You have me Gail." She smiles at me before heading into the kitchen and Prescott follows her. I turn the huge flat screen tv and put on the news. Apparently it doesn't take long for the press to get ahold of a billionaire going missing. For the first time since being told the news Anastasia reacts. She lifts herself off of me into a sitting position. She stares at the tv and grabs the remote from me so she can turn up the volume up.

"Christian Grey the billionaire has been reported missing. His helicopter crashed on his way back from Portland and there's been no sight of him since." Everything happens so fast that I don't have the chance to stop it. She runs up to the tv and punches it creating a spiderweb of cracks across the screen. Luke is able to pull her away before she punches it again. She manages to turn herself around in his arms and starts punching him over and over again and again with tears running down her face as she screams.

"Anastasia stops it!" he yells "you're being ridiculous I know all you want to do is punch me or anything right now, but if you're going to do that lets do it somewhere safe. Get dressed so we can go down to the gym." She stops and storms off to her and Christian's room. "This is what she needs right now. She has way too much pent up emotions and she needs to get them out." He directs this towards me.

"So what are you going to do? let her beat you up?"

"If I have to yes. She's not just someone I work for Kate she's a friend. I would take a bullet for her and it's not because it's a part of my job. Seeing her like this is horrible and I don't want her to shut down." his head falls "I've seen what that can do to a person and I will do anything to prevent it from happening to her."

"Well you're a good friend Luke. She's lucky to have you protecting her." He nods at me and goes to tell Prescott the plan. I think he's right though this just might help bring her back to the surface. In two minutes, they're both out the door in gym clothes. Ana was dressed head to toe in black like she was mourning Christian already. She usually wears these bright tops and her regular running shoes are pink and blue, but this was overkill. Black boxing shoes, shorts, sports bra and even her hand wraps are black. I decide to try and help the others in the kitchen and I'm happy when they let me join them because there is no way I could just sit on the couch in silence waiting for everyone to arrive. They have me do pretty trivial work like cutting up fruit and measuring ingredients, but it's sure as hell better than nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucas Sawyers POV:<strong>

The ride down to the second floor is so silent and uncomfortable. I could almost hear the emotions pumping through Anastasia. We head straight for the room set up for sparing. It's empty so we start off with a few basic exercises for a warm up. Basic takedowns, punches and blocks.

"Neither of us has helmets so try and keep it neck down," I instruct, "now come at me with all you've got." We both get into fighting stance feet shoulder width apart and hands up in front of our faces. I'm worried about only using wraps because she could seriously injure her hands, but I don't think it would be a great idea to scold her right now. Anastasia strikes me first in my side right under my rib. Luke get into this fight. She throws another punch with her left hand, but I grab her wrist I try to twist it behind her back, but she anticipates this and does a back kick right into my chest. I let go and she turn in an 180 so she's facing me again. Each punch I throw is matched by Anastasia ducking followed by a punch to the groin. I've only watched her spare, but I never noticed how fast she was. She's always on the defensive and quickly follows up with an attack. As bad as this sounds I don't want to be the only one to come out of this fight bruised up. She tries to side kick me and I catch her leg just before it makes impact. I twist her ankle forcing her body to face away from me. I pull and she falls forward and catches herself. She uses her arms to support her and kicks upwards. I move my head out of the way just in time, but the second time it comes to fast. She lands a back kick right into my face and another one. I drop her leg and she quickly scrambles away from me and up into fighting stand. I roll my shoulders and pop my neck signaling this isn't over. I land a jab under her rib then a right hook into her side.

That punch would have put most people down for the count, but she's got fire inside her that won't stop. The fight continues for some time before Ana knocks me face down with her knee pressing into my neck. I was only able to land fifteen punches out of fifty I threw.

"Thank you, Luke." Her voice is quiet, but it's the first thing she's said beside screaming since Charlie Tango went missing.

"Anytime, but maybe we could give off the impression that it was an evenly matched fight?"

"Did I hurt your pride?" she mocks me and I smile. "I don't think that will be an option because you are way more bruised than me. Your face is really messed up Luke we should really get you upstairs to fix you up." I notice her voice is monotone as not to give much away. We head upstairs where the Grey's and Mr. Steele have joined us. They look at Ana in shock and their eyes are filled with sadness. She goes to shower without saying a word to any of them and I know it's because if she spoke she's start crying and might not be able to stop. Ray and Carrick join me in Taylors office so we can contact the police for any news on Christian. It's been two hours since Charlie Tango went down and no sign of them yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it took me so long to post. The next chapter might take some time as well. I'm in the middle of a move so things are kind of chaotic right now. I hope you can understand. Don't forget to follow my Pinterest kickedinthecass/not-you-again/. **


	40. Charlie Tango Part 2

**I'm sorry I had to go MIA for a few weeks, but here you go. I hope you aren't too mad. Don't forget about my Pinterest. **

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia Steele's POV:<strong>

It's been twelve hours since Charlie Tango went down. Sixteen hours since I spoke to him. Almost twenty-four hours since I last saw him. Yesterday we shared a moment of blissful passion and today I've felt pain I didn't know was possible. Kate's gone upstairs with Elliott in hopes of getting some sleep. Carrick and Grace are in the guest room down the hall from our room. Even Gail has offered Prescott her bed. No one can bear to leave, but they all need sleep. The idea of sleep right now mocks me. How could I rest while he's out there missing, hurt or even. A sob rises in my throat, but I stop myself. I slip away from the living room unnoticed. Everyone is grieving and unable to focus on anything around them. I climb on the balcony and pull out the pack of cigarettes Luke snuck away to buy me. There is only a handful of people who know about my occasional habit and I'd like to hide this from Christian's family.

I light the smoke and inhale deeply. My head gets fuzzy and I exhale slowly, watching the wind take it away. I stare up into the sky and am astonished by how clear it is. I don't see a lot of stars, but the moon is full and magnificently bright. I hope Christian is looking at this moon trying to find his way home. A single tear falls down my face and that's the most I will let fall. I smoke my cigarette and just watch the moon. I light another smoke off my first one and let the fog of the smoke distract me if only for a moment.

I notice Mia curled up on the sofa and I cuddle up next to her. I rest my head on the shoulder and she wraps her arm around me. She's dressed on one of my fleece onesies. I welcome the soft fleece against my face. I'm wearing a set of fleece pyjamas Christian bought for me with a baby blue robe with ducks Ray bought me before I moved away to university, yet I'm still chill to the bone. So the soft warm fleece against my cheek is the most comforting thing I've felt all day. She runs her hands through my hair like Ray would when I was a child. I look up and face her. Mia's beautiful raven coloured hair is messy like she's been playing with it and her eyes are rimmed red. I bite my lip to stifle a sob as tears threaten to fall once again.

"Your brother loves you. You know that right?" Her tears start to fall and I hold her in my arms. Soon everyone's eyes are on us.

"Christian acted like I was a queen when we were children." Her voice cracks. "I remember when I was seven and Christian was teaching me how to ride my bike. I fell off and started sobbing my knees were scraped up and so were my arms. We were pretty far away from home, but her carried me and my bike all the way home because I didn't want to leave my bike unattended." She smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"The night you and Christian came to my art exhibit he bought every single photograph of you. I know you know this already, but he said to me that night he's never seen someone capture emotion so beautifully." Jose's voice is quiet. "He then said to me I don't know when this will happen, but someday, when Anastasia and I get married there would be no one better to capture the happiest day of my life. That was the moment I knew he was the best man for you. Annie he's going to come home. He would move heaven and earth just to be with you."

"The day he asked you to marry him he insisted I give you my blessing first. Old fashioned I know, but he made sure I knew that he would do anything to make it seem he was fit enough in my eyes to marry you." Ray smiles one of his rare smiles that show raw emotion in his eyes.

"I'm scared." I whimper out and everyone rushes to my side as my tears finally fall melting the mask I've tried to keep on all day. Mia cries into my shoulder as I cry into hers and time seems to stand still in this moment forever.

* * *

><p>I'm the only one awake and I look at all of the bodies sprawled randomly around the room. No one ready to go home. Escala is the closest thing we have to Christian. I walk into our bedroom and find a sweater Christian must have worn this morning when he was working out. I pull off my robe and put on the sweater. It smells like Christian's sweat and cologne. Inhale deeply inviting in all the familiar scents. I curl up on his side of the bed and let my tears fall. I stare off into the Seattle skyline as memorise dance around me.<p>

We're sailing on The Grace, dancing at the Gala, making love for the first time. All I want is for Christian to come home so we can make new ones. The phone on the bedside table rings and I pick it up immediately. I need to get away from this so I throw on some running gear and head outside with each stride my head seems to unclog and I can think clearly for the first time since I found out about Charlie Tango. I don't pay attention to the world around me, but I am vaguely away the sun is rising around me. I push myself harder than I usually would. I turn around and start my journey back to Escala when I'm tripped by something. I only have enough time to look up and see why they up grabbed and thrown into the trunk of a car. I use all of the strength I have to get away, but it's an unfair fight two against one. The trunk closes leaving me in darkness and I curse myself for being this stupid. Why didn't I have Luke come with me? Did they do this to Christian? I feel the car start to move and I think how can I get out of this. It's too old to have one of those buttons that opens the trunk from the inside and it's small so I'm not able to move around.

I start kicking and banging on the top of the truck while scream as loud as I can. When I remember I brought my phone with me. I pull it out of my pocket and call Luke. It rings four times before he answers.

"Ana? Where are you?"

"Luke, I'm so sorry." tears are streaming down my face because for the first time ever I am actually in fear of my life.

"Ana what is it?"

"I went for a run Luke and they got me."

"Anastasia this isn't funny where are you?"

"I'm in the trunk it's Hyde and Elena they've teamed up. Please Luke you have to find me."

"I need you to stay calm Anastasia." He pauses and shouts at my father to wake up. "Where were you when they grabbed you?"

"I was running for about half an hour. I was going south and I didn't make any turns. I was near a park when they grabbed me."

"Annie?" Ray's voice cracks and I can tell he's crying.

"Daddy I'm sorry." I sob into the phone.

"Annie listen to me I need you to tell me if you've turned yet and every turn you make from here on out."

"We turned right once." I try to keep myself relaxed because stressing right now will make this harder. "Left turn."

"Good Annie keep it going."

"Left turn again."

"Ana, pull the case off your phone and there should be a a small panel you can open. Inside there's a GPS chip you need to put it somewhere on your person where they wont find it." I place the phone down next to me and silently thank Christian for worrying about me so much. It takes a few seconds to find, but I'm eventually able to get the GPS out of my case. I puts it back together and place it on my phone again before carefully slipping the chip into my sock.

"Right turn and we've come to a stop." I bang on the trunk hoping its a red light and someone will hear me, but seconds later the car is moving again. "The car is moving again. Daddy if something happens to me I want you to know I am so sorry and Luke you've been wonderful to me. You're the brother I never had and I am so sorry. Left turn."

"Annie, I will get you out of this I promise. I love you so much." His tears are evident now and I hate myself for making him cry. The phone goes silent and the trunk it dark once again. Fuck my battery died. I'm all alone and I'm scared. Hours by and every time we stop I kick and scream, but no one hears me. I'm going to die at the hands of Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln.

* * *

><p>"The little bitch has her phone." Hyde seethes as I wake up to a blinding light. He grabs it and smashes my phone to pieces. Jack throws me over his shoulder and I kick and punch him over and over. From this angle it's hard to strike someone properly. I clear my mind and wait for an opportunity. There is no point in me wasting energy that could be put to better use later. I am carried inside an old house and he sets me down on a bed. I look around the room, quickly surveying my options. Two windows on either side of the bed and the doorway is behind Jack. I could jump through the window and try to run for it. Jack turns around to grab something and I decide I don't have any other options. I throw my feet over the other side of the bed. I slide it open quietly. This part is what I have to do fast. I side kick the screen, which catches Hydes attention so I dive through the window. He tries to catch be, but he's not fast enough. I break off into a sprint as take in my surroundings. The entire area is surrounded by huge evergreens I think it's safe to assume I'm not in Seattle anymore.<p>

I run straight into the treeline and follow the gravel road. I don't look back I just keep running. I can feel branches cutting me as I try to swerve them, but it's hopeless. I can't hear anything, but the crunch of branches underneath my feet and then suddenly I'm stopped. There's a sharp pain in my side and I'm paralyzed. I focus all my energy on pushing off my attacked, but it's useless. I drop down onto the floor and look up at Jack Hyde who has a taser in his hand. He carries me back inside and duct tapes my hands and feet together and I can't stop him. This is the most intense fear I've felt in my entire life seconds later tears are streaming down my face, but I make no sound.

"Elena said you wouldn't mind being tied up. You're going to be here awhile and don't think about running because we have two security measures making sure you stay. One is a beautiful little girl named Sophie and the other you'll meet it time." Hyde says in a sinister voice before shutting the door. I scream and curse at him but my words are muffled by the tape. The only hope I have is the GPS chip in my shoe. Even if I'm able to get this tape off I have no hope of getting us out of here. I get my hands so they're in front of me and scootch to the side of the bed so I can stand. I always thought Ray and Taylor's training sessions were extreme, but they have come in very handy over the years. I pull my wrists as far apart as I can and lift my arms up over my head as far back as I can. I take a deep breath and pull my hands down into my rib cage causing the tape to rip. I quickly work on my ankles. I rush towards the phone in the corner of the room, but there's no dial tone. The only thing I can think to do is find Sophie. Taylor's little girl is in trouble because of me and I need to know that she is safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV:<strong>

The boss is missing and so is Anastasia, in the matter of 24 hours the world seems to have turned upside down. Since finding out about Ana, Ray seems to have aged a decade and I don't think I look any better. I'm sitting in Taylors office waiting for the GPS chip from her phone to zone in, but for some reason we're having trouble connecting to it.

"Fuck I think the chip broke." I shout and Ray looks at me with a mixture of fear and anger.

"What do you mean broke? What the fuck is the point of having a GPS if it breaks?" He shouts as a vein on his forehead threatens to burst.

"Anastasia was telling me that she spilt water all over her desk and phone while she was at work. The water must have short circuited the chip." Fuck how could I be stupid?

"Luke?" Gail pokes her head into the office. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just woke up to a call from Taylor's ex wife and Sophie is missing. Do you have any news on Charlie Tango? Where's Anastasia?" Gail is not her usual self this morning she's distraught and anxious.

"I'll run by her place tell her no cops we have to make sure this isn't a hostage situation."

"A hostage situation Luke? You think someone took them?" He lip quivers and I know she's about to cry.

"No, we think Charlie Tango was a diversion. They took Anastasia this morning."

"No, please tell me this is a sick joke."

"I'm sorry Gail we all wish it were, but we're doing everything we can to find her."

"I guess I'll go make breakfast for everyone." She says before walking out the door. Only a few seconds pass and she starts to scream. Ray and I run out of Taylors office to find Christian and Taylor standing in the doorway. Taylor runs to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Sir it's wonderful to have you home safe." I extend my hand and he shakes it.

"It's great to be back here Sawyer. Is Anastasia still sleeping?" He asks and I look at Ray as he looks at me. "Whats wrong."

"Anastasia and Sophie are missing. It's Hyde sir." Taylor and Christian have my full attention now and I have no good news to give them.

"Have you tracked her cellphone? Where are they?"

"She was able to call after she was taken, but it's been an hour since her phone died. We've been trying to track he GSP from her phone case, but it seems to be offline sir. It must have short circuited."

"Have you talked to the police yet?" I shake my head.

"I wasn't sure how to go about that we just found out the chip wasn't working."

"Well if we don't have a clue where she is I would suggest calling the cops. Have Prescott call the man working on the Hyde case thats the fastest we would get things done. Taylor call your ex and have her come over here to let us know about Sophie Hyde most likely took her to keep Anastasia in line she's tough, but wouldn't do anything to put her at risk. Gail please make some breakfast I need to let my family know I'm safe and call Miss Kavanagh about Anastasia."

"Sir your family is here they're all asleep." Taylor rushes into his office and Gail runs to wake up Prescott. I take the job of waking everyone up to update them on the situation. Ten minutes later Mia, Gail and Grace are making breakfast and the boys along with Kate are sitting in the living room. The police are going to be here any minute. The fear for Christian's safety has now been switched with Anastasia's. The best thing we've got going for us is that Prescotts specialty was missing persons.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian Grey's POV:<strong>

"Prescott as you know I very solemnly work with police and this is a foreign concept to me, but you were a proud member of the Seattle police department before I stole you from them. What is the best way to go about a missing person case?"

"Well Mr Grey. I'm sorry Christian, you hate these sort of things in the public, but right now that is your only option. We have to idea where Anastasia is and the only way we are going to get information is from the public. You need to make a press release begging people for information anything is crucial at this point in time. Release Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln's photos asking if they've been seen and go from there."

"Elena Lincoln? She is in on this?" I shout. I look at my father who is absolutely speechless.

"Anastasia identified her when she called." Luke says

"Father I will answer any and all questions about Elena after Ana is home safely. I am going to shower and change for this press thing and you guys set it up. Please inform the police officers of my intentions and let them know I shouldn't be very long. Suit or casually dressed Prescott?"

"I would suggest something more casual. You were just missing yourself and your fiance is missing, which I would mention because it makes this more personal." I nod at them and head into our room. I can't believe Elena would go behind my back and do this to me. Anastasia is my heart and soul without her I simply cannot be. I step into the shower and wash away the stress and grim from the past 24 hours while thinking about all the things I wish I could have said to Anastasia, but didn't.


	41. Captive

**GUYS, I AM SO SORRY! I didn't know it had been a month since I later posted everything is kind of a haze right now. I hope you forgive me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV: <strong>

The police talk to everyone separately including me. I think it's absolutely ludicrous that I go missing for 24 hours because the engines on Charlie Tango we're on fire and I'm being questioned about my Fiancee's disappearance. This isn't a traditional missing persons case where we have to wait twenty-four hours before anything happens. We know who did it yet I'm still a suspect. If anyone wonders why I despise the police it because of things like this.

"Sir, can you tell us where you were this morning?" The officer begins.

"I was stranded on Mt. Saint Helens. My face has been all over the news with me missing and presumed dead. I don't know why I'm even being questioned." I gruffly answer.

"Sir, I understand, but we need to cover all the bases."

"It's always the boyfriend right?" I say sarcastically.

"When did you arrive back at your home?"

"Around eleven this morning. I was quickly informed about the situation by my security team."

"What is your relationship to Sophie Taylor?"

"She is my head of securities daughter. I pay for her schooling and any extracurriculars she wishes to take."

"That's very generous Mr. Grey. What is Miss Steele's relationship with Sophie?"

"They've known each other since Sophie was a baby. Anastasia adores Sophie like a sister and would do anything in her power to protect her. I assume they found this out through Hyde's stalking of us. We saw Sophie a few times this summer."

"Yes, I see that Jack Hyde was once Anastasia's boss before he tried to rape her and then got bail and fled back to Seattle."

"Yes and he was identified by Anastasia earlier this morning as well. I believe you've heard the tape."

"Sir, I agree that this is silly, but we have to dot the I's and cross the t's. What is your relationship with Elena Lincoln?" I can believe I have to go into this.

"You promise that this is confidential? I have not yet told my parents and I would like to wait until Anastasia is home safe before I do."

"Of course Mr Grey."

"She seduced me when I was a teenager. Fifteen to be exact. Our relationship continued until I was twenty-one since then our relationship has been strictly business."

"So she's a pedophile who preys on teenagers?" He asks shocked to hear my answer.

"That's exactly what she is." I am finally seeing her true colours. "I bet if you did some background checking you'd find some other boys. I thought it was only me, but this behaviour leads me to believe otherwise."

"We'll if what you say is true it's my obligation to look into this. I think I've heard enough to clear you as a suspect. I apologise for any discomfort this has cost you." Part of me wants to punch him in the face, but I remember that's not who I am anymore. Anastasia has changed that part of me and I don't want to go back there.

"I understand," I say a slightly angry, but apologetic voice. He's just doing his job I tell myself as I enter the living room again to find everyone sitting on the couch looking clean and polished for the press statement.

"Mr Grey," Prescott walks towards me. I was told to dress casually, but I refuse to address the public in anything other than a suit. I can't let strangers in behind my carefully constructed mask. "Everything is ready downstairs. It was very short notice so we had to use Jose's photos from the gallery." I nod to her, which signals everyone one to follow me. We all step into the elevator without a single word spoken from anyone. A tear slips down my cheek and I try my best to blink the others back. We exit into the large lobby that feels smaller with all the people inside. There are over a dozen camera crews along with journalists and photographers. We follow Prescott's lead to the makeshift stage at the top of a small set of stairs. Dozens of faces are trained on us and flashing cameras threaten to blind us. The head officer in charge of this investigation approaches the microphone and my body temperature rises. I am way too hot for comfort. I immediately pull off my suit jacket and tie leaving me in gray dress pants and crisp white linen shirt. I drop these items of clothing on the floor and roll of my sleeve, but it doesn't help. Thankfully static from the microphone grounds me.

"Anastasia Rose Steele was taken in the early hours of the morning around six this morning to be more specific." He pauses. "We have confirmed this by a call to her security detail Luke Sawyer. I am going to play this recording for you now." He hold his phone up to the microphone and hits play.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ana? Where are you?" Luke's voice fills the room. <em>

"_Luke, I'm so sorry." Anastasia is crying and I try to blink back my tears. It was too much to bear listening to this the first time, but this is a whole new level of pain._

"_Ana what is it?"_

"_I went for a run Luke and they got me." Why did she have to go for a run? She would have been safe if she had just stayed put. _

"_Anastasia this isn't funny where are you?" Luke's voice is rigid and full of pain. _

"_I'm in the trunk it's Hyde and Elena they've teamed up. Please, Luke, you have to find me." The fear in her voice sends me over the edge. Tears start falling and I want to run. I want to escape her voice and I finally understand why Anastasia left the house. This is what she was feeling when I was missing. This is why she left. I try and stop, but the tears keep falling. My mother rests her hand on my back and I wrap my arms around hers. _

"_I need you to stay calm Anastasia." He pauses and shouts at my father to wake up. "Where were you when they grabbed you?"_

"_I was running for about half an hour. I was going south and I didn't make any turns. I was near a park when they grabbed me."_

"_Annie?" Ray's voice cracks and I can tell he's crying. _

"_Daddy I'm sorry." Anastasia sobs and I close my eyes. _

"_Annie listen to me I need you to tell me if you've turned yet and every turn you make from here on out." _

"_We turned right once." She's calmed down, but it does nothing for my tears. "Left turn." _

"_Good Annie keep it going." _

"_Left turn again." _

"_Ana, pull the case off your phone and there should be a a small panel you can open. Inside there's a GPS chip you need to put it somewhere on your person where they wont find it."_

"_Right turn and we've come to a stop." There is a brief pause "The car is moving again. Daddy if something happens to me I want you to know I am so sorry and Luke you've been wonderful to me. You're the brother I never had and I am so sorry. Left turn."_

"_Annie, I will get you out of this I promise. I love you so much."_ The phone dies there and the officer continues.

* * *

><p>"She has identified Jack Hyde and Elena Lincoln as her abductors if you have any information on her where abouts people contact us immediately. Anything helps." He nods and the crown and signals me forward as he steps back. I wipe away my tears and clear my throat into the microphone.<p>

"As many of you know Anastasia is my girlfriend. My first and my last." This causes everyone to look at me in horror so I quickly continue. "A month ago I proposed and she said yes. She is no longer my girlfriend she is my fiance." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "We did not offer this information to the public sooner because Jack Hyde one of her abductors had been stalking us for months and we decided it was best not to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. We have reason to believe that the malfunction of my helicopter was caused by these individuals as a distraction so they would have been free to take her. The chaos that followed is what lead her into this situation. Anastasia is loved by everyone whose lives she touched including Sophie Taylor who is like a sister to her. Unfortunately, they have used this information to their benefit by taking her as well to ensure her cooperation." I point to the blown up picture of Anastasia and Sophie from a few weeks ago that Jose took and blew up as a surprise for Ana. "She is my reason for being so please do anything you can to help us. No information is too small and remember every second counts. Please help me bring her home so I can marry the love of my life. Please." Ray and Taylor both give a heartfelt speech about their daughters before we head back up to the penthouse to wait for information. In minutes of us heading back up Anastasia's face is plastered all over the news for the world to see. Kate, Mia and Elliot are in charge of social media in the living room while my parents and ray answer phones while watching the news in the family room. All we can do is wait for information.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

My only goal right now is to find Sophie. I take off my shoes and open the door quietly and step out into the hallway, but I'm grabbed and pulled kicking and screaming back into my room.

"I thought you might try a heroic escape with your little friend. Pull that again and we'll kill her." He whispers in my ear and I behave. "Good girl." The smell of sweat and cheap cologne fill my nostrils. I gag on his scent. He's wearing the same cologne the night he tried to rape me. My hands are now fasciend to the bed frame with cable ties and my ankles bound together attached to the base board. I'm tired of fighting. My muscles are screaming from fighting Luke last night, then my run this morning and trying to escape. I couldn't fight if I tried. Hyde walks out of the room and I hear a key turn. I feel utterly hopeless and I have no idea if Christian's alright. I scream and kick making the cable ties dig into my skin. I'm tired of fighting, but what else can I do? Tears of anger and fear are streaming down my face as I gasp for air. I cry and scream into exhaustion as a fall into a dream where everything is pitch black except for me as I call for Christian to come find me.

* * *

><p>When I wake up it takes a moment for me to readjust myself. It's pitch black outside meaning it's probably midnight or after one in the morning. I suddenly realize why I'm awake. It's a mix of hunger and needing to use the restroom. I won't be able to hold my bladder for very long I try to sit up, but I remember that I am zip tied to the bed. "Help!" I scream hoping to catch Jack or Elena's attention. In this situation I hope it's Elena I don't really wish to have a rapist join me in the restroom. I wait a few seconds and scream out again. I continue this until Jack barges into the room.<p>

"No one can hear you shut the fuck up!" He's swaying of course he's drunk.

"I have to pee." I beg. He grabs the scissors and cuts me loose. "The bathrooms down the hall don't try anything funny." He leads me to the washroom and lets me in alone thankfully. My bladder is half empty when I hear Sophie start to cry quickly followed by Jack laughing. I try to stop so I can run to her. The next thing I know the bathroom door swings open and Jack in holding Sophie. I cover myself as best as I can and I notice why she was crying. Sophie couldn't hold her bladder now she is soaking wet. I quickly pull my pants up and grab her in my arms.

"My sweet girl this isn't your fault." Jack laughs again completely lacking any compassion for her. What kind of monster could do this to a child then laugh about it.

"You are in charge of cleaning the little brat up." He slams the door and I turn on the shower. I help Sophie undress. While she's in the shower I do my best job of washing her clothes in the sink. I pull out her student card and house keys before I start. I don't know how clean they can be from hand soap, but it's better then before. I hang them on the towel rack and find a blowdryer and get to work. It is going to take hours to get these to dry. When Sophie comes out I jump in and wash my body. My hair is filthy, but it will get uncomfortable quickly if I was it. Jack slipped a pair of pants through the door that are far to big. They're men's sweatpants that look too small for him. I wonder who the pants belong to. They smell clean at least. I give my pants to her and roll the top and bottom of them to they fit her I also give her my socks. I put on the sweatpants and do the same thing I did for Sophie. They actually aren't too big for me. The pants say Seattle Central College on them so I know for sure they aren't Jack's. He attended Princeton for his secondary education, which makes you wonder why he has these. I give her my sweater since it's a little colder in the house and stick with my tee-shirt. I open the door and Sophie hides behind me.

"Back into your rooms."

"Can she stay with me?" He laughs again. "Please her bed must be wet. She's a child and she's scared."

"Fine." I put up more of a fight, but when he threatens to take Sophie and make her go back into the urine soaked bed I comply. He only binds our wrists this time before leaving and locking the door behind him. I'm just glad Sophie is safe with me. This means I can fight and keep her safe at the same time.

The tape trick works for zip ties as well, but I can't use that method since I'm attached to the headboard. I move my wrists around to try and loosen the plastic a little I pull on it from any and every direction I can. I am almost certain I have made no progress so I try the only other option which is slipping my hands free.

"Annie remember the trick is to get your thumbs free first" Ray's words of wisdom are ringing in my head. I tuck my thumb in flat against my palm and squeeze the rest of my hand through. If the zip ties were any tighter I would never have gotten my hand out. I pull my other hand out with ease and grab the scissors Jack used to free me earlier on Sophie's restraints.

"Give me your wrists." She lays them out for me sitting cross legged on the bed. I massage small circles around her wrist.

"Ana we have to go. That man is going to come back." He voice is shaking as tears pool in her eyes.

"Sophie you've seen me fight. They don't stand a chance I am not going to let them hurt you. I swear on my life Sophie. We need to get out of this room and hide you somewhere." She nods and I stand up and she follows close behind me. "I need your student card. She reaches into the pocket of my sweater and hands it to me. It's virtually the size and thickness of a credit card. The lock is old and easy to pick. I slide the card into the door and shimmy it so it will bends around the door. I move it down slowly because sometimes it can make a lot of noise. The lock pushes back and the door swings open. I make sure the coast is clear before stepping into the hall.


	42. Escape Plan

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV: <strong>

It's almost been forty-eight hours since Charlie Tango crashed and twenty-four hours since Anastasia was taken. The night has come and gone without sleep. My mother encouraged me to try, but we both know I won't be able to sleep until Anastasia is back in my arms. We've received no calls on Anastasia's whereabouts she could be anywhere by now. Only Taylor and Ray are awake. Neither of them has been able to sleep since they found out their daughters were taken. My cell phone rings the caller ID reads Escala front desk. Someone must be here who doesn't have the code.

"Grey" I whisper sleepily into the phone.

"Mr. Grey this is Raph from the front desk there is a person here who has information on Anastasia's whereabouts." My heart skips a beat.

"Please send him up." I hang up the phone and explain the call to Taylor and Ray. They jump to their feet and follow me into the foyer. We anxiously wait for the doors to open. I don't know what I was expecting, but it was not this. A very shabby looking man with dirt wiped across his face steps out of the elevator.

"Sam?" Taylor and Luke say in unison.

"You know this man?" I ask in shock. He is obviously homeless so it's a little curious how they met each other.

"Anastasia met him while working in a soup kitchen. She tried to help him get clean and it was working for a while before he just disappeared."

"Mr Steele, Mr Taylor, Mr Grey." He says in a brittle voice as a tear streams down his cheek.

"Would you like to come sit down Mr-" I pause not knowing his name.

"My name is Samuel Blake, sir. I don't want to impose." His eyes dart around the room.

"It's not trouble at all Mr Blake." I direct them to follow me and we set ourselves up in the living room. "Taylor please get Mr Blake something to eat and drink. You're not working today, but I would hate to inconvenience Gail right now."

"It's not a problem Christian." He smiles at me and I face Blake.

"That was not necessary Mr Grey. Also please call me Sam." Blake says as his cheeks and ears turn pink.

"I will agree to call you Same if you call me Christian." He nods his head and I continue. "Alright Same before we move on to Anastasia I have to ask if you are clean now." I am strictly anti-drug and if Ana put in the effort to keep this man clean then I will do my best to assist him.

"Yes, sir -er- Christian. I have been clean for a year and a half now." Ray smiles at Sam.

"You have information on Ana?"

"I believe so." He pauses. "I saw the news in a gas station getting something to drink. I came here as fast as I could. I saw the man and the women on the screen in the same gas station earlier that day they asked me for directions to Nine Mile Falls then threw some quarters out the window as they drove off. I didn't see Anastasia in the car, but I am sure it was them. I hope this helps." He gets to his feet and starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask and he turns around.

"Leaving I just came here to give you the information."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I was thinking about finding this park I used to sleep in. Maybe hang there for a while."

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You are a witness and until the time we talk to the police and they find Anastasia. You need to be somewhere I can reach you." I turn to Ray who gives me a look for confusion, but soon sees my point.

"Sam Christian is right you better stay put have a hot meal, take a shower and sleep." He looks taken aback at first but smiles.

"Thank you." He says with a smile on his face. Ray takes him into the kitchen and I head to my office to make some calls regarding the new information we've received. I have the backup pilot for Charlie Tango and have his set up the arrangements for a helicopter on standby. The next call is to the officer in charge of the operation and explains the information. My last call is to Elena Lincoln. It rings a few times before going to voicemail.

"Elena I know you have Anastasia and I want you to know I have taken all funding out of your salons and having the police look into your background. Taking Anastasia will be the last thing you do. Even if you get out of prison before you die your life will be ruined." I hang up and join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV:<strong>

Sophie and I tiptoe down the hall towards the bathroom. We stop at the first door before the bedroom Sophie was in before. I use her school car again to get the door open. We step inside and find a man who looks to be a few years younger than me tied to the bed fast asleep. I step quietly so I am not heard by Jack or Elena dawn has barely broken so it's safe to assume they're sleeping, but I don't want to put anything to chance. When I am safely by his side I rouse him awake. He opens his mouth to scream, but I place my hand firmly over his mouth. I put my other hand over my mouth to explain that he needs to be quiet. He looks over at Sophie and nods his head. I put take my hand away from his mouth and cut the ties.

"Thank you," he says and I get my first clear view of him. My heart skips a beat and I step backwards. My eyes are drawn to his and he looks away. Those big blue eyes that are almost too big for his face are a dead give away to who this man is.

"What's your mother's name?" I ask in a quiet voice barely above a whisper.

"Carla," he looks at me again. "Anastasia."

"You know about me?" I ask startled.

"I found out a few years ago when I was looking into my mother," he pauses. "I take it you didn't know." I shake my head.

"What's your name?"

"Mathew I've wanted to meet you for a while now, but I didn't know how you'd react. This isn't how I wanted it to happen though."

"I've always wanted a sibling." I shake my head this is neither the time or the place for this. "I know this is supposed to be a very sentimental moment, but we have to get out of here. I'm going to try and find a phone to call the police on I want the two of you to stay here." I turn around and look at the window. It's a little smaller than the one in my room, but they can fit through there. I unclip the screen and place it on the floor. "There is nothing but woods around here I already tried to make a run for it. You to stay here and lock the door when I leave. If you hear anything at all I want you to take Sophie out this window and run for it.

"Ana, no let's just run." Sophie says. "please."

"I told you we are in the middle of nowhere. The best option we have is to call the police." I turn to my brother.

"Matthew please if you hear anything get her out of here."

"I will." He looks at Sophie then at me.

"I don't care if you have to carry her. Promise me."

"I promise." He answers in a confident voice.

"Actually you guys run now. If something happens to me you can be long gone. Try and find the main road wan flag down a car one of us will succeed." I look at Sophie who starts to cry. "Stay close enough to the road so you can see the cars, but far enough so you won't be seen. You hear anything coming from this direction stop immediately and hide."

"I promise to keep her safe. I'll climb out the window first and then you can pass Sophie to me."

"That sounds good." He stands up and walks to the window. He carefully climbs out.

"Alright I'm ready when you are." I walks towards Sophie who has tears streaming down her face. She looks away from me when I walk in front of her I know she's mad, but I am doing this for her. I could never forgive myself is she got hurt. Taylor and her mother would be devastated. I pick her up in my arms and she wraps her legs around me. I walk over to the window and set her down on the edge still holding her.

"Sophie listen to me. I love you so much. Please promise me that you will run with Matt." I'm crying now and she looks up at me. "Sophie I'm scared. I'm not going to lie to you, but I would be a lot less scared if I knew you were safe. So please promise me." I look into her eyes and she looks back.

"I promise, but you have to promise to fight. I know you can." I smile at her.

"Sophie I promise to fight." She hugs me and turns around and Matthew takes her. They both look at me with concern, but I smile trying to cover up the fear.

"I'll see you soon." I nod my head at my brother and he takes it as his cue to go. I watch them run together Sophie a little behind him into the woods. When I can no longer see him I know it's time for me to get on with it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The sun is now up and the birds are chirping. With any luck the police will be here soon and I will be safely in the arms of my fiance. Then a thought hits me. What if I would be back in Christian's arms. I have no idea if he made it home safely. For all I know he is still missing. My legs shake and my breathing becomes rapid. Sophie comes back into my mind and I am able to push Christian out. I can think about him later when Sophie is back home. I grasp the scissors so tightly in my hand that my knuckles become white. Sophies room, the washroom, the room I'm in now and the room the put me in when they first came are the only rooms in the house. It's safe to assume that Elena and Jack are in another section of the house. I enter the hallway and turn left down another corridor. I wonder who's house this is. I guess it's another foreclosure that seems to be Jacks MO. At the end of the hall I find myself in a grand living room with a plush off white couch that looks to be ten years old. I spot a telephone across the room. I tip-toe carefully as my heart threatens to jump out of my chest. I pick it up and dial 911, but there is no dial tone. I walk back the the couch where Jack is sleeping to see if his cellphone is around but it's not there. There is another short hallway with two door. Elena must have her phone I pray silently and I walk over. I open the door and it creaks. Freezing my heart beats faster. I loove into the room and back to Jack several times before I enter the room. Her phone is charging on the nightstand next to her. It takes all the strength I have not to jump on her and strangle her to death. I pull the phone free of the charger and crawl out of the room.

I swipe the screen and am delighted to notice she doesn't have a password. I have no idea where we are so I open google maps and click on our location. I don't know what I expected, but this was not the place 13712 W Charles Rd, Nine Mile Falls, Washington. I knew I was in the car for a few hours, but Nine Mile Falls is a long way from Seattle. I repeat the address over and over until I have is memorised. I go the the phone and call the police.

"Nine One One what's your emergency." I young woman answers my call.

"My name is Anastasia Steele and I've been kidnapped along with two other people."

"Are you safe right now?"

"Yes," I whisper. "I'm at 13712 W Charles Rd."

"I'm going to send someone your way right now. Who are the two other people with you."

"Sophie Taylor and Matthew. I don't know his last name, but he's my brother."

"Are they with you? Are they safe?" Her voice is calm and I want to yell. How can she be so fucking calm.

"They're not with my. I got them out of the house, but I needed to call the police." I finally let out a huge sob that I've been holding back. I take a deep breath and relax for the first time in twenty four hours, but it doesn't last long. Jack somes sprinting down the hallway. I guess my sobbing woke him up. I drop the phone and get to my feet I run to the end of the hall, but it's a dead end he's two feet away I do the only thing I can think of I fall to the ground at the very last second and slide under his feet. He runs straight into the wall, but it only disorients him for a few seconds. My body is screaming flight, but I stand my guard. If I run he will over take me. I open the scissors in my hand and pinch the middle.

"You fucking bitch. I should have killed you back in Seattle and let you rot." He hisses at me. He runs towards me and I try to slash him with the scissors, but he dodges it. He pins me up against the wall with his hands at my throat. Pressing with what seems like all of his strength. The world starts to turn black as my lungs burn for oxygen. I pull my hand up to his forearm and swipe the scissors across his arm. He lets go and I stumble sideways. "Fuck!" He screams as I inhale deeply. I turn and run down the hallway. He catches me and I fall catching myself with my arms with he holds my leg. Dejavu washes over me and I'm back with Luke in the gym at Escala. I do the same thing I did to Luke. I donkey kick Jack square in the nose. I hear a crack, but he holds on tighter. I twists my leg forcing me onto my back. He lets goes and as he moves forward I kick him in the balls. He collapses on top of me and I push him off and crawl away as he screams.

I limp away and look back to find Elena coming out of her room. She looks from me then to Jack. She walks over to him and pulls him off the ground.

"You fucking dipshit. You can't fight this scrawny bitch off." She says in a shrill voice. I look around because two against one they could hold me down and keep me there. I slowly step backwards as they advance on me. My eyes dart around the room and two feet to my right there is a large clay vase. I run to it and turn around just in time to smash it over Jack's head. He falls the the ground unconscious. "I swear men they're useless right?" She lunges at me and I side step and she sprawls flat on the floor.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me." She siwpes me with her legs and I fall on to the floor awkwardly onto my ankle. I scream out at the initial pain, but it dies down quickly. I get to my feet as Elena does. I get into my fighting stance and make the first move. I punch her on the left side of her ribcage twice in quick succession. She swings back at me, but I dodge it and kick her in the ribs. She grabs her side and inhales sharply. She gives me a sick twisted smiles that rivals that of the Jokers. I tackle her to the ground and pin her hands at her side. I wish I grabbed some zip ties to I could restrain her, but this will have to do. She struggles, but I'm stronger than her. I hear the distant sound of sirens and a wave of relief washes over me. Jack grows and I panic turning around and see him twitch giving Elena an advantage over me. She pushes me back and grabs my hair and smashes my head against the tile floor. No, I think, I don't get to make it this far and have her win. I take my free arm and punch her in the nose. She lets go of my hair and I punch her in the nose again. I slip from underneath her and stand over her then sideswipe her in the jaw. With the two of them out cold on the floor I open the sliding glass door as the police pull onto the lot. As a helicopter lands in a close clearing. The doors fly open as soon as it touches down. I don't believe my eyes. Christian is taking long strides away from the helicopter towards me. I turn my direction away from the police and limp over the Christian. I throw my arms around and wrap them around his neck as he lifts my feet from the ground.

"I thought I lost you." I whimper and tears stream down my face.

"I'm here. You're here. We're safe." I look up into his eyes and see that he is crying too. I reach out and caress his face with my open hand. The light amount of stubble from his five o'clock shadow feels rough against my palm. I lift my head and kiss him. I pour the two days of agony without him into it. I need him to know how much I need him. I pull away and smile at him because I am home.


	43. Nothing Else Matters

**I'm so sorry! I have no idea why the format went crazy, but here I hope it works this time.**

* * *

><p>Christian's POV:<p>

It feels amazing to have Anastasia back in my arms. As Charlie Tango was falling my life with Anastasia flashed before my eyes. There is no doubt in mind that she is my one true love. Something I once laughed about never believing it existed it. I look over at a few reporters filming being reigned in by police and find Taylor anxiously waiting for them to bring Sophie out. Ana looks in the directions of Taylor and the looks up at me.

"Sophie's not inside. I had Matthew take her into the woods to run and try and find help."

"We better tell the police so they can find them." I lead her towards the closest officer, but she goes to Taylor. She wraps her arms around him and lets go a few seconds later. She looks around for a few moments no doubt looking for Ray, but he agreed to stay in Seattle in case our situation changed. I go tell the police and they inform me that they picked them up and they should be here any minute. Part of me in angry that she didn't run with Sophie putting her own life at risk, but we might not have found them if she hadn't called the police. We were on our way to the police station here when the called in with her location. They were less than pleased when we changed our course to this location, but there is no way I was going to sit by and wait for a call. Photographers are flashing like crazy again and it doesn't take me long to figure out why. What the fuck happened to them? Paramedics carrying Jack on a stretcher follower by Elena. Anastasia is back at my side arms around my waist and I wrap mine around her shoulders. Ambulances are a few meters from us so I am able to see them up close as they load them inside. I thought Anastasia was beat up pretty badly, but that doesn't even compare with what she did to them. Jack has a long gash on his forearm that the paramedics are ignoring because he is bleeding profusely from his head. His nose is also slanted and bleeding I don't have to be a doctor to know it's broken. Elena's face isn't in great shape either I think her nose might be broken as well, but not to the extent that Jack's is. On her jaw you can already see a bruise forming I smile down at Anastasia and she smile back at me.

"Did you think I would go down without a fight?" He voice is soft almost as if she's embarrassed.

"Never my darling." I turn and face her tears of joy fall down my cheeks. I brush away a strand of hair stuck to her lips and place a soft kiss upon them. Picking her up in my arms. Suddenly her body goes limp and she has fallen unconscious in my arms. "Help I need a doctor over here immediately." My voice is demanding but laced with fear. Two paramedics rush forward and help me place her on the ground. Just then a police car pulls up and Sophie rushes out the second the vehicle stops and runs into her fathers arms. She looks tired, but other then that there isn't a scratch on her. After her, a young man a few years younger than Anastasia steps out of the car and looks around lost. His eyes lock onto Anastasia, but he doesn't move towards her. Who is this man? I turn my attention back to the paramedics working on Anastasia. Her face and arms are starting to develop bruises and her wrists are marked as well. There are some fresh bruises and the hint of an old bruise from our handcuff mishap. Her vitals are stable so they carefully load her onto an ambulance and I follow.

"How is she?" I ask once we're on our way to the hospital.

"She's dehydrated and her ankle is broken, but otherwise she seems stable." The female paramedic informs me.

"What hospital are we going to?"

"Holy Family Hospital." I quickly start sending out messages to everyone I can think of telling them about Anastasia's condition as well as the hospital. According to Kate we are all over the news already. It takes twenty minutes to reach the hospital and as soon as she is processed they take her for an x-ray of her leg. Taylor, Sophie and Matthew arrive just as they're hooking her back up to the IV's and monitors.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Matthew, Anastasia's half-brother." I look over at Ana for confirmation and she nods her head. How come I didn't know this?

"I was under the impression that Ana didn't have siblings."

"She didn't know about me until a few hours ago." He confesses, which comes as quite a shock. I couldn't imagine Ray would hide something like this from her so It's safe to assume he's been in the dark as well. I crouch down and pick up Sophie and hold her close. I've known her as long as I've known Taylor, but it wasn't until I say her with Anastasia that she began to grow on me. I have to put her down because she is squirming to get to Anastasia. She crawls into bed with Anastasia despite our protests, but Anastasia is eager to see Sophie.

"You did it!" She exclaims once she is lying beside Ana.

"I would never leave you in harms way, sweetie." I slip out of the room with Taylor and Matthew so we can talk.

"I've already filled everyone in and I think we should be able to leave tomorrow. You're going to have to talk to the police with Sophie and Matthew you're going to need to talk to them as well. Is there anyone you would like to call?"

"No, my fathers in pri-" He trails off embarrassed.

"Are you living in Seattle?"

"Yes, I go to Seattle Central College."

"Oh nice." Just then two police officers arrive and a doctor. The two officers give the doctor permission to speak first.

"Anastasia's ankle is indeed broken so I'm here to take her to get a cast put on."

"Alright thank you very much." I then turn to the officers showing them I have their full attention.

"I'm officer Jackson and this is my partner officer Valdez. We need to get statements from Matthew Morton, Sophie Taylor and Anastasia Steele. We can interview you at the same time or one of you can go first."

"Sophie can go first I'm going with her though."

"Well, legally you have to," Valdez says and Taylor goes to grab Sophie then they find a spot where they can have an uninterrupted interview. With Anastasia gone to get a cast and Taylor with Sophie to give her statement I decide to go to the cafeteria to see if I can find something to eat.

"I'm going to get some food would you like something?"

"Yes, please. I don't have any money on me, but I can pay you back once we get to Seattle."

"Nonsense you're going to be family soon."

"You're getting married? Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'll get you some food what do you like?"

"A sandwich is fine. Tea would be lovely as well English breakfast if they have it tea bag out." I look at him quizzically. "I'm sorry I know it's a demanding request, but I'm very picky about my tea." He blushes.

"No it's not that. Anastasia's favourite tea and she doesn't steep it for very long. I assume that's why you want the tea bag out right?" He nods his head. "She also blushes a lot too." I laugh and head off towards the bank of elevators. I get two coffee's for Taylor and I. As well as two English breakfast teas with the tea bag out. They have Anastasia's favourite brand too. I get juice for Sophie as well as a frozen yogurt with sprinkles. For the others I get turkey sandwiches and butternut squash soup. I carry up two bags and a coffee tray for the drinks. Taylor jumps up and takes the drinks once he notices me. Sophie must be done giving her statement and Matthew is giving his now. I check to see if Ana's back and she isn't so I set up Sophie on her bed and sit in a chair beside Taylor. I give Sophie her ice cream and juice and then Taylor and I start eating our food. We patiently wait for the other to come back while eating.

Matthew is the first to come back and he scarfs down his food quickly. I can stay here with Anastasia tonight incase she can't be discharged today, but Matthew, Sophie and Taylor are going to need to stay in a hotel. I pull out my credit card and hand it to Taylor. "We're going to be here for at least a day so go get three rooms in case Ana can leave tonight. I don't want to over exert her by driving or flying back home to Seattle tonight. You guys can get anything you need. We didn't bring clothes so get some for yourself Sophie, Matthew, Anastasia and I." I pause trying to think of a good hotel here. "Davenport hotels are very nice you guys can get massages or any spa treatments that you want. You can ask at the hotel where you can go shopping I'm sure there is a few malls around here." Taylor looks at me and begins to speak.

"Christian this is very nice, but you must remember I am your employer I cannot accept this." I laugh.

"Taylor I think we've been through enough for you to call me a friend. Yes, you are my employee, but you also were in a helicopter crash almost three days ago and came home to find your daughter was missing. I think you deserve a break. Get a massage, go to the gym and take a nap. We're safe right now and you need to rest."

"Sophie tell your father he's being stupid." She blushes and laughs.

"Daddy you're being stupid." Everyone laughs when she says this and they stand to leave. Before they do Taylor hugs me and says thank you. I sit alone making calls for twenty minutes before Anastasia returns with her leg in a cast.

"Ros I might not be in for a few days so please take over the meetings you can and reschedule the ones you can't," I say as she reenters the room in a wheel chair. "How are you feeling Ana?" I ask getting to my feet and a nurse helps her back into her bed.

"I feel fine. A little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

"I'm going to go get the doctor so she can tell you what's going on," The nurse says with a smile before leaving the room. I pull my chair up to Anastasia's bed and run my fingers up and down the length of her arm. When someone enters the room I expect it to be he doctor, but it's officer Jackson and Valdez.

"Miss Steele, I was wondering if we could go over the last twenty-four hours." She nods and they continue. "I want you to start with what you were doing when you were abducted." She inhales deeply and begins her story.

"I was upset and restless after Christian went missing so I decided to go for a run. That's when the took me. I might have had a chance to fight them off if I had been paying attention. They got me into the trunk of there car but didn't take my phone so I was able to call my bodyguard and tell him what happened. After about ten minutes, my phone went dead. I hadn't slept in twenty-four hours and I had done an extensive workout before my run so I fell asleep to exhausted to stay awake. I woke up a few hours later to them getting me out of the car."

"Who are 'they'"

"Elena lincoln and Jack Hyde."

"Please continue."

"Well Jack was the one who carried me to the room. While he was grabbing restraints I made it out of the window and headed into the woods. I don't know how long I was running for before they caught me, but I was tasered and I couldn't move." She cringes. "That's when they told me about Sophie and a surprise guest, which turned out to be Matthew. They knew I would behave as long as Sophie was in danger. I fell asleep again and when I woke up I had to use the restroom. Jack came to collect me after he heard me screaming that's when I got Sophie with me. She had been crying because she peed the bed. He put me in charge of showering her. I jumped into the shower after her and gave her my sweater and pants and took the pair of sweatpants Jack has managed to find for us. I was able to convince him to let her stay with me since her bed was wet. That's when I made the plan. I was able to free myself from the zip ties and cut Sophie free. I was trying to find somewhere to hide her when we found Matthew. I didn't know where we were and after my disastrous escape attempt I decided someone needed to call the police. Matthew took Sophie into the woods to search for help while I went to find a phone. Jack's phone was dead, but Elena's wasn't as I was on the phone with the police Jack woke up and I was able to fight him. Then the noise woke up Elena. I don't know how I fought them at the same time, but I could hear to police nearby and I knew I had to fight."

"You are definitely a fighter. I saw the two of them and they are not in good shape. I am almost 100 percent positive that they with both be convicted. Thank you for your time we will be sure to call if we have questions" With that they leave.

"Remind me to never cross you," I say to break the tension and she laughs.

"You better not." I stand up and kiss her. We are broken apart too soon by the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Ehle. I just want to go over a few things. First of all you will be discharged in an hour or two. We just want you to get some more fluids before we let you go. You're going to need to get a check up in a week for your ankle as well as the stitches. That about covers it." She pauses and looks down at the chart and smiles. "You also might want to find an OBGYN because your are pregnant. Congratulations a nurse should be by in a little bit to take you for an ultrasound." She leaves the room quickly and I stare at Anastasia in shock for a brief moment before my face breaks out into a huge grin.

"We're going to have a baby," I say still smiling and Anastasia relaxes.

"I didn't know what your reaction would be. What happened to the Christian Grey who didn't believe in love and never wanted children?"

"You came into his life and turned it upside down." I kiss her tenderly at first, but it becomes more intense as my need for her grows. I pull away quickly when I remember that she's injured.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" She asks with an adorable pout.

"Because you're hurt."

"Well, this isn't going to be a fun few weeks if you won't kiss me."

"It's for the best."

"What if we get the okay from the doctor?"

"Maybe," I say and she frowns again. The nurse then enters with a wheelchair and I help Ana into it and I walk behind the nurse and she wheels Anastasia up to the ultrasound room.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to wait out here until we're ready to begin." She says with a bright smile. I roll my eyes and stand next to the door until the nurse retrieves me. When I enter the room Ana is on her back with a blanket over her legs.

"Christian they use a probe like ultrasound at this stage," Ana whispers quietly into my ear while we wait for the doctor.

"What? Why?"

"The baby is too small." She laughs and I do too.

"Don't worry a lot of people are nervous about this ultrasound." A cheery blonde says from the door. Holy shit she scared me. Anastasia blushes as the doctor sits down near her feet. She clicks a few buttons on the computer until the screen comes alive. She points to a skinny long probe. "That's what I'll be using." She picks it up and places a condom over it and adds some sort of clear gel that I assume is lube. She lifts up the blanket and asks Ana if she's ready before inserting the thing. The screen is black and white and I stare at it waiting to see our child. It's not until Ana gasps that I see it. My hand protectively finds her stomach.

"Is that little blip it?" She asks the nurse who clicks a button pausing the image on the screen.

"Yeah that's your baby and I would say your about eight weeks a long. That little guy in there is only the size of a kidney bean." A kidney bean oh my god that's small. I kiss Anastasia "Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please," I answer

"Alright well, you can get up now. I'm going to give you some medication to take as well as some pamphlets and some reading material I suggest the two of you read." The doctor continues to speak while I help Ana back into the wheelchair the nurse left. She hands over all the material and leaves as swiftly as she came in. The nurse takes us back to our room with the promise of being back in a few minutes with her discharge paperwork.

While we wait for her discharge I tell her about Charlie Tango. I am relieved when Taylor come in with her clothes because it's not something I want to relive. He brought her a loose fitting pair of pyjama pants, a matching camisole, a long linen cardigan and soft white slippers. Though she will only be able to wear one. I kick Taylor out of the room while I help her change. She whimpers a few times as I graze a bruise or cut. As I'm helping her into her cardigan the nurse steps in.

"All you have to do is sign these forms and you'll be free to leave." Anastasia takes them and signs them swiftly. She is given a few forms for referrals and the nurse begins to leave and Ana stops her.

"When will I be able to have sex again?" She asks and Taylor who is in the doorway blushes.

"There is no reason you should refrain from sex." She smiles again and leaves. The first thing I'm going to do when we get to the hotel is order a masseuse to our room. If anyone deserves to laugh right now it's Anastasia.

"Oh, Ana my loving fiancee you can put your ring on the correct finger. The announcement has been made to the press." She smiles at me and places her engagement ring on her ring finger.

"I find it odd that while I was kidnapped you made the announcement." She looks at me quizzically. Of course, she doesn't know about my speech to the press to help find her.

"Prescott suggested we hold a press conference to get the news out that you were missing. I told them that we are getting married."

" Well, that makes sense then. We need to get me some crutches." She says and Ray runs off to go take care of it.

"We aren't going to go back to Seattle until tomorrow since it's five now. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Hmm…" She pauses to think. "Room service, and overly expensive movie, sex and sleep." finishes with a devilish grin on her face.

"I think we can make that work. How about a massage as well?" She moans the thought, which makes me wish I could have her now. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughs and nods her head.

* * *

><p>Anastasia's POV:<p>

I was a little upset that we weren't able to go home tonight until I saw the hotel. It's beautiful and extremely comfortable. Of course Christian and I have the Lusso rooms which is a huge suite. I have to take an awkward bath with my leg sticking out of the tub. I don't think I could have done it without Christian's help. He washes my hair and body spending more time than necessary on my breasts. After he dried my hair off there was a knock on our door and Christian let the two masseuses in, which to his displeasure were both male. It must have taken a lot of restraint to not tell him to fuck off.

We are lying side by side on massage tables they brought up with them. I'm glad I can do it here because I don't really feel like being around a lot of people in my shape. It's bad enough paparazzi had surrounded the hospital because there is no doubt that pictures of my bruised and cut face is all over the media right now. Greg my masseuse keeps looking at Christian with an evil eye. It takes me a few minutes to understand why. What must this look like to someone with no information?

"Greg, he didn't do this to me." Christian sits up looking uncomfortable. "Turn the news on." I nod my head in the direction of the remote and just as I expected my face is in a little box on the corner of the screen with 'Christian Grey reunited with Anastasia Steele.' He looks a little embarrassed now and turn off the tv and continues my massage. I look at Christian who is on his stomach looking at me. This is a big step for him having a stranger touch his back without a tee-shirt on. The hour is up to quickly and I make a mental note to get massages more often. I would ask the to stay another hour, but I'm very hungry. Christian helps me into bed and hands me a menu. I glance over the menu and hend it back to Christian.

"I would like the bacon cheeseburger, extra fries, a coke, the chocolate cake and some popcorn," I say with a bright smile.

"I would say are you sure you can eat all that, but I know you can." I laugh and so does she.

"Well, I'm eating for two now." I smile and rub my belly. "My little blip." Christian frowns and I wonder if he's having cold feet about us having children.

"Our little blip." He says placing his hand over my belly. My sweet, beautiful, wonderful Christian. I grab his robe and pull him onto me and I feel his smile as I kiss him. I reach down still kissing him and untie the belt on my robe. I sit up a bit and slip it off before running my hands through his hair. I try my best to get the robe from under me so I can lie back down, but I struggle so much Christian pulls away and laughs.

"Hey it's not my fault." I glare at him and he tries to stop. He's not laughing anymore, but has a cat who got the canary grin on his face. Christian soon gets back to business and slips his thumbs in my panties pulling them down. Unfortunately, they get snagged on my cast causing him to begin again. I drop down onto my back and cover my face blushing. He finally pulls them off as his laugh turns into a small giggle. I open my eyes in time to see him take off his robe, ball it up and throw it across the room. He places his hands on either side of me and slides up so his face is at level with mine. His rock hard erection presses against my upper thigh causing me to squirm grinding into him.

"Do not do that?" He growls.

"You don't like that?" I ask feigning innocence.

"You know perfectly well that is not the case." His voice is husky and I squirm again. "Darling, please stay still." I nod my head and bite my lip. His kiss ignites something deep inside me and I grab his hair. The last sixty hours fades away. I pull away and giggle.

"Hand me the phone." He looks at me quizzically then hands me the phone. I press the button for room service.

"We're just about to have sex and you're calling room service?" I place my index finger over my lips.

"Room service may I take you order?"

"Yes, please. Can I get two of your bacon cheese burgers." I pause as Christian kisses and nips at my neck. He smile up at me wickedly and continues. "Extra fries, two cokes, two slices of your chocolate cake and popcorn." I moan and half way through I clamp my hand over my mouth to muffle it.

"Alright, I'll send it up in an hour?" This is formed as a sentence rather than a statement.

"Sounds great." I hang up and slap Christian on his back, but he doesn't react. As he kisses down my neck he envelops my senses; his scent fills me up as I breathe, taste as he places a soft kiss on my lips, his touch as I run my fingers up and down his beautifully sculpted body. My body is yearning for more. My mind drifts off for a moment wondering if I will ever kiss him and not feel that spark and set my body on fire.

He breaks apart from my lips and kisses down my neck going very slowly as I embrace the softness of his lips before a gentle nibble of my flesh. As he reaches my breasts I lose it. I grasp on tight to the sheets as my back arches ever so slightly. His fingers move excruciatingly slow over my body leaving nothing untouched. He leaves a soft wet trail of kisses from my breasts to my belly button. Before I know what I'm doing my hands are pushing his head down eager for him to reach his destination. He stops and looks at me shaking his head.

"I don't want to rush this baby." He moves up and pins my hands to my sides. "We've got times." I squirm and he doesn't let go until I'm still. He kisses me softly at first then becomes more feverish as our tongues fight for dominance. He grabs my hair in his fist as we kiss and it tugs roughly. His grip eases as the kiss becomes more steady and her eventually pulls away.

His mouth travels south again as well as his hand. As his open mouth reaches my collarbone his hand grabs my ass tightly and I moan. His mouth clamps down on one of my nipples and he tugs gently with his teeth. I lean upwards and pull his ear close to my mouth "Do that again." I whisper in a breathy voice causing him to groan. I lie back down and he does the same to my other nipple while his fingers brush over my clitoris. I moan and arch my back. As he reaches my belly button I think he's changed his mind and will give me what I need, but he moves back off the bed and moves my legs apart taking extra care with my leg with the cast. He climbs back on the bed and grab my uninjured leg, kissing my ankle to me then switches to my other leg kissing from the top of my cast up over my knee and the inside of my thigh. The he moves to my other thigh I thrust my hands into his hair urging him to go on and for a moment he stops and looks up at me.

"Oh my Anastasia," he chuckles. "Aren't we eager this evening."

"Christian." I whimper.

"Well, we aim to please Miss Steele." He responds and I know he is enjoying this far too much. The first flick of his tongue over the cleft of my thighs sends waves of pleasure through my body. I gasp as his expert tongue circles my clitoris. He finds a steady rhythm and my insides tighten and I lose control. Moaning and shaking a come down from my orgasm. Holy shit. I want to return the favour, but I don't know how well that will work with my cast. That thought leaves me mind as his lip are on my once more and his erection pressed against me. I bite down on his bottom lip as taste myself on him. "Yikes." He pulls away and puts his fingers to his lip. When Christian pulls them away there is blood trickling down them.

"Christ Ana you drew blood."

"I am so sorry Christian." I flush embarrassed and he kisses me again not letting my bite ruin this moment. He positions himself at my entrance and slowly enters me with his lips still on mine. He groans into my mouth and I smile. I wrap my arms around him as he thrusts into me again painfully slow. I kiss down his neck and he brushes his thumb lightly over my nipple. As he picks up his pace I can no longer focus on my task. I fall back and call out his name over and over as a mind blowing orgasm rips through me. He grunts as he empties himself into me and falls on top of me.

"Holy. Shit." He says and I'm too breathless to respond.


	44. The Truth Comes Out

**Anastasia Steele's POV:**

Christian wakes me up and I have to blink a few times before my eyes adjust to the bright light in the room. I sit up and take a deep breath which is a huge mistake. I try to run, but I trip over my cast and fall flat on my face. Christian is at my side trying to pull me onto the bed, but I pull him forward. "Bathroom Christian." He carries me to the bathroom just in time for to vomit into the toilet. I empty the contents of my stomach as Christian holds the hair out of my face. When I'm done he runs over to the sink and runs water over a washcloth before handing it to me. I wipe my face and hand the cloth back to him.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you think you have an injury they overlooked?" Christian's voice is full of concern and he runs his hand through his copper hair. I look at him and shake my head.

"Christian, I'm pregnant." He looks at me and his face calms.

"Isn't it too early for morning sickness?"

"Well, I think it's common for it to start as early as six weeks. I didn't get my period last month and I just assumed it was because of the depo shot. I missed a few periods on it."

"Oh, I didn't know that." He laughs. "I know nothing about this."

"I don't either It's a good thing she gave us some reading." I laugh. "All I know is that the smell of your omelet made me sick."

"I'll get rid of it." He runs into the room and I hear the clatter of plates then the door open and close. When he comes back into the bathroom he picks me up in his arms and carries me to the far end of the room where the smell of the eggs is only subtle. Once my leg is propped up on another chair he brings over pancakes and bacon. My stomach growls loudly and I devour them. Christian picks at his fruit salad. He got rid of his omelet even though that's all he got for breakfast. Even though I'm still hungry I give him my last pancake and two pieces of bacon. I get dressed assisted by Christian into a silk printed jumpsuit. He puts one of his socks over my cast and a black shoe on my uninjured foot. Christian carries the clothes we bought and I walk behind him using the crutches so meet the other in the lobby.

* * *

><p>I expect that we will be driving all the way back to Seattle, but Christian informs us that we will be taking a helicopter. My stomach does a flip as I think about the accident. Even Taylor looks a little nervous to be flying again. Christian leaves us as he goes to pay for the rooms.<p>

"I've never flown in a helicopter before," Matt says breaking the silence.

"I have once it was beautiful."

"Really?" He asks and I nod.

"I've never flown before either." Sophie pipes up and I catch her blush before she quickly looks away. If I'm not mistaken Sophie is smitten. I smile I Taylor who rolls his eyes.

"Matt, I know we haven't really had time to talk do you want to ride with Christian and I so I can get to know you a little better?" I don't really know what this right thing to do is in this situation.

"I'd love to." He pauses and laughs. "You're fiancee is a little intimidating."

"He's really a big teddy bear."

"Who is?" Christian inserts himself into our conversation.

"You are." I laugh and he kisses me.

"Such a beautiful sound." He chokes up a bit. "I never thought I was going to hear that again."

"Well, we have a lifetime ahead of us. More than enough time to get tired of it."

"Never." He looks away from me to the group. "Shall we?" He ushers us out of the lobby where two SUV's are waiting. One would be enough if I didn't take up the entire middle row with my cast. Matt climbs into the back and Christian takes the front seat.

"We're going to Felts Field Aviation." Christian directs at the driver.

"Yes, sir." Sophie and Taylor's car pulls away followed by ours. The driver starts up a conversation with Christian and I turn my attention to Matt.

"So you go to Seattle Central?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm in my second year there. I was hoping to go to WSU this year, but I couldn't get the money together."

"I just graduated from WSU."

"What did you take?"

"I got my BA and I majored in English literature. I work at Seattle Independent Publishing."

"Wow, you've got everything set don't you." I nod

"What are you taking?"

"Well, I wanted to take psychology at WSU, but until then I'm taking child and family studies."

"That is really important work Matt. You should be very proud. If you really want to go to WSU Christian is a major benefactor at the university. I'm sure he can get you an interview for a scholarship. The school year has only just started." I look over to Christian and give him my best pleading face.

"I could most certainly get you and interview," Christian says and I want to leap forward and kiss him, but I remember my cast. I just mouth the words 'thank you' at him.

"You would do that for me?" He's shock at Christian's generosity.

"You're going to be family soon it's the least I could do. Not to mention the fact you helped protect Sophie who is like a sister to Anastasia."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"Call me Christian." Christian turn his attention back to the driver who has just pulled up to the gate at the airport.

"Sir, I need the tail number for the helicopter." I didn't know you could just drive onto the tarmac.

"It's NI27FS." The driver repeated the numbers into the box and the gates open up. The driver carefully pulls up to a black helicopter that looks almost exactly like Charlie Tango.

"Is this the same make as Charlie Tango?" I ask before we get out.

"Almost this is a Eurocopter EC130 Charlie Tango is a Eurocopter EC135. They're extremely safe Anastasia you have to need to worry. This one hasn't been tampered with. Getting me inside the helicopter takes sometimes, but thankfully I'm the last one on. Christian closes the door once I'm settled and I start to panic. Where is he going? He blows me a kiss and I watch him walk away.

"Taylor where is he going?"

"He's flying in the cockpit with the other pilot. Two is better than one." He says to reassure me. "Put your cans on." The noise of the blades ceases as I pull the headphones over my ears. I hear Christian talking into the microphone with air traffic control, but I'm not paying attention. Matt brings me back to earth.

"So your fiance can fly?" He asks astounded. His voice seems so distant coming from the headphones even though he's sitting one seat down from me with my leg in between us.

"He is a man of many talents." I laugh. I find my anxiety lessens as I watch the excitement on Matt and Sophie's faces. By doing that the times flies and soon enough we are landing on the helipad on the roof of Escala. I smile as I think about seeing everyone and knowing that for the first time in a long time I'm safe.

* * *

><p>The first ten minutes being home is chaotic, but once I'm sitting on the couch and everyone has been introduced I'm more comfortable. I make a mental note to call Dr Greene to make another ultrasound appointment. I also make a note to go to the bookstore tomorrow to get the reading material the doctor suggested. Gail comes out of the kitchen followed by Mia carrying drinks. I can't drink can I? They hand them out to everyone and I look and Christian hoping he knows what I'm trying to say. It's perfect everyone is here and we're all about to take a drink. He nods so I just hope he knows what I want to do.<p>

"I have something I would like to say." Christian sits down beside me and wraps his arms around my shoulder. "I know these last few days have been scary for all of us. There was a while where I didn't know if I was going to see the love of my life every again. Then there was a time I didn't think I was going to see any of you ever again, but we've made it to the other side. We're all safe, Christian and I are going to get married, I just found out I have a brother so I don't think there's a better time for us to tell you this." I pause looking up at Christian with what must be a crazy stupid smile. "We're going to have a baby." Grace and Gail scream before running up to hug me followed by Ray who starts to cry. One by one they crowd us a giving their congratulations and asking questions. We decide to celebrate and go for lunch as a group. Christian is obviously able to get us a large reservation last minute at one of the best restaurants in Seattle, Spinasse.

"Babe, before we go I want to get changed. This is a little too big for me."

"Sure thing my darling."

"Kate wanna come help me find something?"

"Mom and I will come too!" Mia shouts and the girls trail behind me as we walk into our bedroom. Mia and Grace are all giggles as they help my sit down on the bed.

"Ana I can't believe you're pregnant. I'm so happy for you." Kate is beamings as she walks into the closet.

"It was a shock, but I'm so excited. Christian has the ultrasound picture if you want to see the little blip." I smile.

"How far along are you dear?" Grace asks.

"Eight weeks."

"Wow, I can't believe in seven months I'm going to have a grandbaby in seven months."

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Mia squeals.

"And I'm going to be a godmother." Kate emerges from the closet with a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes, you are and more importantly I'm going to be a mother."

"Yes of course. Ana can I borrow something I didn't have a chance to go home."

"Don't be silly if any of you need clean clothes you can grab whatever you want." Mia jumps up again and I wonder if she's part rabbit. "Grace do you need anything?"

"I think your clothes might be a little too young for me besides Gail was more than kind to offer me her clothes.

"No problem at all dear." They seem to be fast friends. Kate comes out dressed in an electric blue pattern dress and a gray maxi dress for me. Gail and Grace offer to leave while Kate helps me get changed. Mia is busy rummaging through my closet, much to my relief.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Mia shouts from the closet.

"Yes, we're both ready." I yell. She emerges from the closet wearing a black scoopneck maxi dress. Kate and I whistle in unison and Mia twirls. "Shall we go?" They nod and Kate helps me up onto my crutches. We drive to Walrus and The Carpenter in three different cars. I'm delighted that Jose is still here because now everyone important in my life is here to share this wonderful news with me. Christian, Ray, Taylor, Gail and I are the last to arrive. When we walk in I notice that it's deserted except for us.

"Christian why is it so empty?" I ask. He turns to me and smiles. "Let me guess you gave them an enormous amount of money to cancel all of their reservations."

"You know me too well." He pulls me into his arms and dips me before kissing me. I hear the snap of the camera and when I get back on my crutches I see Jose holding up his camera. I strike a very awkward pose and he snaps one last picture before we sit down at the long table they've set up for us. We order a round of drinks and while they're drinking wine I stick with soda, cranberry and lime.

"What about Kate if it's a girl." Kate says when we share possible baby names. Everyone laughs even Christian.

"I love the name Ophelia for a girl." I say with a smile. Ophelia was the name of Ray's grandmother.

"I love that name, baby." Everyone agrees and I smile.

"I also like Theodore for a boy." Carrick smiles and again they're agreed.

"Two months pregnant and you've already got your names." Ray jokes and we all laugh. Ray hasn't stopped smiling since we told everyone the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

"Christian, I think Carrick and I have been very patient waiting, but we would like to know why Elena would have a part in kidnapping Anastasia." My heart feels like it's stopped beating altogether. I promised that I would tell them once Anastasia was safely home and I may as well tell it to everyone at the same time. I want to start my new life with Anastasia without having to worry about my past with Elena. I take a deep breath and look at Anastasia for reassurance. She is my rock and nothing can spoil me having her home safe.

"I want you to listen to me before you all start going off alright?"

"We promise son."

"Well this begins I guess when we I was fifteen. I was way out of control sneaking out of the house, drinking and getting into fights every night. You guys thought a job would help straighten me out so I started clearing out all the garbage from the Lincoln's renovation. Two weeks into it she kissed me and then our relationship escalated from there. She introduced me to BSDM and at the time I thought it was good for me" I hear gasps at outrage, but I can't stop. I'm finally telling my family the truth and it's taking a huge weight off my shoulders.

"It's alright sweetie." Anastasia whispers in my ear and I continue.

"Every time I stepped out of line I was punished. She twisted it into a way that made me think she was helping me. Our relationship ended when I was twenty-one, but we kept in contact. She's the reason I never could have a real relationship with anyone until Anastasia." I look at her and smile.

"What is BSDM?" Carrick asks his voice is quiet.

"It stands for bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, sadism and masochism." Anastasia answers before I get the chance to.

"So let me get this straight." Grace shouts. "That bitch seduced you at age fifteen knowing full way that you were abused as a child and whipped you."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Sorry?" Her tone has changed. "I'm not mad at you." She stands up and hugs me.

"How could we let this happen." Carrick mutters just loud enough for me to hear.

"You can't blame yourself for this. It's her fault and she's where she belongs in a jail cell."

"I just can't help, but think there was something we could have done. This happened right under our nose." I stand up and walk around the table to where my Dad is sitting and give him a hug. He grabs me and I hold him tight and for the first time I see my dad cry. His face is pressed into my shoulder and I'm not really sure what to do. I've never seen him cry before. He's always been as solid as a rock when I was a child and even as I grew up.

"Dad we can't let her disrupt our relationships. She's a monster who preys on children and I'll be damned if she is going to ruin a happy day. This was a long time ago and all we can do is move forward with everything out in the open and enjoy life. This lovely lady Anastasia is going to be part of your family along with her wonderful father. We are going to have a baby for you all to spoil and most importantly we are all safe." Dad pulls back and wipes his tears and smiles.

"You're right son." My mother comes over and hugs me and then my father. I go back to Anastasia where she is is standing on her crutches and I hug her tight holding her up on her feet.

"I'm proud of you Christian." She whispers in my ear and I kiss her cheek. I help her back into her seat before taking mine.

"Christian do you still do this?" Ray looks at me.

"Daddy, I would rather not discuss my sex life." Ana blushes and so does Ray.

"One more thing." Ray says and turns to Taylor. Oh shit this won't be good. "Taylor did you know about this?" He looks at me for confirmation and I nod.

"Yes I did, but I had signed a nondisclosure agreement so I was not able to speak about it to anyone."

"Fair enough." Ray shakes his head.

"Christian," Kate breaks her silence. "I know you're a private person, but I think it might be a good idea for you to come clean to the public about this lifestyle before the trial. It's going to be all over the place and all these details are going to come out. It's just my opinion as a journalist."

"And let me guess you would like to do this piece." I respond rather apprehensive about the public finding out about this.

"Absolutely not." She says offended and Anastasia glares at me. "I think you might want to come out in a BDSM magazine. It would be a huge conflict of interest for me to do this. I'm just looking out for you Christian. You are going to be family soon."

"I'm sorry Kate. I didn't mean to be so rude. I'll think about it. It's something Anastasia and I will have to discuss."

"It's alright Christian. I know this must be very difficult for you and your secret is safe with me." I smile and the conversation moves towards wedding plans and I can tell Anastasia is getting tired. Her body must be shot after what she went through and I need to get her home.

Everyone this has been great, but Anastasia need some rest." She sort of jumps awake and tries to fight it, but everyone agrees we should get going. I pay the bill and everyone says a quick goodbye with the promise of meeting up soon to discuss the wedding.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to check out my Pinterest page here kickedinthecass/not-you-again/. Also, let me know what you'd like to see. The wedding? An early honeymoon?


	45. Do It Right

**Christian Grey's POV:**

Anastasia falls asleep on the car ride home so I carry to our bedroom and tuck her into our bed before going into my office to check my e-mail. Fortunately, all questions about this recent interview go to my PR team who must be going crazy with trying to hush up my accident and then Anastasia's disappearance then the engagement. I have at least twenty e-mails from Ros asking how I'm doing and wondering what the hell is going on and even more from the head of PR asking what the hell I was doing without consulting her before making a statement to the press followed by an apology about her rudeness. She is one of the few people on my team at Grey Enterprise I take shit from because she has done wonders for me. I skip over the rest and read her last e-mail requesting a statement to give to the press about being home and how Anastasia is doing. She gives me a draft and I send her a few notes and changes. I go through the rest of my e-mails and reply to anything urgent first. Once I'm done I check in on Anastasia who is still asleep so I find Taylor.

"Taylor I would like to do something nice for, Ana. Do you mind taking me to a few places." He gives me a quizzical look and I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Christian, you asked me if I could take you. It's my job." I laugh.

"I was being polite." He smiles and nods.

"Let's go." We explain what we're doing to Gail before we leave and she promises to have the house in tip top shape when we get home. We stop at Confectional and pick up her favourite cheesecake, then we head to four flower shops and buy out all the red roses. Once the car is packed we make two more stops the first to Zippy's Giant Burgers. Even though we ate burgers last night the date we had these I felt like we we're able to connect. The second stop is to Chocolopolis where I buy an assortment of her favourite chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia Steele's POV:<strong>

I wake up well rested from my nap and very hungry. I look around the room and find my crutches on the other side of the room next to the door. The pressure in my bladder deems this an emergency. I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Christian!" A few seconds later Gail rushes in.

"Is everything okay Anastasia?"

"Everything is fine." I laugh. "I just really have to pee and Christian put my crutches by the door."

"That wasn't very smart." She says laughing and passes me the crutches and helps me to my feet. It's awkward, but I manage to use the restroom without the help of Gail. I'm confused when I find her standing beside my bed where she has laid out a beautiful red silk evening gown.

"Christian has asked me to help you get ready for dinner," Gail explains before I have time to ask her a question. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"What is he doing now?"

"My lips are sealed." Gail helps me into my dress and brushes my hair, which I thought was unnecessary, but it feels great. She leaves me to curl my hair. When I'm done my hair is in soft loose curls that fall just below my breasts. Per Gail's instructions I head into the hallways towards the living room. I don't know what I'm looking for, but once I round the corner I'm certain I've found it. Christian has most certainly outdone himself this time. He is playing a beautiful piece by Chopin on the piano. Nocturne in E-flat if I'm not mistaken. He is just as done up as I am in a tuxedo. Looks up at me and smiles while continuing to play. I glance around the piano where there are hundreds of roses strewn all over the floor. I walk towards the piano, but it's difficult. Crutches and a floor length gown do not mix well. It takes twice the amount of time it usually would for me to walk, but I eventually make it to the piano. Christian stops playing and stands up.

"You should always be in satin or silk, Miss Steele. Even with large blue and green bruises you look stunning."

"I thought you liked me that way." I giggle.

"What a beautiful sound." He smiles. "And I don't aim for blue. Pink is what I aim for." He smiles.

"So where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere."

"So, why are we so dressed up?"

"Because I have something very important to do." What? He is not making any sense. "I wanted to do this right. Anastasia Rose Steele, since the moment you stumbled into my office my whole world changed. I thought I knew what I wanted from life and relationships, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I don't want submissives tied up in my bedroom. I want a forever with you is a big house with the pitter patter of little feet running around. You're the first person who slept in my bed, the first person to ride in Charlie Tango, the first person I went on a date with, The first person I ever loved and I want you to be the only woman I spend my life with. I love you Anastasia and I want you to be my wife." Christian gets down on one knee and pulls out a small blue velvet box. "Anastasia will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me." He opens the box and inside there is a platinum ring with a huge diamond.

"Holy shit, Christian I already have a ring."

"I wanted you to have a new one. One you didn't have to hide because that monster was after you."

"I swear Christian you have too much money." He shrugs and I laugh. My stupid, sweet, wonderful Christian. I take off the ring already on my finger and Christian gently slides the new one on. He gives me an odd look and I raise my eyebrow.

"Are you going to give me an answer."

"I didn't think I needed to say yes again. Of course I'll marry you." He swoops me up in his arms letting the crutches fall to the floor and kisses me. A wave of euphoria washes over me as I kiss him back he groans loudly against my mouth. I still get pleasure from his, knowing that he is satisfied with me. That I can affect this wonderful man in such a way. We are pouring every ounce of frustration, fear, and longing we've felt these past few months knowing it's all behind us. My stomach growls and Christian pulls away. Stupid stomach I think to myself. My head still reeling from that kiss.

"Looks like my two favourite people are hungry."

"Awe." I smile and laugh. "Yes, little blip and I are very hungry."

"Well, I got Zippy's Burgers for dinner. I know we had–" My stomach growls again interrupting him.

"Little blip says yes."

"I shall carry you to the couch." He drops me off there and runs to grab the food from the warmer in the kitchen. He sets everything down on the table before running back into the kitchen to get a pitcher of something from the fridge with two glasses.

"What are we drinking?"

"Ginger lavender lemonade."

"Ohh, sounds yummy. Do you think it's safe to drink?"

"It is perfectly safe. It also might help you out so that's a plus." I raise my glass to Christian.

"To our blip." We clink glasses and a take a long satisfying sip of lemonade. "That is amazing."

"Holy shit I know. I'm going to have to see what other drinks Gail knows how to make." I laugh before taking a huge bite out of my burger.

"This is exactly what I wanted." I practically moan with my mouth still very full of food.

"I thought people in relationships didn't show their real selves until after a few years." I glare at him.

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me." He treats me to one of his beautiful cat who caught the canary grin.

"By the way Mr Grey who are you to compare our relationship to a normal one. If I remember correctly you are the one who gave me a sex contract." His face falls and I laugh. "Don't worry that will stay between you and me." He stays silent for awhile. "You know I love you no matter what, right?"

"And I, you. Even when you get fat." We both laugh and continue eating.

* * *

><p>Once we're done Christian clears the plates and brings me back some more lemonade. "I think I want to get married before the baby. As soon as possible actually. Just after I get this cast-off."<p>

"That's totally fine. It's September, 12th and you have to wear that cast for six weeks so let's say we can have the wedding on the 12th of November?"

"That sounds perfect."

"My parents house?"

"Yes, their backyard is beautiful. We can get a heated tent since it's going to be cold. Also, I'm thinking a fun little trip to vegas for our respective bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"Are you sure? You can't drink."

"You don't have to drink to have fun."

"Alright, Vegas then. Elliot will be thrilled."

"Sound like we've got everything figured out. Now let's go to bed." I wink and he swoops me up in his arms.

"We aim to please, Miss Steele."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it's been so long. I've started art school and I've been way too busy. I promise not to leave this long of a gap between the next chapters. Pintrest <strong>**/kickedinthecass/not-you-again/**


	46. Meet The Press

**Christian Grey's POV:**

Anastasia has been working feverishly to prepare for the announcement of the SIP and Grey Enterprise Holdings merger. Most nights we sit in the living room reading manuscripts and work through details. At the same time working on detail for our wedding. The living room is covered in paper. It's a chaotic mess, but somehow Anastasia can find something she needs right away. Thankfully the three weeks of stress is over. In a few minutes, we will be holding a press conference to make the announcement. I've done this a thousand times, but right now I am extremely anxious. Anastasia is more than qualified to become the CEO, but I know this media is going to say she only got the job because she's my fiancee.

I look over at Anastasia who looks beautiful in her gray tight fit turtleneck dress with cut out shoulders. She is reading her notes over and over to make sure everything goes well. Taylor enters the room indicating that it's time we head downstairs.

"Anastasia, let's go." She looks up and smiles. Her makeup is subtle and professional. She looks stunning. I help her to her feet and make sure she is stable on her crutches.

"Christian, I'm not a china doll. I'm not going to break." I back up and she laughs. "I have been on these bad boys for three weeks. I have become well acclimated with them. I will be fine." The one thing I've come to learn about Anastasia is these past few weeks is she doesn't like to be babied.

"I know I just wanted to help." A few nights ago she made us stop at Michael's craft store on our way home from work and picked up a bunch of glitter, sequins, ribbon and these beautiful pink paper flowers. Kate, Elliott, Anastasia and I sat on the floor and decorated them. Elliott was less than pleased, but everyone else had fun.

* * *

><p>Everyone is silent as we walk across the lobby. All you can here is the click of my shoes on the marble. I straighten my jacket and tie before stepping outside. Steele-Grey Publishing is a relatively small building so our best course of action for this press conference was to do it out front of the building. Where is once read Seattle Independent Publishing there is now a white banner and behind the banner it now says Steele-Grey Publishing. I was angry at first when Anastasia told me she wanted to keep her last name, but she made a solid point so we made a compromise to hyphenate. She respected the decision for me to keep my last name the same as long as our child's will be Steele-Grey. I thought Christian Trevelyan Steele-Grey would be a little too much. Anastasia just laughed when I pointed it out.<p>

The cameras start to flash I look back to Anastasia who seems to be nervous. I wish I could grab her hands and reassure her, but her crutches get in the way. I help Anastasia into her seat and kiss her on the forehead. The cameras start going off again no doubt excited about seeing some PDA. As I'm walking away towards podium she squeezes my arm and I know this is her way of reassuring me. Suddenly I feel as though my confidence has come back and I start to speak.

"Today I am happy to announce that Grey Enterprise Holdings will be taking over Seattle Independent Publishing. The current CEO Roach will be stepping down after Anastasia comes back from her maternity leave. Since she started working at SIP she has shown more initiative than anyone else and was the only person Roach believed to be up to the task. We are also happy to announce the start of our children's department, which was started by Miss. Steele, but will be taken over by our wonderful Hannah Stark. She was a great help in the start of this children's department so it's only fitting for her to take over. We will now be opening up the floor to any questions you might have." I walk back and take my seat next to Anastasia. A dozen of reporters line up in front of the microphone provided.

"Hello," A reporter I recognize from the Seattle Times starts "Are you really telling us that it is a coincidence that you just so happen to be promoting your fiance." My eyes widen in shock. I knew this was going to be a problem, but I was not aware of how angry it would actually make me. Roach starts to speak before I have the chance.

"Mr Grey did not know who he was selecting. I knew about their relationship and I didn't want that to influence his decision making. I knew she was the most qualified and I thought that for this specific reason he would not want to select her, but I wanted to leave my company in the most capable hands." He pauses. "This woman has doubled the profit of the man who was previously in her position, she goes out of her way for the authors she's signed, started a new department without losing any clients all while being stalked, threatened, assaulted and kidnapped. If she can do all of that with what was going on in her life I know she will able to do more amazing things now that it's over. I don't want to hear another question or comment about her ability to do this job. Next person."

"Anastasia, you've clearly done a lot for this company in the short months you've worked there. Do you have any plans for the future of this company?"

"Nothing is is confirmed yet, but I am hoping to turn all of the books we've signed into eBooks. Everyone knows that technology is overtaking print and my motto is 'if you can't beat them join them.' It's also a wonderful way for new writers to publish works and get the feedback they need since it's a much cheaper process than printing books." A young woman then clears her throat and asks her questions.

"Anastasia, could you tell us who you're wearing?" Anastasia rolls her eyes and for once I don't feel like chastising her for it.

"I'm wearing a dress. Are you going to ask Christian or Roach who they're wearing? Next question." I see Kate who was behind her laughing at the young woman walks away.

"Ana, you've had two new authors make it onto the New York Times Best Sellers List this year. How were you able to do that. Also is it true that you're currently writing a book?" I look at Anastasia who glares at Kate.

"Well, it's all about knowing what you're selling and promoting that book accordingly. As for the second question yes I am writing a book, but I am not willing to comment on what it's about." The questions continue for another hour or so and most of them are directed at Anastasia. For the people who were questioning her abilities at the start of this press conference are definitely not anymore.

**I know this is a short chapter and I know it's been a long time since I last posted. I'm so sorry. I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!**


	47. It Feels Like Home

**Anastasia Steele:**

Today we heard from Carrick in regards to Jack Eyde and Elena. Jack actually confessed to everything. The rape, stalking, arson, and kidnapping. He's going to be in prison for the next twenty-five years at least. Elena, on the other hand, is claiming that Jack had threatened her and that's the only reason she complied. A good thing came out of that though because Jack agreed to tell everything he knows about her involvement with underage men. The police are compiling evidence against her and so far they've found seven other people she was involved with. Christian is the oldest we've found so far.

"I think we should donate some money to the families of these children. I want them to have access to the therapy they need. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Christian. It's not up to me, though. It's your money you can do what you'd like with it."

"Well no it's not just my money anymore Anastasia. It's ours." This is something that makes me uncomfortable to think about. Ray has done extremely well for himself and I've never had to need for anything my entire life. My father has made millions, but Christian has billions.

"Christian we will never have to need for money. Our children will never have to need for money. Our grandchildren will never have to need for money. You could lose a billion dollars and this will still be true. You don't need to ask my permission to donate money to those who need it. For god sakes, you could give each of these families a million dollars and it wouldn't ever make a dent in your fortune." I laugh and Christian smiles.

"Alright, I'll do it then." I choke on my water.

"You mean you're going to give them a million dollars?"

"Well, you've made a good case. These kids are in school and are going to need help. Like you said it's not going to make a dent so why not?" I'm honestly speechless. That money will change these people's lives. "I'll see to it tonight, but we've got to get going."

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise, Miss. Soon To Be Grey." I laugh.

"Miss. Soon To Be Steele-Grey."

* * *

><p>Christian and I are sitting in the back of the car and a thousand thoughts are running through my head. Where are we going? We seem to be going towards the sound.<p>

We're driving along a residential street where kids are chasing each other through the yards. They must be enjoying the last few warm days. The leaves have already started to fall, but it's unseasonably warm. Taylor turns right down another street and the houses keep getting bigger and bigger. Holy shit! These houses are all so beautiful. He takes another turn and standing before us are two beautiful eight-foot tall iron gates. I gasp. Whose house is this? Taylor enters a code into the keypad and the gates slowly swing open. The pathway is made up of pale pebbles and are lined with trees. This house must be on at least three lots. Whoever lives here must have a huge family. I would love to chase my kids through the meadow or go camping and watch the night sky. I sigh. Maybe Christian and I should look in this neighborhood.

There is a roundabout in front of the house with hundreds of flowers. The house itself is a two story, brick, Georgian style home with huge windows. Taylor parks directly in front of the door. I glance over at the silver Mercedes. It the same make and model that Kate has. Christian grabs my crutches and helps me out of the car and we walk towards the door. Christian opens it without knocking which makes me even more curious about who were about to see. I don't think Christian is close enough with anyone to just walk into their house.

"There's no furniture Christian? Who are we here to see?"

"Elliots here, but that's not why we're here." He smiles at me. "Come"

There is a beautiful curved staircase and an over the top crystal chandelier. Christian guides me past the stairs through a large room then through the backyard.

"Christian I can't walk that fast."

"Just look."

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

"Careful I think our child is going to come out saying fuck." Christian says jokingly and I'm too in awe to respond. The meadow wraps around the house, but a large section of it just behind the house is beautifully manicured and beyond that is what has taken my breath away. There is the most breathtaking view of the sound. I look over stare Christian and it takes me a few moments to muster a response.

"It's beautiful."

"I can't wait for you to see it when the sun sets."

"Won't the owners be made that you keep coming here?"

"I just told you I wanted you to see it." It takes me a little while, but I get it.

"You bought this place?" Christian just nods with an anxious expression on his face. I drop my crutches and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love it." I whisper in his ear and he holds me tighter.

"I want to make it more ecological and I've asked Elliot to help us with that." Christian helps me down and we start to wander through the house. The kitchen is spectacular and off of it is the biggest dining room I have ever seen. The room Christian rushed me through was the family room and beyond that there is an office and a library that simply takes my breath away.

"Christian this house is beautiful." I sit down on the floor and lie flat on my back taking in this room. I have my eyes closed imagining what this place could be and I feel Christian lie down beside me.

"So you don't want to tear it down"

"What? No! It's beautiful. Can't Elliott just make some changes without ruining the house."

"Kate told you she'd want to keep it." Elliot laughs startling me. "And to answer your question yes I can make changes without tearing this down. Here look" Elliott sits down next to me and rolls out plans for the house. He's going on and on about architectural nonsense while I pretend to listen.

"What's that?" I say pointing to a large room that comes off the master bedroom, but has no access from the hallway.

"That is a room for the two of you," Elliott says with a blush.

"You told him about the red room?" I smack Christian across the arm.

"Ouch! He figured it out himself."

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me. I must stay that what you two do is fun! Kate and I have tried out a few things yourself and let me tell you." Christian cuts him off with a glare. "What were not the only ones you've given ideas too. Gramps and I were talking the other day and he said you've spiced up his love life too." Christian pretends to vomit and I just cover my face and laugh. "Well, anyways this should be done by the time that baby comes out. Since we don't have to rebuild anything and it will all be stuff done inside it shouldn't take long at all. Especially since this one didn't give me a budget."

"Well try not to spend all his money. This baby is going to be spoiled rotten so." I laugh and so does Christian.

"I honestly don't know what I will do if it's a girl. I won't be able to say no." Christian smiles and grabs my belly. I know if it's a boy with Christian's eyes I won't be able to say no to it either. I look at the plans again and get an idea.

"We should turn the area above the garage into a little apartment for Taylor and Gail. That way he can see Sophie more."

"That's a great idea." He smiles at me "Sophie is a sweetheart and I know Taylor misses her."

"Alright, that is doable. Is there anything you want?" Elliot says.

"There should be at least two bedrooms and living rooms. Also, a kitchen if you can fit it. Maybe we could add a level so Sophie has her own space. She's getting older and I know she will want a little more privacy." I say and Christian approves. We spend the next forty-five minutes making plans for the house before I start to doze off and Christian states it's time to go home. I hate change and that's all that seems to be happening as of late, but for some reason, I couldn't be happier.


	48. All My Loving

**You guys have been understanding about my late posts so here is a sweet and sexy chapter for you. Don't forget about my pintrest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

Ana has been in a far better mood since she got her cast off this afternoon. It's been a long six weeks for her being stuck in a cast. Every time Mia and Kate have come over to help plan the wedding I can see her eyes darting around trying to make an escape they have so many big ideas and I know she wants it to be simple. I can't help but watch her, she is absolutely glowing and she's gained a few pounds which has only made me more attracted to her. Not to mention the fact that her breasts have gotten bigger I find myself taken several cold showers so I can actually be productive. We are now heading up to see Dr. Green. I was hoping to go straight from getting the cast off to the ultrasound, but she had another client so we grabbed lunch with my mother in the cafeteria. She made us promise to come find her after with ultrasound pictures. Ana has her arm wrapped around mine and is leaning against me as we walk through the halls she says it's because she's excited, but I know her leg is a little weak from not being on it for so long. I want to scoop her up in my arms, but I know she would hate that so I hold back. Dr. Green is just saying goodbye to her patient as we arrive. She directs us into the exam room. Anastasia lies down on her back and lifts her shirt up over her belly as Dr. Green bring the ultrasound machine over to the exam table. Then she grabs some gel from a weird looking holder and squeezes it onto Anastasia's belly.

"Isn't this stuff supposed to be cold?" Ana asks with a laugh "In movies you always hear them say this is going to be a little cold."

"See that thing?" She points over to the weird machine she grabbed the gel from. "It's a warmer for the gel."

"Ohh." We say in unison and the machine clicks on and she presses something to her belly and starts to move it around. At first, I don't really see anything just a black and white picture that seems very fluid like, but she quickly finds the baby.

"Would you guys like pictures?"

"Three sets if possible. One for us and another for our parents." I respond.

"That's not a problem." She freezes the frame a few times and the stops abruptly. She makes a strange noise and Ana turns to me with panic on her face. She grabs my hand and it feels like someone is gripping my heart and squeezing it. I don't know what I would do if there is something wrong with the baby. She freezes the picture again and I'm not really sure what I'm looking at. "Well, congratulations you two it looks like you're having twins." My whole body instantly relaxes and so does Ana's. I'm worrying about what Ana will say when she lets out an excited squeal.

"Twins," She screams "Oh my god I've always wanted twins. They there's nothing like the bond between twins. Oh, Christian isn't this wonderful!"

"I don't care if it's one baby or five as long as they're healthy that's all that matters to me." Everything after that is sort of a blur she listens to the babies heartbeat which are both healthy and sends us on our way with another appointment just before the wedding. Anastasia and I must look crazy walking around a hospital with grins on our faces but we can't help it. We've decided not to tell my mom at first and see if she can figure it out by herself.

"Grace," Ana calls out at turns towards us excitedly.

"We thought you'd like to see the ultrasound." She practically tears the picture out of my hands.

"It seems a little big for fourteen weeks. What did Dr Gre–" She trails off and looks at the picture again, "It's twins right?."

"Yes," Ana responds.

"Oh, my two grandbabies. Please let me tell Carrick." She begs.

"Obviously Grace, but you have to let me tell Kate."

"Of course darling. I am so happy for the both of you. She gives both of us a big hug and I know she wants nothing more than to talk about the more, but she has to get back to work so we leave her with the promise of dinner later this week.

* * *

><p>We decide to play hookey and just go home. Anastasia walks through the house like she's on a mission she first goes to Gail.<p>

"I need pickles, toasted marshmallow ice cream, super spicy chicken wings and fries please." Then to Taylor. "I need you to go to the bookstore and get every book you can find on pregnancy with twins." Finally to Luke. "Luke I need you to go to my office and pick up everything from Hannah. Everyone got that?" They all nod and run out the door I have never seen Ana like this before. She walks over to the front door and locks it and turns around to face me. "And I need you to stay right there and not move a muscle," She says in a seductive voice that instantly makes my dick hard. All I want to do it run after her, but I have a feeling the wait will be worth it. Five minutes pass before I finally hear high heels clicking on the marble floor. She rounded the corner and my jaw drops. She is dressed in a black satin corset with black satin underwear and thigh high stockings attached to the corset.

"I thought we could have some fun while everyone's out."

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

Christian meets me in a few quick strides and his lips crash into mine in a rough and passionate kiss that makes me whimper. His hands tangled in my hair pulling my head backwards to gain better access to my mouth. His tongue enters my mouth and dances around mine. I move my hands down his back and grab his ass. I need him badly right now. I pull my face away from him and he growls with disappointment.

"You know, sir," I say knowing he cannot resist that word. "I've never been fucked on a piano bench before." He pulls me into him again and gives me a smack on the ass. The sharp sting makes me yelp and moan at the same time. I can feel Christian's smile pressed against my lips. He grabs my hips and pulls me in close and I can feel his erection pressed against me. "Christian." I whimper.

"You made me wait for you." He smiles mischievously. "So you are going to have to wait too." I pout which just makes him chuckle. "This is going to be fun." Hmm Christian, you're not the only one who can have fun. I put on my best mischievous smile and his eyes narrow. Well, you were right about one thing Mr. Grey this is going to be fun.

"Whatever Sir wants. I just wanted to suck your cock." I respond disarming him although he recovers faster than I had anticipated.

"Go stand by the piano facing away from me," He says in that too hard to resist domineering voice. I hear him head over to the fridge open it then quickly close it then get a glass from the cabinet. A drink right now really? I roll my eyes knowing he can't see me. Seconds later I feel his hand on my stomach startling me. He must have taken his shoes off because I didn't hear him coming up behind me. "About what you said earlier I've decided who am I to say now to what you want? After all, we aim to please." He's making it seem like I've one, but somehow I feel like I haven't. It takes me a second to realize he's not talking about fucking me on the piano. Well played Mr. Grey. I drop to my knees and Christian unzips his pants letting his erection spring free. I circle my tongue around his tip before I take him inside my mouth making sure to keep eye contact. I love watching the pleasure I can give him. I take him in as much as I can before I start to bob my head my tongue pressing against the underside of his shaft. Christian grab my hair and controls my pace my eyes begin to water a bit as he hits the back of my throat. Christian notices this slows down a bit. I can feel his cock pulsing and I know he's going to cum soon, but to my surprise, he pulls out of my mouth and pulls me back up to my feet and crashes his lips against mine again before turning me around.

"Oh, Anastasia I can't wait until you are mine." He whispers into my ear making me tremble. He runs his hands over my corset. "Tsk tsk tsk this will not do." He pulls free the clasps attached to my stockings and in one smooth motion he pushes the corset in and pulls it apart.

"Very impressive, sir."

"Thank you for noticing." He runs his hands up from my stomach up to my breasts and runs both of my nipples between his thumb and index finger, stopping much too soon making me growl. "Someone's antsy." I can hear the smirk on his face. He moves his hand slowly down my stomach and very lightly over my panties. I spread my legs giving him better access. He moves his hands up my body again. I know what he's doing and I want him too badly to let him tease me. I grab his hand and move it over my sex.

"Either you can do it or I will." He ponders this for moment and moves his hand up again. Clearly he doesn't believe me. His hands reach my breasts and mine reach my sex. I run my hand along my sex and settle on my clit. I tilt my head to the side resting it against Christians chest as I moan with pleasure. I let another long moan as I circle my clit and I feel Christian tense up I know he can't stand not being the one to make me feel this way. He pushes my hand aside and thrusts his hand inside my panties. "Mhmmmmmm good boy." My insides begin to quiver and he touches me. I gasp loudly as he slips his finger inside me.

"This feels better doesn't it." His voice is deep and sexy. When I don't respond right away his nips at my neck.

"Oh, Christian yes." I moan. "Can't you feel what you do to me."

"Come for me." He growls in my ear and that's enough to tip me over the edge. My orgasm is still ripping through me as he props me up on the keys of the piano and enters me. He settles at a slow and steady rhythm until my breathing comes back to normal. I tighten my muscles letting him know I want to go faster. I don't want him to make love it me, I want him to fuck me, hard! My orgasm builds fast and I cum screaming his name and he continues to thrust emptying himself into me.

"Oh. my. god." I breathe when he slips out.

"Yeah." He picks up the clothing around the room and grabs something to clean the piano a little bit making me laugh. He turns to me when he's cleaned up and helps me to my feet. "You can always surprise me, Anastasia."

"We aim to please." I giggle. "Would you like to shower with me?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

><p><strong>Christian's POV:<strong>

Holy hell, what a way to celebrate. I've wanted to fuck Anastasia on that piano on that piano since the day she came into my office. Anastasia slips out of her stockings staring at me while I start the shower. Damn that is fucking sexy. She gets up and puts the clothes in the hamper before she saunters past me completely nude and into the shower. When did she become like this holy crap she keeps disarming me today the first time was walking out in a satin corset thigh high tights and stilettos, the second was when she said she wanted me to fuck her on the piano, the third time was calling me sir and telling me she wanted to suck my cock and the fourth time was when she gave me an ultimatum to either get on with it or she would I never thought she would actually start touching herself. She's turning into a little tigress and I am fucking loving it. I step into the shower and kiss her.

"You got another one in you?" She asks seductively disarming me for the fifth time, but my cock responds to her words immediately. "Well, I know someone's up for it." She looks down and bites her lip. This women may very well be the death of me.

"For you?" I pull her closer to me so she can feel my erection pressed against her. "Always." I drop to my knees and kiss her sweet spot, her eyes close and I smile. I inhale deeply taking in her intoxicating scent. She moans and spreads her legs urging me to continue. I lick her from her opening to her clit and her grabs my hair in a fist and I swirl my tongue around her swollen clitoris. She's becoming so confident and open sexually with me and it couldn't be sexier. I kiss her at her opening and she lets out the sexiest noise. My tongue makes my way inside her, but only for a moment and I move back to her clit. My lips seal themselves around it as my finger makes it's way inside her she gasps and moans pulling my hair harder. I feel her insides start to pulse and my cock twitches.

"Christian I'm going to cum." She whimpers.

"Not yet baby." I start kissing up her body over her breasts and nip at her neck. I press her against the wall pinning her arms above her head. "I want to feel you cum around my cock."

"Well then..." She arches her eyebrow and I turn her around, bending her over then I'm inside her. Fuck, she feels amazing. I move at a steady pace and she meets me thrust for thrust. Anastasia and I are perfectly in sync right now. Her smooth silky walls massaging my cock I don't think I can last much longer, but I can feel that she's close. She cums as I empty every last drop inside her. We quickly wash ourselves since Anastasia exclaims that she really wants those spicy chicken wings, but we don't make it to the kitchen we dry off and just curl up in bed with big fluffy roads and just lie there. Taking in this wonderful day.


	49. The Interview

**Christian's POV:**

Despite my protests, Anastasia insisted on going into work today. I wanted to play hooky again today, but Ana was adamant. With being pregnant and soon to be married she says she can't miss any work. As a boss, I understand her motivation, but as her fiance, I want her all to myself. I am just getting out of a meeting with Ros that went fantastically. She's the best number two I could ask for. With the baby on the way and our honeymoon, I know I'm safe keeping my company in her command. I sit down and my computer and see that I have a message from my fiance I can't wait until I can say, wife.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Bondage Magazine Interview Tonight

**Date:** October, 25th, 2012

**To:** Christian Grey

Everything is setup for the interview tonight. They want to take photographs, but they have to be cleared by the both of us first. I will be by your side the entire time. This is the best way for it to come out.

Love,

**Anastasia** **Grey**

Editor, Grey-Steele Publishing

* * *

><p>Anastasia Grey that has a wonderful ring to it. I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing or hearing that. It turns out that when one of America's most well-known businessman asks to do an interview for your magazine things happen very fast. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about this interview, but I think that Katherine is right. It best if it comes out this way.<p>

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Bondage & Mrs Grey

**Date:** September, 17th, 2012

**To:** Anastasia Steele

That is fine. I hope all goes well tonight. Gail is making steak for dinner I know you keep craving red meat. As for your name I can't wait for you to permanently be Anastasia Grey. You will legally be MINE.

BTW I like that subject line ;)

Christian Grey,

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>I get a response almost immediately.<p>

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Clarification

**Date:** September, 17th, 2012

**To:** Christian Grey

You are aware that I am not property?

Love,

**Anastasia** **Steele**

Editor, SIP

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** Matters of Your Heart

**Date:** September, 17th, 2012

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I do not mean that I am going to possess you. That would be an impossible task since you are so stubborn and strong headed. I simply mean that you are giving you my heart. It will be mine and mine is yours.

Christian Grey,

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>Again her response is quick.<p>

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Hearts and Flowers, Mr Grey.

**Date:** September, 17th, 2012

**To:** Christian Grey

I like this side of you. You have my heart already Christian. I love you, but I am about to go into a meeting. I'll see you tonight.

Yours Forever,

**Anastasia Grey.**

Editor, SIP.

I smile again at her name I convinced her after a long talk that she would go only by Grey as long as our children are Steele-Grey. I know Ray doesn't have any children other than Anastasia and she is determined to keep his name going. I meet her right outside SIP at exactly five o'clock. As usual, I step out of the car to greet her. She smiles and I'm rewarded with a kiss. I love how she has to stand on her tiptoes to kiss me when she's wearing flats.

"What are you smiling about, Mr Grey?" She says in a sweet voice looking up at you.

"I'm just admiring my soon to be wife."

"How sweet." She smiles and I lead her into the car. Once we're both inside Taylor pulls into traffic and we head back to Escala. We only have a few minutes to relax before the journalist arrives with a photographer. She's a tall woman with long shiny flaxen blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes. She is dressed in a sleek skin tight dress that falls below her knees and shows more than enough cleavage. She seems to be having difficulty walking in her Louboutin pumps, which leads me they're either new or she's not used to walking in heels.

"Mr Grey, My name is Clarisse Brennen. We talked on the phone earlier this week."

"Yes, I remember, thank you for agreeing to do this interview. This is my fiance Anastasia Steele. You dealt with her several times over the phone if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, I remember. It's lovely to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Brennen."

"Please call me Clarisse."

"Alright, Clarisse. Where should we start?

"I would like to start by asking you some questions then move along to the photo shoot. I want to two of you in the photos so my hair and makeup team will be here any minute with a wardrobe for the two of you."

"Sounds good, but Anastasia will not be leaving my side."

"I completely understand Anastasia shared some information with me and I know this must be hard for you, but it's also very brave." I don't say anything, but I signal for them to follow me to the couch. Anastasia practically sits on my lap and I can't help, but think it's so I won't run away, but I don't think that's the case. I never really thought how this must be on her. I have known this lifestyle since I was fifteen, but I introduced Anastasia to this and it's going to be public knowledge soon. I lean over and kiss her and both of us relax and Clarisse looks on with a smile.

"When did the two of you meet?"

"She came to interview me for the WSU paper. He best friend Katherine Kavanagh is the editor and had gotten sick. I am so lucky that it was her who fell through my office door."

"So was it love at first sight?" Anastasia laughs and I do too.

"Yes," I say and Anastasia blushes.

"Not for you, though?" She looks at Ana.

"Well no. Quite frankly, I thought he was a pompous ass. I was fascinated by him, but not all of my feelings about him

were good."

"When did you start to fall for him?" We are interrupted by the arrival of the stylists who immediately begin to work on Anastasia. Since I want to stay here they linger around while we continue the interview which makes me a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"When we went to get funnel cakes together after dinner. He was so sweet and funny, but he panicked at the end and ran away. Our next date was when I know for sure. He got my favourite food and beer. He got so much food and was made a bet-" Anastasia looks at me and I remember to bet. God dammit. "I won and Christian has to wear whatever I pick out for him."<p>

"What did he end up wearing?"

"Well, to be honest, the shocking events that followed our dinner put it out of my mind, but I'm glad I remembered." She gives me a wicked smile that scares me a little bit.

"So what were the shocking events?"

"I showed her my playroom so that was a shock for her. The shock for me was finding out she was a virgin."

"You were a virgin?" She smiles imagining what a scene that must have been.

"Yes, when I walked into that room I was mentally lacing up my running shoes." Ana looks at me. "Christian is going to have to share something extremely personal so it's only fair that I do too. Technically I wasn't a virgin. I had been raped, but for me, that didn't count. I never willingly gave myself to someone. Some people might agree with me and some won't"

"Well if it makes you feel better I do agree with you. I am very sorry that you had to go through something like that and it's even more amazing how much you have accomplished in your life." Anastasia smiles, but I know she's in her head thinking about her past.

"She's an amazing woman isn't she?" I kiss her on the cheek bringing her back to the present.

"If yo don't mind Mr Grey I would like to talk a little bit about your past. If it becomes too much we can take a break, but I don't want this article to be too much about your past. This is about getting your story out before the trial."

"Please continue."

"Do you remember much about your childhood before you were adopted?"

"Yes, I remember a lot about my past before I was a Grey. My mother was sweet, but a drug addict and a prostitute. When she wasn't coherent he pimp would beat me and extinguish his cigarettes on me. I never understood what full was until my mother passed away. I was alone when she died and her pimp found us after a few days and called the police. Grace my mother was the doctor on call and decided to adopt me."

"What about your childhood with the Grey's?"

"It took me a while to come out of my shell. I didn't speak until my parent brought Mia home. Once I was a teenager I started to get into trouble. I was fighting and drinking and that's how I found myself in Elena's hands."

"How so?"

"Well, my parents thought working for her clearing out garbage from her construction project would help me out. Little did they know I was just her prey. For a long time, I thought she had all the answers. I was fifteen years only and this attractive older woman came on to me. I will admit she did help straighten me out, but there are better ways it could have happened. She convinced me love wasn't real and BDSM was the only thing that mattered."

"Obviously, things have changed, though."

"Yes, Anastasia changed my life. Elena didn't like it, though. She wanted me to be that fifteen years old again who she had control over. The sight of my in love made her crazy."

"Do you think this abuse is the only reason you are a dominant?"

"No," I say matter of factly. "I mean I came into the lifestyle because of abuse, but I think that no matter what Elena or not I would have been a dominant. I need control. I don't think the BSDM community is abuse nor the people who practice it, abusers. They are consenting adults."

"What about you Anastasia?"

"I think that it's a simple matter of wanting to be in control or relinquish control. I think some people would be surprised that even the most normal person they know could be part of the BDSM community."

"So you two will keep practising BDSM?"

"Absolutely," Anastasia says with a giggle. "Sex is a way to show your passion and love for a person. That's why it's called lovemaking and it's not just vanilla. There are 31 flavours to try."

"I would also like to add that not all BDSM relationships are like ours. Some people aren't in love they are just looking for discipline or control. I feel like people see it as the harsh cold world where people are running wild, but it's not. Just like a regular relationship all BDSM relationships are different." We continue to talk for some time about BDSM relationships and I explain all about past relationships the good and the bad and Clarisse seems very happy. She wants to tell my story but she doesn't want the BDSM community shamed and neither do I.

* * *

><p>"Our photographer is on his way up right now so I think we should get you two dressed. Christian, you can change in the playroom where we will take the photographs and we've set up Anastasia's clothes in the bedroom next door." The door bursts open and I jump to my feet pushing Anastasi behind me.<p>

"The photographer is in the house." Jose pulls off his sunglasses and smiles. "Dios mios Ana you are a fucking knockout."

"Jose!" Anastasia screams and runs to him almost knocking him over in the process. "What are you doing here?"

"Christian insisted I take the photos." Anastasia looks at me like she about to cry.

"I thought you would be more comfortable." She runs back to me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you." We are quickly bustled upstairs and in just a few minutes we are both changed. Anastasia completely knocked me off my feet walking in dressed in a black skin tight Agent Provocateur dress with a leather collar around her neck. I am dressed simply in my regular playroom jeans unbuttoned at the top without a shirt. All I can think about is fucking her bound while they direct us into positions. We take a few photos of Ana in different positions with me holding the leash than a few of just Anastasia. They are snapping their solo photos of my holding a riding crop when I see Anastasia slip out of the room.

"That's a wrap." Clarisse calls and people flood out of the room. I see no sign of Anastasia so I assume she's just gone to take off her makeup. I see everyone to the door to say goodbye.

"Jose will be sending you the pictures to be cleared before we print, which should be soon."

"Well thank you for your time." We shake hands and they turn away. I head into our bedroom expecting to find Ana, but nothing. I head upstairs and check the guestroom and am surprised not to see her there either. I am about to head back downstairs when I hear a whistle from the playroom. I turn back curious and find a wonderful sight inside. Anastasia is bound to the large cross wearing a black corset, a collar and a lace mask over her eyes.

"If you could untie my Mr Grey that would be great." I head over and unbuckled the cuffs and pull her into me giving her a rough kiss.

* * *

><p>"I thought I would give you an early wedding present, Mr Grey." I look her over and I am not disappointed. My cock twitches and Jose fans himself dramatically. "I thought you might like some sexy photos of us." I don't know what to say so I grab her and lean her back in my arms. I stare into her eyes and she smiles before I kiss her. My hand bunched up in her hair I almost forget that Jose is there until he clear his throat.<p>

"As much as you two seem to be enjoying yourself this-" He waves his hands dramatically. "is uncomfortable."

"It's not like I've never seen you sticking your tongue in someone else's mouth," Anastasia responds quickly.

"MEEOW, this kittens grown some claws." Anastasia makes a clawing motion at Jose and we all laugh. Jose and Ana take all the awkwardness out of the air bickering with each other throughout the photoshoot. We walk Jose to the door and as much as I want to run back upstairs with Anastasia we are both exhausted mentally and physically.


End file.
